Preludio del Presente
by FalknerZero
Summary: Durante el trayecto hacia Whole Cake Island para recuperar a Sanji, el equipo de rescate desembarca en una isla donde la relación de Luffy y Nami empieza a tambalearse... Un nuevo enemigo aliado de Kaido se acerca y esto podría desencadenar una batalla anticipada con un yonko... (Continuación de "Fragmentos del Pasado")... LuNa...
1. Se Acabaron los Jueguitos de Piratas

**NOTA: Hola apreciados lectores...**

 **Después de las sorpresas en antiguos fics, he decidido abrir el telón de un nuevo long fic...**

 **Este sigue una linea de tiempo antes de Whole Cake Island y tiene antecedentes previos para su mejor compresión:**

 **-"LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE LAS AKUMAS NO MI"**

 **-"FRAGMENTOS DEL PASADO"**

 **Este fic es la continuación y en parte así comprenderan el inicio...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo 1: Se Acabaron los "Jueguitos de Piratas"

 **\- ¡TUVISTE TODO EN LA PALMA DE TUS MANOS, SOLO POR CONTROLAR TODO Y A TODOS! –** exclamó Luffy en Gear Fourth después de haber regresado de los 10 minutos para recuperar su Haki **\- ¡NI SIQUIERA TENGO SUFICIENTE ESPACIO PARA RESPIRAR! –** finalizó mientras Doflamingo esbozaba su sonrisa maquiavélica y se disponía a contratacar tratando de jugar con la mente de su rival…

 **\- BIEN, ¡ENTONCES MALDICE A TU LÍNEA DE SANGRE!, ¡POR HABER NACIDO COMO BASURA DIGNA DE SER CONTROLADA POR MI, USTEDES NO SON NADA COMPARADOS A MI! -** exclamó Donquixote Doflamingo activando su Kumo no Sugaki para defenderse del ataque de Luffy y darle ventaja para atacar…

 **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO…! –** exclamó Luffy inflando su brazo en tanto Doflamingo preparaba sus llamadas "16 balas santas" percatándose del aumento de tamaño del brazo del azabache que recordaba su entrenamiento con Rayleigh…

 **\- ¡GOD THREAD! (EJECUCIÓN DE DIOS)-** atacó Doflamingo sabiendo el alcance de su técnica, pero debido a la voluntad de Luffy, no pudo evitar el tremendo impacto que destrozaba su defensa y lo golpeaba en el rostro…

 **\- ¡KING KONG GUN! –** exclamó Luffy logrando que el impacto diera de lleno y un gran golpe terminaba con el imperio del llamado "Joker" en los bajos fondos, liberando a la gente que había quedado atrapada en la Torikago…

* * *

Días posteriores a que Luffy derrotara a Doflamingo, en una Isla en el Nuevo Mundo….

Un pirata corría sosteniendo un periódico con las noticias del momento, llegando a una cueva donde sus demás compañeros evitaban entrar entendiendo la actitud de su capitán…

 **\- ¡Salvatore-sama, Doflamingo ha sido derrotado y capturado por la Marina! –** exclamó un subordinado en tanto desde el fondo de la guarida improvisada, una enorme figura envuelta completamente en vendas, apretaba su puño completamente en ira…

 **\- ¿Es cierto eso Alzek? –** preguntó el pirata logrando que el individuo que respondía a ese nombre, mostrando su piel pálida, sus manos envueltas en grilletes igual que sus piernas, respondiera en concreto…

 **-Donquixote "Demonio Celestial" Doflamingo fue derrotado por Monkey "Mugiwara" D. Luffy-** habló Alzek acercándose a la enorme figura y revelando algo que era de vital importancia - **Lord Kaido ha sido informado de que Jack-sama rescatará a Doflamingo, debemos enfocarnos en encontrar a Frederick y saber el resultado de su plan-** concluyó de manera que viendo el periódico y la foto del wanted de Doflamingo, Salvatore deducía que la derrota del apodado "Joker" en los Bajos Fondos, provocaría un gran cambio en todo el mundo pirata…

- **Espero que ese imbécil de Jack lo rescate o Kaido-sama estará sumamente enojado, me enfada lidiar con una de las tres "catástrofes"-** susurro Salvatore revelando su mirada sangrienta y su boca cubierta por vendas mientras su subordinado Alzek intentaba localizar a Frederick dejando a los pocos piratas presentes en la guarida temblando de miedo…

 **\- ¡Imbéciles, cualquiera que comete un error en mi tripulación merece la muerte! –** exclamó Salvatore provocando que sus subordinados gritaran en apoyo hasta que uno avisaba desde fuera como un barco con la insignia de un cuervo arribaba en la costa…

 **-Es Aldrik-** murmuró Alzek saliendo de la guarida junto a su capitán en tanto de la embarcación surgía un sujeto vestido de traje color negro y con un característico cabello color blanco recién adquirido….

 **\- ¿Finalmente eres un Slaven? -** preguntó Alzek por lo que el sujeto vestido de traje empezaba a carcajear y se acercaba para reunirse con sus compañeros de la tripulación que seguían nerviosos al ver el semblante de su capitán…

 **-Salvatore-sama, Frederick pudo lograr su cometido, soy un Slaven-** habló Aldrik, pero aproximándose a su subordinado como si no les tomase importancia a sus palabras, el capitán buscaba respuestas sobre lo ocurrido…

 **\- ¡¿Y dónde está Frederick?!** – preguntó Salvatore mostrando su mirada intimidante, lo que provocaba que Aldrik sintiera miedo al experimentar el aire hostil que mostraba su capitán y que le impedía dar una respuesta a su cuestión….

 **\- ¿No ha regresado?, pensé que ya estaría dando las noticias de su unión a Kurohige** \- habló Aldrik sumamente nervioso, de modo que Salvatore dándose cuenta que su subordinado le mentía, sin darle tiempo de respuesta, asestaba un poderoso golpe que provocaba que Aldrik saliera disparado escupiendo muchísima sangre en el proceso…

 **\- ¡¿CREES QUE ESTOY JUGANDO CON ESO, ESTÚPIDO?! ¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO SI ERES UN SLAVEN! ¡SOY UNA DE LAS CINCO "CALAMIDADES" DE KAIDO! ¡MI PODER ES CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR EL MUNDO SI LO DESEO! -** exclamó Salvatore liberando una onda de aire por el impacto, revelándose por fin físicamente…

Salvatore era un pirata de enorme tamaño que mostraba que su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendajes que cubrían su torso, el pirata estaba lleno de cicatrices, una en forma de cruz muy profunda cruzando su abdomen en la parte derecha… Vestía un pantalón holgado con una faja color roja amarrada en su cintura, el rostro de Salvatore también estaba vendado cubriendo su boca, dejando a la vista una mirada llena de sed de sangre y muy intimidante... Además, poseía cabello color naranja muy corto y para complementar el atuendo, al estar desnudo su torso y cubierto por vendas, portaba una chaqueta de capitán color rojizo con el emblema en la parte trasera de su tripulación combinado con cuernos que sobresalían a los costados como miembro de los piratas Bestias de Kaido….

Alzek observaba como su compañero yacía inconsciente o tal vez muerto hasta que otra pequeña embarcación llegaba **-Adivinen quien está de regreso Jav hahahaha-** habló otro pirata de piel muy pálida y que vestía un traje negro parecido al de Aldrik, además de varias cicatrices en su rostro…

 **-Dante ¿Por qué estás tan contento? -** preguntó Salvatore con su mirada de completo enojo mientras el pirata que parecía un zombie, sin mostrar signos de miedo, mostraba a la persona que lo acompañaba…

 **\- ¡Ya suéltame Dante, idiota! –** exclamó una chica de cabello negro y que en su brazo derecho tenía el tatuaje de "Belgound" sorprendiendo a Salvatore que, apretando su puño sabía que al fin obtendría respuestas…

 **-Es Eah Belgound-**

Lo que muchos desconocían, es que este encuentro, detonaría una verdadera pelea….

* * *

Finalmente, en la partida de Luffy y el equipo de rescate de Sanji en Zou….

 **-Dejen lo de Sanji a nosotros, shishishishi-** habló Luffy mostrando su enorme sonrisa mientras estiraba sus brazos alrededor de Brook, Pedro, Chopper, Pekoms y Nami, que se daban cuenta tarde de la acción que haría el azabache….

 **\- ¡LOS VEO EN WANO!** – exclamó por última vez Luffy arrojándose con el equipo de rescate aterrado dejando a sus demás nakamas y aliados confiados de que el equipo recuperaría a su nakama cocinero….

Arrojándose del elefante, Luffy y el equipo de rescate suponían que era el inicio de una gran aventura, sin imaginarse que la furia de dos Yonkos estaba tras de ellos…

Con una gran fuerza, Luffy veía que se acercaba a la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, de modo que daba inicio el aterrizaje para sus nakamas, dándose cuenta Nami al ver que su capitán soltaba el agarre **-Espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo Luffy? -** le preguntó asustada e intentando tomar el brazo del joven de goma que sonriendo se empezó a inflar cayendo primero en el césped de la cubierta para amortiguar la caída de sus nakamas….

 **-Gomu Gomu no Fussen** \- habló Luffy inflándose mientras los demás caían y rebotaban aterrizando con cuidado en el césped de la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, recuperándose después de aquella experiencia….

 **-Shishishishi, fue muy divertido-** habló Luffy acomodándose su sombrero de paja en tanto Chopper, Brook, Pedro y Pekoms se movían totalmente mareados apoyándose en los barandales del barco…

 **\- ¡Eres un idiota, pero estoy tan agotada que ni siquiera puedo golpearte!** – exclamó Nami con dientes afilados, por lo que el barco con la insignia de un león en el frente, daba inicio su viaje hacia Whole Cake, territorio de uno de los Yonkos, Charlotte Linlin "Big Mom" …

 **-Es hora de una aventura, shishishishi-** habló Luffy mientras en el mundo grandes cosas ocurrían debido a que el Reverie se acercaba y los Yonkos empezaban a moverse gracias a las acciones de la "Peor Generación" …

* * *

 **\- ¡LO DEJARÉ CLARO, DALE ESTE MENSAJE A MONKEY D. LUFFY Y A TRAFALGAR LAW:**

 **SOLO PORQUE CREEN QUE SON PARTE DE ESA GENERACIÓN DONDE SALIÓ KUROHIGE, NO SIGNIFICA QUE TENGAN EL SUFICIENTE PODER PARA DERROTARME, SE CREEN LA GRAN COSA POR HABER DERROTADO A VARIOS SHICHIBUKAIS, PERO PARA MI SON UNA GRAN MIERDA, DILES QUE SE ACABARON LOS "JUEGUITOS DE PIRATAS"! -**

Exclamó el den den mushi con cuernos a los lados, provocando que una enorme mano vendada, respondiera en una pequeña casa en una isla en el Nuevo Mundo….

 **-Por supuesto Lord Kaido-** respondió Salvatore leyendo un periódico en una isla que estaba totalmente en llamas después de lo que parecía una gran masacre con los habitantes…

 **\- ¿500 millones? no puedo creer que este pirata haya derrotado a Frederick-** habló Salvatore revelando que a su lado colgaba una chica de cabello negro totalmente ensangrentada, casi en la inconsciencia….

 **-Eah, ¿no crees que es irónico que tu tripulación sufra porque no desea revelar la ubicación de Mugiwara? –** preguntó Salvatore, provocando que la chica levantara su rostro mostrando su mirada con la mirada apagada, pero con un semblante de reto hacia aquel pirata que no mostraba compasión alguna - **Déjalos, el problema es mío-** le contestó escuchando las explosiones ya que la pelea seguía por lo que Salvatore notaba como tripulantes de Sara seguían atacando ya que su prioridad era proteger a su capitana…

 **-Es hora de enseñarles el verdadero terror-** habló Salvatore saliendo de la casa y yendo hacia los pocos piratas del Plumaje Real que seguían peleando con usuarios de "smiles" que sonreían confiados de su victoria al saber que su capitán intervendría en la batalla….

 **\- ¿Quién es él?** \- preguntó Laferte sintiendo un ambiente intimidante de modo que uno de los subordinados de Salvatore se acercaba colocándose a su lado revelando algo que sorprendía a los presentes….

 **\- ¡¿TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE NO CONOCES A NUESTRO CAPITÁN?¡, ¡DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE ES UNA DE LAS CINCO "CALAMIDADES" PIRATAS ELITE DEL YONKO KAIDO! ¡ES EL SALVATORE "FATAL" CAPITÁN DE LOS PIRATAS SABLE! ¡"AQUEL QUE SE ENFRENTA A ÉL SUFRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA MUERTE SEGURA"! ¡SU RECOMPENSA ESTA VALUADA EN 980 MILLONES DE BERRIES! -** alardeó el subordinado haciendo que Laferte observara como Salvatore se posicionaba en frente dispuesto a comenzar una pelea contra los piratas del Plumaje Real…

 **-Me molesta que mis subordinados hablen de esas estupideces, pero lamentablemente si no hablan, estarán muertos-** habló Salvatore provocando que Laferte se preparara para defenderse, pero sin que lo pudiese evitar, era golpeado tremendamente, alertando a sus nakamas al ver la fuerza con la que su nakama era arrojado contra un árbol…

 **-Gifters, acaben con esa tripulación, yo buscaré a Sara Stardeft-** habló Salvatore haciendo que sus subordinados siguieran luchando mientras Laferte se levantaba y se ponía frente al pirata de enorme magnitud….

 **\- ¡SARA, HUYEEEEEE!** – exclamó por última vez Laferte alistando su máxima técnica para congelar todo a su alrededor mientras en lo profundo de un bosque, Evans corría junto a la chica de cabello castaño….

 **-Debo ayudarlos, Evans-** habló Sara preocupada pero el chico rubio la seguía jalando de la mano sabiendo que era tarde y que el sacrificio de sus nakamas no sería en vano si la chica se salvaba…

 **\- ¿Me dirás donde esta Mugiwara no Luffy?** \- preguntó un pirata cubierto de una túnica negra y que poco se revelaba de su apariencia deteniendo a Sara y Evans que se percataba de la peligrosidad de aquel individuo…

 **-Sara, huye-** susurro Evans siendo golpeado por vendas que parecían estocadas tratando de defenderse sin éxito alguno ya que la velocidad de los ataques aumentaba terminando por arrojar al navegante…

 **\- ¡Evans! –** exclamó Sara siendo detenida por una presencia que aparecía detrás de ella así que volteando lentamente observaba a Salvatore que sostenía a una persona que la castaña reconocía perfectamente…

 **-Esto es tuyo, "Pavo Real"-** susurro Salvatore arrojando a Laferte bañado en sangre y totalmente inconsciente, dejando perplejo a Evans que se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba sucediendo todo….

 **-Laferte-** habló Sara con lágrimas comprendiendo que el lugar donde estaban se convertía en una pesadilla y Salvatore mostraba su naturaleza como calamidad ya que su misión era saber sobre Monkey D. Luffy…

 **\- ¿Por fin me dirás donde esta Mugiwara no Luffy? –** preguntó Salvatore, por lo que Sara volteando enojada, observaba como el pirata sacaba un sable de uno de los cuernos de su abrigo dispuesto a asesinarla si no obtenía respuestas…

 **\- "Ayúdame Luffy"-** pensó por última vez Sara ya que Salvatore se disponía a atacar, deteniendo sus movimientos por un den den mushi que empezaba a sonar en su abrigo, haciendo que la calamidad contestara…

 **-Salvatore-sama, hemos localizado a Monkey D. Luffy, se dirige hacia la Isla Whole Cake, al parecer Jack-sama aún sigue perdido-** habló un subordinado de Kaido en el den den mushi, de manera que el capitán de los piratas Sable viendo el panorama, esbozaba una sonrisa que era escondida por sus vendas…

 **-Dame la localización y dile a Lord Kaido que yo me encargaré de que su mensaje sea escuchado claramente por ese estúpido mono con sombrero de paja-** finalizó Salvatore alejándose y dejando a Sara que intentaba ayudar a Laferte mientras Evans la apoyaba para escapar de aquel infierno…

- **Por cierto, no creas que dejare pasar por alto que, por tu culpa murió uno de mis comandantes, le mostraré a Monkey D. Luffy que yo no estoy jugando-** habló Salvatore acercándose a Sara que empezaba a temblar de miedo al ver la mirada intimidante del pirata que preparaba su sable sediento de sangre…

* * *

En el Thousand Sunny en curso hacia Whole Cake Island, Luffy se balanceaba de un lado a otro en su asiento favorito hasta que una pequeña pluma, de lo que parecía una gaviota, caía en su mano…

 **\- ¿Una pluma? –** se preguntó Luffy en tanto Nami que seguía dando instrucciones apoyada en las escaleras del Sunny, volteaba al percatarse de que algo había sentido el joven de goma…

 **\- ¿Todo bien, idiota? -** preguntó Nami enfadada aún por la idea para aterrizar de su capitán que se bajaba de su asiento para aterrizar en la cubierta mostrando la pluma que tenía en su posesión…

 **-Espero que Sara esté bien-** susurro Luffy provocando que Nami sintiera que, si el azabache decía eso mostrando aquel semblante es porque se había dado cuenta de que su amiga estaba en problemas…

* * *

Alejándose de un enorme árbol, un pirata imponente apodado "Fatal" con recompensa por su cabeza de 980 millones de berries dejaba una isla totalmente destruida…

 **-Sara-** hablaron los piratas del Plumaje Real llorando y viendo la escena de lo que había provocado Salvatore, de manera que enfadados rodeaban al capitán de los piratas Sable que no mostraba algún cambio en su semblante….

Una batalla continuaba mientras Sara permanecía clavada entre varias espadas, dejando que la sangre corriera por los filos de las mismas y la chica de cabello color caoba estaba muy lastimada…

Junto a ella estaban Eah, Laferte y Evans tirados y muy dañados después de haberla protegido…

Alejándose para llegar a su barco ya que sus subordinados peleaban, Salvatore enfocaba su mirada en el wanted de Luffy y su recompensa de 500 millones, provocando que la calamidad repitiera las palabras del Yonko Kaido…

 **-Se acabaron los "Jueguitos de Pirata"-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

 **El inicio de una nueva batalla ...  
**

 **La actualización del fic será cada semana, aunque en este mes será irregular debido a las festividades...**

 **Un fuerte abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...**


	2. Orgullo Pirata

_**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**_

 _ **Antes que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza, pero el trabajo me mantiene ocupado...**_

 _ **Este es el ultimo capítulo del año ya que estaré ausente hasta el próximo año 2018...**_

 _ **En enero publicaré el tercer capítulo...**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento a NARSIL40, LADYEPONA93 Y OTAKU GIRL por los reviews (que responderé a la brevedad) además de los que dan favorito y follow a esta historia...**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**_

Capítulo 2: Orgullo Pirata

 **\- ¡Idiota, por tu culpa nos hemos quedado sin comida! –** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados zarandeando a Luffy después de que cocinara su "curry casero" y desperdiciara las provisiones del Sunny…

 **-Es que como vi que tenían mucha hambre, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy siendo golpeado por Nami mientras la nieve caía en la cubierta del Sunny y Pedro seguía leyendo sobre el ataque a Baltigo, sede de la Armada Revolucionaria….

 **-Tendremos que buscar una isla para abastecernos o moriremos de hambre-** habló Nami suspirando mientras el equipo de rescate de Sanji seguía navegando hacia la Isla Whole Cake, territorio de Big Mom…

* * *

En una Isla del Nuevo Mundo…

 **\- ¿Una pluma esmeralda? –** preguntó Salvatore al quitarse una pluma que estaba clavada en su espalda y que revelaba no haberle causado daño en tanto Sara respirando agitadamente revelaba que lo había atacado…

" _ **-Ya no quiero entrenar Luffy, nunca serviré para eso**_ _\- hablaba Sara levantándose del suelo con pequeñas heridas y sacudiéndose el polvo de su cuerpo mientras el azabache seguía golpeando un árbol_ _ **-Recuerda que si no somos los más fuertes, nunca protegeremos lo que queremos**_ _\- le respondió sorprendiéndola ya que veía como su amigo seguía golpeando aquel árbol a pesar de que sus manos estaban muy lastimadas…"_

 **\- ¿Acaso eres estúpida, remedo de pirata?** \- preguntó Salvatore acercándose hacia Sara que, preparando su pose para seguir peleando, recordaba las palabras de Luffy **-Mi orgullo pirata no me permite hacer estupideces, Salvatore-** contestó sonriendo en señal de reto hasta que, sin poder evitarlo, era golpeada tremendamente por el puño de la calamidad que la arrojaba contra un árbol aumentando el daño en su cuerpo….

 **-Sigue con eso y no tendré más remedio que matarte-** habló Salvatore que se detenía al sentir un corte que evitaba imbuyendo su brazo en Busoshoku Haki en defensa **\- ¡Deja en paz a Sara! –** exclamó Laferte siendo acompañado de los demás piratas del Plumaje Real que empezaban a rodear al pirata…

 **\- ¡Capitán Salvatore! -** gritaron los piratas Sable, pero una mano enorme los detenía mostrando a la calamidad que creaba una onda de viento, arrojando por la fuerza a sus subordinados junto a los piratas del plumaje Real…

 **-Veamos hasta qué punto su "orgullo pirata" les permite vivir-** habló Salvatore preparándose para atacar **-GRAN SABLE** \- finalizó creando con sus manos enormes garras para empezar a masacrar a la tripulación de Sara que desangrándose y seriamente dañados seguían batallando para proteger a su capitana…

Sara seguía inconsciente sin poder observar la batalla de los piratas del Plumaje Real y Salvatore que continuaba sin dar tregua alguna en tanto sangre salpicaba y piratas caían derrotados…

 **\- ¡DEMUESTRENME EL ORGULLO PIRATA DEL QUE HABLAN! –** exclamó Salvatore tomando a un pirata de Sara y atravesándolo sin compasión, logrando que sus compañeros siguieran la pelea con más ímpetu…

 **-Desde que estuvimos de acuerdo en unirnos a Sara, sabíamos que la muerte estaría en nuestro camino** \- habló Laferte recordando su batalla con Zoro, así que desenvainando su katana estaba dispuesto a atacar, pero detrás de él estaba Salvatore que, sin darle tiempo de respuesta le atravesaba el pecho…

 **-Acepta tu destino entonces** \- habló Salvatore sacando su mano ensangrentada, haciendo que Laferte escupiera muchísima sangre al instante que caía de rodillas al suelo sabiendo que el daño era muy grave…

 **\- ¡LAFERTE! –** exclamó Evans percatándose que la pesadilla empeoraba, sin embargo, los piratas del Plumaje Real seguían luchando, hasta que una mano agarraba la muñeca del brazo de Evans…

 **-Llévate a Sara-chan, aún tienen la vivre card de Luffy-kun, por favor** \- susurro Eah que había escapado y ayudaba a sus nakamas, logrando que Evans asintiera al ver el panorama que estaba sucediendo…

 **-Cuando despierte, dile que la queremos mucho** \- habló Eah que sonreía, recibiendo un sí de Evans que levantaba a Sara y sin voltear aceleraba el paso, alertando a Alzek que observaba el escape del navegante y su capitana…

 **\- ¿Lo seguimos Salvatore-sama? –** preguntó Alzek, pero la calamidad negaba mientras seguía peleando con la tripulación de Sara al instante que más Gifters apoyaban a su capitán…

 **-Terminaré pronto, aún me dará tiempo de darle una lección** \- habló Salvatore preparando una de sus técnicas más poderosas para terminar con la tripulación de los Piratas del Plumaje Real intimidando inclusive a sus subordinados…

Evans corría hacia lo profundo del bosque de aquella isla, hasta que una inmensa explosión ocurría en la zona alertando al navegante que sabía de dónde provenía aquel impacto, temiendo lo peor para sus nakamas…

- **Chicos-** susurro Evans con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero comprendiendo el sacrificio de sus nakamas, aceleraba salvaguardando a Sara en el hueco de un árbol para confrontar a Salvatore que se acercaba destruyendo árboles a su paso…

 **\- ¿Dónde está tu capitana?** \- preguntó Salvatore llegando frente a Evans que empezaba a temblar de miedo al ver la mirada intimidante del pirata mientras el cielo se nublaba debido a tantas explosiones…

 **-Ya no me importa tu capitana, es momento de que descubran que el llamado orgullo pirata no existe-** susurro Salvatore al comprender que no obtendría respuesta por lo que Evans sonriendo al saber ya su destino, se preparaba para dar su vida mientras Sara sobreviviera…

 **-Mugiwara no Luffy te derrotará, "Calamidad"-** habló Evans sonriendo, lo que provocó que los piratas Sable que llegaban empezaran a carcajear al saber que su capitán enfadaría después de haber escuchado las palabras del chico…

 **\- "Se feliz Sara"-** pensó Evans observando como esa tarde llegaba a su fin y Salvatore alistaba su puño para golpearlo…

* * *

En el Thousand Sunny…

- **Llegó la noche y este clima sigue siendo frio, al parecer estará nevando hasta que lleguemos a una isla** \- habló Nami que vestía un abrigo negro, el cual había usado en Punk Hazard en tanto continuaba haciendo apuntes para escribir la bitácora y deducir cuanto tiempo continuaría ese clima…

 **\- ¡El mar es tan impresionante! –** exclamó Carrot jugando con la nieve junto a Chopper y Brook, mientras Luffy seguía sentado en su asiento favorito mirando fijamente la pluma en su posesión, mostrando un semblante de preocupación…

 **-Si gustan esta noche haré la guardia del barco** \- habló Pedro bajando del mástil del barco y aterrizando en el césped de la cubierta de modo que mirando el log pose, Nami bajaba hacia la cubierta, sabiendo que lo mejor era descansar **-Está bien Pedro-** le respondió estirándose por el cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo **-Carrot, duerme a mi lado en mi camarote, los demás pueden ocupar el camarote de los hombres-** finalizó volteando hacia Luffy que seguía mirando hacia el mar, cubriendo su mirada con el sombrero de paja…

 **\- ¿Escuchaste Luffy? -** preguntó Nami, pero el capitán sintiendo que algo malo pasaba, solo podía voltear y mirar fijamente a la navegante que notaba ya no tenía el carisma que lo caracterizaba…

 **-Me quedaré despierto, espero encontremos una isla pronto, Nami-** habló Luffy regresando su vista hacia el mar, haciendo que la pelinaranja se preocupara **-Está bien Luffy** \- murmuró esperando que su capitán regresara a la normalidad para después ser arrastrada por Carrot que repetía esa noche sería una "gran pijamada" junto a la pelinaranja…

Mientras la noche transcurría, Luffy seguía acostado en la cabeza del Sunny, mientras recordaba la aventura y su pelea contra Frederick…

 **\- "¿Sobre-marcha?"-** se preguntó a si mismo Luffy, siendo interrumpido por la voz de alguien que lo llamaba **\- ¿Nami? –** se preguntó bajando de la cabeza de León del Thousand Sunny, llegando con la navegante que tenía la mirada ensombrecida…

Al momento de bajar, Luffy era tomado de la mano por la pelinaranja que se lo llevaba **\- ¿A dónde vamos Nami? –** le cuestionó sin recibir respuesta por parte de la navegante que seguía su camino hacia la biblioteca…

Entrando, Nami tomaba con sus manos el rostro de Luffy viéndolo fijamente **-Desde que zarpamos hacia la Isla Whole Cake has estado muy distinto, ¿estas preocupado por algo? –** le preguntó preocupada por el semblante del joven de goma…

 **-Siento que algo malo ha pasado con Sara-** habló Luffy sincero sorprendiendo a Nami que también había experimentado esa sensación **-Perdón Luffy, pero desde que nos separamos, siento que algo malo se aproxima-** finalizó hasta que sintió la presión familiar en su cabeza, obra del sombrero de paja de Luffy…

 **-Tranquila, rescataremos a Sanji y seguiremos con nuestras aventuras, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy calmando a Nami al ver que su capitán estaba mejor **– Sé que Sara estará bien-** finalizó recibiendo un beso fugaz por parte de su navegante…

- **Descansemos, ya que por tu culpa no tenemos comida-** habló Nami jalando con delicadeza la mejilla de Luffy **-Pero tú nos ibas a cobrar 5000 berries** \- le refutó discutiendo con la pelinaranja debido a que afirmaba que por su cocina se debía pagar ya que era un lujo que muy pocos podían degustar…

Esa noche, el Thousand Sunny navegaba en tranquilidad sin conocer que la suposición de Nami no estaba lejos de la realidad…

* * *

En una Isla en el Nuevo Mundo….

 **\- ¿Eh? –** se preguntó una chica de pelo color caoba levantándose al sentir los rayos de luz tocando sus ojos y saliendo del hueco del árbol donde estaba escondida - **No puede ser cierto** \- murmuró observando la masacre provocada por Salvatore…

Cuerpos permanecían sin vida en tanto las llamas arrasaban con el lugar que se mantenía color rojizo debido a toda la sangre derramada…

- **Sara-chan-** susurro una voz desde un boquete enorme provocado en una pequeña montaña **-Déjame ayudarte Eah** \- habló exaltada pero la chica de cabello negro mostrando unos ojos totalmente ensombrecidos debido a la inconsciencia, tocaba con cariño la mejilla de su capitana…

 **-Perdón por meterlos en esto, Fred nunca hubiera deseado este escenario, Sara-chan** \- murmuró Eah, provocando que la castaña aguantase las lágrimas que buscaban salir de sus ojos debido a que se percataba que la respiración de su amiga empezaba a ser más lenta…

 **-Creo que con esto se limpian un poco mis pecados, te quiero Sara-chan** \- susurro Eah revelando una última sonrisa como Frederick antes de morir - **Yo también te quiero, Eah** \- le respondió abrazando con fuerza aquel cuerpo que había dejado de existir…

Viendo a sus nakamas muertos, Sara quedaba perpleja al ver a un espadachín de pie bañado en sangre **-No es cierto-** susurro en lágrimas al ver como hasta el último instante, el azabache había conservado su orgullo y honor…

Caminando totalmente devastada, Sara encontraba a su ultimo nakama **\- Evans –** murmuró con la vista nublada por tanto llorar **\- ¿Qué tanto te hicieron?** \- preguntó al observar la escena de su navegante…

Entre dos estacas, Evans se encontraba crucificado con rastros de lo que parecía tortura, su cuerpo parecía estar completamente deshecho, pero él había muerto con una sonrisa…

" _ **\- ¡EL ORGULLO PIRATA EXISTE ASI COMO LA VOLUNTAD PARA LLEGAR A TUS SUEÑOS Y ANHELOS! –**_ _exclamó Evans con ímpetu mientras los piratas Sable se alejaban y en especial Salvatore, volteaba con su mirada sedienta de sangre…_

 _-_ _ **Subestima a los mugiwaras y verás que ellos derrotarán al Yonko Kaido-**_ _susurró Evans escupiendo sangre, hasta que sentía como una espada lo atravesaba_ _ **-No conoces diferencia entre piratas e**_ _ **imitaciones como ustedes**_ _\- le respondió sacando la espada llena de sangre y alejándose del lugar…_

 _ **\- ¡LUFFY-SAN, ENSÉÑALES COMO ES EL ORGULLO VERDADERO DE UN PIRATA! -**_

 _Al momento de escuchar esas palabras, Salvatore enfadaba y se acercaba a Evans, comenzando una masacre…"_

" _ **-Busca a Luffy-san, él te protegerá**_ "- recordó Sara que le había dicho Laferte, de manera que secándose las lágrimas alzó el rostro **-Gracias por todo chicos-** habló comprendiendo el sacrificio de sus nakamas, así que decidida caminó hacia su barco, pero el sonido de la nieve siendo pisada la detenía, alertándola…

 **-Supongo que tú debes ser Sara Stardeft** \- habló la silueta que poseía cabello color negro y un parecido a Luffy **\- ¿Quién eres tú?** \- le cuestionó hasta que el sujeto mostraba que había terminado unas tumbas para la tripulación de la chica…

 **-Soy un amigo de Monkey D. Luffy-**

* * *

Iniciando un nuevo día en el Thousand Sunny…

 **\- ¡Isla a la vista, yohohoho!** – exclamó Brook desde el cuarto de vigía atrayendo la atención de Luffy que salía de la biblioteca acompañado de su navegante **-Lo bueno fue que pude relajarme-** murmuró estirándose en tanto el azabache sonreía para después usar sus habilidades elásticas y llegar hasta donde se encontraba su músico…

 **\- ¡Nami, ¿por qué me dejaste anoche?!-** exclamó Carrot abrazándola **\- ¡Garchu! -** continuó chocando mejillas con la pelinaranja que sonreía para después checar el clima desde la cubierta del barco…

Chopper salía de la enfermería después de haber cambiado el vendaje de Pekoms notando el ambiente en el barco **\- ¿Cómo esta pekomamushi?** – le preguntó Luffy que jugaba con Brook **-Dentro de poco estará bien-** contestó el reno aproximándose hacia donde se hallaba la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿Cuánto tardaremos en arribar a la isla, Nami? necesito comprar material médico-** habló Chopper haciendo que Luffy bajara en la cubierta **-Si Nami, tengo mucha hambre-** habló recibiendo un tremendo impacto que lo dejaba tirado en la cubierta del Sunny…

 **\- ¡No eres el indicado para decir eso, por tu culpa debo comprar más provisiones! –** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados **-Tacaña-** susurro Luffy siendo mordido en la oreja por Carrot en tanto Chopper y Brook se asustaban al ver el aura amenazante que surgía en la pelinaranja…

- **En media hora llegaremos, Chopper** \- habló Nami alejándose y dejando a Luffy con inmensos chichones y sumamente golpeado…

 **-Espéranos Sanji-** murmuró Luffy golpeado alzando su puño mientras los tripulantes del equipo de rescate suspiraban, sabiendo que esa isla solo sería de paso ya que su objetivo era llegar al territorio de la Yonko Big Mom…

* * *

En otra parte del Nuevo Mundo…

 **\- ¿Conoces a Luffy? -** preguntó Sara terminando los entierros de su tripulación ayudada por aquel sujeto que asentía y revelaba algo que la sorprendía…

 **-Una gran guerra se acerca, es hora de unirme "provisionalmente" al equipo Mugiwara-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

 **Quien ha aparecido?  
**

 **Poco a poco iniciaremos la aventura LuNa así que espero poder recobrar mi ritmo para actualizar este fic...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo...**


	3. Ganclaw, la Isla de la verdad

_**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**_

 _ **Estoy empezando a agregar nuevos capítulos a oneshots que también he modificado su redacción así que este año verán mucho movimiento de mi parte...**_

 _ **Agradeciendo sus reviews, follows y favoritos, aquí damos inicio a la aventura LuNa...**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**_

Capítulo 3: Ganclaw, la Isla de la verdad

 **\- ¡Wow, esa isla es impresionante! –** exclamó Luffy viendo en el frente del Sunny vistiendo su típico cárdigan rojo y unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul oscuro con bolsillos a los lados **\- ¡Garchu! -** habló Carrot que mordía la oreja del azabache que esperaba con ansias una nueva aventura...

 **-Según esto, es una isla afiliada a un Yonko, debemos tener cuidado Luffy-** habló Nami que vestía una blusa blanca con olanes en las mangas y el escote, complementando el atuendo con una minifalda color negro y zapatillas de tacón color naranja…

Anclando en uno de los extremos de aquella isla, Nami terminaba de apuntar lo necesario para seguir el viaje en tanto Luffy preparaba el mini Merry **-Creo que Pekoms y yo cuidaremos el barco, yohohoho-** habló Brook que se encontraba acostado debajo de Nami bebiendo tranquilamente su té…

 **-Solo compraremos provisiones y regresaremos, ¿de acuerdo?** \- habló Nami después de haber golpeado a Brook **-Espero que cuides bien el barco, esqueleto pervertido** \- continuó mirando con desdén al músico que era auxiliado por Chopper **-Por supuesto Nami-san-** le respondió riéndose nervioso al ver el aura en la pelinaranja…

 **-Es hora de conocer la isla, shishishishi-** habló Luffy siendo interrumpido al ser jalado para chocar con algo suavecito **\- ¡¿Nunca escuchas lo que te digo?!-** le reprendió Nami con dientes afilados mientras jalaba sin delicadeza las mejillas de su capitán que seguía apoyado en los pechos de su navegante…

 **-Si te sigues enojando ya no te besaré** \- habló Luffy ruborizando a Nami **\- ¿Estas intentando** **chantajearme? -** le cuestiono viéndolo fijamente **-Usopp me dijo que así me dejarías de pegar-** susurro el joven de goma observando hacia otra parte en tanto la navegante encontraba con quien se desquitaría después…

 **\- ¿Crees que eso me afecta?** \- preguntó Nami soltando a Luffy para después agarrarle el rostro - **Si no me haces caso, olvídate de que hagamos…-** le murmuró la pelinaranja mientras los demás presentes se preguntaban que sucedía…

 **\- ¡Está bien Nami, no me quites esas dos cosas! -** exclamó Luffy logrando una sonrisa en la navegante que empezaba a bajar para navegar hacia la isla - **Bueno, hay que seguir-** habló la pelinaranja en tanto el joven de goma subía al mini Merry tranquilo como nunca se había visto en su vida…

 **\- ¿Qué pasó Chopper? -** preguntó Carrot curiosa **– Todo parece indicar que Nami ha tomado el** **papel dominante al prohibir que haya copulación entre Luffy y ella-** le contestó con una pequeña pipa en su mano que sacaba burbujas como si fuese un detective…

 **\- ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS CHOPPER! -**

Por primera vez Nami depositaba un golpe a Chopper mientras Pedro observaba el fin de la alianza Kidd-Apoo-Hawkins en el News Coo de ese día, además de otros grandes cambios en el mundo…

* * *

En el mar del Nuevo Mundo…

 **\- ¿Ya encontraron la localización de ese mono estúpido? –** preguntó Salvatore intimidando a sus subordinados **-Si mis suposiciones son correctas, debieron anclar en la Isla Ganclaw-** le respondió Alzek provocando una sonrisa psicópata en la calamidad que recibía un tarro de sake por parte de un pirata de su tripulación…

 **-Pensar que es estúpido mono entraría en una de las islas de Lord Kaido-** habló Salvatore dejando de lado el cartel de se busca de Luffy **\- ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos a esa isla? –** preguntó para después beber dejando que el sake corriera por las vendas de su rostro…

 **-En dos días, Salvatore-sama-** habló Alzek observando la noticia del fin de la alianza pirata, de manera que, terminando de beber, el pirata de Kaido miraba por última vez el wanted de Luffy….

 **-Disfruta tus últimos días de vida, mono imbécil-**

* * *

Llegando finalmente a la Isla Ganclaw, Nami, Luffy, Pedro, Carrot y Chopper se daban cuenta que el lugar estaba muy animado y la gente vestía de forma muy elegante, aunque algunos vestían máscaras y atuendos dignos de un festival o carnaval…

 **-No sabía que los minks con poco pelo fueran tan extraños-** habló Carrot sorprendida por lo vasto del mundo **-No te alejes** \- habló Pedro alerta de lo que sucedía en el lugar….

 **\- ¿Ossan que sucede?** \- preguntó Nami al hombre que les estaba dando provisiones para el barco mientras Luffy y Chopper admiraban todo con estrellitas en sus ojos, sumándose Carrot que veía con fascinación a las personas….

 **-Esta isla es famosa porque siempre hacemos el carnaval de las emociones-** habló el hombre que seguía dejando costales de comida frente a Nami **-Aquí es famoso porque se demuestra si lo que siente una persona es real o solo es una mentira-** habló un anciano acercándose hacia Luffy que comía una manzana de uno de los costales de las provisiones…

- **Tú y la chica que preguntó a Tarms sobre nuestras costumbres son pareja, ¿me equivoco? -** pregunto el anciano a Luffy que asentía sin problemas **\- ¿Cómo cree eso Ossan?** – interrumpió Nami observando que aquel hombre estaba ciego…

- **En esta isla comprobaras si su amor es verdadero o solo sientes una admiración por él-** habló el anciano dejando confusa a Nami **\- ¿Admiración? -** se preguntó volteando hacia Luffy que continuaba jugando con Chopper y Carrot…

 **-Rafael-san, no creo que se queden para el carnaval-** habló Tarms **-Bueno ya está todo, ¿necesitan algo más? –** continuó sacando de su trance a Nami **\- ¿Eh? Si, sería todo-** respondió para después llamar a Luffy que cargaba los costales de comida - **Gracias-** finalizó la pelinaranja alejándose con los demás y en especial apoyándose en el brazo de su capitán…

 **\- ¿Cree que esa chica no ama al joven del sombrero de paja?** – preguntó Tarms empezando a comer una manzana **-Ella solo siente agradecimiento hacia él, ¿alguna vez has visto que me equivoque, Tarms? –** contestó tajante Rafael **\- ¿Dices que el hombre traía un sombrero de paja? -** preguntó recibiendo una respuesta positiva de parte de Tarms de modo que, sonriendo, el anciano se alejaba de aquel puesto…

 **-Tenemos unos visitantes muy interesantes-**

* * *

En una pequeña embarcación, un hombre de cabello color negro descansaba en tanto un barco enorme se aproximaba a punto de colisionar…

 **-Capitán, un estúpido en su pequeño barco va a chocar con nosotros** \- habló uno de los subordinados observando con su catalejo **-Destrúyela** \- le ordenó siendo interrumpido por otro de sus tripulantes que señalaba hacia el cielo…

 **\- ¡Qué demonios! –** exclamó el capitán mirando varias estacas que rodeaban su barco **-Sacrj Valtia-** murmuró el azabache en la pequeña embarcación dejando caer las estacas que partían aquel enorme barco…

 **\- ¡Auxilio! -** exclamaron por última vez aquellos piratas mientras la pequeña embarcación cruzaba el barco partido en dos **-No debieron interrumpir mi siesta** \- habló el pirata que veía un log pose de tres agujas y se daba cuenta que el sol estaba escondido entre las nubes…

 **-Al parecer me tomará medio día llegar a la Isla, espero que estén ahí y no hayan partido hacia la Isla Whole Cake-** susurro el pelinegro volviéndose a dormir surcando el inmenso océano del Nuevo Mundo…

* * *

Llegando al Sunny, Nami observaba como Pekoms seguía vendado y platicaba con Brook que bebía su taza de té y reía por las palabras del mink león….

 **-Por fin tenemos provisiones, yohohoho** \- hablo Brook percatándose de la llegada de sus nakamas ayudando a Luffy a guardar las provisiones en tanto Chopper regañaba a Pekoms por caminar en el estado en que se hallaba…

Terminando de guardar todo en la bodega, el equipo de rescate se preparaba para zarpar mientras Nami recordaba las palabras de aquel anciano **-Ne, Luffy-** lo llamó logrando que se acercara dejando de jugar con Carrot **\- ¿Qué sucede Nami? -** le preguntó curioso…

 **-Bueno… este…. el log…. tardará un día…. en cargar… me preguntaba si no quieres ir…. al carnaval de esta noche-** habló nerviosa Nami sin entender el porqué de su petición **\- ¿Deseas comprobar si tus sentimientos hacia Luffy-san son reales, Nami-san? –** preguntó Pedro que rápidamente había analizado el comportamiento de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿Cómo es que tú…? -** preguntó la navegante sorprendida **\- ¡Nami ama mucho a Luffy! –** exclamó Carrot abrazándola y chocando mejillas en señal de afecto **\- ¡Garchu! -** finalizó ruborizando más a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿Esta bien Luffy-san? -** preguntó Pedro expulsando humo del cigarro que fumaba - **recuerde que debemos llegar con Sanji-san, pero como nuestros salvadores yo seguiré sus órdenes-** finalizó esperando la resolución del joven de goma…

 **-Está bien, cuando cargue el log nos iremos, shishishishi-** habló Luffy haciendo que Nami se descubriera el rostro al ver la sonrisa en su capitán - **Estoy seguro que Sanji nos está esperando** \- finalizó sintiendo como Pedro restregaba su mejilla **– Esta bien Luffy-san-** le contestó muy pegado al azabache…

 **-Como le decía al Barón Huesos, Mama no empezara tan rápido la boda ya que su objetivo es conocer un poco más de los Vinsmoke para asegurar que en la alianza no haya traiciones** \- intervino Pekoms que había escuchado la conversación - **Yosh, entonces comamos y después exploramos el** **pueblo-** habló Luffy acomodándose el sombrero y caminando hacia la cocina siendo detenido por Nami…

 **\- ¡No dejaré que te acabes las provisiones que tanto me costó conseguir y pagar!** \- exclamó Nami con dientes afilados jalándole las mejillas a Luffy **-Fagcaña-** le respondió provocando que la navegante enfadara golpeándolo…

Ese día, después de haber pasado hambruna, Nami entraba a la cocina para preparar algo, recibiendo aplausos por sus nakamas **-No se acostumbren, la siguiente vez será 10,000 berries por cada uno-** finalizó la navegante mientras todos se quejaban y Luffy permanecía tirado lleno de chichones…

La tarde transcurría con normalidad de manera que, en la biblioteca, Nami seguía trazando un mapa para distraerse, pero en su mente resonaban ciertas palabras **\- "¿Sera que solo siento agradecimiento por lo que ha hecho por mí?"-** se preguntó en tanto en sus pensamientos, aparecían las veces que Luffy se había arriesgado por ella…

 **\- ¡¿Por qué cuestiono eso?!-** exclamó Nami aventando su pluma y respirando un poco agitada por querer despejar esas dudas **-Yo sé que amo a Luffy-** murmuro observando una foto de su primera cita con el joven de goma…

 **\- "¿Y si no fuera así?"-** asaltaron de nueva cuenta esas dudas en Nami **-Diablos, me siento una** **estúpida por dudar-** finalizó alborotándose el cabello y recogiendo la pluma que había arrojado…

 **\- ¿Nami-san? –** preguntó Pedro entrando a la habitación **-hace rato estaba tocando, pero como no obtenía respuesta, decidí entrar ¿todo bien? -** le preguntó al percatarse del semblante en la pelinaranja…

 **-No hay problema-** habló Nami ordenando los papeles en su escritorio **\- ¿Qué sucede Pedro?** – le cuestionó intentando sonreír para dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho aquel anciano…

- **El Barón huesos hizo un poco de té, me mandaron para ver si gusta acompañarnos Nami-san** \- habló Pedro así que estirándose y quitándose los lentes, Nami asentía y empezaba a guardar sus mapas **-En un momento voy, gracias Pedro-** le contestó observando como el mink jaguar abandonaba la biblioteca…

Finalmente llegaba la noche del carnaval y gracias a Nami, Luffy, Pedro, Carrot y Chopper poseían atuendos para la ocasión, dejando de nueva cuenta a Brook y a Pekoms cuidar la embarcación…

 **-Pareces un fantasma, Luffy** \- habló Chopper observando al azabache que vestía un traje negro, sumado a una capa y una máscara blanca que cubría la mitad de su rostro **-Según Nami parezco el fantasma de la loquera, shishishishi-** afirmó acercándose a su nakama reno que se sorprendía…

- **Te dije que es el Fantasma de la Opera** \- habló Nami que portaba un vestido colonial color rojizo con un gran escote y muchos olanes, además de zapatillas negras y una máscara blanca que cubría todo su rostro…

 **\- ¿Y tú sombrero, Luffy-san? -** preguntó Carrot que portaba un vestido colonial color café y un sombrero para completar el atuendo **-Lo traigo oculto debajo de la capa, shishishishi-** le respondió recibiendo una mordida en la oreja por parte de la mink…

 **-Parece haber mucho ruido en el pueblo-** habló Pedro vistiendo de color verde oscuro mientras alejaba a Carrot que se quejaba **\- ¡Quiero seguir jugando con Luffy! -** exclamó logrando que el mink jaguar la soltara al ver la facilidad de la chica para congeniar con los mugiwaras…

 **-Después de esto seguiremos en búsqueda de Sanji-** habló Chopper dando brinquitos y portando el traje de lo que parecía una gárgola con alas, dándole un aspecto tierno debido al gorro que usaba…

 **-Por supuesto-** habló Luffy chocando su puño en tanto los demás se alejaban para bajar hacia el pueblo **-Hay que divertirnos** \- habló Nami tomando el brazo de su capitán que volteaba para recibir un beso en sus labios…

 **-Todo por mi navegante, shishishishi-** habló Luffy sorprendiendo a Nami que lo abrazaba fuertemente sin la menor intención de soltarle **\- ¿Nami? -** preguntó el azabache al sentir el contacto **-Te amo, tonto-** susurro la pelinaranja esfumando aquella incertidumbre en su corazón…

Alcanzando a los demás, Luffy trataba de hacer feliz a Nami en el festival esperando que después pudiera hallar a Sanji para que su tripulación estuviera junta de nuevo…

* * *

En el mar del Nuevo Mundo…

 **\- Así que la Reverie de este año promete** \- habló Salvatore leyendo el periódico con las noticias de la reunión de los reyes afiliados al Gobierno Mundial - **Después de la caída de Doflamingo, los bajos** **fondos entrarán en un caos-** finalizó leyendo sobre la llamada "peor generación" pirata…

 **-Al parecer discutirán sobre las cosas que está haciendo "Kurohige"-** habló Alzek dándole un den den mushi a su capitán ya que recibía una llamada **\- ¿Sobreviviste Imbécil? -** preguntó Salvatore mientras del otro lado se escuchaba la voz de una de las tres "catástrofes" de Kaido, Jack…

- **Seguiré yendo hacia Zou hasta encontrar a ese maldito ninja y de paso acabar con esas estúpidas bolas de pelo-** habló Jack que permanecía vendado revelando su dentadura afiliada al no tener su quijada metálica **-Mientras tú haces esa estúpida tarea, yo me encargaré de llevarle la cabeza del idiota de Monkey D. Luffy a Lord Kaido -** finalizó Salvatore colgando el den den mushi para seguir leyendo sobre la Reverie de ese año…

 **\- ¿Toda la tripulación de ese mono estúpido está en su barco? -** preguntó Salvatore, de modo que Alzek mostraba carteles de recompensa e información de los mugiwaras…

 **-No Salvatore-sama, nuestras fuentes afirman que solo hay cuatro de ellos:**

 **Brook "Soul King", recompensa de 83 millones de berries**

 **Tony Tony Chopper "amante del algodón de azúcar", recompensa de 100 berries**

 **Nami "La Gata Ladrona" recompensa de 66 millones de berries**

 **Monkey D. Luffy "Mugiwara" recompensa de 500 millones de berries**

 **Solo ellos están presentes, además de tres minks, uno de ellos es Pekoms pirata de Big Mom con recompensa de 300 millones de berries-** finalizó observando como su capitán destruía el wanted de Luffy…

 **-Tu suerte ha terminado estúpido mono-**

En la isla Ganclaw, un hombre cubierto por una túnica observaba el Thousand Sunny anclado, así que, esbozando una sonrisa, solamente pudo susurrar unas palabras en esa noche…

 **-Es hora de ver al próximo Rey de los Piratas en acción-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

 ** _Un nuevo enemigo y una persona que dice conocer a Luffy..._  
**

 ** _Además... serán verdad las palabras de aquel anciano sobre la relación de Luffy y Nami?_**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto en el cuarto capítulo..._**

 ** _Un abrazo de Bepo..._**


	4. Comienza La Prueba

_**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**_

 _ **Apenas vamos calentando motores, asi que espero les guste esta nueva entrega...**_

 _ **Por cierto, sigo trabajando con los oneshots, así que estén pendientes...**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**_

Capítulo 4: Comienza La Prueba

Durante la noche en que daba inicio el festival de la Isla Ganclaw, en un pueblo del Nuevo Mundo miles de explosiones ocurrían en tanto un navío con la figura de un enorme tigre en la proa y en el mástil la bandera de los piratas bestias de Kaido permanecía anclado en la costa…

 **\- ¡Corran y busquen un refugio, estos piratas no son normales!** – exclamó un hombre con una escopeta en sus manos y que vestía un uniforme militar color azul marino **\- ¡Pero general Rade!** – reclamó un soldado que era atravesado por la mano de un subordinado de Salvatore que convertía su mano en la cabeza de un lobo…

 **\- ¡Malditos!** \- gritó el general comenzando a disparar, pero los Gifters atacaban sin dar tregua y las explosiones continuaban **\- ¡Destruyamos todo!** \- exclamaron los piratas dañando a civiles y arrasando con la ciudad…

 **-No creo que hallemos mucho en esta isla, Salvatore-sama, jav hahahaha-** habló Dante caminando a lado de su capitán **-Me importa un carajo, necesito calentar un poco antes de destrozar a ese mono estúpido** \- le respondió observando como un soldado intentaba atacarlo siendo detenido por la intimidante mirada de la calamidad…

 **\- ¿No ibas a atacarme?** \- preguntó Salvatore colocándose frente al soldado - **Los débiles deben** **morir-** finalizó dándole un tremendo golpe que lo arrojaba cientos de metros…

En una parte de la ciudad, un hombre de gran complexión empezaba a atacar a todos los Gifters, sorprendiendo a los civiles que vitoreaban por la derrota de aquellos piratas…

 **\- ¡Tú puedes Had!** \- gritaron los ciudadanos hasta que veían como Salvatore llegaba **-Así que sabe usar armamento** \- habló Alzek mientras los piratas Sable atacaban sin éxito ya que Had utilizaba su Haki de forma hábil…

 **\- ¿Puedo Salvatore-sama?** \- preguntó un sujeto envuelto en una túnica negra **-Mátalo, Calitri-** le respondió sin importarle así que su subordinado se descubría el rostro mostrando que poseía el cabello azul oscuro y una cicatriz que parecía como si estuviera cosido cruzando su frente…

 **\- ¡No permitiré que dañes a mi pueblo! –** exclamó Had activando su Busoshoku Haki **-Ahora entiendo porque no vales la pena para mi capitán –** murmuró Calitri observando como aquel hombre se disponía a atacarlo…

 **\- ¡Prepárate pirata! -** atacó Had siendo cortado de un solo golpe **-Gritas mucho, me duele la cabeza con solo oírte-** habló Calitri regresando a su túnica una enorme cortadora que estaba sujeta por una cadena de metal…

 **\- "¿En qué momento lo hizo?"-** pensó Had cayendo desangrado **-Malditos piratas** \- habló por última vez siendo desgarrado por cortadoras que surgían de la túnica de Calitri en tanto los pobladores eran asesinados por los Gifters…

 **-Esto es aburrido-** susurró Calitri colocándose el gorro de su túnica **\- ¿No lo crees así, Robin-san? -** finalizó alejándose hacia donde estaba su capitán Salvatore…

La destrucción del pueblo era inevitable hasta que aparecían embarcaciones con el símbolo de la marina alegrando a las personas sobrevivientes…

 **-La Marina, Salvatore-sama-** habló Alzek observando con un catalejo **-Son 4 buques** \- finalizó esperando la orden de su capitán…

 **-Destrúyelos Dante, Alzek vamos al centro de la ciudad** \- ordenó Salvatore yéndose y dejando a su tripulación empezar la pelea contra los marines…

Los marines lograban aproximarse hacia el centro del pueblo hasta que se hallaban con Dante que permanecía diseccionando un cadáver - **Es el "Macabro" Dante, recompensa de 488 millones de** **berries-** habló un marine revelando el wanted del pirata…

 **-El olor a putrefacción es lo más refrescante del mundo-** murmuró Dante levantando el cuerpo como un títere **-Es un niño-** habló un marine alejándose para vomitar cerca de un árbol…

 **\- ¡Estás bajo arresto! -** exclamó un marine de rango capitán dando la orden de apuntar **-Maldito ser** **asqueroso-** habló el soldado que había vomitado, furioso de observar aquel niño tratado como un juguete…

 **-Todos tienen una razón para actuar con una ideología, pero…-** habló Dante soltando su marioneta y levantándose lo que alertaba a los marines **\- ¡QUE PASARÍA SI LES DIJERA QUE YO NO TENGO NINGÚN MOTIVO PARA ASESINAR PERSONAS, SOLAMENTE ME ENCANTA EXPERIMENTAR, JAV** **HAHAHAHA!** \- exclamó finalmente riendo como un desquiciado…

 **\- ¡Fuego! -** ordenó el capitán de la marina iniciando una lluvia de balazos que Dante esquivaba sin problemas **\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!-** se preguntaron los marines incrédulos de que ninguna bala dañara al pirata…

 **\- ¡Contemplen el sitio de su muerte!** \- exclamó Dante en tanto de los arboles caían cadáveres colgados lo que aterraba a los soldados de la marina **\- ¡Conviértanse en los sacrificios en pos de su** **tan anhelada "justicia"! -** finalizó escuchando como los cuerpos colgados explotaban afectando a los marines…

En el centro del pueblo, Salvatore se mantenía tranquilo a pesar de estar rodeado por varios marines hasta que se escuchaban las detonaciones **-Dante al menos está divirtiéndose-** habló Calitri poniéndose a lado de Alzek…

 **\- ¡Salvatore "Fatal", recompensa de 980 millones de berries ¡hemos venido a capturarte! -** exclamó un vicealmirante que continuaba moviendo tropas para resguardar a la gente **\- ¡Ese es nuestro vicealmirante Bramant! -** vitorearon los marines jactándose de la fuerza del superior…

 **-Les dije que mi fama me importa un bledo, lo más importante…** \- habló Salvatore quitándose su chaqueta de capitán - **¿Por qué solo mandaron a una mierda de marine? -** cuestionó recibiendo miradas de odio por parte de los soldados de la Marina…

- **Vámonos Calitri, esto será una masacre** \- murmuró Alzek yéndose al igual que los piratas sable – **Se** **acabó el calentamiento** \- finalizó dejando confusos a los marines…

 **-Es hora de mostrarles porque me apodan "Fatal"-** habló Salvatore comenzando a cambiar de forma lo que sorprendía a los soldados y al Vicealmirante que hablaba por última vez siendo cubierto por una enorme sombra…

 **\- ¡¿De dónde sacan esas habilidades estos piratas?! -**

* * *

En el festival de Ganclaw, todo transcurría con relativa normalidad **\- ¡No te comas todas las** **muestras gratis!** \- exclamó un vendedor alejando a Luffy con una escoba en tanto Nami se daba cuenta de lo que hacía su capitán…

 **\- ¡No te acabes la comida que no vas a comprar! –** reprendió Nami con dientes afilados jalándole sin delicadeza la mejilla a Luffy **-Me tienes que dejar comer lo que quiero, ya que estamos aquí porque tú quieres saber si me quieres-** respondió astutamente sin saberlo, de manera que la pelinaranja se ruborizaba girando su vista hacia otra parte…

 **\- ¡Nami quiere mucho a Luffy!** – exclamó Carrot abrazando de nueva cuenta a la navegante **\- ¡No** **digas esas cosas! -** habló la chica totalmente roja mientras el joven de goma continuaba comiendo…

 **\- ¡Pero eso no implica que me dejes en la bancarrota, idiota! –** recriminó Nami reaccionando para llevarse a Luffy lejos de los puestos siendo acompañados por el resto del equipo de rescate…

Caminando por las calles, Luffy y los demás se divertían en cada puesto de juegos hasta que la atención de Nami se dirigía hacia cierto lugar donde acudía mucha gente, en su mayoría parejas…

 **\- ¡Pasen y comprueben si parte de lo que sienten por su pareja es real o un simple efecto pasajero!** – vitoreaba un hombre vestido de arlequín dando la bienvenida hacia una enorme carpa **\- ¡El** **prestigio de nuestra isla avala los resultados! -** finalizó al instante que humo blanco lo rodeaba y desaparecía, maravillando a las personas…

 **-Es tonto, sigamos viendo el carnaval, Luffy-** habló Nami tomándole el brazo para seguir caminando hasta que se daba cuenta de la presencia de Rafael **-Es ese anciano que puso en duda mi relación-** susurro al mirar que el hombre la saludaba…

Entendiendo que estaba en un dilema, Nami afianzaba el agarre del brazo de Luffy **\- ¿Ocurre algo?** – le preguntó en lo que terminaba de comer un pedazo de carne incluido el hueso - **Nada-** le contestó para después besarlo en los labios sorprendiendo a Chopper, Carrot y Pedro…

 **-Besarte después de que comiste carne…-** habló Nami terminando el beso **-no importa, ya estoy** **acostumbrada-** finalizó arreglándole un mechón del cabello oscuro de Luffy…

 **-Aún estamos aquí Nami-** habló Chopper que todavía seguía investigando sobre las relaciones humanas **-Si, si** \- lo siguió Carrot celosa de no poder hacer garchu con la pareja sin entender de todo ese tema…

 **-Lo siento Chopper-** habló Nami sonriendo para después idear un plan - **Chicos, nos vemos en tres horas, pueden hacer lo que quieran-** finalizó tomando del brazo a Luffy que estiraba su brazo para tomar una brocheta de carne que una pareja iba a degustar…

- **No tarden mucho, recuerden que solo estamos aquí de paso** \- habló Pedro llevándose a Chopper y Carrot para visitar más atracciones del festival - **Esta bien** \- le respondió Nami dirigiéndose hacia la enorme carpa finalmente separándose del resto…

* * *

En el Thousand Sunny…

 **-Yohohohoho ¿y que te trae por estos rumbos? -** preguntó Brook terminando de servir té a su compañía **-Necesito darle noticias a Luffy-san, su nombre resuena en la Reverie de este año y al parecer su fama crece representando un peligro para el Gobierno Mundial-** le respondió comenzando a beber su taza…

 **\- ¡Ahhhh, está muy caliente! -** exclamó el sujeto al quemarse con la bebida - **Nami-san y Luffy-san** **están en el festival de este pueblo para verificar su amor, yohohohoho-** habló Brook continuando la charla…

 **-Pero si son tan unidos, ¿qué hace dudar a Nami-san?** \- preguntó el pirata haciendo que Brook carcajeara al ver la expresión en su invitado - **Eso quisiera saber, pero creo que tiene dudas después de las batallas que hemos tenido y en la forma en la que Luffy-san termina-** le respondió para después beber té junto a unas galletas…

 **-Bueno voy a darme una vuelta en el pueblo, espero que cuando regrese pueda hablar con Luffy-san-** habló el invitado de Brook levantándose para irse **-Gracias por el té, Brook-san** \- finalizó despidiéndose del músico que hablaba por última vez alzando la vista hacia el cielo…

 **-De todas las personas que conocimos, él es quien menos esperaba volver a ver-**

* * *

Regresando al Carnaval de la Isla Ganclaw….

 **\- ¡Te dije que solo me querías por mi físico, estúpido! –** exclamó una chica a su novio mientras salían de aquella carpa siendo observados por las demás parejas formadas **-Espero encuentres al "indicado" que dijo ese hombre, niñita malcriada-** le respondió el hombre para irse hacia otra parte de la ciudad…

 **-Al parecer es real lo que cuentan** \- habló una chica a su pareja atrayendo la atención de Nami - **Pocas por no decir que la mayoría de parejas nunca pasan-** finalizó provocando que la pelinaranja apretara un poco la mano de Luffy…

- **Deberíamos irnos Luffy** \- murmuró Nami siendo interrumpida por un sujeto que tenía la mirada apagada y vestía como un arlequín, pero sin la máscara **-Es su turno** \- finalizó haciendo que el joven de goma se emocionara…

 **\- ¡Vamos Nami, shishishishi!** \- exclamó Luffy viéndola fijamente **-Está bien** \- le dijo calmándose con aquella sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la carpa…

 **\- ¡Bienvenidos a la prueba del "amor puro"! -** exclamó una mujer vestida de arlequín mientras Luffy y Nami miraban como al menos 9 parejas más estaban realizando aquella prueba **\- ¡Aquí sabrán si la** **persona a su lado es su alma gemela o un amor pasajero! -** finalizó para acercarse y tomar el brazo del azabache al igual que un hombre vestido de arlequín tomaba el brazo de la navegante…

 **\- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres, si puedo saberlo?** – preguntó la mujer cerca del rostro de Luffy en plan de coqueteo para probar la fidelidad ya que muchas parejas nunca pasaban ese primer filtro **\- ¡Soy Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el próximo Rey de los Piratas! –** exclamó el azabache alzando los brazos de manera que la mujer era arrojada cayendo de sentón en el suelo…

 **\- ¡Luffy! –** lo reprendió Nami en lo que el arlequín hombre ayudaba a su compañera a levantarse - **¡hahahaha, eres muy divertido! -** carcajeo la mujer ordenando cerraran la carpa donde se hallaban…

 **-No me importa quienes sean, pero necesito saber sus nombres reales o esto no funcionará** \- habló la mujer quitándose el antifaz **-Hice que cerraran esta habitación, porque son la primera pareja que** **pasan el primer filtro-** finalizó en lo que luces de color naranja se encendían modificando el entorno…

 **-Él es Monkey D. Luffy y yo soy Nami-** habló la navegante observando como la mujer desaparecía por la única entrada al igual que los demás arlequines y en su lugar aparecía un arlequín con vestimenta distinta…

 **-Son muy famosos por el vasto océano, es raro que deseen comprobar si se quieren, suponiendo que tienen esa voluntad firme para lograr milagros-** habló el arlequín revelando una entrada **-En este segundo filtro solamente la chica puede entrar, tu entrada está más adelante, Luffy-san** \- finalizó haciendo una reverencia…

 **\- ¿Cómo saber si no es una trampa?** – preguntó Nami desconfiada hasta que el arlequín se quitaba su antifaz **-Mi nombre es Ulises, sé que es extraño, pero créeme que no somos cazarrecompensas o algo así-** le contestó revelando su cabello color verde claro y ojos color azul oscuro…

 **-Como si cazarrecompensas débiles pudieran con nosotros-** murmuró Nami ignorándolo para dirigirse a la entrada **\- ¡Esa es Nami, puede con lo enemigos fácilmente, por eso confío en ella! –** la enalteció Luffy aplaudiendo y chiflando lo que lograba sonrojarla…

 **\- ¡No es para tanto Luffy!** – exclamó Nami ruborizada cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos **-Pero** **es cierto, shishishishi** \- habló el azabache ladeando su cabeza sin entender aun porque la pelinaranja se ponía roja…

 **\- "Pasaran sin problemas la prueba"-** pensó Ulises acompañando a Nami en tanto Luffy era llevado por otro arlequín hacia otra dirección **\- ¡Nos vemos después Nami, shishishishi! -** exclamó el joven de goma despidiéndose siendo correspondido por la chica…

 **-Bueno, demos inicio** \- habló Ulises llegando al escenario y poniéndose el antifaz **\- ¡En esta ocasión,** **solamente una pareja ha logrado avanzar y tomará esta prueba!** \- exclamó metiéndose en su papel danzando en el lugar…

 **\- ¿Qué significa esto? -** preguntó Nami que era llevada por Ulises hacia una silla dentro del escenario iluminado por luces rojas…

 **-Nami-san, el segundo filtro es éste:**

 **-Debes contestar tres preguntas sobre Luffy-san**

 **-El grado aumentará, por lo que los errores no son permitidos**

 **-Si fallas en alguna, significa que no amas a Luffy-san**

 **\- ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿para qué sirve eso si Luffy no escucha?** – preguntó Nami hasta que una pantalla frente a ella se encendía mostrando a su capitán…

 **-Luffy-san escuchará todo lo que dices, lamentablemente no podrá verte, él responderá si tu respuesta es correcta o no** \- habló Ulises aproximándose hacia una entrada donde un arlequín de mayor edad suspiraba dispuesto a hacer la prueba…

 **\- "Yo confío en ti, Nami, shishishishi"** \- con ese pensamiento en su mente, Nami sonreía dispuesta a afrontar el reto…

 **-Yo sé que amo a Monkey D. Luffy-**

En otra habitación de esa enorme carpa…

 **-Luffy-san, por favor escuche las respuestas de Nami-san, ya que dirás si es correcta o no** \- habló una chica de cuerpo estilizado y cabello color lila que usaba un vestido colonial y un antifaz color dorado **\- ¿Quién eres tú? –** le preguntó el joven de goma sentándose en un sillón mientras la chica le colocaba un pequeño den den mushi en el hombro…

 **\- ¿eh? -** se preguntó la chica ruborizada al recordar a un hombre llamado Bartolomeo que enaltecía a los mugiwaras **\- ¿Por qué no estas vestida de payaso? -** cuestionó Luffy comenzando a comer carne del buffet que tenía enfrente así que, calmándose, la chica de cabello lila respondía quitándose el antifaz...

 **-Soy una gran admiradora de tu banda, mi nombre es Vanessa Zafiro-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

 **Por qué se menciona a Robin?  
**

 **Quien era la persona con la que platicaba Brook?**

 **Mención especial: Un pequeño regalo para una lectora que lo reconocerá al instante...**

 **Un fuerte abrazo de Bepo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...**


	5. Cuestiones

_**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**_

 _ **Leyendo viejos fics, he visto que debo trabajar mucho para detallar ciertas situaciones e ir preparando los capítulos "bonus" para algunos oneshots...**_

 _ **Una disculpa si no he podido responder sus reviews, pero quiero compensarlo con más historias, shishishishi...**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer ya que este fic aun es joven y faltan más capítulos...**_

Capítulo 5: Cuestiones

 **\- ¿Cómo dijiste? -** preguntó Luffy observando como la chica estaba muy alejada - **Te dije que mi nombre es Vanessa Zafiro y que soy una admiradora de tu banda, los mugiwaras** \- susurro cubriéndose la boca de vergüenza…

 **-Ya veo, shishishishi-** habló Luffy comiéndose un pan **\- ¿Y tú disfraz de payaso? -** preguntó al recordar a la primera mujer vestida de arlequín **-No es un payaso, es un arlequín, Luffy-sama-** le respondió Vanessa sonriendo por la ocurrencia del azabache…

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraba Nami…

 **\- ¿Lista para comenzar? -** preguntó Ulises en tanto servía una copa de vino a Nami que se encontraba cómoda en un sofá - **Cuando gustes** \- le contestó confiada dándole un pequeño sorbo a la copa…

Disminuyendo las luces hasta enfocar a Nami, Ulises danzaba hacia el centro de la habitación - **¡Empecemos, Janes-san es su turno! -** exclamó regresando a lado de la pelinaranja que miraba que la pantalla que enfocaba a Luffy estaba apagada…

 **-Nami-san, eres un chica muy hermosa-** habló Janes caminando lentamente hasta quedar frente a la pelinaranja **-Luffy-san es un hombre afortunado** \- continuó haciendo ademanes con sus manos como parte del espectáculo…

 **-Estas pruebas determinarán si tu pareja y tú en verdad están hechos el uno para el otro o simplemente sienten el fervor de un amor pasajero-** habló Janes apareciendo una rosa que Nami tomaba con desdén en tanto Ulises se mantenía inmóvil…

 **-Primera pregunta, será sobre los gustos de Luffy-san, ¿Cuál es el alimento preferido de Monkey D. Luffy? -** preguntó el arlequín ordenando que la luz se enfocase en Nami - **Es muy sencillo, es la carne-** respondió cruzando las piernas para mirar como la pantalla encendía mostrando a Luffy y a Vanessa…

 **\- ¡Espera Luffy-sama, debes decirme si es correcta la respuesta!** – exclamó Vanessa ya que el joven de goma exigía carne al escuchar a Nami **\- ¡Quiero carne! -** gritó mientras la chica intentaba calmarlo…

 **\- ¿Quién es esa chica?** – preguntó Nami un poco celosa **-Ella es Vanessa Zafiro, nuestra ayudante, no se encele señorita Nami-** contestó Ulises carcajeando al ver el gesto de indiferencia por parte de la navegante…

 **-Vanessa-chan, por favor necesito saber si es correcta la respuesta** \- habló Janes comunicándose con la chica **\- ¿eh?, ¡Por supuesto Janes-san! -** le respondió para después preguntarle a Luffy…

 **\- ¡Quiero carne y quiero ver a Nami! -** exclamó Luffy provocando que la pelinaranja escupiera el vino que había bebido **-idiota** \- susurro totalmente ruborizada causando una risa discreta a Ulises…

 **-Tomaré eso como un si –** habló Janes retomando la prueba **-Segunda pregunta, será sobre el sueño de Luffy-san, ¿Qué es lo que aspira a ser en esta vida de pirata?** – preguntó haciendo que de nueva cuenta la luz enfocara a Nami…

- **Ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas y ser el hombre más libre del mar-** habló suspirando Nami dándose cuenta de la facilidad de aquellas pruebas **\- ¡Y la respuesta es…! -** exclamó Janes dirigiendo sus manos hacia la pantalla…

 **\- ¡Esa es Nami, me conoce perfectamente, shishishishi!** – exclamó Luffy saltando de su lugar, logrando que la navegante se ruborizara al verlo en la pantalla **\- ¡Es correcta! -** gritó Janes girando alrededor del centro de la habitación…

 **-Lo malo es que no te puede ver, podría ver cuánto lo amas en verdad** \- murmuró Ulises manteniéndose inmóvil **\- ¡No digas esas cosas!** – recriminó Nami con dientes afilados exigiendo más vino al derramar el poco que aún quedaba en su copa…

 **-Última pregunta y con esto pasarás el segundo filtro acerca de su amor** \- habló Janes mostrando que las luces eran modificadas por un color violeta **-Será sobre lo acontecido en la vida de Luffy-san, veremos si han tenido esa confianza para conocer esos detalles, ¿Qué es lo que más le ha dolido perder a Luffy-san? –** cuestionó girando alrededor de Nami que cambiaba su semblante al recordar un suceso después de reunirse tras dos años separados…

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 _Una noche en el Thousand Sunny durante la guardia de Usopp…_

 _La noche transcurría tranquilamente, de manera que Usopp se entretenía jugando con naipes en la cubierta hasta que escuchaba como el césped era pisado por una silueta, que al principio lo asustaba hasta que reconocía al intruso…_

 _ **\- ¿Vienes para intentar robar comida? -**_ _preguntó Usopp viendo a Luffy que tenía la mirada apagada y raramente no portaba su sombrero de paja_ _ **-Sabes que Sanji se enfadará…-**_

 _ **\- ¡SOY DÉBIL! -**_

 _Exclamó Luffy liberando su Haoshoku Haki, tanto que, por primera vez Usopp se sentía intimidado_ _ **-**_ _ **¿Qué tienes?**_ _\- le preguntó sin obtener respuesta del azabache que preparaba un golpe sin mostrar signos de consciencia…_

 _ **\- ¡Cuidado Usopp! -**_ _exclamó Sanji salvándolo a tiempo_ _ **-Gracias**_ _\- susurro el tirador observando como el impacto de Luffy liberaba una onda de choque que inclusive movía el océano…_

 _ **-Chopper ¿es un episodio de sonambulismo? -**_ _preguntó Sanji en tanto el médico llegaba acompañado de Zoro, Franky y Brook -_ _ **Si, debe ser un episodio traumático-**_ _le respondió en lo que los demás se percataban de cómo Luffy daba golpes al aire…_

 _ **-Tranquilízate Luffy**_ _\- habló Franky tomándolo entre sus brazos para calmarlo_ _ **\- ¡No mueras Ace! -**_ _exclamó en lágrimas el joven de goma zafándose del agarre para continuar corriendo por la cubierta…_

 _ **-Maldito testarudo-**_ _murmuró Zoro sumándose a Franky en la tarea de tranquilizar al capitán_ _ **-voy**_ _ **por una inyección, si sigue así se va a lastimar-**_ _habló Chopper corriendo hacia la enfermería -_ _ **Nosotros lo calmamos, apúrate-**_ _habló Sanji encendiendo un cigarro a pesar de la hora…_

 _Escuchando ruidos en la cubierta, Nami se despertaba_ _ **-Esos idiotas no se pueden callar-**_ _susurro fastidiada hasta que observaba como Robin buscaba un abrigo arrojándole uno a la navegante…_

 _ **\- ¿También te despertaron esos idiotas?**_ _\- preguntó Nami sonriendo al pensar que Robin la ayudaría en la disciplina_ _ **-Luffy está haciéndose daño-**_ _habló la arqueóloga preocupada alertando a la pelinaranja que se levantaba de la cama deprisa poniéndose el abrigo para salir hacia la cubierta…_

 _ **\- ¡SOY DÉBIL! ¡ACEEEEEEEEEE! -**_

 _Nami y Robin miraban como Luffy arrojaba a sus nakamas que intentaban detenerlo, en tanto la pelinaranja se daba cuenta que su capitán rasgaba la cicatriz que cruzaba sus pectorales…_

 _ **\- "Es como yo con el tatuaje de Arlong"-**_ _pensó la pelinaranja acercándose lentamente_ _ **-Espera**_ _ **Nami-san-**_ _la detuvo Sanji ya que Luffy continuaba muy alterado y podría hacerle daño al no ser consciente de sus actos…_

 _ **-Por favor Sanji-kun, Luffy nunca nos haría daño**_ _\- habló Nami al darse cuenta que su capitán solo alejaba a sus nakamas_ _ **-Pero intentó golpearme**_ _\- le contestó Usopp dándole la razón al cocinero…_

 _-_ _ **Usopp, si Luffy hubiese acertado, solamente te arrojaría por la onda-**_ _habló Zoro que no portaba sus katanas_ _ **-Nami tiene razón, intenta alejarnos**_ _\- finalizó observando como Brook intentaba dormir con su música al joven de goma sin éxito alguno…_

 _ **-Ya estoy aquí-**_ _habló Chopper deteniéndose al observar a Luffy caminando lentamente y con sangre corriendo por su boca_ _ **\- ¡Hay que detenerlo! ¡su cuerpo está reaccionando a todo el daño de**_ _ **la batalla contra Hody Jones! -**_ _exclamó con sus ojos humedecidos atrayendo la atención de sus nakamas…_

 _Acelerando el paso, una persona entendía que ya no podía perder más el tiempo_ _ **\- ¡Nami-san! -**_ _exclamó Sanji intentando detenerla, pero Robin se interpuso mientras Zoro suspiraba y se mantenía a la distancia, esperando nada malo ocurriese…_

 **-** _ **Luffy, soy Nami-**_ _habló la pelinaranja preocupada por la sangre que ensuciaba el cuerpo de su capitán_ _ **\- ¡Vete! ¡Déjame solo! -**_ _exclamó alejándose lentamente hasta que su navegante se colocaba en frente con los brazos abiertos para no dejarlo avanzar…_

 _ **-No puedo-**_ _susurro Nami intentando no llorar_ _ **\- ¡Te dije que me dejes solo! -**_ _exclamó Luffy preparando un puñetazo hacia su nakama, alertando a Zoro y Sanji que se preparaban para auxiliar a la pelinaranja hasta que…_

 _Luffy se detenía a si mismo con su brazo libre vomitando un poco de sangre en el proceso…_

 _ **-Nunca dañaría a mis nakamas-**_ _susurro Luffy respirando lentamente_ _ **-Y menos a ti, Nami**_ _\- finalizó cayendo por el cansancio, siendo recibido por la navegante que lo abrazaba para después llamar a sus nakamas…_

 _ **-Gracias Nami-**_ _habló Chopper comenzando el tratamiento en Luffy mientras la pelinaranja mantenía la mirada ensombrecida hasta que una lagrima caía en el rostro de su capitán_ _ **\- ¿Estás**_ _ **bien Nami? -**_ _preguntó Usopp al percatarse de ello, pero levantándose, la navegante se retiraba de la cubierta…_

 _ **-Ese idiota solo nos causa problemas, por favor cúralo Chopper-**_ _susurro Nami fingiendo estar bien mientras sus nakamas comprendían que lo sucedido en esa noche nunca sería contado…_

 _ **-Bueno hay que descansar, ya pude estabilizar a Luffy-**_ _habló Chopper después de comenzar el tratamiento_ _ **\- ¿No hay problema con que nadie lo cuide? -**_ _preguntó Usopp, pero el doctor acomodándose su gorro de conejo, terminaba un vendaje en el hombro de su capitán…_

 _ **-Con los medicamentos que le di estará dormido hasta mañana**_ _\- habló Chopper permitiendo que los demás pudieran retirarse a descansar_ _ **-Gracias doctor-**_ _habló Robin sonriendo al irse_ _ **\- ¡Qué me digas**_ _ **doctor no me hará feliz, idiota! -**_ _exclamó el reno bailando mientras Nami veía por última vez a Luffy que seguía durmiendo…_

 _La noche continuaba su curso, de manera que, en el camarote de mujeres, Nami se levantaba atrayendo la atención de Robin_ _ **\- ¿Estas preocupada por nuestro capitán?**_ _– le preguntó con su sonrisa enigmática logrando que la pelinaranja se sonrojara…_

 _ **-Descuida, no le diré a nadie, cuida a Luffy-**_ _habló Robin acomodándose las sábanas para continuar durmiendo_ _ **-Gracias**_ _\- le respondió Nami saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de enfermería…_

 _Entrando con cuidado al camarote, Nami se sorprendía al ver a Luffy sentado en la cama_ _ **\- ¿Por qué estás despierto? –**_ _le preguntó acercándose al ver el semblante en su capitán…_

 _ **-Ace murió frente a mis ojos, sé que debo ser fuerte**_ _\- murmuró Luffy volteando hacia Nami -_ _ **perdón si lastime a alguno de ustedes-**_ _finalizó siendo abrazado por su navegante…_

 _ **-Tranquilo, no lastimaste a nadie-**_ _habló Nami acariciando el cabello de Luffy_ _ **-El punto es que lo estás superando y para eso no estás solo-**_ _finalizó tomándole el rostro con sus manos para calmarlo…_

 _ **\- ¿Puedes quedarte a mi lado esta noche? -**_ _preguntó Luffy nervioso -_ _ **solo si tú quieres-**_ _continuó entendiendo que Nami podría estar cansada_ _ **-Esta bien, Luffy-**_ _le respondió acomodándose en la cama y depositándole un beso…_

 _Esa noche, Nami platicaba historias de su madre Bell-mère al igual que Luffy relataba sus días junto a Sabo y Ace…_

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

* * *

 **-Perder a su hermano Ace** \- susurro Nami apartando la mirada **\- ¡¿Es correcta, Luffy-san?!-** exclamó Janes siguiendo su papel como arlequín **-Es correcta-** habló Vanessa en la otra habitación mirando el gesto en el rostro del azabache…

 **\- ¡Bien hecho, Nami-san! -** exclamó Janes girando alrededor de toda la habitación que regresaba a su iluminación habitual - **Hagamos una pausa para el intercambio de roles** \- finalizó quitándose el antifaz para irse dejando a sus ayudantes cambiar el escenario…

 **-Raramente muy pocas parejas en verdad se conocen** \- habló Ulises colocando el mini den den mushi en el hombro de Nami **\- ¿Quieres hacerme creer que esto es difícil?** \- le preguntó para después beber de la copa que aún tenía vino…

 **-El ultimo filtro no se compara a estas pruebas-** murmuró Ulises indicando que había terminado los preparativos **\- ¿Listo, Vanessa-chan? -** se comunicó para ver el progreso de la otra habitación…

En el otro cuarto, Vanessa retiraba el mini den den mushi del oído de Luffy **-Ya estamos listos-** respondió a la cuestión de Ulises en tanto el arlequín de aquel lugar se preparaba para la prueba…

 **\- ¡Tu pareja Nami-san logró pasar el segundo filtro! -** exclamó el arlequín comenzando a danzar por la habitación **\- ¿Podrás pasarla tú? -** preguntó chasqueando los dedos para encender la pantalla frente a Luffy…

 **\- ¡Es Nami! –** exclamó Luffy contento, pero su semblante se modificaba al ver a la pelinaranja charlar amenamente con Ulises **\- ¿Por qué no puedo escucharla? –** cuestionó levantándose de su lugar…

 **\- ¡Tranquilízate Luffy-sama! -** pidió Vanessa callándose por orden del arlequín **-Halmet-san-** susurro quedando como espectadora a lado del azabache al igual que lo había hecho Ulises…

 **-Nami-san no puede verte, pero si puede escucharte para cerciorarte de tus respuestas** \- murmuró Halmet cerca del oído de Luffy **-Así que deja tus celos infantiles de lado o te descalificaré** \- finalizó logrando su cometido ya que el joven de goma regresaba a su lugar…

 **\- ¡Tres preguntas que aumentarán su grado de dificultad! -** exclamó Halmet regresando a su papel en la prueba **-Primera pregunta Luffy-san, es sobre los gustos de Nami-san ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta? –** preguntó aproximándose al azabache…

 **-Le gustan las mikans, el dinero, sus nakamas y por supuesto estar conmigo-** habló Luffy viendo fijamente al arlequín **\- ¡Y la respuesta es…! -** exclamó volteando hacia la pantalla que mostraba a Nami…

 **-Es correcta-** habló Nami sabiendo que Luffy la miraba – **de hecho, es más de lo que esperaba** \- susurro volteándose un poco ruborizada **\- ¡Correcta y más de lo que tu pareja esperaba! -** exclamó Halmet apareciendo en su mano un cohete de confeti que explotaba…

 **\- ¡No digas eso! -** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados, aunque sus palabras no eran escuchadas por Halmet que proseguía con la prueba **-Segunda pregunta, trata del sueño de Nami-san, ¿Cuál es, si en verdad la conoces? –** preguntó girando alrededor de Luffy…

 **-Nami desea hacer un enorme mapa de todo el mundo-** habló Luffy recibiendo un gesto de aprobación por parte de su navegante **-además de ser la mujer más rica del mundo, shishishishi** \- finalizó cambiando el gesto por uno de enfado…

 **-Si serás tonto-** murmuró entre dientes Nami provocando una carcajada en Ulises **\- ¡La respuesta es** **correcta! -** exclamó Halmet sonriendo al saber que una pareja pasaría a la última prueba **-Perfecto-** susurro continuando con su actuación como arlequín…

 **-Última pregunta, se trata del pasado de Nami-san-** habló Halmet haciendo una reverencia hacia Luffy **\- ¿Estás listo? -** cuestionó apareciendo un pedazo de carne para dárselo al joven de goma **-For** **fusuesto-** contestó dándole un mordisco a la carne…

 **\- ¡Espera Ulises, Luffy no sabe nada de mi pasado! -** exclamó Nami sabiendo que eso afectaría a la prueba - ¡ **Fue mi decisión no contárselo y él la respetó! -** finalizó preocupada por ese detalle…

 **-A pesar de no conocer eso, Luffy-san responderá sin problemas, Nami-san-** habló Ulises muy confiado - **solamente siéntate y observa-** continuó al percatarse del semblante en la voz azabache…

 **-Ustedes comparten un enorme lazo emocional-** murmuró Ulises dejando confusa a Nami **-Eso lo sé** **perfectamente, pero...-** habló para después suspirar en espera de escuchar la respuesta a la última pregunta…

 **\- "Así que no conoce el pasado de Nami"-** pensó Halmet al escuchar la conversación entre Ulises y la pelinaranja **–"No podrá contestar esto entonces"-** sonrió girando para preparar la última cuestión a Luffy…

 **\- ¿Cuál fue la persona que Nami odió durante su infancia? –**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

 _ **Luffy siendo Luffy con su sinceridad... XD  
**_

 _ **Ahora veamos el desenlace de estas pruebas y nos adentraremos con el nuevo enemigo...**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows...**_

 _ **Un abrazo de Bepo...**_


	6. Un Nuevo Nakama

**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo...**

 **De antemano me disculpo por la tardanza, pero en estos días tuve un pequeño incidente (me cai y me lastimé la espalda) que me mantuvo acostado en la cama sin poder avanzar ningun fic...**

 **De hecho tenía planeado subir el capítulo bonus de "Garchu" el 14 de Febrero pero el incidente me robó mucho tiempo...**

 **Una mención honorífica: LUFFY KETCHUM**

 **Gracias por seguir comentando esta historia...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 6: Un Nuevo Nakama

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-Por fin regresa mi navegante, shahahaha** \- habló Arlong sentado en su trono **\- ¿No estas contenta** **de regresar con tus nakamas?** \- preguntó provocando una carcajada en los demás gyojin en tanto Nami de 15 años caminaba rumbo a su habitación de cartografía…

 **-Bueno, no importa-** habló Arlong mirando pasar a Nami **-En tu cuarto deje las bitácoras de los lugares que pasamos, haz mapas de ellos** \- finalizó carcajeando para continuar con sus negocios con la Marina…

Entrando a la habitación en el último piso, Nami suspiraba viendo su imagen en un espejo **-Tengo que cortarme el cabello, ya está muy largo-** susurro tomándose un mechón para observar las bitácoras y comenzar a trazar mapas…

 **-Deberías dejarte el cabello largo como una mujer de tu especie, shahahaha-** habló Arlong que entraba al cuarto para checar mapas anteriores - **Lo que haga con mi cabello no debe importarte-** le respondió Nami tomando un tintero y papel cartográfico…

 **-Ahora déjame sola que necesito empezar a hacer mis mapas-** habló Nami siendo interrumpida ya que su cabeza era azotada contra el escritorio por Arlong **\- ¿Tus mapas?** \- le preguntó lastimándole una mejilla en el proceso…

 **-Tú eres mi herramienta, hasta que reúnas esos 100 millones de berries cumpliré mi promesa-** habló Arlong soltándola para irse de la habitación - **Nuestro trato o la vida de tu pueblo-** finalizó cerrando la puerta y dejando a Nami aguantándose las ganas de llorar…

 **-Ya falta menos, pronto seré libre** \- murmuró Nami llorando por fin para después tomar unas tijeras y comenzar a cortarse su cabello naranja **-Tu muerte no habrá sido en vano Bell-mère-** finalizó limpiándose las lágrimas en lo que un dibujo de su madre permanecía oculto en un escritorio alumbrado por una pequeña vela…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Luffy cambiando totalmente su semblante golpeaba a Halmet **\- ¡¿Por qué golpeó al arlequín, Luffy-san?!-** buscó saber Vanessa que no podía creer el cambio en el joven de goma…

Del otro lado de la pantalla, Nami observaba incrédula la acción de su capitán **\- Luffy -** susurro llevando su mano hacia la zona donde estaba su corazón…

- **No permitiré que le recuerden eso a Nami** \- habló Luffy acomodándose su sombrero de paja - **Paren esto, solo eran pruebas sencillas y este imbécil me golpeó, yo me largo** \- habló Halmet levantándose y mostrando su mejilla hinchada…

 **-No sé cómo esa chica está contigo siendo tan idiota** \- habló Halmet alejándose **-A lo mejor** **solamente busca fama y fortuna al ser una cualquier…-** finalizó siendo interrumpido por un puñetazo de Luffy que lo azotaba contra el piso…

 **-Puedes burlarte de mí-** habló Luffy tronando su puño con el que había golpeado a Halmet **-Pero si** **te burlas de mis nakamas y en especial de Nami…-** continuó en tanto el arlequín permanecía inconsciente…

 **\- ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE! -** exclamó Luffy emocionando a Vanessa **–"¡Es tan fuerte como había** **dicho Bartolomeo-san!"-** pensó la chica con estrellitas en sus ojos hasta que recibía una llamada en un den den mushi…

 **-Continua esto Vanessa-chan-** habló el interlocutor sorprendiéndola - **por supuesto** \- le respondió dando órdenes para que se llevaran a Halmet - **Luffy-san, por favor termine esto, no era nuestra intención ofender a Nami-san-** finalizó nerviosa…

 **-Está bien, tú no me has hecho nada malo-** habló Luffy sentándose en el sillón **-Además de que me** **traes comida, shishishishi** \- finalizó observando como Nami escuchaba a Ulises que le provocaba una carcajada…

Pasados unos minutos, un arlequín anciano apoyado en un bastón entraba en la carpa donde se encontraba Luffy **\- ¡Enciendan las pantallas para que la pareja se vea!** \- exclamó chasqueando los dedos para después ser iluminado con una luz tenue…

- **Disculpa sobre la pregunta de mi compañero, se ve que proteges bien a tu chica-** habló el arlequín quitándose la máscara **-Pero dime una cosa…-** finalizó revelándose como el anciano que había cuestionado sobre el romance de Luffy y Nami…

 **\- ¿Qué hace ese ossan en esto? -** preguntó Nami recordando ese suceso en la tarde - **Rafael-san es uno de los fundadores de este ritual, nunca se había presentado en este tipo de eventos, es un honor que él haga las pruebas, Nami-san-** respondió Ulises en reverencia al saber que era visto y escuchado…

 **\- ¿El fundador? -** cuestionó Nami un poco nerviosa - **Levántate Ulises-kun, en un momento estaré** **contigo-** habló Rafael ordenando apagaran momentáneamente el sonido en la habitación donde se hallaba Nami…

 **-Este es el último filtro-** habló Rafael colocándose la máscara y sentándose frente a Luffy - **¿Cómo es que sabes que amas a Nami? –** preguntó esperando la respuesta del joven de goma…

" _Una noche durante la guardia del Thousand Sunny que le correspondía a Nami donde Luffy aparecía debido a su apetito nocturno…_

 _ **-Aun no puedo creer que estemos así-**_ _habló Nami que se mantenía sentada junto a sus mandarinos y en su regazo yacía la cabeza de Luffy_ _ **\- ¿Cómo? -**_ _le preguntó alzando la vista hacia ella…_

 _ **-Como pareja-**_ _respondió Nami acariciando el cabello oscuro de Luffy_ _ **-Pensar que terminaría**_ _ **enamorada del idiota de mi capitán**_ _\- finalizó agachándose para besarlo fugazmente en los labios…_

 _ **-Entonces cuando encuentre el One Piece y sea el Rey de los Piratas…-**_ _habló Luffy levantándose para tomar su sombrero de paja_ _ **\- ¿Tú serás mi reina pirata?**_ _\- cuestionó mirando fijamente a Nami que quedaba desconcertada ya que nunca lo había escuchado hablar sobre ese tema…_

 _ **-La verdadera pregunta sería saber si soy la indicada**_ _\- murmuró Nami girando su rostro -_ _ **para mí lo**_ _ **eres-**_ _habló Luffy sincero colocándole el sombrero de paja…_

 _Al decir esas palabras, Luffy era fuertemente abrazado por Nami que parecía nunca lo soltaría_ _ **-siempre sabes cómo romper mi**_ _ **defensa, tonto-**_ _le susurro buscando comprender porque ella se portaba distinto frente a su capitán…"_

 **-Sé que la gente me cataloga de idiota, pero estoy seguro de que amo a Nami-** habló Luffy mirando fijamente a Rafael que sonreía **-Enciende las luces, Vanessa-chan-** ordenó alejándose hacia el centro de la habitación…

 **-He podido comprobar que tus sentimientos son los más leales y aquellos que pasada esta vida, seguirán solamente hacia Nami-san-** habló Rafael en tanto mujeres arlequín servían más comida alegrando a Luffy - **Vanessa-chan por favor cuida a nuestro invitado** \- finalizó comenzando a caminar hacia la otra habitación…

 **\- ¿A dónde va ossan? –** preguntó Luffy comiendo un pedazo de carne **-Es momento de ver si Nami te ama-** le contestó sonriendo en el proceso - **No sé si es porque es estúpido, pero el amor que** **profesa hacia esa chica pelinaranja es puro** \- murmuró aproximándose a su próximo objetivo…

- **Si es verdad lo que se cuenta, ninguna pareja ha pasado la prueba de Rafael-sama-** habló Vanessa preocupada **-Yo confío en Nami** \- la interrumpió Luffy terminando de comer…

Entrando a la habitación donde estaba Nami, Ulises se inclinaba en reverencia al ver a Rafael **-Tranquilo-** le habló llegando al punto de encuentro **-Mucho gusto, Nami-san-** se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia…

 **-Tu última prueba es sencilla como la que hice con Luffy-san** \- habló Rafael creando el mismo escenario como el del azabache **-Terminemos con esto, yo sé que amo a Luffy** \- respondió Nami sin explicarse el nerviosismo que experimentaba…

 **\- ¿Desde cuándo sentiste amor por Luffy-san?** \- preguntó Rafael colocándose el antifaz **-Que cuestión tan obvia-** respondió Nami dejando a un lado la copa de vino **-Fue desde que me ayudó a** **salvar mi pueblo…-** en ese instante la copa caía en el piso rompiéndose ya que la duda inundaba su corazón…

 **(HACE DOS AÑOS)**

Después de la derrota de Arlong…

 **-Aquí tienes mi dulce Nami-san, una taza de té endulzado con mi amor** \- habló Sanji haciendo una reverencia al terminar de servir el té **\- ¿Qué tienes Nami-san? –** le preguntó al ver que la pelinaranja estaba totalmente ida de la conversación desde hacía un rato **-Nada, estoy bien-** le contestó sonriendo…

 **-Ne, Sanji-kun** \- habló Nami atrayendo su atención **\- ¿Qué sucede?** – preguntó al notar el semblante nervioso en ella **\- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –** finalmente cuestionó al recordar como su corazón latía deprisa al recordar cuando Luffy le había puesto el sombrero de paja…

Sin embargo, su pensamiento era interrumpido al alzar la vista **\- ¡¿Acaso por fin te estas enamorando de mí, Nami-swaaaaan?!-** exclamó Sanji con sus ojos convertidos en corazoncitos girando para intentar abrazarla…

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? -** preguntó Usopp entrando junto a Zoro al escuchar los gritos **-Nada ha pasado, pueden irse-** respondió Nami tomando su té mientras a sus pies yacía Sanji con la mejilla totalmente hinchada…

 **\- ¿Qué le pasó a Sanji? -** preguntó Usopp en tanto Nami se retiraba de la cocina **-Ya te dije que** **nada-** habló con un tono amenazante logrando que el tirador temblara de miedo y Zoro se sacudiera el cabello de indiferencia…

Caminando, Nami se asomaba en el camarote de los hombres para mirar como Luffy yacía dormido **-Quien podría enamorarse de ti, lo único que tengo es mucho agradecimiento** \- murmuró al recordar como su hermana Nojiko la molestaba con ese tema…

 **-Dudo incluso que conozcas sobre el amor-**

Con ese pensamiento, Nami se iba hacia su camarote olvidándose momentáneamente de aquello que sentía hacia su capitán Luffy…

Después de la derrota de Crocodile….

 **\- ¿Entonces no te gusta Luffy-san?** \- preguntó Vivi después del refrescante baño donde Nami había usado el "Shiawase Punch" **-Luffy es un buen nakama, pero no crea sepa que es eso de que te guste alguien** \- respondió comenzando a peinarle el cabello a su amiga…

 **-Eso no contesta mi pregunta-** habló Vivi con ojos de sospecha - **dices que Luffy-san no entiende** **del amor, pero parece que quieres lo comprenda** \- finalizó logrando poner un poco nerviosa a Nami…

 **-Por lo que me han contado, Luffy se ha esforzado mucho para salvarte, creo que tal vez no sepa que es eso de gustar-** habló Vivi cambiando de posiciones para peinar el cabello de Nami - **pero es raro que cuando se trata de ti, ponga su máximo esfuerzo-** finalizó provocando que la pelinaranja sintiera su corazón latir rápidamente…

 **\- ¿Por qué estas temblando? -** preguntó Vivi al percatarse del ligero nerviosismo en Nami **-Hay que dormir, mañana será el día en que zarpemos** \- le contestó acostándose y cubriéndose con la sábana para evitar el tema…

Durante el transcurso de la noche, sin poder conciliar el sueño, Nami miraba hacia el techo de aquella habitación con las preguntas de Vivi rondando en su cabeza…

 **\- "¿Luffy me gusta?" -**

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¿Sucede algo, señorita Nami? -** preguntó Rafael sonriendo al ver el semblante en la pelinaranja **–"¿Por qué estoy dudando?"-** pensó ocultando su mirada en una ligera sombra - **Yo…-**

En ese momento un estruendo se escuchaba en el pueblo interrumpiendo el evento **\- ¡Rafael-san, un pirata ha venido a exigir la cuota de protección de Kaido! -** exclamó Vanessa preocupada alertando al anciano **-Ulises, pon a salvo a todos, yo me encargo de esas escorias-** ordenó alejándose para dar indicaciones a los soldados del pueblo…

 **-Nami-san, ve por favor con Luffy-san-** habló Ulises reuniéndose con Vanessa y los demás arlequines en tanto el joven de goma llegaba a la habitación **\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? -** preguntó la pelinaranja al percatarse del alboroto…

 **-Un aliado de Kaido, esta isla está protegida por ese Yonko, pero nos exigen grandes cantidades de oro para que no nos ataquen** \- habló Ulises haciendo que Luffy se mostrara serio - **Nami, ve y busca a Pedro, Carrot y Chopper** – ordenó acomodándose el sombrero de paja - **Regresen al Sunny, yo** **ayudaré a Ulises-** finalizó caminando hacia la salida…-

 **\- ¡¿Dónde está Mugiwara no Luffy?!-** exclamó una voz alertando al azabache y a Nami que salían para observar a un sujeto cubierto por una túnica negra encima de una pila de enemigos **\- ¡Tu no vales 500 millones!** – continuó cruzando sus manos para crear pilares de tierra que rodeaban al capitán y a la navegante…

 **\- ¡¿Quién diablos eres?!** – preguntó Luffy enfadado que se preparaba para pelear siendo interrumpido **\- ¿Qué sucede Nami?** – cuestionó en tanto ella se mantenía confusa al recordar aquellas técnicas…

A punto de decir algo, ambos mugiwaras observaban como los pilares que los rodeaba adquirían la forma de un trono **-Después de las hazañas que has logrado, tú debes valer más futuro Rey de los Piratas** \- habló el sujeto arrodillado frente a Luffy…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Luffy-san? -** preguntó Pedro llegando con Carrot y Chopper solo para ser un espectador más de aquella escena **\- ¿Quién eres? -** preguntó Nami buscando comprobar si era verdad su suposición hasta que el pirata se quitaba la túnica…

 **\- ¿Leither?** – habló Nami sorprendida recordando la batalla contra el pirata alquimista **\- ¿Quién es, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy picándose la nariz en duda **\- ¿Es un amigo tuyo? -** finalizó descolocando totalmente al pirata Scalldorf…

 **\- ¡Era el primer oficial de Eigel!** – reprendió Nami con dientes afilados depositándole un golpe en la nuca a Luffy **\- ¡¿Por qué nunca recuerdas nada?!-** finalizó jalándole sin delicadeza la mejilla…

 **-Ah, ya recuerdo, shishishishi-** habló Luffy con la cara estirada - **Eres el tipo que Zoro derrotó-** finalizó siendo soltado por Nami que suspiraba por la poca atención de su capitán…

 **\- ¿Por qué derrotaste al aliado de Kaido? –** cuestionó Rafael llegando con los soldados **-Dentro de poco su ciudad será destruida, Kaido sabe que usted conoce un secreto de Gol D. Roger-** respondió Leither alertando al anciano que daba órdenes para que lo dejaran solo con los piratas…

 **-Necesito hablar primero con Luffy-san, si me lo permite regresaré cuando la ciudad esté más calmada** \- habló Leither encerrando a los piratas derrotados **-Esta bien** \- habló Rafael yéndose para arreglar las posibles repercusiones al derrotar a un aliado de Kaido…

 **-Por cierto, señorita Nami-** habló Rafael volteando momentáneamente **-Aunque la prueba no** **concluyó, deberías plantearte varias cosas** \- finalizó siendo custodiado por soldados para irse mientras la navegante apretaba su puño y finalmente se iba con los demás hacia el barco…

En el Thousand Sunny, el equipo de rescate se sentaba en el césped de la cubierta - **Brook-san me** **contó acerca de Sanji-san, espero puedan rescatarlo-** habló Leither conociendo los motivos de que la tripulación no estuviese junta…

 **-Aquí tienes Leither** \- habló Nami entregándole una taza de café - **¿Cómo han estado Natalie, Valentine, Lucas, Tabhita, Deva y Nadia?** – le preguntó sentándose a lado de Luffy que sonreía al recibir una taza de café…

- **En un momento les platicaré de ellos-** habló Leither siendo mordido en la oreja por Carrot - **Aun recuerdo a los minks-** continuó acariciándole el pelo - **Garchu-** finalizó chocando mejillas con ella que respondía muy contenta…

 **-Mi motivo principal para estar aquí es muy importante-** habló Leither dejando su taza de café a un lado para arrodillarse frente a Luffy que escuchaba las palabras del ex primer oficial de Eigel…

 **\- ¿Aceptarías a este pirata como tu nakama para proteger con mi vida la insignia de los Mugiwaras? -**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

 **¡Regresó Leither Bladeblood!  
**

 **¿Ahora busca unirse a los mugiwaras?**

 **Esperando les guste, veamos como se desarrolla esta aventura LuNa...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo...**


	7. Realidad De Un Pirata

**_NOTA:_ _Nuevo Capítulo..._**

 ** _No tengo excusa para la tardanza, salvo que no tenía herramienta de trabajo para escribir... T_T_**

 ** _Bueno, aquí tienen una nueva entrega así que espero no tardar con el próximo capítulo..._**

 ** _Sin más que agregar, les dejo leer..._**

Capítulo 7: Realidad De Un Pirata

 **(UN DÍA ANTES DE QUE EL EQUIPO DE RESCATE PARTIERA DE ZOU)**

En una pequeña isla del Nuevo Mundo con tecnología muy avanzada…

 **-Bueno, es todo lo que necesito para zarpar-** habló Leither terminando de acomodar provisiones en un pequeño barco **\- ¡Suéltenme! -** exclamó Natalie con el cabello corto golpeando a los científicos - **¿Dónde diablos crees que vas Leither? -** preguntó encarándolo…

- **Te dije que me uniré a los mugiwaras, peligros se acercan con la derrota de Donquixote Doflamingo** \- habló Leither confundido por la actitud de la chica **-entonces voy contigo** \- le contestó mirándolo fijamente…

- **Natalie, esto fue decisión de Leither, todos estamos de acuerdo a que se una a Luffy-san-** habló Valentine interrumpiéndola **-Pero es que…-** murmuró la peliblanca agachando su mirada…

 **\- ¿No Leither y tú son pareja? -** preguntó Tabhita que aparecía luciendo su cabello azul ondulado - **¡Ya te dije que no somos nada!** \- exclamó Natalie con dientes afilados **-Pero discuten como si fueran** **novios-** susurro la peliazul siendo callada por la mano de la peliblanca…

 **\- ¡Mejor vámonos! -** reprendió Natalie llevándose a Tabhita - **¡Y más te vale que esperes aquí antes** **de irte! -** finalizó amenazando a Leither que asentía con una gotita de duda recorriendo su nuca…

 **\- ¿Crees que algún aliado de Kaido los busque?** – preguntó Valentine viendo como las chicas se iban **-Después de la derrota de Doflamingo, muchos piratas están desestabilizando sus negocios, tanto Luffy-san como Trafalgar Law están en la mira de los Yonko-** respondió Leither admitiendo el riesgo que corría aquella alianza pirata…

Una hora después, Leither terminaba de alistar su embarcación…

 **-Ten mucho cuidado Leither-kun** \- habló Valentine abrazándolo - **Espero pueda ser de utilidad para** **Monkey D. Luffy-** habló sonriendo en tanto Lucas, Nadia, Tabhita, Alessa, Deva y Natalie llegaban para despedirse…

- **Te voy a extrañar mucho Leither** \- susurró Natalie conteniendo sus lágrimas **-Esto no es un adiós, nos veremos pronto-** respondió abrazándola para que por fin llorara en el pecho del azabache…

 **\- ¡Los veré pronto! –**

Con esas palabras, Leither sonreía dispuesto a colaborar con aquel que había enfrentado a su ex capitán, Eigel SanSebastián…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¿Unirte a nosotros? –** preguntó Nami sorprendida por la petición - **Pero tú ya eres mi nakama igual que fue Eigel, shishishishi-** habló Luffy contento hasta que su mirada chocaba con la de Leither dándole a entender la seriedad de sus palabras…

 **-No te pido ser un integrante de tu banda-** habló Leither con determinación - **pero si estar a tu lado durante el lapso en el cual luches por llegar al One Piece** \- finalizó agachando su cabeza para permanecer arrodillado en súplica…

 **-Si así lo deseas, puedes ser mi nakama shishishishi-** habló finalmente Luffy - **Pero tienes que** **ayudarnos con el rescate de Sanji** \- finalizó en tanto los demás integrantes del equipo sonreían aceptando la decisión del joven de goma…

 **-Gracias, Luffy-san** \- habló Leither siendo abrazado por Carrot que comenzaba a morderle el cuello - **Ahora sí puedo contarles lo que ha pasado** \- finalizó sentándose y alejando con suavidad a la mink conejo…

 **-Todos se encuentran bien, Nami-san-** habló Leither alegrándola mientras Luffy sonreía comiendo un pedazo de carne **\- ¡Qué bueno, shishishishi! -** exclamó sonriendo mientras Carrot le mordía la oreja…

 **-Por cierto-** habló Leither tomando una postura sería **-En el trayecto para hallarlos, me encontré a una amiga tuya, Luffy-san-** finalizó atrayendo la atención del joven de goma, Nami, Chopper y Brook…

 **\- ¿Sara? ¿Sarao? -** hablaron al mismo tiempo Nami y Luffy en tanto Leither asentía **\- ¿Y cómo se** **encuentra Sarao? -** preguntó el capitán de los mugiwaras hasta que Leither agachaba su mirada revelando algo…

 **-No tengo buenas noticias sobre Sara Stardeft-**

* * *

En Mariejois, tierra de los nobles mundiales…

 **\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayan capturado a Donquixote Doflamingo?! ¡Saben que repercusiones puede tener esto en la petición de los Tenryuubitos de recuperar su "Tesoro Nacional"!** – exigió saber un individuo a Akainu **-Primero el Gorosei, luego ustedes ¿sabes que tan molesto es esto? –** respondió quemando el puro que fumaba…

 **\- ¡No me interesa tu status! ¡Dedícate a encontrar el paradero del tesoro! -** exclamó el sujeto yéndose sumamente enfadado - **Estúpidos lamebotas de los Tenryuubitos** \- murmuró Akainu mientras a su lado una mano encendía un nuevo puro…

 **-Debería dejarnos esto a nosotros Sakazuki-san-** susurro un sujeto con traje negro y una bufanda blanca rodeando sus hombros - **Al fin a cabo por algo somos ajenos a los CP's** \- finalizó revelando solamente su silueta…

 **-Si Fujitora no cumple, los mandaré a ustedes "inquisidores"-** habló Akainu expulsando humo que revelaba cinco siluetas detrás de él, de manera que el sujeto que había encendido el puro hablaba por última vez…

 **-Nosotros traeremos la cabeza de Monkey D. Luffy-**

* * *

En el mar del Nuevo Mundo…

 **-Veamos, un imbécil como tú ¿no sabe lo peligroso que es el Nuevo Mundo? -** habló Salvatore mientras jugaba con un pirata que permanecía atado al mástil del barco de los piratas Sable **\- ¡Te dije que me uniría a Kaido, ¿Por qué me haces esto?! –** respondió el pirata bañado en sangre…

 **-Lord Kaido no requiere de imbéciles como tú-** habló Salvatore balanceando el cuerpo **\- ¡Maldito ser con ansia de sangre!** – exclamó el pirata recibiendo un puñetazo que lo hacía girar bruscamente...

 **\- ¿Conociste al pirata Eigel SanSebastián?** \- preguntó Salvatore recordando las negociaciones **-Ese** **monstruo hubiera sido un peligro si terminaba aliado con Kaido** \- contestó el pirata escupiendo sangre…

 **-No me refiero a esa alianza-** habló Salvatore deteniendo el balanceo de aquel pirata colgado - **Eigel** **buscó destruir un obstáculo que se puso en su camino** \- finalizó caminando alrededor del cuerpo en tanto sus subordinados carcajeaban…

 **-Iba por buen camino, pero cometió un imperdonable error-** habló Salvatore tomando la cabeza del pirata **-Cuando subestimas a tu enemigo, lo primero que haces es matarlo para que no regrese con más voluntad** \- finalizó reventándole la cabeza y haciendo que la sangre salpicara en sus vendajes…

 **\- ¡Déjanos ir, nosotros ya no tenemos capitán, queremos ir al paraíso!** – exclamaron los tripulantes del pirata muerto - **Qué patético es ver piratas llorando-** habló Salvatore yéndose junto a Alzek y Calitri **-Haz lo que quieras con ellos, Dante** \- finalizó alejándose del sitio…

 **\- ¡Serán mis conejillos de indias, Jav hahahaha! –** exclamó Dante carcajeando lo que asustaba a los piratas derrotados **\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! -** con ese grito se mostraba que el pirata apodado Macabro era muy temido…

 **-Pronto será el turno de ese mono imbécil-** murmuró Salvatore llegando a su navío…

* * *

En el Thousand Sunny…

 **-Lo que voy a decirles Sara-san me lo prohibió, pero es importante que lo sepan-** habló Leither sin cambiar su semblante de seriedad…

- **La Tripulación de los Piratas del Plumaje Real fueron asesinados y la única sobreviviente es Sara-**

Al momento de pronunciar esas palabras, Luffy, Nami, Chopper y Brook quedaban estupefactos mientras Carrot buscaba intervenir siendo interrumpida por Pedro que comprendía lo que sucedía…

 **\- ¿Todos están muertos? -** preguntó Nami consternada y con los ojos humedecidos - **Siento decirles** **de golpe, pero yo ayude en sus entierros** \- habló Leither siendo interrumpido por Luffy…

 **\- ¡No digas estupideces!** – exclamó Luffy arrojando a Leither contra el césped de la cubierta **\- ¡Luffy! –** lo reprendió Nami tratando de entender lo que sucedía…

 **-Sabía que reaccionarían de esa manera** \- habló Leither quitándose de encima a Luffy - **Asimilen la noticia, regresaré en una hora, debo charlar con el anciano Rafael** \- finalizó colocándose una gabardina para dirigirse hacia el pueblo…

 **\- ¡Hay que dormir!** – exclamó Carrot siendo interrumpida por Pedro - **Ahora no** \- susurró entendiendo que no era el momento idóneo al ver la reacción de Luffy y Nami

 **-Nami-** susurro Luffy levantándose para acercarse **-Quiero estar sola-** lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano caminando rápidamente y pasando a lado de su capitán para dirigirse al acuario del Sunny…

 **\- ¿En serio están muertos, Luffy? -** preguntó Chopper con lágrimas en sus ojos **-Sara es muy fuerte, no creo…-** contestó siendo interrumpido por Nami **\- ¡Dile la verdad, Luffy!** – exclamó alzando la vista que mostraba lagrimas…

 **\- ¡Yo sé que Sara y sus nakamas están bien!** – exclamó Luffy recibiendo una cachetada que ladeaba su rostro **\- ¡Es por estas cosas que me pregunto porque me enamoré de ti, nunca te has portado serio ante situaciones de este tipo, actúas como si fueras un niño aun! –** lo reprendió Nami recapacitando al ver la mirada en el joven de goma…

 **-Perdón, no quise decir eso-** habló Nami al entender que Luffy había intentado aminorar la noticia - **No, está bien-** murmuró ocultando su mirada con el sombrero de paja estirándose para subir a su asiento favorito…

 **\- ¡Luffy!** – lo llamó Nami en su afán de detenerlo **\- ¿Ya no quieres a Luffy?** – preguntó Chopper viendo a la pelinaranja que suspiraba al ver lo que provocaba una discusión en el reno que quería a todos sus nakamas…

 **-No es eso Chopper -** habló Nami agachándose para acariciar el gorro del médico - **Escuchemos que** **pasó con Sara-chan para calmarnos** \- finalizó sonriendo mientras Brook se lo llevaba para jugar con Carrot…

 **-Wanda tenía razón sobre ustedes** \- habló Pedro acercándose a Nami **\- ¿Qué te dijo Wanda? -** preguntó curiosa **-Ya acabó el festival deberíamos continuar con el viaje** \- respondió el mink jaguar alejándose para juntarse a lo que hacían Chopper, Carrot y Brook…

 **\- ¡Oye, dime! –** exclamó Nami intentando detenerlo sin éxito - **No sé porque le dije eso a Luffy** \- murmuró esperando que Leither regresara para contarles de Sara y su paradero…

 **-Sera una noche larga** \- murmuró Nami suspirando para mirar el firmamento de la noche - **¡Luffy! -** lo llamó para intentar arreglar las cosas, aunque era ignorada completamente…

En una pequeña casa en el centro del pueblo…

 **\- ¿Kaido está buscando a los involucrados con Kozuki Oden?** \- preguntó Rafael acompañado de Ulises y Vanessa **-Al parecer esta isla está en peligro, ya que con la caída de Donquixote Doflamingo, varios aliados de Kaido vendrán para obtener la información que saben-** contestó Leither recibiendo una taza de café por parte de la chica…

 **\- ¡¿Cómo es que conoces eso, pirata?!** – intervino Ulises desconfiando de las palabras **-Cálmate-** habló Rafael viendo fijamente a Leither - **comprendo perfectamente tu enfado y falta de** **credibilidad-** respondió el azabache bebiendo un poco de café…

 **-Yo era un ex integrante de los piratas Scalldorf y mi capitán, Eigel SanSebastián, poseía negocios con Kaido-** reveló Leither provocando que Ulises se interpusiera para proteger a Rafael **\- ¡Sabía que** **eras peligroso!** \- exclamó hasta que era detenido por el anciano…

 **-Te dije que mantuvieras la calma** \- habló Rafael en tanto Vanessa ayudaba a calmar a Ulises - **El mundo ha cambiado mucho, lo mejor será entregarme para que no haya una masacre en esta ciudad-** finalizó mirando hacia el vacío hasta que Leither se acercaba tocándole el hombro…

 **-Tal vez el destino lo quiso, pero en esta isla está la persona que derrotó a mi capitán y también a Doflamingo-** habló Leither sorprendiendo a Rafael - **¿Te refieres al joven con sombrero de paja?** \- preguntó recibiendo una respuesta positiva del azabache…

 **-Confiaré en tus palabras** \- murmuró Rafael suspirando para acercarse a un viejo librero **\- ¿Sabes cómo está dividida la tripulación de Kaido? –** preguntó intentando ser de ayuda…

 **-Kaido posee tres piratas temidos en el Nuevo Mundo, los llamados "Catástrofes"-** explicó Rafael entregándole un libro a Leither **-pero antes de ellos, el Yonko tiene cinco piratas aliados de la élite llamados "Calamidades", lo más probable es que mande uno de ellos-** finalizó en tanto el azabache hojeaba el libro…

 **-Supongo tendrá un nivel parecido al que tenía Eigel** \- habló Leither comprendiendo la valiosa información que ahora poseía - **Bueno anciano, trata de guardar ese secreto, ya que se lo darás al único que se convertirá en el próximo Rey de los Piratas, Monkey D. Luffy** \- finalizo sonriendo y yéndose siendo detenido…

 **\- ¿Puedes llevarte a Vanessa-chan y a Ulises-kun contigo? –** pidió Rafael sorprendiéndolos **-Vanessa-chan es fan de los mugiwaras, tal vez sea la última vez que pueda verlos** \- finalizó alegrando a la chica que tomaba el brazo del azabache para dirigirse hacia el Thousand Sunny…

 **\- ¡¿Están todos los Mugiwaras?!-** preguntó Vanessa con estrellitas de emoción reflejadas en sus ojos alejándose - **Ulises, cuídala** \- susurro Rafael viendo el peligro que se acercaba…

 **\- ¡Por supuesto! -** exclamó Ulises corriendo para alcanzar a Leither y a Vanessa mientras Rafael se alejaba para entrar a una habitación de aquella casa…

- **Ulises-kun y Vanessa-chan desconocen porque los mandé, pero sin desearlo desfragmentarán esa relación-** habló Rafael cambiando su semblante, de modo que tomando un den den mushi cubierto de vendas, el anciano esbozó una sonrisa cínica, hablando por última vez….

- **Seguirán aquí, Salvatore-sama-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

 _ **¿Que trama el anciano Rafael?  
**_

 _ **¿Inquisidores?**_

 _ **¿Nami ya no quiere a Luffy?**_

 _ **Más respuestas en el próximo capítulo...**_

 _ **Un abrazo de Bepo...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer...**_


	8. Sin Escapatoria

_**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo...**_

 _ **Vagando un rato por la red halle varios fan arts que me han inspirado para escribir nuevos oneshots además de los capítulos bonus en historias pasadas...**_

 _ **Por ahora pondre mi 100% en este fic que debe alinearse con el arco de Whole cake y después el tiempo dirá que fic será el siguiente en ser escrito...**_

 _ **También estoy poniendome al día con trabajos de grandes escritores y con eso sé perfectamente que cuando me retire, magníficas historias llenarán Fanfiction en especial la sección LuNa...**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**_

Capítulo 8: Sin escapatoria

 **\- ¿Tuviste una batalla con Zoro-san? -** preguntó Vanessa con estrellitas en sus ojos **-Eso quedo en el** **pasado, ahora soy un aliado** \- respondió Leither que intentaba zafarse del agarre en su brazo de la chica...

- **No puedo creer que mugiwara te haya perdonado** \- habló Ulises interponiéndose para separarlos - **Pensé que mugiwara era un joven noble pero ahora sé que lo juzgue mal-** finalizó cambiando totalmente su actitud…

 **\- ¡Ulises!** \- reprendió Vanessa al saber que insultaba a los mugiwaras - **perdóname, pero lo mejor es** **que aceptes que aquella banda pirata es como el resto de idiotas que navegan por el océano buscando un tesoro que ni ha de existir-** habló Ulises tomando distancia ante Leither…

En el Thousand Sunny, mientras tanto…

 **\- ¿Por qué tarda tanto Leither? -** se preguntó Nami que miraba el log pose - **Debemos partir hacia** **Whole Cake-** finalizó alzando la mirada hacia Luffy que permanecía en la cabeza del barco…

 **\- ¡Nami-san!, ¡Luffy-san!** \- exclamó Leither llegando a la costa donde estaba anclado el Sunny - **Escuchemos que sucedió con Sara y continuemos para rescatar a Sanji-** habló Luffy que aterrizaba en la cubierta y mantenía oculta la mirada con su sombrero de paja **-Luffy, yo…-** murmuró Nami siendo ignorada ya que su capitán pasaba de largo…

Subiendo a la cubierta, Leither se daba cuenta del semblante de Luffy y Nami **-Es momento de** **contarles lo sucedido, ya que este lugar está involucrado con el asesino de la tripulación de Sara-** habló el azabache comenzando el relato de aquella batalla…

Leither comentó sobre la información que le había mostrado el anciano Rafael dando a entender que el enemigo era una de las calamidades de Kaido…

 **-Toda la tripulación de Sara la protegió de aquel aliado de Kaido-** finalizó su relato Leither esperando la respuesta de Luffy que se mantenía serio **-En Zou recibimos el ataque de una** **"catástrofe" llamado Jack-** intervino Nami cuestionándose sobre el nivel de un Yonko…

 **-No me interesa que sea ese sujeto-** habló finalmente Luffy emanando Haoshoku Haki **\- Sara y su** **tripulación eran mis nakamas** \- finalizó regresando a la normalidad al mirar brevemente a Nami…

 **-Bueno, antes de partir quisiera conocieras un secreto sobre Gol D. Roger-** habló Leither agitando su mano para llamar a Ulises y Vanessa **-Luffy-san, supongo que conociste nuevos integrantes que pertenecieron a la tripulación de Roger-** finalizó levantándose para recibir a los jóvenes…

 **-El anciano Rafael era amigo de Kozuki Oden, por ello Kaido gobierna esta isla-** habló Leither sorprendiendo a los presentes - **él me pidió cuidar a estos chicos ya que el enemigo se acerca-** finalizó atrayendo la atención de Luffy que apretaba su puño…

 **\- ¡Luffy no es momento para que luches!** \- exclamó Nami al percatarse del enfado **\- ¡Tú no eres así! -** continuó mientras los demás intentaban intervenir sin éxito…

 **\- ¡Ese tipo asesinó a los nakamas de Sara!** \- exclamó Luffy mirando fijamente a Nami - **Tú no eres** **vengativo-** lo encaró hasta que Leither suspiraba al entender que la reacción del joven de goma era natural…

 **-No te dije esto para que luches, tendrás tu momento-** habló Leither rompiendo el ambiente - **pero no es ahora, necesitas recuperar primero a tu tripulación para enfrentar a Kaido-** finalizó dando en las palabras correctas para calmar a Luffy…

 **-Tienes razón-** susurro Luffy yéndose hacia uno de los barandales para calmarse **-gracias Leither** \- habló Nami observando como Pedro se acercaba para charlar con el joven de goma…

- **Perdón por esto, sean bienvenidos Ulises y Vanessa-** habló Nami sonriendo cálidamente **-Tu eres la** **navegante y cartógrafa ¿verdad?** \- preguntó la chica de cabello color lila acercándose demasiado a la pelinaranja…

 **-Nami "Dorobou Neko", 66 millones de berries-** habló emocionada Vanessa mostrando el wanted de la navegante **\- ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo? -** finalizó recibiendo la firma para posteriormente hacer lo mismo con Chopper y Brook…

 **-Señorita, ¿Sería tan amable de mostrarme sus bragas? -** preguntó Brook al notar el vestido que Vanessa portaba **\- ¿eh? claro, no hay problema-** respondió tomando los bordes de su vestido **\- ¿De qué color traigo ahora? -** se cuestionó en tanto un hilillo de sangre se asomaba en los huecos de la nariz del esqueleto…

 **\- ¡Como si permitiera que eso pasara! -** exclamaron Nami y Ulises golpeando fuertemente a Brook - **¡Y tú no dejes que tu admiración por estos piratas del montón nuble tu mente! -** regañó a la chica de cabello lila en tanto los presentes reaccionaban a las palabras del peliverde…

 **-Eras más amable cuando nos conocimos-** habló Nami mirando a Ulises - **Eso fue antes de darme cuenta que mugiwara es un tipo que perdona a asesinos-** contestó recibiendo una cachetada por parte de la pelinaranja…

 **-Nunca perdonare a nadie que insulte el corazón de Luffy-** habló Nami enfadada atrayendo la atención de su capitán - **Rafael-san tenía razón, solamente sientes admiración por mugiwara** \- habló Ulises que casi era golpeado por el joven de goma ya que Leither intervenía…

 **-Estamos empezando con el pie izquierdo-** habló Leither mientras Vanessa se llevaba a Ulises - **Llévame con el ossan para poder continuar con el viaje y rescatar a Sanji-** habló Luffy acomodándose el sombrero de paja…

 **\- ¡UN ALIADO DE KAIDO HA LLEGADO A GANCLAW! -**

Un hombre en un caballo informaba a los pueblos alertando a Ulises y Vanessa **\- ¡Debemos volver** **con Rafael-san! -** exclamó el peliverde comprendiendo el peligro que se aproximaba…

La gente corría mientras Gifters sonreían cínicamente teniendo por detrás a Salvatore que era recibido por Rafael…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami observando como su capitán estiraba sus brazos para salir disparado **-Torre de Babel-** habló Leither creando una torre que atrapaba al joven de goma pero que no lo detenía…

 **-Lo mejor es que se alejen de la isla, yo iré por Luffy y el anciano Rafael** \- habló Leither bajando del Sunny **-Nos veremos en el sur-** finalizó siendo interrumpido por una explosión provocada por el impacto de una montaña que era destrozada…

 **-Eso no será necesario-** habló Salvatore acompañado de Rafael - **Por cierto, ese estúpido mono que llaman capitán es aquel que se estrelló contra la montaña-** finalizó alertando a los presentes que miraban el humo hecho por la explosión…

 **\- ¿Ella es la que conoce el secreto? -** preguntó Salvatore viendo hacia Vanessa **-Si, es ella-** respondió Rafael viendo como Luffy surgía de los escombros con el brazo derecho en Gear Third….

 **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GUN! -**

Un gran choque de Busoshoku Haki ocurría entre Luffy y Salvatore en tanto Ulises y Vanessa bajaban del Sunny para buscar respuestas…

 **\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!-** exigió saber Ulises notando la actitud de Rafael **\- ¡16 años tuve que esperar para hallar a la hija de un samurái de Wano! -** exclamó el anciano atrayendo la atención de Vanessa…

 **\- ¡El padre de Vanessa-chan era un amigo muy cercano de Kozuki Oden! -** exclamó Rafael carcajeando **\- ¡Sé que de alguna forma te confió el secreto del Daimyo de Wano! -** finalizó confundiéndola…

 **-Eso era lo que necesitaba saber** \- habló Salvatore terminando el impacto de Luffy **-Gifters atrapen a esa chica-** ordenó asustándola de manera que Ulises se la llevaba hacia lo profundo del bosque…

 **\- ¡Chicos! -** exclamó Luffy activando su Gear Second - **ayúdenlos yo detendré a este tipo-** finalizó expulsando humo en tanto Salvatore apretaba su puño en señal de reto…

 **-Pero Luffy…-** habló Nami pensando que él pelearía - **Pelearé hasta que regresen al Sunny para escapar-** finalizó sorprendiéndola de modo que Leither se unía para ayudar…

 **\- ¡Ya escucharon a nuestro capitán! -** exclamó Nami dándole instrucciones a Chopper, Brook y Carrot para navegar **-Pedro, acompáñame** \- finalizó bajando del barco para dirigirse al bosque chocando mirada por última vez con Luffy…

 **\- ¡Gomu Gomu no Hawk Gattling! -** exclamó Luffy creando impactos que Salvatore detenía sin problemas **-Derrotaste a Frederick, esa fue la razón para que esa mujer remedo de pirata perdiera a su tripulación-** finalizó recibiendo un golpe que era asestado por el joven de goma…

 **-Sé que no estás usando tu máximo nivel** \- habló Salvatore dando un golpe del cual Luffy se defendía cruzando sus brazos - **Lord Kaido sabe que fuiste el causante junto a Trafalgar Law de que sus negocios con Joker cayeran-** concluyó arrojando al joven de goma que aterrizaba sin problemas en la tierra…

 **-Derrotaré a Kaido-** habló Luffy provocando una carcajada en Salvatore - ¡ **La supuesta peor generación cree comprender el verdadero mundo cuando ni siquiera conocen la punta del iceberg!** \- exclamó la calamidad colocándose en posición de pelea…

 **-Eustass Kid creyó derrotar a Lord Kaido y fue completamente golpeado-** habló Salvatore provocando una carcajada general en sus subordinados **\- ¿Qué te hace diferente? -** le cuestionó comenzando a quitarse la chaqueta de capitán…

- **Comprende que no te estoy subestimando, pero el único que tiene oportunidad es el nuevo Yonko Kurohige** \- habló Salvatore mientras Luffy se mantenía estático - **Derrotaré a Kaido** \- repitió apretando su puño y acomodándose su sombrero de paja…

 **-Esa es la voluntad que destruiré-** habló Salvatore encarando a Luffy - **te enseñaré porque el poder lo es todo-** finalizó activando su habilidad en tanto el capitán de los mugiwaras se preparaba para luchar…

Mientras, en lo profundo de un bosque…

 **\- ¡Ulises, ya no puedo correr! -** exclamó Vanessa agitada en tanto el peliverde trataba de buscar un lugar donde esconderse **-Ese viejo estúpido nos engañó, ahora estas en peligro-** habló tomando la mano de la chica hasta que varios Gifters comenzaban a rodearlos…

 **-Grand Pilare-** habló Leither usando su habilidad para crear estacas que golpeaban a los piratas - **¡Thunderbolt tempo! -** exclamó Nami rematándolos desde lo alto de una torre que el azabache había creado…

 **\- ¡¿Ustedes también quieren a Vanessa?!-** preguntó furioso Ulises mientras Nami aterrizaba en el suelo **-Ni siquiera sabemos que sucede, por orden de nuestro capitán debemos protegerlos** \- respondió creando nuevas nubes en tanto Pedro y Leither derrotaban a Gifters…

- **Nami-san me agrada que sigas la orden de Luffy-san** \- habló Leither creando pilares de tierra -pero… **¿Es necesario que nos uses a Pedro-san y a mí como tu escudo?** \- preguntó con duda al ver como la pelinaranja se escondía detrás de ellos…

 **-Si-** habló Nami finalizando su nube que electrocutaba a más Gifters **\- ¿recuerdas que seré la próxima reina pirata? -** cuestionó recibiendo una mirada de duda por parte de Leither…

 **\- ¿Eso es cierto? -** preguntó Calitri cubierto por una túnica - **Si es así, ¡significa que eres importante para ese mono con sombrero de paja! -** exclamó acelerando para atacar con su enorme cortadora…

 **\- ¡No te permitiré que la lastimes! -** exclamó Leither deteniendo el ataque con sus brazos cruzados imbuidos de Busoshoku Haki **\- ¡Nami-san llévatelos de regreso al barco!** \- finalizó alejando a Calitri que sonreía al reconocerlo…

- **¡Eres Leither Bladeblood, integrante de la tripulación de Eigel! -** exclamó Calitri observando como Nami, Pedro, Ulises y Vanessa escapaban **\- ¿en verdad creen que soy el único subordinado de rango alto?** \- preguntó preparando dos cortadoras que giraban a gran velocidad…

 **\- ¡Huyan! -** exclamó Leither creando una pared de tierra para separarlos **\- ¡Nos vemos en el Sunny!** \- habló Nami corriendo junto a los demás para salvaguardarse…

 **-Lamentablemente el segundo al mando no dejara que escapen-** murmuró Calitri mostrando una sonrisa ladina **\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -** cuestionó Leither preocupado, pero alistándose para pelear…

 **-Este bosque se ha convertido en un laberinto-**

Con esas palabras Calitri comenzaba una pelea contra Leither que no había notado que, en efecto, el bosque era un completo lugar lleno de distintos caminos formados por los arboles…

 **\- ¿Qué pasa con este bosque? -** preguntó Nami viendo que el camino cambiaba de forma - **Así que los Mugiwaras se han separado por el linaje de Sanji Vinsmoke-** habló una voz desde la copa de uno de los arboles…

 **\- ¿Quién eres? -** preguntó Nami en tanto Pedro preparaba su espada para proteger a Ulises y a Vanessa **\- ¿Y cómo es que sabes lo de Sanji-kun? -** finalizó recibiendo una inmensa carcajada del pirata que bajaba del árbol…

 **-El conocimiento es el arma más importante de este mundo-** habló Dante haciendo ademanes durante su explicación **-Se nota que Nico Robin y tu son la inteligencia de su tripulación-**

 **\- ¡No digas eso!** \- interrumpió Nami avergonzada agitando su mano de manera que Dante la miraba con una gotita de duda recorriendo su nuca **– Bueno, lo que busco decir es que…** -habló el macabro sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja con sus últimas palabras…

- **Tu relación con Monkey D. Luffy nubla tu juicio-**

Quedando estupefacta por unos segundos, Nami no se percataba que Dante se alistaba para atacarla **\- ¡No permitas que sus palabras te hagan dudar! -** exclamó Pedro deteniendo con su espada el embate de las garras del pirata de Salvatore…

 **\- ¡Huye con los chicos! -** ordenó Pedro intercambiando ataques con Dante **\- ¡Nami-san vámonos! -** intervino Vanessa tomándola de la mano para escapar junto a Ulises…

Confundida, Nami aceleraba el paso mientras Dante comenzaba a carcajear **\- ¿Qué tanto te hace gracia? -** cuestionó Pedro liberando electro que recorría el filo de la espada - **Luffy-san y Nami-san son muy unidos** \- finalizó atacando al pirata…

 **-Esa es la clave para acabar-** habló Dante deteniendo el impacto y respondiendo con otro ataque - **No creas que los aliados de Kaido son bestias sedientas de sangre** \- finalizó alertando a Pedro que empezaba a comprender el peligro que se avecinaba…

 **-Frederick D. Revenge era muy inteligente, pero…-** habló Dante buscando algo en su saco negro riéndose al encontrarlo…

 **-El segundo al mando es el mejor estratega de los Piratas Sable-**

Recorriendo el bosque sin hallar alguna salida, Nami se dio cuenta que la neblina aumentaba disminuyendo la visibilidad **-Tengan cuidado, no se separen-** habló viendo que estaba sola…

- **Creo que solamente queda esperar que Salvatore-sama derrote a Monkey D. Luffy-** murmuró Alzek yéndose del bosque al ver como Nami luchaba por encontrar la salida **-Calitri tenía razón, Nico Robin es más inteligente que esa pelinaranja-**

 **\- ¡Diablos, debería usar el clima Tact para despejar esta niebla!** \- exclamó Nami preparando una técnica hasta que escuchaba pasos y una silueta que se aproximaba…

 **-Has cambiado mucho, Nami-san-**

Al momento de escuchar esa voz, Nami quedaba completamente conmocionada mientras en la costa, Luffy permanecía lastimado debido a la habilidad de Salvatore…

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

 _ **Empieza el round 1  
**_

 _ **¿Quien es la persona que Nami vió?**_

 _ **Mención especial a ALTYACK por comentar y espero sigan su proyecto que apenas esta comenzando...**_

 _ **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo pronto...**_


	9. Colapso

_**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**_

 _ **Detrás de una banderita blanca pidiendo paz, no tengo excusa para la tardanza, aunque a mi favor nunca y reitero NUNCA abandonaré un fic mio...**_

 _ **La actualización de cada capítulo puede llegar a los 15-20 dias pero no más...**_

 _ **Este es el primer round y se revelarán más detalles...**_

 _ **Mención honorífica a LADYEPONA93 y ¡Lean sus fics, son magnificos!**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, les dejo leer...**_

Capítulo 9: Colapso

Momentos antes de la separación en el bosque…

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios es esa forma?!-** exclamó Luffy mirando como Salvatore se transformaba en un gigantesco tigre dientes de sable **\- ¡Ese mono estúpido está muerto, hahahaha! -** carcajearon los piratas sable alejándose de la zona de batalla…

 **-Es una Zoan prehistórica-** habló Salvatore revelando sus enormes colmillos - **Soy usuario de la Neko** **Neko no mi modelo Smilodon** \- finalizó preparando el primer zarpazo que Luffy detenía con esfuerzo…

 **\- ¡Muéstrame tu verdadera fuerza o morirás como esos piratas del plumaje real! -** exclamó Salvatore comenzando una serie de golpes **\- ¡Deja de burlarte de Sara! -** respondió Luffy activando su Gear Second combinándolo con Busoshoku Haki para responder a los embates…

 **\- ¡Gomu gomu no… Hawk Rifle! -** exclamó Luffy golpeando fuertemente a Salvatore que se protegía **-con ese nivel no pudiste haber derrotado a Frederick-** habló dañándolo con una de sus enormes zarpas…

 **\- ¡Gomu gomu no… Grizzly Magnum!-** gritó Luffy en Gear Third atacando a Salvatore que por primera vez era movido dejando una marca en el suelo - **me tienes harto al no mostrarme tu verdadero nivel-** murmuró la calamidad enterrando sus filosos colmillos en los brazos del joven de goma…

 **\- ¡Ahhhhhh! -** exclamó Luffy al sentir como su Haki era roto y por ello retraía sus brazos que comenzaban a sangrar **\- ¡Maldición, su Haki es muy duro! -** finalizó oyendo como los Gifters se burlaban…

 **\- ¡Gomu gomu no… Elephant Gattling! -** exclamó Luffy creando una metralleta de impactos que dañaban a los piratas sable - **¡Muéstrame el nivel que derrotó a uno de mis comandantes! -** alardeó Salvatore adquiriendo su forma animal completa para acelerar, esquivar los golpes y atacar al joven de goma…

 **\- ¡COLMILLO SOBRE COLMILLO! -**

Con un enorme impacto, Luffy era arrojado contra el bosque donde sería la desencadenante de una decisión que afectaría al equipo de rescate…

* * *

Tiempo actual…

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -** preguntó Nami visiblemente nerviosa - **Se supone fuiste encerrado por la** **Marina-** finalizó dando pasos hacia atrás en lo que alistaba su nuevo clima Tact…

 **\- ¿No eres feliz de verme? -** preguntó la silueta que adquiría forma al salir de la niebla **\- ¡Shahahaha!** \- exclamó revelándose como Arlong que portaba bermudas de color oscuro, una camisa estilo hawaiano abierta y una gabardina negra encima…

 **\- ¿Por fin te dejaste el cabello largo? -** cuestionó Arlong dándose cuenta de ese detalle **\- ¿Es porque** **ese mono con sombrero de paja te protege? -** finalizó mostrando una mirada burlona hacia la pelinaranja…

 **-Luffy me demostró que vale la pena seguir viviendo-** habló Nami apretando el mango de su clima Tact - **No creas que sigo siendo débil-** finalizó liberando nubes negras que comenzaban a rodear al gyojin…

 **-Esa mirada…-** habló Arlong ignorando aquella técnica **\- ¡¿No me digas que ese mono y tú son** **pareja?!, shahahahaha-** finalizó carcajeando sin percatarse que el ataque de Nami estaba listo…

 **\- ¡Luffy me hace feliz! -** exclamó Nami tomando firmemente el clima Tact **\- ¡Thunderbolt tempo! -** con ese poderoso ataque, Arlong sufría muchísimo daño siendo completamente derrotado…

 **-Creí que esa ilusión sería suficiente-** habló una voz que aparecía frente a Nami - **Sin embargo, es** **notable ya que tú puedes usar la ciencia de Weatheria-** finalizó mostrándose como Alzek sorprendiéndola al reconocerlo…

 **\- ¿Elliot? -** preguntó Nami estupefacta **-Mi nombre real es Alzek, desde Weatheria nadie me llama** **así-** respondió sin modificar su semblante **\- ¡Haredas y yo pensamos que habías muerto!** \- exclamó consternada notando el cambio en el pirata…

 **\- ¿Acaso es preocupación lo que percibo en tu voz? -** cuestionó Alzek sin mostrar emoción alguna en el instante que golpeaba un árbol **-Rebote-** finalizó deformando la zona del golpe en el tronco para crear astillas que salían disparadas contra Nami…

 **\- ¿Qué clase de habilidad es esa? -** preguntó Nami que lograba esquivar el ataque **-Es como Luffy-** finalizó al percatarse como el árbol donde Alzek había golpeado se tambaleaba como gelatina…

 **-Monkey D. Luffy es un hombre de goma** \- habló Alzek explicando su habilidad - **Sin embargo, yo soy** **usuario de la Baun Baun no mi, lo que me hace un hombre rebote** \- finalizó agachándose y golpeando el suelo con su dedo para revelar su akuma no mi…

 **-Podría decirse que soy el "despertar" de la gomu gomu no mi, salvo que yo no puedo estirarme-** habló Alzek acercándose a Nami **-Lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para reencuentros** \- continuó viéndola fijamente **-Trampolia** \- finalizó agachándose rápidamente para tocar el suelo y hacer rebotar a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Espera Elliot! -** exclamó Nami siendo arrojada hacia otra parte del bosque **-Ahora comprendo** **como destruir a los mugiwaras** \- finalizó observando cómo la madrugada empezaba a asomarse en el cielo…

* * *

En la parte donde se hallaba Leither…

 **\- ¡¿Qué sucede con el afamado "Escudere" que tanto presumía Eigel?!-** cuestionó Calitri mientras Leither permanecía ensangrentado **-Este tipo me va a matar si no peleo en serio-** murmuró acelerando para comenzar un nuevo ataque…

 **-Ya había escuchado de ti-** habló Leither envolviendo sus brazos en minerales junto a Haki **-Calitri** **"Cuchilla de sangre" Staia, recompensa de 492 millones de berries** \- finalizó siendo arrojado por las cuchillas que giraban a tremenda velocidad…

 **\- ¿Qué hay del apodado Xtigma?** \- preguntó Calitri arrojando sus cortadoras gracias a las cadenas en sus manos **\- ¡Blood Skill! -** exclamó atacando el torso de Leither que sufría daño al ver como su Haki era superado…

 **-Hora de mostrar mi poder-** murmuró Leither cubriéndose totalmente de Busoshoku Haki **\- ¡Calitri,** **regresa con Salvatore-sama! -** exclamó Alzek al darse cuenta que Ulises y Vanessa eran capturados…

 **-Es una lástima, pero tengo que irme-** habló Calitri subiendo a un árbol para desaparecer **\- ¡Pronto** **veras como lo que tú quieres muere frente a tus ojos!** \- finalizó carcajeando desde la copa de los arboles…

 **-Un poco más y estoy muerto** \- murmuró Leither cayendo de rodillas y tocando la herida en su pecho **-Discúlpame Luffy, voy a dormir un rato-** finalizó derrumbándose totalmente en el suelo…

* * *

En una zona del bosque llena de neblina…

 **-Ese idiota pudo haber sido más amable-** habló Nami sobándose el trasero después de caer en el suelo bruscamente **-Sin embargo, que Elliot este con ese pirata no es bueno** \- finalizó comenzando a explorar la zona que se tornaba cada vez más oscura…

Llegando a lo que parecía una salida, Nami se hallaba en un espacio reducido totalmente cubierto de neblina así que intentando salir, se detenía al escuchar una voz…

 **\- ¿Por qué no aceptas que no amas a Luffy? -** preguntó Nami de cabello corto apareciendo frente a la real **\- ¿Otra ilusión? -** respondió la navegante recibiendo una negativa de otra Nami con el cabello más largo…

- **¿Nunca te platicaron por qué decidimos crear el festival del vínculo? -** habló Ulises llegando junto a Vanessa al haber escapado de los Gifters **\- ¿De qué hablas? -** cuestionó Nami agitando la cabeza para evitar las voces en su cabeza…

 **-Este bosque tiene un aura que provoca haya dudas que muchas parejas siempre han querido decir, pero no pueden-** explicó Ulises mientras Vanessa le hacía un torniquete en el brazo **-Si la pareja** **supera esto, significa que aceptan sus errores y su amor es verdadero** \- finalizó indicándole a la chica de cabello lila donde estaba la salida…

 **-Me ahorraron el tiempo de buscarlos** \- habló Alzek cerrando la única salida del bosque **\- ¡No** **permitiré que te la lleves! ¡Vanessa, huye con Nami! -** exclamó Ulises corriendo para golpear al pirata sable…

 **-Es imposible** \- habló Alzek golpeando a Ulises y arrojándolo contra un árbol **-Nami está sumida en** **una lucha interna por aquello que creyó correcto-** continuó acercándose a Vanessa…

 _\- ¿No crees que Luffy está contigo por una promesa? -_

 _-Rayleigh intentó educarlo, pero que tal si Luffy nunca entendió lo que es el amor?_

 _\- ¿Y si solamente es admiración? -_

Con todas esas preguntas rondando en su mente, Nami no sabía que Luffy sufría una prueba igual en otra parte del bosque…

 **-Ese tipo tiene un Haki muy duro-** habló Luffy alzándose después de haber caído en un arbusto **-Pero Rayleigh me dijo que mientras me enfrente a rivales más poderosos, mi Haki se fortalecerá-** finalizó comenzando a caminar para hallar una salida…

Moviendo arbustos, Luffy lograba encontrar a una persona de espalda **\- ¡Oye Nami! -** la llamo sonriendo al ver que ella estaba bien **-Ese pirata se transformó en un gato enorme y me arrojó hasta aquí-** finalizó reuniéndose con su navegante…

 **\- ¿Si sabes porque razón quiero ir por Sanji-kun? -** preguntó Nami viendo fijamente a Luffy - **Pude darme cuenta que es un mejor partido que tú-** finalizó en tanto el joven de goma modificaba su semblante…

- **Después de estas pruebas comprobé que un niño como tú nunca podría entender que es amar-** habló Nami caminando alrededor del bosque **\- ¿No piensas decirme nada? -** cuestionó tomándole el mentón para rozar sus labios…

 **\- ¿Dónde está Nami? -** preguntó Luffy ocultando su mirada con el ala de su sombrero - **Ella se enfocaría en ayudar a los payasos (se refería a Ulises y Vanessa) antes que hablar de esto** \- finalizó intentando buscar al enemigo con su Haki…

 **\- ¿No crees en mí? -** preguntó Nami enlazando sus brazos en el cuello de Luffy - **veamos si esto te convence-** finalizó besándolo profundamente hasta que el azabache reaccionaba arrojándola al hallar al enemigo…

 **\- ¡Ahí está! -** exclamó Luffy estirando su brazo sin darse cuenta que ayudaba a Ulises **\- ¿Luffy?** \- habló Nami al ver como Alzek se alejaba **\- ¡Sabía que la otra Nami era falsa, shishishishi! -** afirmó el joven de goma observando al pirata sable…

 **-Pudiste superar las ilusiones, sin embargo…-** habló Alzek chasqueando sus dedos **-Termina la** **batalla con mi capitán-** finalizó deshaciendo la ilusión para mostrar que habían llegado a la costa…

En otras partes del bosque, los demás integrantes del equipo de rescate se daban cuenta que el lugar donde peleaban era muy reducido y a lo lejos se veía la costa de la isla…

 **\- ¡Chicos! -** exclamó Luffy al darse cuenta que inclusive el Sunny no se había movido **\- ¡Escapen,** **detendré a este tipo! -** finalizó logrando que los mugiwaras se reagruparan para ayudar a Ulises y Vanessa…

 **\- ¡No hagas las cosas sin pensar! -** reaccionó Nami levantándose para encarar a Luffy **– Haz caso, es** **una orden-** respondió acomodándose el sombrero de paja **-No olvides que soy tu capitán-** finalizó sorprendiéndola ya que nunca lo había comportarse así con ella…

 **-Se me olvidaba "capitán"-** habló Nami dolida debido a todo lo que se había acumulado en la noche **-Te veremos del otro lado de la ciudad** \- finalizó reuniéndose con sus nakamas para idear el plan de escape…

 **\- ¿Piensan que los voy a dejar escapar? -** preguntó Salvatore secundado de sus subordinados **\- ¡Kinniku fusen! -** exclamó Luffy mordiendo su antebrazo imbuido en Haki para comenzar su técnica más poderosa…

 **\- ¡GEAR FOURTH: BOUNDMAN! -**

Sin darle tiempo de reacción, Luffy aceleraba dispuesto a golpear a Salvatore **\- ¡Gomu Gomu no** **Kong Gun! -** exclamó golpeando a la calamidad para arrojarlo contra arboles **\- ¡Capitán! -** gritaron los Gifters observando el daño provocado…

 **\- ¡Es muy fuerte! -** exclamó Vanessa totalmente emocionada en tanto Luffy atacaba a la tripulación de Salvatore para ganar tiempo **\- ¡Vámonos! -** ordenó Nami observando como su capitán seguía peleando…

 **\- ¡La Grande Forte! -** exclamó Leither creando una gran muralla que se interponía entre Luffy y los Gifters **\- ¡Escapemos Luffy-san! -** finalizó mientras el joven de goma miraba a Nami para después acelerar con su Gear Fourth y llegar al Sunny…

 **\- ¡¿Creen que permitiré eso?! -** exclamó Salvatore en su forma Smilodon destruyendo la muralla para alcanzar a Luffy y morderlo en el costado rompiendo su Haki **\- ¡Ahhhhhh! -** gritó intentando zafarse de la mordida…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami preocupada hasta que con esfuerzo Leither entraba en su forma Xtigma golpeando a Salvatore **\- ¡Gomu gomu no Rhino Schneider!** \- gritó el joven de goma pateando a la calamidad para finalmente expulsar el aire siendo salvado por Leither…

 **\- ¡Coup de Burst! -** ordenó Nami para que Chopper y Brook activaran el mecanismo logrando escapar de la isla **\- ¡SIGANLOOOOOOOOS! -** exclamó Salvatore encolerizado alertando a los Gifters que apresuraban el paso….

 **\- ¡Atrapen a la chica hija del samurái! -** exclamó Rafael enojado siendo cubierto por una enorme sombra **\- ¿Quién crees que eres para ordenar a mis hombres? -** preguntó Salvatore ajustándose el vendaje en su cuerpo…

Tomando a Rafael, Salvatore enfurecía partiéndolo en dos y bañándose con la sangre del anciano - **¡DESTRUYAN ESTA ISLA HASTA QUE NO QUEDE NADA! -** ordenó a los Gifters restantes para acercarse a la costa…

 **\- ¡MUGIWARA TE HALLARÉ PARA MATARTE Y BAÑARME CON TU SANGRE! -**

Con ese grito, el Sunny se alejaba mientras cientos de explosiones destruían a la Isla Ganclaw…

Sin barcos enemigos siguiéndolos, Chopper por fin auxiliaba a Luffy mientras Nami observaba el rastro de sangre provocado por aquella mordida…

 **-Logró romper su Haki** \- habló Leither que permanecía apoyado en uno de los barandales del barco - **Debemos refugiarnos hasta que Luffy-san se recupere** \- finalizó notando como Nami se mantenía distante…

 **\- ¡Nuestra isla será reducida a cenizas! -** exclamó Ulises conociendo la magnitud de lo sucedido - **Mientras no sepamos qué es lo que sabe Vanessa, Salvatore continuará buscándonos-** explicó Leither en tanto Chopper salía de la enfermería…

 **-Luffy se encuentra estable, ¿no quieres visitarlo, Nami? -** preguntó Chopper sabiendo que sería la primera en conocer el estado del azabache **– Disculpa Chopper, quiero estar sola** \- contestó yéndose hacia su camarote para sorpresa de los presentes…

 **-Nami-san está dudando gracias al enemigo** \- intervino Pedro expulsando humo del cigarro que fumaba **-Tratemos de centrarnos y conocer lo que rodea todo esto** \- habló Leither acariciando el pelaje de Carrot…

En el camarote de mujeres…

 **\- ¿Por qué no fui a ver cómo estaba? -** se cuestionó Nami viendo hacia el techo del cuarto **–"¿No** **será que extrañas tu libertad como pirata?"-** hablo una voz alertando a la pelinaranja que se sentaba en el borde de la cama…

 **-Con Luffy tengo la mayor libertad del mundo** \- habló Nami levantándose para mirar su reflejo en el espejo del tocador **-Antes charlabas cómodamente con tus nakamas, pero ahora tu atención se enfoca en Luffy-** habló de nuevo aquella voz que adquiría la forma de Nami con el cabello corto…

 **\- ¡Eso es lógico, es mi pareja!** \- recriminó Nami exaltada sin entender porque respondía a su reflejo - **¿no dijiste antes que era tu capitán? -** cuestionó la otra Nami dejando desconcertada a la navegante…

 **\- ¿No crees que la relación avanzó demasiado rápido? -** preguntó Nami con cabello corto - **Solo piénsalo, decirse rápidamente te amo siendo su primera relación sin haber tenido experiencias** **previas-** finalizó dando en el clavo del temor de la pelinaranja…

- **Bueno, piénsalo y háblalo con él** \- murmuró Nami de cabello corto desapareciendo del reflejo para mostrar a la verdadera Nami con un semblante de inseguridad total - **¿Qué me está pasando?** \- finalizó dejándose caer en la cama para tomar un respiro…

Mientras el equipo se recuperaba, en una isla totalmente reducida a cenizas, un enorme tigre dientes de sable adquiría forma humana envuelta en vendas…

 **\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA EL TIEMPO QUE TARDEN, BUSQUEN A MONKEY D. LUFFY Y A SU TRIPULACIÓN PARA ASESINARLOS! -**

 **-Salvatore-sama, una visita inesperada ha llegado-** habló Alzek acompañado de una persona cubierta por una túnica **\- ¿Aun sigues comportándote como una bestia?** \- preguntó la persona cubierta recibiendo un impacto que detenía creando una enorme onda por el choque de Busoshoku Haki…

 **\- ¡¿Qué hace otra calamidad aquí?!-** se preguntaron los Gifters totalmente asustados **-No sé qué** **haces aquí, así que lárgate** \- habló finalmente Salvatore que prácticamente triplicaba el tamaño de aquella persona que detenía su impacto…

 **-Estaba de paso recolectando cuotas de las islas protegidas por Lord Kaido** \- habló la silueta disfrutando el choque con Salvatore **-Al escuchar que perseguías a los Mugiwaras llamaste toda mi atención-** continuó para alejarse y descubrirse el rostro terminando de hablar…

 **-Quiero tener en mis filas a la "Gata Ladrona" Nami-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9**

* * *

 _ **Se vienen aguas turbulentas...  
**_

 _ **Reitero algo que ya explique:**_

 _ **En este fic no mostraré a las otras dos "catastrofes" ya que Oda-sama lo hará en el arco de Wano, de manera que por algo hice a las "calamidades"...**_

 _ **Toda esta confusión sucede por la traducción cuando se presentó a Jack por primera vez en el manga...**_

 _ **Bueno, agradezco su tiempo para leer...**_

 _ **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos pronto...**_


	10. La Manera Ideal de Aclarar Todo

**_NOTA:_ _Nuevo Capítulo..._**

 ** _Aun veo muy lejano el momento en que yo abandone un fic asi que aunque tarde, nunca permitire que la continuidad de mi trilogia se pierda..._**

 ** _Sabiendo que cierta escritora (si, tu mi apreciada LadyEpona93) se divierte igual que yo al escribir lemmons, este capitulo contiene escenas hot, ya que merecemos un momento de paz despues de que Nami duda de su relacion con Luffy..._**

 ** _Aprovechen para leer a los nuevos escritores en Fanfiction, creanme que estan surgiendo magnificas historias LuNa..._**

 ** _Sin más que agregar, les dejo leer... (y disfrutar mis pervertidos de clóset)_**

Capítulo 10: La Manera Ideal de Aclarar Todo

 **\- ¿Secuestrar a una de mis presas? -** preguntó Salvatore viendo fijamente a la otra calamidad **-me** **niego-** finalizó chocando su puño nuevamente para liberar una tremenda oleada de Busoshoku Haki…

 **\- ¡Esto no es bueno! -** exclamaron los Gifters asustados hasta que un aldeano de la isla aun herido tomaba una escopeta **\- ¡Mueran malditos monstruos! -** gritó disparando sin éxito ya que la persona en túnica esquivaba la bala sin problemas…

 **\- ¡Como te atreves a interrumpir mi momento de diversión! -** exclamó la segunda calamidad azotando al aldeano para crear un enorme boquete en la zona de impacto **-Y ya te dije que Nami** **será mi navegante** \- finalizó mostrando su mano llena de sangre…

 **-Camila "Ave de Terror" Valkiria, recompensa de 900 millones de berries-** habló Alzek sin mostrar algún cambio en su semblante - **ella es peligrosa-** finalizó mientras la calamidad se quitaba la túnica para revelarse…

Camila era una mujer de figura esbelta, piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos color café miel. Su atuendo consistía en unos pantalones de cuero ajustados a su figura, la parte superior de un bikini color oscuro muy revelador y gracias a ello se mostraba que la parte izquierda desde las caderas hasta el cuello, Camila poseía el tatuaje de un árbol de cerezos…

 **-Frederick era un gran comandante, nos dio mucha información a todos los aliados de Kaido-** habló Camila carcajeando en tanto Salvatore se comenzaba a transformar en un tigre dientes de sable **\- ¿Olvidas quién te hizo la cicatriz en el costado? -** preguntó la azabache sonriendo para responder al ataque…

En el Thousand Sunny…

Unas horas después de haber sufrido el ataque de Salvatore, Nami salía hacia la cubierta después de meditar sobre lo que sucedía con su relación con Luffy, apoyándose en el barandal del barco mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello…

 **-Nami-san, permití que Ulises y Vanessa descansen en el acuario, ¿está bien? -** preguntó Leither colocándose a su lado sorprendiéndola un poco - **está bien, una vez nos recuperemos** **investigaremos que sucede con ellos** \- le respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia el horizonte del océano…

 **\- ¿Sucede algo Nami-san? -** preguntó Leither observando el semblante de la pelinaranja - **No agregues el honorífico, solamente déjalo en Nami-** respondió sin mirarlo hasta que el azabache se percataba del ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la navegante…

 **-Luffy-san fue lastimado, Carrot lo está cuidando, ¿segura que no quieres verlo?** \- preguntó Leither estirándose para después ver las olas donde pasaba el Sunny **-Eigel dijo que una relación entre el capitán y algún integrante de su tripulación a la larga traerá problemas-** habló Nami logrando una carcajada en el pirata recién unido…

 **-Lo estoy diciendo en serio-** habló Nami con un tono ligero de molestia **-No me burlo por ello-** intervino Leither al saber que su risa podría malinterpretarse…

 **-Eigel lo dijo por el calor del momento, en ese entonces su objetivo era destruirlos-** habló Leither recordando lo que había dicho Pedro - **Creo que tienes miedo de ver que Luffy-san termine gravemente herido y sientas que tu entrenamiento fue en vano al no poder ayudarlo** \- finalizó dejándola totalmente estupefacta al saber que era verdad…

 **\- ¡TENGO HAMBREEEEEE! -**

Con ese grito, Nami volteaba para ver como Luffy vendado llegaba a la cubierta llamando la atención de los demás que sonreían al ver al joven de goma recuperado….

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó Luffy contento para ser interrumpido al ser fuertemente abrazado - **Eso duele,** **shishishishishi-** murmuró observando las lágrimas que surgían de los ojos color chocolate de su navegante…

 **-Me tenías muy preocupada, idiota-** murmuró Nami alegrando al equipo de rescate inclusive a Pedro que agarraba a Carrot para que no interrumpiera el momento - **Ese tipo gato me derrotó** **porque no había comido** \- habló Luffy logrando una sonrisa discreta en la pelinaranja que se limpiaba las lágrimas…

 **-En ese caso te haré de comer, aunque no creo que haga tanta comida como Sanji-kun** \- habló Nami deshaciendo el abrazo en lo que los demás se reunían **\- ¿Cuánto me vas a cobrar? -** preguntó Luffy totalmente asustado provocando una carcajada general…

 **\- ¡¿Crees que sería capaz de ello?!-** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados jalándole las mejillas a Luffy deformándole el rostro - **En fin, hay que cenar ya que hay muchas cosas que poner en orden** \- finalizó Nami suspirando para después dirigirse a la cocina…

 **\- ¿Puedo ayudar Nami-sama? -** preguntó Vanessa deteniéndola **– déjalo en Nami-chan y claro que** **puedes-** respondió sonriendo cálidamente para que inclusive Carrot se uniese a la labor de cocinar dejando a los hombres solos en la cubierta…

 **\- ¿Qué hace aquí Xtigma Bladeblood, gao? -** preguntó Pekoms que salía momentáneamente de la enfermería **-Mama vio el mensaje de tu capitán Eigel y pensaba hacer negocios, gao** \- finalizó sentándose en el césped de la cubierta del Sunny…

 **-Eigel está muerto, ahora debemos enfocarnos en solucionar esto para que vayamos a Whole Cake Island y rescatar a Sanji-san-** habló Leither observando como Luffy era regañado por Chopper **-estúpido Rafael todo este tiempo estuvo engañándonos-** murmuró Ulises apretando el puño para analizar lo que sucedía a su alrededor…

 **\- ¡Chicos, la cena esta lista!** \- exclamó Nami asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, alegrando a Luffy que junto a los demás olvidaban momentáneamente que hacia una hora atrás habían sido atacados…

 **\- ¡Luffy-san no robes mi comida! -** exclamó Leither peleando cómicamente **\- ¡No puedo creer que** **estoy comiendo junto a los mugiwaras!** \- intervino Vanessa desmayándose con ligera espuma surgiendo de su boca…

 **\- ¡Un doctor! -** exclamó Chopper corriendo de un lado a otro preocupado - **Chopper-san tu eres** **médico** \- interrumpió Brook tomando su taza de té **\- ¡Que me digas eso no me hace feliz, idiota! -** recriminó bailando para después ayudar a Vanessa…

 **\- ¡Ya basta! -** exclamó Ulises chocando sus manos en la mesa **\- ¡No ven que una calamidad busca a** **Vanessa y ustedes pierden el tiempo, piratas mediocres!** \- finalizó logrando cambiar el semblante de Luffy que ocultaba su mirada con el sombrero de paja…

- **Si buscas ayuda tienes que decirnos que sucede-** habló Nami notando como Vanessa recuperaba la consciencia **-Ulises no sabe nada, es más yo desconozco lo que busca Salvatore** \- finalizó acomodándose en una de las sillas…

 **-Desde que tengo memoria, mi padre siempre sonreía hasta el día que desapareció-** habló Vanessa cayendo en un recuerdo…

" _ **-Vane-chan, algún día verás como la frontera de Wano es abierta-**_ _habló un hombre con una barba desaliñada y cabello color negro_ _ **-Ese será el camino hacia el amanecer-…"**_

 **-Tratemos de recuperar energías y mañana nos pondremos en orden para ayudarlos** \- intervino Nami comprendiendo que Vanessa estaba decaída por lo sucedido **\- ¿verdad Luffy? -** preguntó viéndolo en tanto los demás integrantes esperaban la resolución…

 **-Nami, está dormido-** habló Carrot chocando mejillas con Luffy que hacía minutos se había quedado dormido **-Si no fuera porque está herido…-** murmuró la pelinaranja apretando su puño mientras una vena surgía en su frente…

 **-El Baron huesos y yo haremos la guardia-** habló Pedro observando como Vanessa calmaba a Ulises **-Bueno, dejare a Luffy-san en la enfermería-** habló Leither cargándolo siendo acompañado por Chopper que platicaba con Pekoms…

 **-Será una noche larga-** murmuró Nami comenzando a recoger la mesa siendo ayudada por Carrot y Vanessa **-Esta noche pueden dormir en mi camarote-** finalizó charlando en tanto Ulises abandonaba la cocina preocupado…

En otra parte…

Llegando a una isla aledaña a Ganclaw, mucha gente corría del desastre provocado por una Titanis mejor conocida como "Ave del terror" **\- ¡AYÚDENME! -** exclamó un hombre antes de ser desgarrado por Camila en su forma completa…

- **Es muy rápida-** habló un joven que se escondía y protegía a varias personas **-Estando aquí nada nos** **atacara-** finalizó observando a un inmenso tigre dientes de sable que comenzaba a destruir todo a su alrededor…

 **\- ¡¿EN SERIO CREES QUE ESA GATA LADRONA TE SERÁ ÚTIL?!-** exclamó Salvatore compitiendo con Camila **-Aun no conoces el potencial oculto de esa chica-** le respondió regresando a la normalidad viendo como el lugar ya estaba arrasado…

 **-Yo puedo contarle sobre ello, Salvatore-sama** \- intervino Alzek siendo tomado del mentón por Camila - **Por tu inteligencia siempre quise que fueras mi comandante, Elliot-kun** \- susurro arrojándolo el aliento en la comisura de sus labios…

 **-Nunca me llames así de nuevo** \- habló Alzek totalmente enojado - **Además se ve claramente que todavía hay sobrevivientes-** continuó agachándose para golpear el suelo - **Ricochet-** finalizó haciendo rebotar el suelo para mostrar a las personas que se escondían…

 **-Nami es la estructura principal de la voluntad de Monkey D. Luffy-** habló Alzek mientras los Gifters asesinaban a la gente - **Esto se pone interesante-** murmuró Salvatore alejándose de aquel lugar en espera de hallar el paradero de Luffy y los demás…

De regreso en el Thousand Sunny…

" _ **\- ¡Un idiota como tú nunca sabrá lo que es amar! ¡Me sorprende que tu navegante se haya enamorado de ti en primer lugar! -**_ _exclamó un pirata enemigo después de observar que Luffy había usado su cuerpo para proteger a Nami…_

 _ **-Puedes creer lo que tú quieras…-**_ _susurró Luffy alzando la mirada para encarar a ese pirata…_

 _ **\- ¡YO SE QUE LA AMOOOOO! -"**_

 **\- ¿Por qué dude? -** se preguntó Nami levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro **-Ya todo está claro-** finalizó buscando un abrigo para dirigirse a la enfermería…

Caminando con suma cautela por la cubierta, Nami cambiaba su semblante totalmente mientras a lo lejos, Leither que platicaba con Pedro, sonreía al entender que todo estaba por arreglarse…

 **-Lo bueno es que Pekoms ya duerme en el camarote de los hombres-** murmuró Nami entrando con cuidado en la enfermería para colocar el seguro de la puerta **– espero que no esté dormido** \- finalizo observando la ligera luz que entraba en la habitación a través de la ventana circular…

Caminando por el cuarto, Nami se sorprendía al ver que Luffy se mantenía sentado en la cama - **¿Qué haces despierto? -** le preguntó acercándose para notar que yacía mirando hacia el vacío del camarote…

 **-Estaba pensando en nuevas maneras de derrotar a ese pirata-** habló Luffy mirando fijamente a Nami **-No quiero perder contra enemigos así de fuertes-** finalizó en tanto ella se acercaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama…

Observando como la luz de la noche iluminaba el cabello oscuro de Luffy, Nami alzaba su mano para acariciarle la mejilla suavemente **\- ¿dudaste cuando estuviste en el bosque?** \- le preguntó provocando una mueca de confusión en el joven de goma…

 **-La otra Nami me dijo que quería a Sanji y que yo siempre me comporto como un niño, sin embargo, sabía que tú te enfocarías en ayudar primero y después hablarías conmigo sobre eso-** habló Luffy sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja que no creía que el enemigo en verdad buscara romper su vínculo emocional…

 **-No sé cómo haces para nunca dudar** \- murmuró Nami cabizbaja **-Yo si pensé en la posibilidad de** **terminar nuestra relación-** finalizó dejando caer unas lágrimas hasta que un sombrero de paja le era colocado con suavidad…

 **-Mientras tu sonrías, yo confiaré en tus palabras, Nami-** habló Luffy siendo abrazado por su navegante que entendía perfectamente el lazo irrompible que había logrado crear con su capitán…

 **-Te amo, idiota-** susurró restregando su rostro en el pecho de Luffy en la zona donde estaba la cicatriz en X y que permanecía vendada después del ataque de Salvatore - **Si tu estás a mi lado,** **nunca dudaré, lo prometo-** finalizó terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas para besarlo suavemente…

Sin embargo, el beso se fue tornando más profundo, como si ese miedo hiciera que Nami buscara una forma de eliminarlo para siempre de su sistema, así que sin perder el tiempo y dejando que el sombrero de paja cayera en su espalda, se colocaba encima de Luffy dispuesta a ir por más…

 **-Elimina el miedo que hay en mi corazón Luffy-** suplico Nami besándolo de nueva cuenta **-hazme** **gritar tu nombre** \- finalizo viéndolo fijamente, logrando despertar el instinto en el joven de goma que sin perder el tiempo se levantaba de la cama cargando a la pelinaranja…

Sin comprender del todo esa acción, Nami aferraba sus piernas en la cadera de Luffy mientras ambos se besaban sin tregua, caminando de prisa para que el azabache terminara chocando contra el estante donde Chopper guardaba todo su botiquín médico…

Deteniéndose debido a la falta de aire más que por las ganas, Nami aprovechaba para acariciar el cabello de Luffy que continuaba cargándola bajando sus manos para arrancarle un gemido delicioso a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Luffy, por favor! -** exclamó Nami besándolo de nueva cuenta, logrando que el azabache se tambaleara tirando algunas cosas, entre ellas vendajes y frascos de pastillas **-Vamos hacia la cama** \- le indico la navegante siendo obedecida, ya que Luffy caía en el colchón totalmente agitado…

Alzando la camiseta blanca que traía, Nami mostraba sus enormes pechos con sus pezones totalmente erectos de la excitación, agachándose para que Luffy comenzara a chuparlos, enfocándose en la zona sensible de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió Nami deteniéndolo momentáneamente para quitarse la ropa y de paso despojar a su capitán de aquellas molestas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo - **Así está mejor-** finalizó siendo alzada para cambiar de posiciones…

 **\- ¡Luffy, Luffy, Luffy! -** gimió Nami sintiéndose deseada al experimentar como cada centímetro de su cuerpo era recorrido por la lengua húmeda y caliente del joven de goma **\- ¡Sigue, no pares! -** continuo totalmente extasiada al saber que él se acercaba al punto donde todo culminaría…

Llegando al sexo de Nami, Luffy se tomaba su tiempo para admirarla totalmente desnuda, comprendiendo que debía protegerla ahora que los peligros aumentaban con cada nuevo enemigo que aparecía **-Derrotaré a cualquiera que quiera separarnos-** finalizó sellando de nueva cuenta una promesa que destruía los miedos de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡LUFFY! -** exclamó Nami al sentir como una lengua caliente se introducía en ella, provocando que agarrara con fuerza las sábanas de la cama mientras liberaba gemidos altos, sin importarle el lugar donde se encontraba…

 **\- ¡Espera! -** habló Nami en un intento de detener a Luffy **\- ¡Ahhhh! -** exclamo finalmente llegando al ansiado orgasmo en tanto el azabache se levantaba sintiendo como su entrepierna le dolía por la tremenda erección que tenía…

Recuperándose y entreabriendo sus ojos, Nami sentía como su clítoris era masajeado por el pene de Luffy, pareciendo que pedía permiso para entrar y saciar esa necesidad en ambos amantes…

 **-Hazlo, métemela-** murmuró Nami respirando agitadamente para después cortar de golpe su aliento ya que Luffy entraba de una sola estocada, provocando otro orgasmo en la navegante…

 **-Me estas apretando mucho-** habló Luffy empezando a moverse lentamente para hacer que su pene fuera lubricado por las paredes vaginales de Nami **-Hazlo más fuerte** \- suplico atrayéndolo para besarlo y sentir el éxtasis junto…

 **\- ¡Ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhh!** \- gemía Nami siendo callada por momentos al ser besada por Luffy que seguía usando su Kenbushoku Haki esperando nadie entrara al camarote al escuchar los ruidos **-Nami, no** **grites tan alto-** pidió siendo sorprendido ya que ella se le arrojaba en los brazos para volver al vaivén…

 **\- ¡Cállate y sigue así! -** exclamo Nami besando a Luffy que seguía caminando tirando cosas en el proceso para terminar apoyándose de nueva cuenta en el estante de los medicamentos **-por favor-** finalizó enredando sus manos en el cuello de su capitán…

Mientras tanto en la cubierta del Sunny, Leither y Pedro charlaban hasta que escuchaban unos gritos y cosas cayendo el suelo a pesar de la distancia entre la cubierta y el cuarto de enfermería - **Hoy están muy animados-** habló Leither intentando no escuchar el ruido **-En Zou estuvieron así-** intervino Pedro expulsando humo del cigarro que fumaba…

De regreso al cuarto…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamo Nami llegando al clímax siendo secundada por el joven de goma que sentía como ella dejaba caer su peso, aunque no le importaba considerando el enorme esfuerzo llevado en aquella placentera actividad…

Bajando lentamente de los brazos de Luffy, Nami se percataba de un detalle **-Estas sangrando-** habló preocupada al observar como la herida de su capitán se había abierto manchando el vendaje que Chopper le había colocado…

- **Bueno, tenía que pasar por tanto movimiento, shishishishi-** habló Luffy colocando su mano para detener la hemorragia **-Hay que vestirnos para que Chopper te revise esa herida-** habló Nami buscando su ropa hasta que era jalada por el joven de goma que la acorralaba en un hueco de la habitación…

 **\- ¿Aun tienes dudas? -** preguntó Luffy sorprendiendo a Nami al comprender que su capitán no olvidaba tan fácilmente lo que había iniciado aquella sesión sexual **-Sabes que confío totalmente en** **ti-** le respondió tomándole el rostro con sus manos…

 **-Ahora veamos esa herida que está sangrando mucho** \- hablo Nami besando a Luffy fugazmente - **Esta bien, shishishishi-** contestó permitiendo que la pelinaranja se alistara para después llamar a Chopper…

Unos minutos después, el médico de los mugiwaras detenía el sangrado en la herida de Luffy, colocándole nuevos vendajes **-Lo siento Chopper, shishishishi-** habló el joven de goma sonriendo **-Si** **van a copular traten de que sea menos violento-** hablo el reno observando como el cuarto de enfermería estaba totalmente desordenado…

 **\- ¡No digas esas cosas, Chopper! -** exclamó Nami cubriendo su rostro de la vergüenza **-Ahora** **descansen ya que mañana nos espera más trabajo-** finalizó el reno guardando sus aditamentos médicos para salir de la habitación…

Yéndose Chopper, Luffy suspiraba alistándose para dormir **-Deberías descansar Nami** \- habló siendo interrumpido ya ella lo tomaba de la mano para dirigirse hacia la cama **-esta noche quiero dormir a** **tu lado-** le respondió logrando que el joven de goma asintiera ya que no podía refutarle nada a su navegante…

Esa noche, Nami permanecía durmiendo abrazada a Luffy que se mantenía despierto viendo hacia el techo, buscando una técnica capaz de derrotar a Salvatore para continuar hacia Whole Cake y traer a Sanji de vuelta a la tripulación…

Sin embargo, en una embarcación con un tigre dientes de sable en su bandera, Alzek entraba al camarote principal hallándose a Salvatore y a Camila dispuesto a informarles sobre el paradero del equipo Mugiwara…

 **-Estamos a dos horas de Monkey D. Luffy y su tripulación-** habló Alzek provocando una carcajada en Camila y una mueca de satisfacción en Salvatore que no se veía debido al vendaje que cubría su boca **-Te entregaré a la gata ladrona-** habló cerrando un trato con la otra calamidad que bebía lentamente de una copa de vino…

 **-Sin embargo…-** habló Salvatore levantándose para encarar a Camila pronunciando unas últimas palabras…

 **-Me ayudarás a destruir a Monkey D. Luffy-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10**

* * *

 ** _¿Se acerca una segunda confrontacion ahora con dos enemigos con recompensas más altas que Luffy?_**

 ** _¿Extrañaban los momentos intimos entre Luffy y Nami?_**

 ** _¿Les gustan las akumas prehistoricas que diseñé?_**

 ** _Agradeciendo hayan llegado hasta aqui, les mando un abrazo de Bepo..._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto!_**


	11. La Segunda Confrontacion

_**NOTA: Nueco capítulo...**_

 _ **Después de un fantastico final para el arco de Whole Cake en la obra de Oda-sama, esto ha hecho que mi impetu para traer nuevas historias aumenten, shishishishi...**_

 _ **Bueno, después de un gratificante momento LuNa en el anterior capítulo es momento de resolver dudas mientras sigo pensando en si escribire un drabble o oneshot sobre la escena de Pudding...**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**_

Capítulo 11: La Segunda Confrontación

 **\- ¡Salvatore-sama, nuestros informes dicen que el barco que seguimos no es el de Mugiwara! -** exclamó un subordinado de la calamidad que al escuchar eso mostraba una mirada de enojo total **\- ¿Quién le dio la** **información errónea a Alzek?** \- preguntó asustando al gifter que buscaba como responder…

 **-Fui yo, como vi que tenía una bandera pirata, supuse que sería él-** habló Camila mientras un pirata le servía mas vino en su copa - **Alzek, ¿Cuál es el tiempo estimado para hallarlos? -** preguntó Salvatore tomando al gifter que le había informado del error…

- **Seria dentro de 12 horas, las corrientes no nos están ayudando-** habló Alzek provocando que Salvatore arrojara con fuerza al gifter rompiendo una pared del cuarto de la calamidad - **Maldito** **mono,** **te enseñaré a experimentar el verdadero miedo-** susurro en tanto carpinteros de su tripulación reparaban la pared destrozada…

* * *

Al día siguiente en el Thousand Sunny…

 **\- ¡Que bien dormí! -** exclamó Nami saliendo de la enfermería en lo que levantaba sus brazos para estirarse cual gato **\- ¡Espera Luffy!** \- finalizó al sentir como una mano rodeaba su cintura atrayéndola de nueva cuenta hacia el camarote…

Una hora después, Luffy y Nami salían de la enfermería muy agitados, observando como Chopper permanecía frente a ellos con un semblante de médico enojado - **¿No les dije que ya no copularan?** \- preguntó en su papel de regañar a su paciente…

 **-Nami quiso, me amarro a la cama-** habló Luffy en su afán de zafarse **\- ¡Bien que me echas la culpa,** **pero tú empezaste al rodear mi cintura y tocarme! -** le respondió la pelinaranja con dientes afilados ocasionando una risa en Leither que llegaba a la cubierta vistiendo un mandil…

 **-Doctor-san es normal tener sexo, ayuda a liberar endorfinas-** habló Leither atrayendo la atención de Luffy que olía comida **\- ¡Que me digas doctor no me hace feliz, idiota! -** exclamó Chopper en su bailecito cómico en tanto el azabache les indicaba con la mirada y un gesto de su mano al joven de goma y a la navegante que escaparan…

 **\- ¡Espera Luffy!** \- exclamó Chopper al darse cuenta que lo habían dejado solo en la cubierta **-Es hora** **de desayunar, doctor-san-** le llamó Leither asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, provocando otro bailecito de vergüenza por parte del reno…

Siendo recibidos por un garchu de Carrot, Luffy y Nami se unían al desayuno, sintiéndose extraños porque aquella tripulación, a excepción de Brook y Chopper, era muy distinta con la que despertaban cada día en su viaje…

- **Bueno, es hora de revelar muchas cosas-** habló Nami que tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja hecho por Leither **\- ¡No es como la comida de Sanji, pero esta delicioso! -** exclamó Luffy logrando que la pelinaranja no comprendiera por qué la falta de atención de su capitán…

 **-Uno de esos piratas estuvo en Weatheria durante mi entrenamiento-** habló Nami haciendo que Luffy dejara un pedazo de carne prestando atención por primera vez **\- ¿Ves cómo estos piratas son aliados, Vanessa?, todos son escoria** \- intervino Ulises provocando una mueca de disgusto por parte de la navegante…

 **-Yo pensaba igual que tú, pero mis nakamas y Luffy lograron cambiar mi forma de pensar-** habló Nami recordando esos momentos **-Elliot, digo Alzek, era un meteorólogo nativo de una isla del** **cielo, Gaiament-** continuó haciendo memoria sobre ese joven que había aparecido en Weatheria una mañana…

* * *

 **(HACE DOS AÑOS, ISLA DEL CIELO, WEATHERIA)**

Saliendo de su casa para cuidar sus weather balls que servirían para su investigación, Nami sonreía al ver un día demasiado tranquilo, hasta que escuchó como los ancianos de Weatheria corrían de un lado hacia otro totalmente aterrados…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede ahora? -** preguntó Nami deteniendo a uno de los investigadores **\- ¡Es terrible, un** **joven ha llegado a nuestra isla de la misma forma que tú, Nami-chan! -** respondió muy alterado hasta que era golpeado…

 **\- ¡¿No les dije que no es necesario tanto drama, Alode-san?!-** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados para llevarse al investigador hacia la zona donde había sucedido el percance - **Vaya que son muy** **ruidosos-** finalizó llegando para observar como Haredas aplicaba los primeros auxilios…

 **-Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye…-** habló Haredas siendo interrumpido por un coscorrón **\- ¡¿No te dije** **que ya no hagas eso, Haredas-san?!-** lo regañó Nami asustando a los demás ancianos al ver como su líder había sido golpeado…

 **-D. Revenge-** murmuró el joven muy agitado, atrayendo la atención de Nami y Haredas que decidían ayudarlo - **Parece que fue herido en una pelea-** habló el investigador, revelando una cicatriz en X muy profunda en la espalda del joven…

Días después…

 **\- ¿No recuerdas tu nombre?** \- preguntó Nami que se hallaba en la biblioteca de Weatheria junto al joven - **Creo que es Elliot, pero no estoy seguro** \- respondió tomándole un mechón de cabello a la pelinaranja…

 **-Ese Luffy del que me hablaste, ¿realmente te protege con su propia vida? -** preguntó Elliot ruborizando a Nami que desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado **\- ¿Eso hizo que te enamoraras de él? -** cuestionó al ver los gestos de vergüenza en ella…

 **-Podría decirse, solamente necesito saber si soy correspondida-** contestó Nami totalmente segura de lo que sentía por Luffy **-Ya veo-** habló Elliot sonriendo por primera vez y pronunciando unas palabras que quedaron grabadas en la navegante…

- **Espero algún día poder ver ese lazo emocional-**

Cuatro meses antes del reencuentro…

 **\- ¡Hay que irnos Nami-chan! -** exclamó Haredas protegiéndose de las inmensas explosiones provocadas en una isla del Grand Line en la que habían desembarcado **\- ¡Nadie garantizó nuestra** **seguridad y esto ya es una guerra! -** finalizó en tanto la pelinaranja miraba hacia distintas direcciones…

 **\- ¡No encuentro a Elliot! -** exclamó Nami preocupada hasta que una explosión ocurría cerca de ella y Haredas **-Tu debes ver a Luffy-san-** murmuró una voz que los protegía sufriendo daño por la detonación…

 **\- ¡Elliot! -** exclamó Nami al ver que sangre corría por la espalda de su amigo **\- ¡Váyanse, no creo** **soportar mucho esta estructura! -** ordenó al ver que nuevos misiles llegaban a la zona en aquella isla…

 **-Cuídela-** murmuro Elliot haciendo que Haredas por primera vez acelerara cargando a Nami para escapar **\- ¡Elliot! -** exclamó la pelinaranja observando por última vez como una explosión desaparecía la imagen del azabache…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

* * *

 **-Eso es lo único que sabía de él, no conocía que poseía una akuma no mi o que era pirata-** habló Nami apretando su puño al comprender que Alzek sería un problema a futuro inmediato **-de hecho,** **no hay mucha información sobre ese pirata-** intervino Leither revelando los wanted de la tripulación de Salvatore…

 **-Salvatore "Fatal" 980 millones de berries rango en la tripulación de Kaido: una de las 5 calamidades**

 **Dante "macabro" 488 millones de berries**

 **Calitri "Cuchilla de sangre" 492 millones de berries**

 **Alzek….**

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Leither? -** preguntó Nami al ver la pausa **-No hay datos de Alzek en su wanted-** le respondió mostrando un wanted vacío solamente con la foto de Alzek…

 **-No importa, lo derrotaremos, shishishishi-** habló Luffy chocando sus puños mientras Vanessa se emocionaba cayendo de nuevo con espuma surgiendo de su boca **-Yo los ayudaré ya que sigo en** **deuda con Sanji-san-** intervino Pedro mientras Chopper cambiaba los vendajes en Pekoms…

Sin embargo, un nuevo ataque se acercaba ya que un navío con una bandera de un tigre dientes de sable y más arriba la insignia de Kaido estaba cerca de los mugiwaras…

 **-Dos horas y llegamos-** habló Alzek que se mantenía en el camarote principal junto a Calitri, Dante y Camila - **hubiese traído a Deblin** \- intervino la calamidad bostezando alertando a Dante que por primera vez se mostraba serio…

 **-Deblin no debe venir nunca, es un loco que inclusive me supera con creces** \- habló Dante provocando una carcajada en Camila **-Deblin iba a ser postulado como la primera "catástrofe" de** **Kaido, ¿lo sabias? -** habló la pirata recordando a su comandante…

" _ **-Todo va a estar bien, hijo-**_ _habló un aldeano en un pequeño pueblo que había sido arrasado_ _ **– por**_ _ **supuesto papá…-**_ _en ese instante una mano asesinaba a ambas personas revelando a una silueta que estaba bañada en sangre…_

 **-** _ **Es un monstruo-**_ _hablaron los Gifters petrificados por la escena_ _ **\- ¿Aun quieres divertirte, Deblin?**_ _\- preguntó Camila que permanecía sentada en un montículo de escombros recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa…_

 _ **\- ¡Acaba con los Gifters, haremos más!**_ _\- exclamó Camila deseosa de ver el máximo nivel de Deblin que apretaba los puños dando comienzo a una masacre en su propia tripulación…"_

 **-Aun me palpita la cicatriz que me hizo-** habló Calitri sonriendo en tanto Camila seguía bebiendo cambiando el vino por sake **\- ¡Debí traerlo! -** exclamó Camila bebiendo sin reparo mientras el sake corría por los bordes de sus labios…

 **-Ese tipo no debería valer los 888 millones que piden por su cabeza** \- murmuró Salvatore esperando impaciente el momento del encuentro con Luffy…

De regreso en el Sunny…

 **\- ¿Cómo van tus heridas? -** preguntó Nami que entraba al cuarto de enfermería **-ya estoy mejor,** **shishishishi-** contestó Luffy que se levantaba para charlar cómodamente con ella…

 **-Gracias por regresarme a la realidad de este momento tan grato-** habló Nami sonriendo cálidamente **-Voy a trazar una ruta para ocultarnos, nos vemos después-** finalizó besando a Luffy que sin perder tiempo afianzaba el contacto tomándola de la cintura…

 **-Está bien, shishishishi-** habló Luffy permitiendo que Nami se retirara de la enfermería…

Saliendo unos minutos después, Luffy se hallaba con Leither que observaba el cielo para ayudar a Nami…

 **-Ese tipo de los geiseres era muy poderoso y me contó una vez sobre hacer una sobre-marcha en mi Gears-** habló Luffy comenzando una plática - **Frederick D. Revenge era un pirata muy astuto que** **inclusive pasaba desapercibido por la Marina-** continuó Leither intentando recordar los datos de la tripulación de Sara…

 **-Tu akuma no mi es poderosa, Luffy-san-** habló Leither mirándolo fijamente **– Tal vez lo que quiso** **decir Frederick es que puedes contener la fuerza acelerada por el metabolismo de tu cuerpo, sumándolo con tu Haki para crear una onda capaz de amplificar el rango de un golpe-** explico preguntándose si el joven de goma le entendería…

 **-Pero no te lo recomiendo** \- habló Leither analizando como Luffy tomaba la explicación **\- ¿Por qué? -** le preguntó sin cambiar su semblante de interés **-Esa técnica destrozaría tu metabolismo, por** **mucho que tus órganos sean de goma, estos sufrirán un desgarre por aumentar las condiciones de estrés-** respondió esperando que Luffy comprendiera el riesgo de aquella técnica…

 **-Está bien, shishishishishi-** habló Luffy retirándose del lugar para jugar con Carrot que llegaba a la cubierta junto a Chopper **-Espero que no intente superar el Gear Fourth-** murmuró Leither alejándose para informarle a Nami sobre el clima de ese día…

En tanto el equipo de rescate intentaba recuperarse, en el baño del Thousand Sunny, una chica de cabello color lila, meditaba cosas permitiendo que el agua corriera por su piel blanca…

 **\- "¿Que quería decir con nuevo amanecer?"-** pensó Vanessa enjuagándose el cabello intentando recordar algo que pudiera ayudar a los mugiwaras **-tal vez la cajita musical-** murmuró reaccionando de prisa para salir corriendo con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo…

 **\- ¡Lo tengo! -** exclamó Vanessa con gotas de agua corriendo por su cuerpo solamente cubierto por una toalla **\- ¡Ya sé cómo obtener respuestas!** \- finalizo siendo observada por los presentes en la cubierta…

 **-Yohohohoho, si Sanji-san estuviera aquí, tendría una expulsión masiva de sangre-** por fin habló Brook haciendo que Vanessa reaccionara mirándose…

 **\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -**

Minutos después, Vanessa y los demás se hallaban en la cubierta dispuestos a escuchar lo descubierto **-Siento lo de antes-** murmuró Vanessa completamente roja de la vergüenza…

 **-Al menos no saliste desnuda, una vez Nami lo hizo en un juego de retos conmigo, shishishishishi** \- habló Luffy recibiendo un puñetazo en su rostro **\- ¡No te dije que no hablaras de ello, idiota!** \- lo regañó la pelinaranja totalmente roja y con dientes afilados…

 **-Yohohohoho, ahora ya sabemos cómo se divierten en sus guardias** \- habló Brook tomando tranquilamente su té hasta que sentía un aura asesina detrás de él **-Ni tu segunda vida te salva de esta, esqueleto pervertido-** susurró Nami que mostraba un destello rojo en sus ojos…

 **-Bueno, continuemos-** habló Nami dejando a Brook totalmente golpeado **-adelante Vanessa-chan-** finalizó mientras Chopper auxiliaba al músico y Luffy carcajeaba por la escena…

 **-Dentro de las cosas que dejo mi padre antes de desaparecer se encuentra una cajita musical que fue fabricada en Wano-** habló Vanessa atrayendo la atención de Ulises que no recordaba ello - **Supongo que si regresamos a Ganclaw podremos hallar varias pistas de lo que mi padre quería que yo recordara-** finalizó logrando una sonrisa en Luffy que suponía una pequeña aventura surgiría…

 **\- ¡Nami, cambia el curso hacia Ganclaw! -** exclamó Luffy feliz hasta que una mano lo jalaba del cárdigan **\- ¡No seas tan imprudente Luffy!** \- lo regaño la pelinaranja **-El enemigo puede estar esperándonos para llevarse a Vanessa-chan** \- finalizó jalándole la mejilla recibiendo una mirada de "eres aburrida" por parte de su capitán…

 **\- ¡Es tan emocionante verlos pelear como una pareja enamorada! -** exclamó Vanessa con brillos en sus ojos ruborizando completamente a Nami **\- ¡No digas esas cosas!** \- le respondió mientras Luffy carcajeaba…

Sin embargo, dentro de esa paz momentánea, Pedro que se mantenía en el puesto de vigía lograba visualizar tres barcos con la insignia de Kaido…

 **\- ¡Luffy-san, hay un…!** \- no pudo terminar de hablar Pedro cuando una bala de cañón chocaba en el mar cerca del Sunny **\- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!-** exigió saber Ulises tambaleándose debido a una nueva explosión…

 **\- ¡Es un ataque! ¡Brook toma el timón del barco para escapar! -** ordenó Nami observando como Luffy apretaba su puño al reconocer la insignia de Salvatore **\- ¡Ya que sabemos que están detrás de** **nosotros, debemos evitar regresar a Ganclaw!** \- le hizo saber a su capitán que seguía con un semblante serio ante la situación…

 **\- ¿Otra calamidad? -** se preguntó Leither por primera vez experimentando un ligero temor **\- ¿Qué** **quieres decir? -** le cuestionó Nami que intentaba ver lo que sucedía **-Ese jolly roger en el barco de la** **izquierda, pertenece a Camila "ave de terror" Valkiria-** respondió mientras aceleraba para buscar una ruta de escape…

 **\- ¿Podemos usar el Coup de Burst de nuevo, Nami? -** preguntó Leither conociendo el riesgo de enfrentar a aquellos piratas **-Ya no tenemos reservas de cola para hacer otro-** contestó en tanto Luffy ocultaba su mirada bajo su sombrero de paja…

 **-Ricochet-** murmuró Alzek activando su habilidad para golpear la cubierta de su barco y arrojar a Camila que carcajeaba aterrizando en el césped del Sunny - **Es muy linda la cubierta de este barco-** habló alertando a los presentes…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Luffy asestó un puñetazo que Camila detenía con su brazo imbuido en Haki - **Así que tú eres el desperdicia el talento de Nami-chan** \- habló transformando su mano libre en una garra que alcanzaba a rozar los vendajes en el torso de Luffy…

 **\- ¡Dos Pilare! -** exclamó Leither creando dos pilares de tierra apoyado en los minerales de la cubierta **\- ¡Déjenme sola con Nami-chan!** \- gritó Camila moviéndose a una velocidad indescriptible para dañar de gravedad a Leither que caía derrotado…

 **\- ¡Electro! -** exclamaron al mismo tiempo Pedro y Carrot que no se percataban que un pirata con dos enormes cortadoras detenía sus ataques **-Los minks son tan imbéciles** \- habló Calitri que se disponía a atacar la mink conejo que ya no podía detener el impacto…

 **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO RED HAWK! -** exclamó Luffy golpeando a Calitri que escupía sangre y Camila quedaba perpleja por el nivel del azabache **-Si tocas a mis nakamas, no te lo perdonare-** habló acercándose hasta que detectaba con su Haki como Salvatore estaba muy cerca…

Apretando su puño, Luffy observaba fijamente a Salvatore que desde lo alto de su barco que era el doble de tamaño que el Sunny, murmuraba unas últimas palabras…

 **-Se acabó tu suerte, mono estúpido-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 11**

* * *

 _ **Luffy vs Salvatore round 2  
**_

 _ **¿Nami sera secuestrada?**_

 _ **Ahora empezara el momento clave y si se preguntan porque mencione a un nuevo personaje llamado Deblin, es porque me gusta que hagan sus hipotesis, hahahahaha**_

 _ **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo...**_


	12. La Decision Mas Dificil

_**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo...**_

 _ **Sigo batallando por ser regular, pero los tiempos del trabajo y otros detalles, hacen a veces que caiga en coma apenas llego a su humilde morada...**_

 _ **Bueno, lo útil de tener un cuaderno es que tengo varias ideas en las que puedo apoyarme y gracias a un doujin hallado en twitter, creo que escribiré otro lemmon referente a la estadia de Luffy y Nami en la fortaleza de Bege (gracias por que hallo grandes dibujantes)...**_

 _ **Eso se verá en una semana, además de que sera mi regalo para festejar los cumpleaños de Luffy y Nami...**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, les dejo leer...**_

Capítulo 12: La Decisión Más Difícil

Mirándose fijamente, Luffy y Salvatore comprendían que era momento de pelear de modo que varios Gifters comenzaban el asalto al Sunny **\- ¡Destruyan el barco de ese mono estúpido! -** exclamó la calamidad provocando una pelea entre varios piratas…

 **-Ese golpe me dolió-** murmuró Calitri alistando de nueva cuenta sus cortadoras hasta que era encerrado por una técnica de Leither **-Diablos, esa pirata es poderosa, no debo bajar la guardia de** **nuevo-** habló escupiendo un poco de sangre debido a la herida en el costado derecho…

- **Nadie aprovechara tu talento más que yo, Nami-chan-** habló Camila cerca de la pelinaranja - **¿Quién eres? -** le preguntó preparando su nuevo clima Tact al experimentar una sensación de escalofrío al estar cerca de la calamidad…

 **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO HAWK RIFLE! -** exclamó Luffy atacando de nueva cuenta a Camila que detenía el impacto con ambas manos **\- ¡Salvatore, dijiste que Mugiwara es tu problema! -** exigió convirtiendo una de sus manos en garras para intentar un ataque contra el joven de goma…

 **\- ¡GUST SWORD! -** exclamó Nami creando una enorme corriente de aire que alejaba a Camila **\- ¡No** **creas que soy débil, soy una mugiwara!** \- finalizó chocando palmas con Luffy que observaba como Brook, Pedro y Carrot defendían al Sunny en tanto Chopper auxiliaba a Leither…

 **\- ¡Pekomamushi, cuida a Vanessa y a Ulises! -** ordenó Luffy estirando su brazo para golpear a varios Gifters **\- ¡Luffy, usaré un mirage tempo para desaparecer y escapar! -** exclamó Nami electrocutando a varios enemigos apoyando a Carrot y a Pedro que aumentaban la potencia de su electro…

Sin embargo, observando el inmenso nivel de ambos piratas, Luffy ignoraba las palabras de Nami analizando rápidamente como evitar más daño en el barco y en sus nakamas…

 **-Nami-** murmuró Luffy en medio de la batalla **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** le preguntó apoyándose de espaldas para escucharlo mejor - **Lleva a Vanessa a su pueblo y consigan pistas** \- habló el capitán volteando para sonreírle…

 **\- ¿Por qué dices eso?, vamos a huir todos** \- habló Nami preocupada por alguna locura que pasara en la mente de Luffy **\- ¡Leither, te dejo al mando hasta que regrese!** \- exclamó el joven de goma estirando sus brazos para rodear a Camila y a Calitri al saber que ellos eran los más peligrosos en el Sunny…

 **\- ¡Derroten a esos piratas! ¡Confió en su fuerza, shishishishishi! -** ordenó Luffy esbozando su característica sonrisa, aunque Nami notaba por primera vez que mentía **–"¿Qué te sucede?"-** pensó viendo como su capitán aterrizaba en la cubierta del barco de Salvatore…

Comprendiendo que Luffy regresaría, Nami se mordía el labio inferior mientras se apuraba para dar órdenes **\- ¡Si no regresas, yo te buscaré y te mataré Monkey D. Luffy!** \- exclamó la pelinaranja recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del joven de goma **\- ¡Chicos, hora de escapar!** \- finalizó mientras Brook, Pedro y Carrot terminaban de derrotar a los Gifters arrojándolos fuera del Sunny…

 **\- ¿En serio crees que los dejaré ir? -** cuestionó Salvatore preparándose para la pelea **-Yo iré tras** **Nami-chan, te veo en Ganclaw** \- intervino Camila que se alistaba hasta que era detenida por una silueta rodeada por un aura blanca - **Luffy, yo te apoyaré** \- habló aquel pirata revelándose como Leither…

 **\- ¿Qué demonios te rodea? -** preguntó Camila observando el cambio en Leither **-Este es el modo** **Xtigma liberado sin consecuencias-** respondió tomando el hombro de la calamidad para arrojarla lejos de la cubierta del barco…

 **-Debemos volver o Nami nos matará** \- habló Luffy activando su Gear Second - **dirás, te matará-** respondió Leither carcajeando preparándose para luchar **\- ¡Ataquen! -** exclamó un gifter corriendo con su espada hasta que era golpeado por Salvatore…

 **-Calitri, Dante, Alzek sigan a esa tripulación con uno de los barcos-** ordenó Salvatore en tanto Camila se levantaba con la pupila de sus ojos de color rojizo **-Tú vete a tu barco y asesina al imbécil** **pirata de Eigel-** finalizó comenzando a transformarse en el tigre dientes de sable…

Intentando detener a los comandantes de Salvatore, Luffy era atrapado entre las zarpas de la calamidad - **esta vez te mataré-** murmuró apretándolo con fuerza mientras Camila se llevaba a Leither hacia el otro barco…

Los Gifters carcajeaban al pensar que sucedería un escenario como la primera batalla, pero Luffy se liberaba en su Gear Fourth golpeando por primera vez a Salvatore que escupía sangre para sorpresa de sus subordinados **\- ¡Nami y los demás estarán bien!** \- exclamó haciendo que la calamidad se enfadara…

Sin perder el tiempo, Luffy se impulsaba quedando frente a Salvatore **–"ese maldito aumentó su** **velocidad considerablemente"-** pensó intentando defenderse sin éxito **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO LEO** **BAZOOKA! -** exclamó el joven de goma golpeando a Salvatore que ni protegiéndose con Haki podía evitar sufrir daño…

 **-Es molesto pelear en el barco** \- habló Salvatore transformándose en el tigre hibrido **-zarpazo** \- continuó usando sus dos garras para intentar atacar a Luffy **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO RHINO SCHNEIDER!** \- exclamó golpeándolo en el rostro sorprendiendo a los Gifters…

En la otra embarcación, Camila se levantaba encarando a Leither - **Después del daño que te hice con** **mi garra aun sigues en pie, eres fuerte, chico Bladeblood** \- habló carcajeando para comenzar un nuevo ataque…

 **-Xtasis-** murmuró Leither sin darle tiempo de respuesta a Camila que escupía sangre por el ataque - **eres fuerte-** repitió alejándose para lamer los rastros de sangre que quedaban en la comisura de sus labios **\- ¿Fuiste lastimada y aun así estas feliz? -** preguntó el azabache preparándose para continuar la batalla…

 **\- ¿Tu no lo estarías? -** preguntó Camila que se tronaba los nudillos - **enfrentarse a rivales más fuertes** **que tu…-** continuó desapareciendo en su forma Titanis **-te hace más poderoso-** concluyó desgarrando el costado de Leither que caía de rodillas en el suelo de la cubierta…

 **-Lo sé perfectamente** \- murmuró Leither levantándose para alistar un nuevo ataque - **Buso Koka:** **Belmont Sarest** \- habló dando una metralleta de impactos que Camila detenía para contraatacar …

Sin embargo, Camila regresaba a la normalidad y sin darle tiempo de reacción, golpeaba en el abdomen a Leither que detenía su técnica **–"Su Haki es muy fuerte"-** pensó escupiendo sangre siendo detenido por un dedo de la calamidad en su frente…

 **-No voy a permitir que esto termine tan rápido-** murmuró Camila adoptando una actitud seria - **Si no** **peleas con tu verdadero nivel, te voy a matar** \- finalizó preparando un puñetazo hasta que era detenida por Salvatore que chocaba con ella…

 **\- ¡CAPITÁN SALVATORE! -** exclamaron los Gifters al ver como Luffy usaba su double culverin para arrojar a la calamidad hacia el otro barco **\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Leither?** \- preguntó el joven de goma rebotando recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del azabache…

 **\- ¡Imbéciles, rescaten a Camila!** \- ordenó Salvatore al darse cuenta que la calamidad había caído al mar **\- ¡Y ustedes no se crean la gran cosa! -** exclamó transformándose en su totalidad para rugir enfadado…

Acelerando dentro del espacio de la cubierta, Salvatore embestía a Luffy que intentaba detenerlo sin éxito hasta que Leither lo apoyaba depositándole un tremendo golpe en la espalda de la calamidad…

 **\- ¡COLMILLO SOBRE COLMILLO! -** exclamó Salvatore contraatacando para dañar de gravedad a Leither **\- ¡No creas que te perdonaré que me hayas arrojado al mar!** \- habló Camila atrapando con su pico el brazo de Luffy rompiendo su Busoshoku Haki…

 **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO KONG ORGAN! -** exclamó Luffy creando su metralleta para alejar a Salvatore y a Camila que se protegían dándole oportunidad para tomar a Leither y escapar usando el impulso en sus pies…

 **-El Gear Fourth está a punto de terminar** \- habló Luffy tratando de encontrar un lugar en el inmenso mar hasta que veía una pequeña isla - **Discúlpame Luffy-san-** murmuró Leither casi cayendo en la inconsciencia por el daño en su abdomen…

Llegando a la pequeña isla, Luffy finalmente experimentaba los estragos del final del Gear Fourth, expulsando el aire contenido por su boca para terminar chocando contra varios árboles, arrojando a Leither en un arbusto para que no sufriera daño en la caída…

Observando detenidamente a Luffy, Leither hacia un esfuerzo para levantarse y arrastrarlo hacia una pequeña cueva - **necesito 10 minutos para recuperar mi Haki** \- habló el joven de goma muy agitado en tanto Leither se apoyaba en una roca intentando no caer por el daño en su cuerpo…

 **-Espero Nami y los demás estén bien** \- habló Luffy recuperando su respiración normal hasta que escuchaba el sonido de un den den mushi **-Nami-san me dio el mini den den mushi por si surgía una** **emergencia** \- intervino Leither descolgando el caracol para escuchar lo que sucedía…

 **\- ¿Luffy estás ahí?** \- preguntó una voz mientras se escuchaban explosiones alrededor…

* * *

En lo que sucedía la batalla de Luffy y Leither contra Salvatore y Camila…

 **\- ¡No van a poder escapar, Hahahahahaha!** \- exclamaron varios Gifters que lanzaban cañonazos contra el Thousand Sunny **\- ¡Te atraparemos por nuestra capitana Camila, gata ladrona!** \- finalizaron en tanto Brook intentaba maniobras de evasión…

 **\- ¡Esto no es bueno! -** exclamó Ulises que junto a Vanessa eran protegidos por Pekoms - **mientras no** **podamos usar el Coup de Burst, esto es lo único que haremos hasta llegar a Ganclaw-** intervino Nami que creaba nubes con su nuevo clima Tact…

 **-Debo juntar suficientes nubes para crear un espejismo-** habló Nami liberando mas weather eggs - **¿En serio crees que tu ciencia te ayudara? -** preguntó Calitri preparándose para ser lanzando por Alzek…

 **-Nami-san, dedícate a esa técnica-** habló Pedro terminando de fumar y alistando su espada - **Carrot** **y yo te cubrimos-** finalizó observando como Calitri era disparado para aterrizar en la cubierta del Sunny….

 **-Cadenas Sangrientas-** habló Calitri liberando sus cortadoras que giraban a gran velocidad para atacar a Pedro **-Kung fu point-** interrumpió Chopper asestando una patada en la cara del pirata sable…

 **\- ¡Se nota que no vales esos 100 berries, Tony Tony Chopper!** \- exclamó Calitri con sangre corriendo por su nariz en lo que señalaba con su mirada hacia la espalda del reno **-Rebound Lare** \- murmuró Alzek usando su habilidad para golpear al médico amplificando el impacto por el rebote…

 **\- ¡Chopper! -** exclamó Nami al ver cómo era arrojado hasta chocar con uno de los barandales del Sunny **-Aquí es donde la fuerza hace su presencia** \- habló Alzek recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Electro!** \- exclamó Carrot dándole un puñetazo por la espalda a Alzek que caía de rodillas escupiendo sangre **\- ¡Esto es divertido!** \- intervino Calitri regresando sus cortadoras para alejarse momentáneamente junto a Alzek…

 **-Dentro de poco nuestro barco nos alcanzara-** habló Alzek estirándose mientras Nami continuaba creando nubes con su clima Tact **\- ¡No comprendes que tu absurda ciencia no servirá de** **nada! -** exclamó Calitri acelerando para atacarla…

 **-Versalles Blade-** murmuró Nami liberando una nueva técnica que golpeaba con fuerza a Calitri arrojándolo hacia el mar **\- ¿Cómo demonios se hizo tan fuerte? -** se cuestionó Alzek protegiéndose de un ataque combinado de Carrot y Pedro…

 **-Gracias Natalie-** habló Nami recordando las mejoras en su clima Tact con las habilidades de la peliblanca **\- ¡escucha, somos parte de la tripulación del próximo Rey Pirata, por ello no podemos darnos el lujo de perder! -** exclamó alegrando a Brook y a Chopper en lo que Vanessa sufría otro golpe de emoción cayendo de espaldas escupiendo espuma por la boca…

 **-Demuéstramelo-** murmuró Alzek apareciendo frente a Nami para golpearla **– Rebound Asmeti-** habló creando su técnica que la pelinaranja evitaba cruzando sus brazos solamente para ser arrojada con fuerza hacia uno de los barandales del Sunny…

 **-Horn Point-** habló Chopper adquiriendo la forma con grandes cuernos para terminar embistiendo a Alzek que no podía evitar ser arrojado al mar **\- ¡Bien hecho Chopper! -** exclamó Nami levantándose para liberar la última nube de su clima Tact…

 **\- ¡Mirage Tempo: Shield! -** exclamó Nami formando una espesa niebla que aturdía a los Gifters **\- ¡Es** **una bruja! -** gritaron asustados provocando una mueca de disgusto en la navegante que alistaba su arma para complementar la ilusión…

 **\- ¡THUNDERBOLT TEMPO! -**

Una oleada de rayos electrocutaba a los Gifters permitiendo escapar al Thousand Sunny mientras Calitri salía del mar cargando a Alzek…

Alejados del enemigo, Nami se sentaba en el césped de la cubierta del Sunny mientras los demás terminaban de ayudar en las maniobras de escape **\- ¡Eso fue muy genial, Nami! -** exclamó Chopper avergonzándola **\- ¡No es para tanto! -** respondió agitando su mano en señal de modestia…

 **-Yohohohoho, ya entiendo porque Luffy-san es tu pareja, Nami-san-** intervino Brook bajando del timón del Sunny **\- ¿Tú también? -** preguntó la pelinaranja alejándose para evitar la vergüenza…

 **-Ahora es momento de ir a Ganclaw** \- habló Nami entrando a la cocina para tomar el den den mushi principal **-Que bueno que le di un mini den den mushi a Leither-** finalizó comenzando a llamar a Luffy y al pirata de Eigel…

* * *

Tiempo actual…

 **\- ¿Luffy estás ahí? -** preguntó Nami desde el otro lado del den den mushi **-Estoy aquí-** respondió gracias a Leither que le acercaba el caracol teléfono **\- ¿Cómo se encuentran? -** cuestiono preocupada al igual que el resto de la tripulación en el Sunny…

 **-Logramos escapar, estamos cerca de una pequeña isla ya que Luffy-san agoto su Gear Fourth y se está recuperando-** habló Leither alertando a Nami que comprendía lo básico sobre aquella técnica…

 **-Pudimos escapar, ahora es cuestión de reunirnos en Ganclaw-** habló Nami provocando que Luffy pidiera a Leither le acercara el den den mushi **-Te encargo a la tripulación, llegaremos a Ganclaw, te lo prometo** \- ordenó en tanto la mirada de la navegante se perdía en una ligera sombra al escuchar esas palabras…

 **-Confío en ti, Nami, shishishishi-**

Con esa frase, la pelinaranja se alistaba dispuesta a llegar a Ganclaw **\- ¡Ya escucharon a nuestro** **capitán, ayudemos a Vanessa-chan! -** exclamó contagiando su confianza a sus nakamas que tomaban tareas asignadas, corriendo por la cubierta…

Sonriendo desde el otro lado del den den mushi, Luffy se percataba como sus manos recobraban el movimiento **-Hay que irnos, Leither, shishishishishi-** habló hasta que era detenido por unas últimas palabras por parte de Nami **-Te amo, idiota-** murmuró colgando el den den mushi con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el joven de goma cumpliría su promesa…

Sin embargo, dos piratas denominados calamidades, llegaban a la zona empezando a buscar a Luffy y a Leither…

 **-Debe haber alguna razón por la evitó la confrontación** \- habló Salvatore sentado en una roca mientras los Gifters buscaban algún indicio de Luffy y Leither - **Tal vez su técnica tenía un límite, ¿viste cuanto Haki impregnó en su cuerpo? -** cuestiono Camila observando ciertos detalles en varios de los arboles alrededor...

 **-Sin embargo, no cabe duda que mientras más lucha, su Haki se fortalece-** habló Salvatore reconociendo la fuerza del joven de goma - **Ahora comprendo porque Frederick no pudo vencerlo-**

 **-Está cerca de aquí-** habló Camila levantando un poco de tierra en una de sus manos - **Observa como hay cortes en los árboles, lo más probable es que chocó contra ellos-** finalizó en tanto escuchaba junto a la otra calamidad una explosión sucedía a metros de donde se encontraban…

- **No puedo creer que sea tan imbécil** \- murmuró Salvatore dirigiéndose hacia la zona hallándose como Luffy en Gear Second y Leither en forma Xtigma derrotaban a los Gifters **\- ¡Tú, hombre gato!** \- exclamó el joven de goma terminando su segunda marcha…

 **\- ¿Hombre gato? -** habló Camila al escuchar eso **\- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! -** no pudo contener su risa provocando una carcajada general por parte de los Gifters hasta que observaban la pose que adquiría su capitán…

 **\- ¡Cállense, Salvatore está enfadado!** \- exclamó un subordinado muy asustado causando un semblante de confusión en Camila **\- ¡Estamos muertos! -** gritaron todos los Gifters y demás piratas que intentaban correr al escuchar las palabras de su capitán…

- **MASACRE-**

La imagen de lo que sucedía era indescriptible, a una velocidad increíble, varios de los Gifters eran cortados a la mitad al instante que el impacto partía la corteza de los árboles y ondas de aire alzaban la tierra y espantaban a los pájaros de la copa de los arboles…

 **-Suponía que enfadaría-** murmuró Camila desde lo alto de un árbol, observando como finalmente, el ataque de Salvatore iba directo hacia Luffy **\- ¡No permitiré que dañes a mi capitán! -** exclamó Leither cruzando sus brazos imbuidos en Busoshoku Haki para proteger al joven de goma…

 **-Terminaras desgarrado-** susurró Salvatore con una voz tenebrosa que inclusive intimidaba a Camila **-Desde que me uní, estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por Luffy-san-** respondió Leither dándose cuenta como sus brazos comenzaban a sangrar debido a que su Haki era superado…

 **\- ¡DIJE QUE NADIE MAS MORIRÁ! -** exclamó Luffy preparando su Gear Fourth **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO** **LEO BAZOOKA! -** intervino posicionándose frente a Salvatore para golpearlo logrando alejarlo de Leither….

 **\- ¿Crees que dejare que me alejes de Nami-chan? -** cuestionó Camila en su forma Titanis mordiendo el hombro de Luffy **-Por fin te atreves a atacar-** respondió Luffy estirando su brazo para golpear por primera vez a la calamidad **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO CULVERIN! -**

 **\- ¡Leither, busca una forma para escapar! -** exclamó Luffy al ver como los Gifters aún seguían heridos después del ataque de Salvatore **\- ¡Esta bien Luffy-san! -** respondió alejándose momentáneamente al instante que Salvatore y Camila se reponían…

Al mismo tiempo, el Thousand Sunny seguía navegando hacia Ganclaw, de modo que Nami y Luffy desde los lugares donde se hallaban, pronunciaban la promesa de aquella decisión tan difícil que había separado a la tripulación…

- **NOS VEREMOS EN GANCLAW-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**

* * *

 _ **Empezaremos a revelar muchas cosas...  
**_

 _ **Quiero ponerme a trabajar en el oneshot (tal deberia decirles donde ver el doujin en twitter y que sigan el enlace hacia pixiv, pero mejor busquen, mis pervertidos de closet, hahahahaha)**_

 _ **Ayer fue su cumpleaños, asi que FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MONKEY D. LUFFY...**_

 _ **(por cierto, regreso ya saben quien, pero ya no importa, ignorenlo y disfruten las historias LuNa, los veteranos nos encargamos de ese individuo con falta de atencion)**_

 _ **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos pronto**_

 _ **RECOMENDACIONES DE FICS PARA LEER DE LA SEMANA:**_

 _ **-Creciendo con los Mugiwaras -Kaoru Likes One Piece**_

 _ **-Voluntad de amar - LadyEpona93**_

 _ **-¿Que seria de mi sin ti? - MarigrinLuna**_


	13. La Elite de Kaido: Las Cinco Calamidades

_**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo...**_

 _ **Sigo en vías de terminar el oneshot con toques suculentos asi que sean pacientes...**_

 _ **Hace poco tuve tiempo de meditar sobre el rumbo que lleva esta historia (lo digo por los personajes OCC) ya que muchos pueden confundirse, pero la verdad, muchos de ellos no son participes de la historia, ya que su funcion primordial es darle sentido a la estructura del fic...**_

 _ **Los principales antagonistas son:**_

 _ **-Salvatore "Fatal" 980 millones**_

 _ **-Camila "Ave de terror" 900 millones**_

 _ **-Calitri "Cuchilla de sangre" 492 millones**_

 _ **-Dante "macabro" 488 millones**_

 _ **-Alzek...**_

 _ **Con esto, podran atar cabos, ya que se acercan capítulos clave...**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, les dejo leer...**_

Capítulo 13: La Elite de Kaido: Las Cinco Calamidades

Una hora después de darle la orden a Nami de ir a Ganclaw, Luffy yacía bañado en sangre en un enorme boquete mientras Leither permanecía inconsciente apoyado en el tronco de un árbol…

 **(HACE DOS AÑOS, ANTES DEL INICIO DE LA GUERRA DE MARINEFORD)**

 **\- ¡He decidido atacar a ese viejo estúpido de Shirohige! -** exclamó Kaido después de leer la noticia sobre la batalla que preparaba la Marina **\- ¡Jack, convoca a las tres catástrofes y a las cinco** **calamidades! -** finalizó en tanto todos los subordinados vitoreaban que se aproximaba la muerte de un Yonko…

 **-No sé porque nos han convocado-** habló Camila que bebía sake sin importarle empapar su blusa color blanca **-Mientras podamos asesinar a Shirohige, no me importa-** habló un pirata que tomaba sake directamente de la barrica…

 **\- ¡Eso, eso, Hahahahahaha! -** exclamó Camila mostrando su lengua **-Cedric, por eso mereces ser el** **líder las calamidades! -** finalizó en tanto los Gifters llevaban más alcohol para sus superiores…

Cedric era un tipo de corpulencia robusta, poseía un pantalón de gamuza color grisáceo con varios cinturones atados, botas militares negras, el torso desnudo solamente cubierto por una piel de oso que tenía a lado los cuernos de los piratas bestia además de un collar con tres colmillos donde sobresalía el que estaba en medio. Su cabello era color azulado oscuro alborotado, poseía una extraña mandíbula de metal con cuernos que surgían a los lados de los pómulos y sus ojos poseían un color rojizo muy penetrante…

 **-Solamente porque piden 996 millones de berries por tu cabeza no significa nada-** habló otro pirata que ya estaba ebrio de tanto sake que llevaba bebiendo **-Ginebra zorra** \- murmuró Camila al reconocer la voz…

Ginebra era una mujer de constitución atlética, poseía pantalones estilo militar, botas negras altas, el torso desnudo cubierto por una chaqueta de piel que revelaba sus pechos en un escote y encima una capa de capitán con el sello característico de los piratas bestia. Su cabello era rubio atado en una coleta y era poseedora de unos ojos color azul cielo junto a una mirada psicópata…

 **\- ¡La calamidad de los 950 millones! -** exclamó un pirata carcajeando y abrazando a Ginebra que sentía como uno de sus pechos era tocado **-por tu propio bien aléjate, Bastián** \- habló colocándole una cuchilla cerca de la garganta…

Bastián era un hombre fornido con una extensa barba, poseía pantalones holgados atados por una cuerda, sandalias y encima de su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices una chaqueta larga sin mangas revelando que en sus brazos poseía dos tatuajes con kanjis que decían "muerte" y "calamidad" … Su cabello era negro y poseía ojos color café oscuro…

 **\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento tercera al mando! -** exclamó Bastián observando cómo se sumaba Salvatore junto a Camila **-Parece que habrá una pelea contra Shirohige, supongo que estamos todos-** intervino Cedric en tanto los comandantes de las calamidades se mantenían atentos a lo que sucedía…

 **-Jack-sama, "…" y "…" serán la última línea de ataque, nosotros la segunda y finalmente los Gifters y aliados comenzaran la invasión del Mobydick-** habló Cedric mientras un subordinado de una tripulación aliada, temblaba al oír eso, derramando el sake que le servía al líder las calamidades…

 **-Imbécil** \- murmuró Cedric que, haciendo un ligero movimiento con su puño, creaba un gran impacto que deformaba el abdomen del pirata arrojándolo contra varios árboles, matándolo al instante **\- ¡Él era mi hermano! -** exclamó otro subordinado cortándolo con una espada, para sorpresa de los Gifters…

 **\- ¡Esta sangrando! -** exclamaron los Gifters incrédulos hasta que escuchaban una enorme carcajada por parte de Camila y Ginebra **\- ¿Terminaste? -** preguntó Cedric reconstruyendo su cuerpo al instante que le tapaba la boca al que lo había atacado…

 **-Una de las paramecias "especiales", la chi chi no mi-** murmuró Ginebra atrayendo la atención de sus subordinados que miraban atento como el volumen del cuerpo del pirata que había atacado a Cedric aumentaba considerablemente…

- **Una de las akumas no mi más crueles-** habló Camila que reía al ver como el pirata explotaba creando una lluvia de sangre **-El usuario sangre-** finalizó para sentarse junto a Salvatore que apretaba su puño al ver el poder de su líder…

 **-Como decía, es hora de comenzar la batalla-**

Sin embargo, la estrategia de Kaido era interrumpida por la confrontación con otro emperador "Akagami" Shanks…

En el mar del Nuevo Mundo una batalla daba comienzo, mientras en el mundo la atención se iba hacia la guerra que cambiaría la era pirata **-La maldita tripulación de Akagami es poderosa** \- habló Salvatore que regresaba a su barco reuniéndose con Camila y Cedric…

 **\- ¡Oigan, uno de esos piratas lastimó a Bastián! -** exclamó Ginebra cargándolo para dejarlo en la cubierta del barco - **Ese maldito primer oficial es muy fuerte-** murmuró la calamidad escupiendo sangre debido a una herida en su costado…

- **Debe ser muy fuerte para dejar en estado a un pirata de 870 millones-** susurró Frederick que se mantenía analizando la batalla **-Al parecer este es fin de una calamidad** \- intervino Alzek que comprendía porque Shanks detenía a Kaido…

 **-Fue divertido** \- habló Bastián notando el semblante de Cedric **\- ¡KAIDO-SAMA SERA EL REY DE LOS** **PIRATAS! -** exclamó mientras Ginebra dejaba caer sake en todo el cuerpo herido de su compañero…

 **-RITUAL ETERNO-**

Tocando el cuerpo de Bastián, Cedric destruía todos sus glóbulos rojos, asesinándolo casi al instante **-Al parecer, esto no tendrá fin si se continua esta contienda-** habló Cedric arrojando el cadáver de la otra calamidad al inmenso mar…

Finalmente, Kaido y su tripulación se retiraba mientras Shanks se alistaba para llegar a la guerra que sin dudarlo cambiaria el curso de la historia…

Horas después, el mundo se sacudía al revelarse la muerte de Portgas D. Ace y Edward Newgate - **¡Ese maldito de Shirohige logró morir!** \- exclamó Kaido bebiendo sake en un momento depresivo - **¡Y yo que busco morir! -** finalizó llorando para tomar su mazo y golpear a varios de sus subordinados…

Días posteriores, Cedric convocaba a las calamidades en una isla del Nuevo Mundo **-Como saben,** **Monkey D. Luffy ha declarado la guerra-** habló recibiendo burlas por parte de las calamidades restantes a excepción de Salvatore…

 **\- ¡¿Para eso me haces perder el tiempo?!-** preguntó Salvatore furioso asestando un golpe que Cedric detenía sin problema - **Eres tan imbécil que no te das cuenta-** le respondió alejándose para inclusive silenciar a las demás calamidades con su semblante…

 **-El sombrero que trae ese chico era de Akagami Shanks-** habló alertando a Salvatore **-Significa que** **será un peligro en un futuro si seguimos subestimándolo-** finalizó yéndose junto a su tripulación mientras el fin del atardecer marcaba el comienzo de la noche…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

* * *

Tiempo atrás ante de la escena actual…

 **\- ¿Quién te dio ese sombrero de paja? -** preguntó Salvatore regresando a la normalidad - **Es mi** **tesoro, fue…** \- respondió Luffy **-Akagami Shanks** \- intervino Camila comprendiendo finalmente las palabras de su líder…

 **-Ese Emperador interrumpió el plan de Lord Kaido para atacar a Shirohige, en eso se parecen-** habló Salvatore tomando una cinta del vendaje de su brazo derecho - **Ambos han echado a perder los planes de mi capitán-**

 **-Te mostraré porque no estas aun listo para ser un pirata de verdad-** murmuró Salvatore transformándose en una forma hibrida parecida a Lucci solo que más robusta y con los colmillos más largos - **Armamento-** continuó impregnando sus vendas y brazos en Busoshoku Haki…

Sin explicarlo, Luffy tenía de frente a Salvatore que depositaba un poderoso impacto **-Esa forma de** **Haki flexible te ayuda, pero no es para tanto-** habló la calamidad lastimando por primera vez al joven de goma que era arrojado para después ser golpeado contra el suelo…

 **\- ¡Mierda, gomu gomu no Kong Gun! -** intentó responder el ataque Luffy, recibiendo otro impacto por parte de Salvatore que era rozado por el puño **-Esta igualando mi velocidad-** pensó al ver el avance del azabache así que, sin perder tiempo, le mordía el cuello que soportaba gracias al Haki…

 **\- ¡Taladro Infernal! -** exclamó Camila en su forma Titanis para asestar un golpe en el pecho de Luffy buscando romper su Haki - **no creas que dejaremos que sigas con vida-** en ese instante el joven de goma luchaba por resistir ambos ataques **-después de que te mate, Nami-chan será mi navegante por siempre-**

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras, Camila recibía un tremendo puñetazo que la alejaba - **¡Gomu gomu no culverin! -** exclamó Luffy agarrando a Salvatore para azotar de espaldas dañándolo en el proceso…

 **\- ¡ME TIENEN HARTO CON ESO! -** exclamó Luffy alistándose para continuar **\- ¡BIG MOM QUIERE A SANJI Y TU QUIERES A NAMI! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LASTIMEN A MIS NAKAMAS!** \- finalizó creando una metralleta de impactos…

Sin embargo, Luffy se detenía al sentir como su abdomen era atravesado de lado - **Te dije que se** **acabaron los jueguitos de piratas-** murmuró Salvatore regresando a su forma original para azotar al azabache contra el suelo….

 **\- ¡Cállate, yo nunca he jugado a ser pirata! -** gritó Luffy acelerando para golpear a Salvatore que respondía los impactos, provocando que sangre salpicara en el terreno - **Camila, ve por Leither, nos debe muchas cosas por la estupidez de su capitán-**

 **-Ya no podemos subestimarlos, su poder se incrementa con cada pirata que vuelve su aliado** \- habló Salvatore peleando sin darle tregua a Luffy que buscaba con su Kenbushoku Haki a Leither **\- ¡No** **permitiré que lo encuentres, debo regresar con Nami…-** habló experimentando el fin del Gear Fourth debido al poco tiempo de recuperación…

En el momento que se alejaba Luffy, Salvatore lo aprovecho para azotarlo contra el suelo, dañándolo de gravedad - **Tu técnica más poderosa tiene muchísimos defectos-** dijo golpeándolo creando el enorme boquete…

 **\- "mierda"-** pensó Luffy sumamente agotado recibiendo los impactos sin posibilidad de defensa- **si Nami supiera lo que me sucedió, estaría enfadada-**

* * *

" _ **\- ¿Gear Fourth? -**_ _preguntó Nami después de haber visto aquella técnica en la batalla con Eigel_ _ **-Si,**_ _ **no es ni Second ni Third, es mucho más poderosa, shishishishi-**_ _la interrumpió Luffy que estaba emocionado de haber creado esa técnica para proteger a sus nakamas…_

 _ **\- ¿No te debilita Luffy? -**_ _preguntó Nami jalándole la mejilla con ternura_ _ **-Mientras pueda**_ _ **protegerlos, el tiempo y desgaste es lo de menos-**_ _respondió volteando su mirada hacia el mar inmenso iluminado por la noche…_

 _ **-Oye, recuerda que ya no somos débiles-**_ _recrimino Nami jalándole la mejilla un poco más fuerte_ _ **-Ya**_ _ **lo sé, ahora eres mucho más increíble, shishishishi**_ _\- contestó halagándola lo que provocaba un pequeño rubor en su rostro…_

 _ **-Procura no usar mucho esa técnica, solamente cuando estés en peligro, ¿de acuerdo? -**_ _habló Nami tomando con sus manos el rostro de su capitán para besarlo profundamente -_ _ **Bueno, voy a dormir-**_ _finalizó recibiendo una sonrisa de Luffy que continuaba mirando hacia el mar…_

 _ **\- ¿Ahora no me pedirás que me quede a tu lado? -**_ _pregunto un poco molesta Nami colocando sus manos en su cintura_ _ **-Hoy quiero platicar con Ace-**_ _respondió Luffy ocultando su mirada con el sombrero de paja…_

 _ **-Bueno, no quiero interrumpirte**_ _\- habló Nami siendo interrumpida al sentir el sombrero de paja en su cabeza -_ _ **Cuida mi tesoro por esta noche, shishishishishi-**_ _dijo Luffy observando como la pelinaranja se le arrojaba para abrazarlo…_

 _ **-Lo cuidaré porque como tú, ahora es uno de mis tesoros**_ _\- murmuró Nami comprendiendo porque Luffy incrementaba su fuerza como capitán_ _ **-Descansa, Nami-**_ _habló el joven de goma recibiendo_ _otro beso, pero ahora fugaz, para después ver como su navegante se retiraba con el sombrero en su posesión…"_

* * *

 **-Es hora de romper mi limite-** murmuró Luffy tomando su brazo para hacer una nueva técnica - **¿Crees que te dejaré hacer algo? -** lo interrumpió Salvatore mostrando su naturaleza sádica - **MASACRE-** con cientos de golpes, sangre salpicaba aumentando el tamaño del boquete en la tierra…

Tiempo actual…

 **\- ¿Encontraste a ese imbécil? -** preguntó Salvatore arrastrando el cuerpo herido de Luffy hacia una zona libre de árboles **\- ¿Crees que soy como tu tripulación? -** preguntó Camila sentada encima de Leither que aún estaba consciente pero muy herido…

 **-Prometí reunirme con Nami…-** susurró Luffy recibiendo un pisotón de Salvatore -Y lo harás mono imbécil- habló confundiendo a Camila **-Debemos matarlos** \- intervino mientras piratas sables colocaban cadenas en Leither…

 **-Conozco perfectamente que si lo dejo con vida se hará más fuerte** \- habló Salvatore viendo como Luffy intentaba zafarse del pisotón **-Pero me gustaría ver su cara cuando destruyamos a su tripulación y te quedes con su navegante-**

 **\- ¡Hahahahahaha, tu si sabes cómo convencerme!** \- exclamó Camila en una inmensa carcajada **\- ¡No** **permitiré que hagas eso! -** interrumpió Luffy jalando tierra con su mano en un intento desesperado de liberarse…

 **-Armamento-** habló Salvatore impregnando Haki en su brazo para golpear a Luffy dejándolo finalmente inconsciente - **pónganle cadenas de Kairoseki, nos vamos hacia Ganclaw-** ordenó hacia su barco a lado de Camila que se burlaba de la llamada "peor generación" …

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mar cerca de Ganclaw…

 **-En media hora llegaremos-** habló Nami que usaba unos jeans cortos color azul marino, la parte superior del bikini en color rojo y finalmente unas zapatillas de tacón color naranja **-lo más probable es que nos alcancen así que debemos apurarnos-**

 **-Esto se está complicando-** habló Ulises en tanto Vanessa sacaba un pequeño colguije con una llave en forma de katana **\- ¿Sucede algo? -** preguntó Nami acercándose para tranquilizarla al saber que su pueblo estaría completamente destruido…

 **-Nami-san, creo que ya puedo ver la isla-** dijo Brook que portaba un traje color morado parecido al que había usado en Zou **-Debemos anclar en una zona donde el enemigo no pueda vernos-** intervino Pedro terminando de fumar su cigarro…

 **\- ¡Esperaremos a Luffy-kun! -** exclamó Carrot que portaba una minifalda verde y una blusa blanca junto a un gorro del mismo color **\- ¡Luffy vendrá!** \- la secundo Chopper que usaba su atuendo típico y guardaba más aditamentos médicos en su mochila…

 **\- ¡Yo no siquiera debería estar aquí, gao! -** exclamó Pekoms vistiendo su traje rosa quitándose las gafas negras para intimidar **\- ¡Es muy lindo! -** exclamó Vanessa al ver aquellos ojos en el mink…

 **\- ¡No es así! -** gritó Pekoms con dientes afilados mientras Vanessa reía logrando que Nami se calmara a pesar de que seguía preocupada por el estado de Luffy **\- ¡Chicos tratemos de terminar** **esto y reunirnos con Luffy y Leither!** \- ordenó recibiendo un si por parte de los presentes…

* * *

Lejos de ese lugar, el barco que perseguía al Thousand Sunny…

 **-Así que por fin atraparon a Monkey D. Luffy-** habló Alzek colgando el den den mushi ya que hacía unos minutos era informado -todo debe culminar en Ganclaw- intervino Dante que guardaba aditamentos médicos en su bata…

 **-Robin-san esta con esa tripulación que no comprende su situación** \- murmuró Calitri temblando nerviosamente, asustando a los Gifters - **Sigue pensando en eso-** dijo Alzek alejándose al ver como su compañero libera otras dos cortadoras aumentando su número a cuatro…

 **\- ¡Tornado réquiem!** \- exclamó Calitri girando a gran velocidad, formando un tornado que cortaba a varios de los subordinados y concluía despareciendo en el cielo **-Con esto será suficiente para** **asesinar a esos piratas de mentira-** finalizó carcajeando para dejar a su paso, varios cadáveres totalmente cortados…

Finalmente, el Thousand Sunny llegaba a Ganclaw hallándose un pueblo totalmente en cenizas….

 **-No puede ser cierto** \- habló Vanessa cayendo de rodillas al ver todo quemado y con personas muertas, desde niños hasta ancianos **-Los piratas son seres desalmados-** dijo Ulises **enfadado -pero…-**

En ese instante, los presentes observaban como los cadáveres empezaban a levantarse…

 **-Lo bueno es que deje algunos presentes que nos serán de ayuda, jav hahahaha** \- habló Dante levantando la manga de su bata para revelar varias coseduras….

 **\- ¡Dime el secreto de Wano!** \- exclamó un cadáver intentando atrapar a Vanessa de modo que Ulises la protegía golpeando al zombi **\- ¡DINOS EL SECRETO DE KOZUKI ODEN! -**

Cientos de cuerpos en estado de putrefacción caminaban asustando a Nami que se abrazaba junto a Chopper, Brook hacía sus bromas y Carrot junto a Pedro se preparaban para pelear dejando a Pekoms al cuidado del Sunny…

 **-Esto me recuerda a Thriller Bark-** murmuró Nami temblando junto a Chopper - **Alguien debe estar** **controlándolos-** intervino Pedro que alejaba a los zombis electrocutándolos…

- **No pensé que regresarías-** habló una voz reconocida por Ulises y Vanessa **\- ¿Rafael-san? -** preguntaron al mismo tiempo observando al anciano como zombi, pero totalmente distinto a los demás…

A pesar de ser cortado a la mitad por Salvatore, Rafael poseía el cuerpo regenerado, si piel era de un color grisáceo y tenía múltiples coseduras en su cuerpo…

 **-Un momento-** habló Nami retomando la calma para deshacer el abrazo con Chopper **-Se parece** **mucho a…**

En el barco de los piratas sable, Dante carcajeaba al instante que Alzek se acercaba dando órdenes a los demás subordinados y Gifters….

Nami comprendía por fin porque el joven que había conocido en Weatheria no era el mismo que había visto en el bosque…

 **-SE PARECE A ELLIOT-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 13**

* * *

 _ **¿Ya saben que animal es la zoan de Camila?  
**_

 _ **¿Revelaron el secreto de Alzek?**_

 _ **Se acerca un capítulo épico para los que siguen diciendo que Nami es débil...**_

 _ **Esperando disfruten esta historia, vamos con las recomendaciones de fics:**_

 _ **-EL CAMINO PARA SER EL REY -Altyack**_

 _ **-Mi aventura contigo - Alice1420**_

 _ **-Oro y Cristal - LadyEpona93**_

 _ **Un abrazo de Bepo, nos leemos pronto...**_


	14. Dorobou Neko Nami

_**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo...**_

 _ **Después de escribir el oneshot "Antes de la gran entrada", me he enfocado en escribir este capitulo debido a lo que se ha visto en el aumento de fuerza de Nami (Por Oda, ahora tiene a Zeus)**_

 _ **Para los que siguen diciendo que es débil, les demuestro con este capítulo como Luffy confía plenamente en su tripulación...**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, les dejo leer...**_

Capítulo 14: Dorobou Neko Nami

20 minutos antes de que Salvatore y Camila llegasen a Ganclaw…

 **\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que esa chica haya derrotado a un comandante?!-** exclamaron los Gifters después de haber presenciado una escena insólita **-Sabía que era peligrosa** \- murmuró una silueta oculta detrás de un árbol…

Tiempo actual…

 **-Oh, es la chica que solamente admira a su capitán** \- habló Rafael riendo cínicamente **-Gracias a** **Dante-sama sigo vivo-** finalizó mientras más zombies se juntaban para acercarse a Nami y a los demás…

 **\- ¡Maldito anciano! -** exclamó Ulises que se preparaba para golpearlo **-Por tu culpa estamos en problemas-**

 **\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás jugando?** \- preguntó Rafael recibiendo el puñetazo en el rostro **\- ¿Qué** **quiere decir, Ulises?** \- intervino Vanessa acercándose a su amigo…

 **-Cómo eres irritante, niña estúpida-** murmuró Ulises volteando con una enorme sonrisa - **8 años estuve lidiando con tus caprichos absurdos y en ese tiempo nunca te diste cuenta que al tipo que** **llamabas Ulises no era yo** \- finalizó para sacar una cuchilla e intentar asesinarla…

 **\- ¡Sabia que no eras de fiar!** \- exclamó Pedro chocando filos con Ulises en tanto Carrot se llevaba a Vanessa **\- ¿A qué te refieres Pedro?** \- cuestionó Nami al darse cuenta del instinto del mink jaguar…

 **\- ¿Cómo supo Ulises que Vanessa no conocía el secreto? -** preguntó Pedro alejando al sujeto - **alguien que desconoce del tema simplemente diría que no sabe porque persiguen a su camarada** \- finalizó dando en el clavo ya que el falso Ulises carcajeaba…

A punto de continuar, unos aplausos se escuchaban acompañados de sonidos de pasos **-Muy** **perspicaz, bola de pelos-** habló Dante que hacía minutos había arribado con los demás piratas sable…

 **-Lo que faltaba-** murmuró Nami que observaba como junto a Dante llegaban Calitri y Alzek **\- ¡¿Qué** **significa lo que has hecho con la gente del pueblo?!-** preguntó la pelinaranja señalando a la gente del pueblo…

 **-Experimento 870 regresa** \- susurro Dante logrando que el falso Ulises regresara con los piratas Sable - **Hace años observé los experimentos de un tal Dr. Hogback, parece que Geckko Moria reclutó gente interesante después de ser derrotado por Lord Kaido, jav Hahahahahaha-** habló haciendo ademanes para explicarse mejor…

 **-Sin embargo, Hogback necesitaba sombras de la akuma no mi de Moria, en mi caso, uso "verdadera" ciencia heredada por Vegapunk** \- habló Dante haciendo enojar a Chopper al ver como inclusive niños eran zombies…

 **\- ¡Tu no mereces ser llamado médico! -**

En ese momento Chopper entraba en su forma Kung Fu Point asestando una patada que Alzek detenía **\- ¡Ragna Filo!** \- intervino Calitri lanzando su cortadora que era detenida por la espada de Pedro…

 **\- ¡Atrapen a Vanessa Zafiro! -** ordenó Dante comenzando una batalla campal **\- ¡Protejan a Vanessa-chan! -** exclamó Nami comprendiendo parte de lo que sucedía…

 **-Entonces significa que Elliot también es un…-** murmuró Nami comprendiendo todo sobre Dante - **Claro, ¿puedes creer que Alzek es mi arma perfecta? -** intervino acercándose a la mano derecha de Salvatore…

 **-Años de investigación lograron consolidarse en él-** habló Dante observando la batalla de Pedro y Chopper contra Calitri **-obtener la akuma no mi que posee fue parte de un extra-** finalizó haciéndose a un lado ya que Alzek se alistaba para atacar a Nami…

 **-Rebound Blande-** habló Alzek creando una onda con su brazo que Nami lograba esquivar, hasta que el ataque rebotaba golpeándola en la espalda **-me interesa un bledo si eres una mujer, morirás** **aquí-** finalizó recibiendo una tremenda descarga eléctrica…

 **-No soy débil si eso piensas** \- respondió Nami levantándose con un poco de sangre corriendo por su frente **-Demuéstramelo-** intervino Alzek creando nuevos impactos **-Rebound Matre-**

 **-Lamentablemente no pude crear otro gran experimento ya que ustedes escondieron el cuerpo de Frederick Revenge** \- habló Dante recordando como intentó obtener esa información de Eah **\- ¿De Frederick D. Revenge? -** cuestionó Nami acordándose de esa batalla…

 **\- ¿Frederick era un D? -** preguntó Dante cambiando su semblante **-El maldito nunca nos dijo nada,** **pero estoy seguro que Salvatore-sama lo sabía-** concluyó apretando su puño e intimidando un poco a Nami que retrocedía unos cuantos pasos…

 **\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fastidiando esas personas con dicha inicial? -** cuestionó Dante sacando una aguja de su bata medica **-Alzek, debemos acabar con la tripulación de ese mono de goma** -

Caminando rápidamente, Dante inyectaba a Rafael en el cuello **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** le preguntó sintiendo como su cuerpo se deformaba para aumentar su masa muscular **– Terminen con todos y capturen a Vanessa Zafiro-**

Con esa orden, la pelea se intensificaba e inclusive Nami sospechaba sobre el poder de la tripulación de Salvatore **\- ¡Dante!** \- exclamó corriendo para encararlo **\- ¡Si te derroto todos los zombies caerán! -**

Una enorme carcajada resonaba en las ruinas del pueblo **\- ¡Niña estúpida! ¿Qué te hace pensar que** **lo lograrás?** \- cuestionó llamando a los zombies que comenzaban a rodearla **-Acábenla-**

Superada en número, Nami intentaba pelear siendo detenida por Rafael que sonreía cínicamente - **¿Dónde está el supuesto hombre que amas? ¿necesitas que venga a rescatarte? -** cuestionó tomándole el rostro para apretarle la cabeza…

* * *

" _ **\- ¡Te has vuelto muy fuerte! ¡increíble Nami!**_ _\- exclamó Luffy después de que su tripulación y aliados dejaran Punk Hazard_ _ **-no es para tanto Luffy-**_ _contestó la pelinaranja que seguía recordando su encuentro con Tashigi…_

 _ **-Si soy tan fuerte, ¿significa que ya no me protegerás y romperás tu promesa? -**_ _preguntó Nami en forma de broma, siendo tomada por los hombros para sentir su rostro cerca al de Luffy_ _ **-Siempre los**_ _ **protegeré, no dudes de ello**_ _\- le respondió viéndola fijamente…_

 _ **-Eso ya lo sé tonto, somos tus nakamas-**_ _murmuró Nami siendo interrumpida por un sombrero de paja que le era colocado con seguridad_ _ **-pero si tienen que luchar, confío plenamente en su fuerza-**_

 _Con esas palabras, Nami sonreía, enlazando sus manos en el cuello de Luffy para besarlo suavemente…"_

* * *

 **\- ¡VENDAVAL! -**

Un enorme tornado era creado por el clima Tact de de Nami arrasando con todos los zombies que eran cortados mientras Dante enfadaba al ver el poder devastador de aquella técnica…

 **\- ¡Dante!** \- exclamó Nami en el centro de su técnica que alzaba su largo cabello **\- ¡Nunca debiste** **subestimarme! -** finalizó dejando anonadados a los presentes debido al aura que mostraba la navegante…

 **\- ¡GALE SWORD! -**

Una onda mucho más poderosa que su gust sword golpeaba directamente a Dante que detenía el ataque con ambas **\- ¡Nunca me derrotarás gata ladrona! -** exclamó dándose cuenta como comenzaba a ceder al impacto…

 **\- ¡¿Cómo demonios tiene tanta fuerza?!-** habló Dante siendo finalmente golpeado por la técnica que lo arrojaba contra una pared de un edificio derrumbado **–"perdóneme, Salvatore-sama"-** con ese último pensamiento, el apodado macabro escupía sangre cayendo en la inconsciencia al ser completamente derrotado…

 **\- ¿Cómo pudo derrotar a Dante? -** preguntó Calitri reagrupándose con los Gifters **-Y no solo eso,** **Alzek ha caído junto a él-** finalizó sacando una inyección de su gabardina…

" **-Si soy derrotado, usa esto en el experimento 870- "**

Recordando esas palabras de Dante, Calitri caminaba rápidamente para inyectar al falso Ulises - **¡Les presento a la máxima creación de Dante! –** exclamó carcajeando al darse cuenta del cambio del peliazul…

 **\- ¡SI CREEN QUE ERA PELIGROSO ENFRENTARSE A DOS CALAMIDADES, AHORA ENFRENTARAN A TRES! -**

Rompiendo la carcasa de Ulises, Nami y los demás se quedaban perplejos al observar a un pirata intimidante…

 **-Les presento a la quinta calamidad que obtuvo en su tiempo de estar vivo, 870 millones de berries de recompensa, Bastián "Gladiador"-** habló Calitri observando como Nami y los demás encaraban al enemigo protegiendo a Vanessa…

 **\- ¿Por qué hacen esto? -** preguntó Vanessa conociendo el peligro que se acercaba - **Nuestro capitán** **confía en que te protegeremos, esto no es por el secreto, es porque estos tipos destruyeron tu pueblo-**

Lágrimas caían en el suelo, Vanessa no era capaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que Leither era arrojado frente a Nami y el equipo de rescate…

 **-Pues deberías pensar un poco más en tus palabras, Gata estúpida-** habló Salvatore que llegaba junto a Camila y más Gifters **\- ¡Leither!** \- exclamó Chopper acercándose para auxiliarlo…

Observando como Bastián parecía un monstruo, Salvatore y Camila ocultaban su mirada, demostrando su habilidad como Calamidad…

De un solo impacto, Bastián era derrotado para sorpresa de los piratas sable **-Sabía que Dante haría** **una estupidez, pero no creía que era tanto** \- habló Salvatore aproximándose a su subordinado derrotado para obtener una inyección…

 **-Sin embargo, no pienso perder a mi mano derecha-** habló Salvatore inyectando a Alzek que recobraba la consciencia…

 **\- ¡¿Dónde está Luffy?!-** cuestionó Nami apretando su clima Tact **-No soy tan estúpido para traerlo** , **permanece en mi barco** \- intervino Salvatore haciendo reír a los Gifters - **sin embargo, le mostraré como sufre su tripulación antes de que lo mate-**

 **-Salvatore-sama** \- murmuró Dante intentando levantarse **-No me imagino como obtuviste el cuerpo de Bastián, pero esto es una deshonra para mi tripulación-**

De un zarpazo, Dante era asesinado frente a los Gifters y Camila **-Terminemos con esto** \- habló Salvatore jalando una de las vendas de su brazo, siendo interrumpido por un nuevo ataque de Nami…

Sin darle tiempo de reacción, Nami era atrapada por la enorme mano de Salvatore **-No vayas a** **matarla-** intervino Camila al instante que Pedro y Carrot se alistaban para pelear…

 **\- ¿Qué les hizo creer que podrían con un Yonkou? -** cuestionó Salvatore en lo que Nami intentaba zafarse **-Tu capitán ha experimentado encuentros donde pone al límite su vida, ¿Qué lo hace diferente a otros piratas? -** finalizó viendo como Camila se defendía de los ataques de Carrot, Pedro y Brook…

 **-Todos ellos creen que Luffy se rendirá y desde el principio lo subestiman, llámalo….**

" **ORGULLO PIRATA"-**

Al escuchar esas palabras, Salvatore cambiaba su semblante, aumentando la fuerza del agarre para lastimar por primera vez a Nami que escupía un poco de sangre…

 **\- ¡Te dije que no la lastimes! -** lo reprendió Camila **-Me fastidia cuando mencionan el estúpido** **orgullo pirata** \- contestó Salvatore apretando de nueva cuenta a Nami **\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!** -

 **-Terminen de asesinar a la tripulación de ese mono, atrapen a la mujer de Wano para largarnos** \- ordenó Salvatore aflojando el agarre de manera que Nami respiraba agitadamente - **Nunca podrás** **derrotar a Luffy-** intervino sonriendo para provocar más enojo en Salvatore…

 **-Idiotas soñadores como ustedes, merecen el peor de todos los infiernos-** habló Salvatore apretando fuertemente el cuerpo de Nami **\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!** -

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamaron Chopper, Brook y Carrot intentando acercarse siendo detenidos por Calitri y varios Gifters **-Ustedes estorban, dentro de poco, esa niña llamada Vanessa será torturada por nuestro capitán-** habló Calitri carcajeando para revelar las cuatro cortadoras que giraban a gran velocidad…

 **-Solo no la mates** \- murmuró Camila pasando a un lado de Salvatore **\- ¡Gark Belmont! -** exclamó Leither en su forma Xtigma intentando golpear a la calamidad…

 **-Suelta a Nami-san-** habló Leither encarando a Salvatore **-Rebound "Azote"-** intervino Alzek golpeándolo contra el suelo, creando ondas de rebote que dañaban al primer oficial de Eigel…

 **-Deberías llamar a tu capitán, que se yo, llorar para que "venga a tu rescate"-** se burló Salvatore apretando a Nami que continuaba sufriendo **-Soy Nami "Dorobou Neko", ya llore lo necesario** \- respondió sonriendo al recordar lo que había sufrido durante el reinado de Arlong en su villa natal…

Soltándola momentáneamente, Salvatore dejaba caer a Nami agarrándola del cabello para depositarle un golpe en el vientre **-Me interesa un bledo si eres una mujer, te enseñaré el verdadero miedo-** habló Salvatore viendo como sangre surgía de la comisura de los labios de la pelinaranja…

 **-Hasta que llores, no te dejaré en paz** \- habló Salvatore alzando a Nami aun de su largo cabello **-Ya** **no soy débil, idiota-** contestó con una mirada llena de voluntad, hasta que recibía otro golpe en el vientre por parte de la calamidad…

 **\- ¡Ya basta, por favor! -** exclamó en lágrimas Vanessa que ahora era protegida por Brook **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó Chopper que no podía zafarse para ayudarla, igual que Carrot, Pedro y Leither que luchaban contra Calitri, Alzek, Camila y los Gifters…

 **-No te preocupes Vanessa-chan, no perderé tan fácilmente-** habló Nami escupiendo sangre, pero revelando una enorme sonrisa lo que provocaba que fuera azotada contra el suelo por Salvatore...

 **\- ¡Llora estúpida gata! -** exigió Salvatore colocando su pie encima de la cabeza de Nami que seguía soportando hasta que la presión por el daño era demasiado rompiendo su límite…

 **\- "Perdóname, Luffy" -**

Con lágrimas que surgían de unos ojos color chocolate y que terminaban humedeciendo la tierra de aquella isla, Salvatore sonreía al lograr su objetivo…

Sin embargo, en un barco dentro de una jaula, un joven de cabello negro que había sido atado por simples cadenas por error de un gifter, despertaba al sentir una presencia con su Kenbushoku Haki…

 **\- ¡Qué demonios está pasando! -** exclamaron varios piratas sables que caían al instante por la onda de Haoshoku Haki que inclusive creaba grietas en la tierra y resquebrajaba paredes de edificios - **¡Pensé que estaba atado con Kairoseki! -** intervino otro gifter de los que habían soportado, hasta que golpeado de una forma que parecía muerto al instante…

Regresando con Nami, Salvatore no detenía sus acciones a pesar de la intervención de Camila **-Ya** **jugaste con ella, me la voy a llevar al barco** \- habló siendo interrumpida por una silueta que encaraba a la calamidad de los 980 millones de berries…

 **\- ¡NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR! -**

Un enfurecido Luffy depositaba un golpe tan fuerte que deformaba completamente el rostro de Salvatore, arrojándolo contra varios edificios…

Totalmente estupefacta por lo sucedido, Camila no se daba cuenta que Luffy estiraba sus brazos para golpearla de igual manera…

Caminando aun con el Haoshoku Haki emanando de su cuerpo, Luffy recogía a Nami que abría los ojos lentamente reconociéndolo **-Perdóname Luffy, no quise llorar-** murmuró mientras él le limpiaba las lágrimas…

- **Fuiste muy fuerte Nami, shishishishi-** habló Luffy confortándola **-Ahora derrotaré a estos estúpidos-** finalizó reuniéndose con sus nakamas, ya que inclusive Alzek y Calitri se retiraban al ver lo ocurrido con las dos calamidades…

 **-Chopper, por favor cúrala-** habló Luffy bajando a Nami para que el reno la pudiera examinar – **Déjame ayudarte-** murmuró tratando de levantarse **-Encárgate de Vanessa, dentro de poco nos** **iremos** \- le ordenó el joven de goma colocándole el sombrero de paja…

 **-Está bien** \- respondió Nami sonriendo en lo que acariciaba la mejilla de Luffy **-Se los encargo, chicos,** **recuerden que debemos llegar con Sanji, shishishishi** \- finalizó volteando para ver como Salvatore en su forma Smilodon aceleraba para atacar…

Corriendo para responder al ataque, Luffy impregnaba sus brazos en Haki para detener el ataque de Salvatore y Camila creando una enorme onda de choque….

 **\- ¡Maldito mono! -** exclamó Camila aun con la sangre que había escupido por el golpe que había recibido **\- ¡Ralk Schneider!** \- intervino Leither en su forma Xtigma colocando sus dos puños parecido al Rokougan con la diferencia de que el impacto daba de lleno en la calamidad…

 **-Yo te cubro la espalda, capitán** \- habló Leither yendo hacia la parte donde había caído Camila - **¡Kinniku Fussen! -** exclamó Luffy comenzando su técnica más poderosa **\- ¡GEAR FOURTH! -**

 **\- ¡Zoan liberada!¡Recuperación! -** habló Salvatore sanando su cuerpo para después comenzar un intercambio de golpes con Luffy **\- ¿Crees que los dejaré escapar?** \- cuestionó logrando atrapar entre sus fauces un brazo del joven de goma…

 **-Una vez que te derrote, haré que tu estúpida navegante llore hasta que desee morir ya que permanecerá en la tripulación de Kaido** \- habló Salvatore intentando romper el Haki de Luffy **\- ¡Te** **dije que no te perdonaré por eso!** \- respondió comprimiendo su puño libre a una gran velocidad…

 **\- ¡Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun! -**

Golpeando a Salvatore, Luffy lograba separarse del agarre en su brazo para alejarse momentáneamente **-Imbécil mono de caucho-** habló la calamidad percatándose que las vendas que cubrían su boca comenzaban a mancharse de sangre…

 **-Ahora estoy comprendiendo cómo pudiste derrotar a Frederick-**

En otra parte de la isla, Camila sangraba de su brazo izquierdo debido al ataque de Leither **-por primera vez, un pirata de tercera clase me ha hecho daño** \- habló la calamidad carcajeando para transformarse en su forma animal…

 **\- ¿Sabes que las tres catástrofes en verdad tienen akumas no mi temibles? -** preguntó Camila como Titanis alistándose para luchar **\- ¡Ustedes nunca serán rivales para la tripulación de Kaido! -** exclamó dando golpes que Leither evitaba con esfuerzo debido a la velocidad…

 **-Esto es malo, ni Luffy y yo nos hemos recuperado, por favor no tarden Nami-san-**

Tratadas sus heridas, Nami corría junto a los demás hacia la casa de Vanessa, mientras Carrot y Pedro los protegían de los Gifters **\- ¿Te encuentras mejor Nami-chan? -** pregunto la chica de cabello color lila percatándose de las vendas que cubrían el cuerpo de la pelinaranja…

- **Tranquila, esto no es nada** \- respondió Nami finalmente llegaba a la casa que Vanessa le había indicado **-hay que entrar al sótano para poder irnos** \- finalizó siendo detenida por una enorme explosión que sucedía cerca del lugar…

 **-Casi me cuestas mi segunda vida-** habló Alzek llegando junto a Calitri que ocultaba su rostro con la capucha de su gabardina - **Así que aquí es donde guardas tu secreto, Zafiro Vanessa-**

 **\- ¡Electro! -** exclamó Carrot atacando sin lograr dañar a Alzek **\- ¡Cuidado!** \- intervino Pedro deteniendo las cuatro cortadoras de Calitri **\- ¡Ustedes no deberían estar con Robin-san! -**

Al momento de escuchar eso, Nami volteaba intrigada **-Ese tipo debe saber algo de Robin-** susurro para después entrar junto a Vanessa y Chopper, ya que Brook se sumaba a la contienda…

Mientras la pelea llegaba a su clímax, en lo alto de unas ruinas una silueta observaba todo el panorama, suspirando para pronunciar unas últimas palabras…

 **-Sabía que no debí dejarlo solo-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 14**

* * *

 _ **¡Nami derrotó a uno de los comandantes!  
**_

 _ **Ahora si Salvatore sufrirá la ira de Luffy (Nadie toca a Nami)**_

 _ **Les gustó el capítulo?**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo de Bepo en lo que trabajo con el próximo capítulo...**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


	15. Confianza Mutua

**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo...**

 **Recuerden mis palabras: "NUNCA ABANDONARE UNA HISTORIA"**

 **Este mes es el más atareado dentro de mi trabajo, sumado a que tengo un nuevo proyecto de manera que escribir casi lo hago de noche llegando a la madrugada...**

 **No quiero que la calidad de mi historia se pierda, asi que seguire esforzandome en las actualizaciones, ya que ha iniciado el arco de Wano en la obra de Oda-sama y se ve que nos traerá grandes peleas...**

 **Sin más que agregar, les traigo el capítulo 15 de esta aventura...**

Capítulo 15: Confianza Mutua

Finalmente comenzaba el clímax de la pelea, ya que Pedro, Carrot, Chopper y Brook peleaban contra Calitri, Alzek y los Gifters mientras Nami y Vanessa entraban a aquella casa donde se hallaría un indicio de lo que buscaba Salvatore…

 **\- ¿En serio creen que pueden derrotarnos como a Dante? -** preguntó Calitri que chocaba sus cortadoras a gran velocidad contra la espada de Pedro **-Luffy-san será el que cambie este mundo** , **no me importa dar mi vida por él-** respondió creando grandes impactos con electro…

 **-Esto harto de esto-** habló Alzek agachándose para revelar su máxima técnica **–"despertar" Rebound Laterra-**

En ese momento todo el suelo de la isla comenzaba a temblar volviéndose elástica **\- ¡Este tipo está** **loco! -** exclamó Chopper apoyándose en Carrot que experimentaba el rebote en el suelo…

 **-Rebound Lairet-** habló Alzek apareciendo frente a Chopper que recibía el impacto sin darle tiempo de defenderse **\- ¡Chopper-san! -** exclamó Brook preocupado hasta que era atacado por Calitri que ahora mostraba seis cortadoras girando a gran velocidad….

 **-Sech Blutig-** murmuró Calitri preparando una nueva técnica **\- ¡Raserier! -** con poderosas ondas de corte, solamente un pirata era capaz de contrarrestar esa técnica fatal…

Calitri se detenía al observar que sus cortes eran detenidos por una silueta que aterrizaba en el centro de la técnica, sorprendiendo a los presentes, con sus últimas palabras…

 **\- ¿Ahora no se encuentra con ustedes ese pervertido de cabello rubio? -**

Dentro de la casa de Vanessa, Nami observaba cuidadosamente los detalles para saber un poco sobre el misterio que rodeaba al País de Wano **-Aquí es Nami-chan** \- intervino Vanessa que señalaba unas escaleras que daban hacia un sótano…

 **-Debemos apurarnos, el suelo no deja de moverse-** habló Nami que aun sentía dolor debido a los golpes de Salvatore **-No te esfuerces mucho aun estas herida-** dijo Vanessa al ver que la pelinaranja tenía heridas visibles en su sien derecha…

 **-Estoy bien, no por nada soy la navegante del próximo Rey Pirata** \- habló Nami sonriendo hasta que sentía como sus manos eran tomadas - **Tú no serás solamente su navegante** \- intervino Vanessa mirándola fijamente…

 **\- ¡SERÁS LA REINA PIRATA NAMI JUNTO AL REY PIRATA MONKEY D. LUFFY! -**

Con ese grito, Nami quedaba atónita para después ruborizarse completamente **\- ¡Deberíamos** **seguir con la búsqueda! -** exclamó caminando rápidamente en tanto Vanessa quedaba confundida…

 **-Pero es la verdad-** murmuró Vanessa siguiendo a Nami que por fin se hallaba con la pequeña cajita musical **-Tenemos lo que necesitamos, es hora de escapar-** habló la navegante entregándole el pequeño artefacto a la chica de cabello color lila…

Sin embargo, una inmensa explosión provocada por un impacto interrumpía a Nami y a Vanessa que se protegían….

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-** preguntó Nami tomando su clima Tact en forma defensiva **-Ese idiota** **me dio un buen golpe, hahahaha-** habló una silueta que se revelaba después de la inmensa nube de polvo que se había levantado…

Sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Nami caminaba deprisa para abrazar fuertemente a la silueta **\- ¡No** **puedo creer que estés aquí, Natalie!** \- exclamó siendo correspondida por la peliblanca que se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que corría por su frente…

 **-Suponía que Leither no los cuidaría bien así que Valentine me pidió venir** \- habló Natalie que vestía un traje sastre negro muy ajustado y su cabello blanco corto con un mechón largo al frente **-Si ya** **terminaste con lo que venían a buscar, debemos irnos, el enemigo sigue presente-**

 **-Sabes que siempre estoy lista-** respondió Nami deshaciendo el abrazo para tomar su nuevo clima Tact y custodiar a Vanessa **-me parece perfecto-** habló Natalie preparándose para salir…

La batalla se intensificaba hasta que Alzek se daba cuenta que Nami, Vanessa y Natalie salían de la casa **-Encontraron algo allí, detengan a esas mujeres-** ordenó a los Gifters que obedecían atacando, pero eran derrotados fácilmente por Natalie…

 **\- ¡Chicos hay que irnos! -** exclamó Nami protegiendo a Vanessa **-Pekoms, trae el barco hacia la zona** **sur, estaremos ahí-** continuó comunicándose por un den den mushi hasta que dos inmensas cortadoras la detenían…

 **-** **Neun Klingen des Teufels (Nueve Cuchillas del demonio)-**

 **-¡Calitri-sama ha despertado!-** exclamaron los gifters muy asustados alejandose al ver el aura asesina en él **-con que asi seran las cosas-** murmuró Alzek arrancandose la camisa que portaba, revelando multiples coseduras en todo su cuerpo...

 **-Rebound: Cosedura Muerta-**

Detectando el peligro, Natalie intervenía para proteger a Nami y a Vanessa **\- ¡VERSALLES SINFONÍA**! - exclamó contrarrestando el poderoso ataque de Calitri **\- ¡Déjame ayudarte!** \- intervino Nami preparando su clima Tact…

 **-Tu misión es cuidar a Vanessa-chan, ¿ya lo olvidaste? -** preguntó Natalie sintiendo un corte en su hombro - **Como si dejara que escapen-** habló Alzek dispuesto a atacarla…

 **\- ¡Eres una maldita necia! -** exclamó Leither apareciendo para tomar de los hombros a Alzek y depositarle un rodillazo en el rostro **-Torre Gaia-** finalizó creando una muralla que alejaba a Calitri arrojándolo hacia otra parte…

 **\- ¿Leither? -** susurró Natalie que caía de sentón revelando leves cortadas en sus manos **-Esa maldita** **calamidad casi me mata-** habló Leither que se encontraba bañado en sangre para sorpresa de los presentes…

 **\- ¿Derrotaste a Camila? -** cuestionó Nami acercándose junto a Chopper, Pedro, Carrot y Brook que se reagrupaban para escapar - **No pude, le causé daño, pero…-** murmuró recordando aquella contienda…

" _ **\- "Despertar" recuperación-**_ _habló Camila sanando completamente_ _ **-Cada akuma no mi mejora de**_ _ **forma significativa cuando logras el despertar a excepción de las logias que son sistemas naturales del usuario-**_

 _ **-Eigel me explico un poco sobre ello e inclusive de las paramecias "especiales" –**_ _habló Leither experimentando leves temblores en su brazo derecho_ _ **-Sin embargo, el escudere se caracterizaba por romper esas leyes absurdas hechas por esos "demonios"-**_

 _ **\- ¿Eso crees? -**_ _cuestionó Camila apareciendo con su mano en forma de garra frente a Leither -_ _ **Desgarre de alto grado-**_ _habló liberando una enorme cortada que el azabache esquivaba con esfuerzo solamente para percatarse de la magnitud del ataque…_

 _ **-Esta vez pelearé en serio**_ _\- susurró Camila revelando su ansia de sangre en su mirada ensombrecida_ _ **-Titanis-**_ _continuó transformándose en aquella ave con rasgos de dinosaurio que aceleraba para atacar a Leither…_

 _ **-Taladro Ianer-**_ _habló Camila soltando múltiples picotazos que Leither detenía con sus brazos impregnados en Busoshoku Haki_ _ **\- ¡¿Dónde está tu poderoso escudere?!-**_ _preguntó la calamidad golpeándole el pecho para arrojarlo contra un edificio en ruinas…_

 _ **-Estoy en mi limite-**_ _murmuró Leither apoyándose en una pared al ver el daño en su cuerpo_ _ **-necesito causarle un gran daño o de lo contrario se seguirá recuperando-**_

 _ **\- ¡Aquel que ose retar a Kaido-sama es un completo imbécil! -**_ _exclamó Camila entrando al edificio_ _ **\- ¡Inclusive Akagami fue idiota al darle el sombrero de paja a ese mono! -**_

 _ **-Solamente tengo tres oportunidades, perdóname Eigel-san-**_ _murmuró Leither revelando un colguije con el emblema de los piratas Scalldorf -_ _ **Nivel 2, Xtigma Scudere-**_

 _A punto de arrancarse el colguije, una voz resonaba en la cabeza de Leither_ _ **–"¡No lo hagas!"-**_

 _Una silueta que adquiría la forma de Natalie con sus manos en la cadera parecía enojada por la decisión del azabache_ _ **-Solamente lo haces y no te lo perdonare-**_

 _ **-Tienes razón, pero esta es mi decisión-**_

 _Con ese pensamiento, Leither se arrancaba el colguije creando un pilar de luz roja que atraía la atención de Camila_ _ **-Alcalorazor**_ _\- habló apareciendo frente a ella para depositarle un impacto en el rostro…_

 _ **-Aún recuerdo cuando compararon esta técnica con el Gear Second de Luffy-san**_ _\- habló Leither expulsando humo_ _ **-Este nivel aun es soportable para mi cuerpo-**_

 _ **\- ¡Garra doble! -**_ _exclamó Camila iniciando una serie de ataques que Leither evitaba regresando el impacto con mayor fuerza_ _ **\- ¿Crees tener el nivel para derrotar a una calamidad? -**_ _le cuestionó disfrutando la pelea al ver como sangre salpicaba en su rostro…_

 _ **-Si estuviera en mi máximo nivel, podría darle mayor batalla-**_ _murmuró Leither arrodillándose y comenzando a ver borroso_ _ **\- ¡Garra Arteris! -**_ _exclamó Camila haciendo una cruz que cruzaba el cuerpo del azabache dañándolo seriamente…_

 **-** _ **Aun no es hora de que muera-**_ _habló Leither soportando el ataque_ _ **\- ¡Schneider Memories! -**_ _cruzando sus brazos, un enorme pilar de tierra golpeaba a Camila lanzándola muy lejos del lugar de la batalla…_

 _ **-Debo regresar con los demás-**_ _murmuró Leither detectando una presencia con su Kenbushoku Haki_ _ **-Diablos, esa testaruda-**_ _finalizó corriendo hacia la zona donde había sentido a Natalie…"_

 **-Debemos escapar, ya tienen lo que necesita Vanessa-san-** habló Leither siendo abrazado por Natalie **\- ¡Eres un idiota! -** le recriminó recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del azabache…

 **-Luego hablamos, es hora de huir** \- habló Leither dándose cuenta de que Alzek y Calitri se hallaban dispuestos a terminar la pelea **\- ¿Y Luffy? -** preguntó Nami preocupada al ver el estado en el ex pirata de Eigel…

 **-Debe seguir peleando con Salvatore-** respondió Leither buscando una vía de escape **-Ya veo, así** **que nos alcanzará en el Sunny** \- murmuró Nami esbozando una sonrisa sorprendiendo al azabache por esa actitud…

 **-Ya terminé otro de mis mirage tempo** \- habló Nami señalando hacia el cielo alertando a los presentes, en especial a Alzek **\- ¡Tu, maldita gata ladrona! -** exclamó acelerando para golpearla, solamente para darse cuenta como desparecía junto al equipo de rescate…

 **-Nos vemos-** murmuró Nami enseñándole la lengua para desaparecer **\- ¡Te encontraré y te mataré! -** habló Alzek cayendo en la tierra intentando buscar a los mugiwaras y aliados…

 **\- ¡BÚSQUENLOS! -**

Con ese grito por parte de Alzek, Nami y los demás completaban el primer paso para escapar, solamente faltaba que Luffy llegara al Sunny y lograrían su cometido…

Mientras tanto en la zona donde se hallaba Salvatore y Luffy…

 **-Es de alabar que hayas resistido tu técnica a pesar de estar herido** \- habló Salvatore que caminaba entre escombros de edificios **-Sin embargo, esa técnica consume tu Haki en su totalidad, ¿no crees que es inútil en cierto sentido? -**

 **\- ¡Gomu gomu no Red Hawk! -** exclamó Luffy golpeando a Salvatore sin lograr causarle daño - **Tu problema es no conocer el despertar de tu akuma no mi-**

Con un poderoso impacto, Salvatore arrojaba a Luffy contra un edificio, provocando carcajadas en los Gifters al ver el estado en que se hallaba el joven de goma…

 **\- "Despertar" curación** \- susurró Salvatore recuperándose en tanto Luffy salía respirando agitadamente **-Creo que tendré que probar esa técnica** \- murmuró al ver que no podría regresar al Sunny como lo había planeado Nami…

 **\- ¿Esa técnica surgió después de que muriera el imbécil de tu hermano?** \- cuestionó Salvatore en afán de provocar **\- ¡No te permitiré que te expreses así de Ace! -** intervino Luffy activando su segunda marcha…

 **\- ¡Gomu gomu no jet Gattling! -** exclamó Luffy creando una metralleta de impactos que Salvatore evitaba sin problemas **-Es patético ver ese nivel tan bajo-**

Salvatore golpeaba a Luffy alejándolo momentáneamente **-No cometeré el error de otros, quería que sufrieras al ver como tu navegante y tu tripulación eran masacrados, pero lo mejor es asesinarte antes que seas una amenaza real-**

 **-Lo triste es que tu navegante se unirá a la fuerza, Camila la obligará a hacer mapas hasta que muera de tristeza porque tú ya no existes-**

 **-No harán que sufra como lo hizo con Arlong-** habló Luffy mostrando una mirada que inclusive intimidaba a los Gifters presentes **-Así me cueste la vida-**

Apoyando su puño en el piso como cuando activaba el Gear Second, Luffy recordaba la sonrisa de todos sus nakamas, finalizando con la imagen de Nami que portaba orgullosa el sombrero de paja…

 **\- ¡Kinniku Fussen! -** exclamó Luffy mordiendo su brazo imbuido en Busoshoku Haki **\- ¿Otra vez el Gear** **Fourth? -** preguntó Salvatore conociendo aquella técnica…

Sin embargo, Luffy no se inflaba completamente, revelando una nueva forma en su técnica…

 **\- ¡GEAR FOURTH: SNAKEMAN! -**

Sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Luffy revelaba la tremenda velocidad que había adquirido **\- ¡Gomu** **gomu no Jet culverin! -** habló golpeando el abdomen de Salvatore que lo evitaba sin darse cuenta que nuevos ataques se preparaban…

 **\- ¡Gomu gomu no…. BLACK MAMBA! -**

Cientos de impactos derrotaban a los Gifters haciendo que Luffy aprovechara el momento para detectar con su Kenbushoku Haki la localización de sus nakamas…

 **-Ya no puedo soportar más el Gear Fourth-** murmuró comprimiendo sus piernas para salir disparado alejándose de la batalla…

 **-Obtuvo mayor velocidad con esa variación de su técnica** \- murmuró Salvatore que permanecía entre varios escombros **-Si sigo confiándome, logrará dañarme-**

Usando la potencia de su impacto, Luffy por fin veía al Thousand Sunny a lo lejos **\- ¡Nami! ¡Chicos! -** con ese grito, la pelinaranja volteaba alegrándose **\- ¡Luffy! -** lo llamó agitando sus manos al igual que Chopper y Carrot…

Llegando por fin, Luffy sufría los estragos del uso del Gear Fourth **\- ¿Te encuentras bien?** \- preguntó Chopper dejando por un instante a Leither **-Esa técnica lo debilita por 10 minutos, consume todo su** **Haki-** intervino el pirata Scalldorf observando todo el humo que expulsaba el joven de goma…

 **-Descansa Luffy, es hora de escapar** \- habló Nami sonriendo al ver que había cumplido su promesa - **Te lo encargo-** respondió el capitán agotado y recibiendo los primeros auxilios por parte de Chopper…

 **-Se nota que aún no comprenden el nivel de sus enemigos** -murmuró una voz que Nami reconocía como Alzek **\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? -** intervino Pedro que chocaba su espada contra el brazo del pirata sable…

 **\- "Despertar" Rebound Lares-** murmuró Alzek tocando la cubierta del Sunny que adquiría el rebote como si se tratase de un trampolín **\- ¡Cuidado chicos! -** exclamó Nami preparando su clima Tact hasta que el comandante de Salvatore revelaba otra habilidad con su akuma no mi…

 **-Deformation-**

Activando su despertar Alzek comenzaba a deformar el mástil principal del Sunny **\- ¡Esto es malo! -** exclamaron Chopper y Brook asustados - **mueran-** murmuro el pirata sable deformando los barandales y camarotes aledaños…

 **\- ¡Thunderbolt! ¡Wind! -** exclamaron Natalie y Nami que se alistaban para atacar **\- ¡Tempo!** **¡Versalles! -** una poderosa tormenta eléctrica junto a un tornado modificaban totalmente el clima…

 **\- ¡¿Acaso son brujas?!-** exclamó Luffy emocionado a pesar del cansancio **\- ¡Tu cállate idiota!** \- respondieron Nami y Natalie con dientes afilados siendo interrumpidas al ser golpeadas por cadenas…

 **-Rebound Chain-** habló Alzek mostrando los grilletes en sus manos donde habían surgido las cadenas **\- ¡Nami!** \- exclamó Luffy levantándose con esfuerzo para comenzar una pelea contra el pirata sable…

 **\- ¡Gomu gomu no… Bullet! -** exclamó el joven de goma, recibiendo su propio golpe debido al rebote de Alzek **-Es sorprendente que hayas soportado una pelea contra mi capitán, sin embargo…** -

En ese instante, Alzek impregnaba su brazo en Busoshoku Haki depositando un tremendo puñetazo en el abdomen de Luffy **-Rebound…. ¡Giga Impact!** -

 **\- "Tiene el mismo nombre que las técnicas de Fredo"-** pensó Luffy escupiendo sangre para finalmente caer en la inconsciencia **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami recuperándose en tanto Alzek lograba tomar a Vanessa…

 **\- ¡Electro! -** exclamó Carrot, siendo vencida por un golpe de Alzek - **Si no fuera porque nos detienes** **con tu habilidad** \- intervino Pedro que junto a Chopper y Brook detenían el mástil principal del Sunny….

 **-Con esto será suficiente-** murmuró Alzek tomando de la cintura a Vanessa para regresar a Ganclaw **\- ¡No te lo permitiremos! -** gritaron Nami y Natalie que alistaban otra técnica combinada hasta que cañonazos se escuchaban a lo lejos…

 **-Lo que faltaba** \- habló Nami enojada hasta que Vanessa sabía lo que sucedería si Salvatore los alcanzaba **-Este será su fin** \- habló Alzek que preparaba su rebote para regresar al barco más cercano…

\- **¡NAMI-CHAN, HUYAN!** \- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Vanessa que sonreía a pesar de estar en peligro - ¡Recuerda que lo importante es que sepan la verdad sobre mi padre! -

Comprendiendo el mensaje de la chica de cabello lila, Nami sonreía al ver la confianza que Luffy lograba contagiar en otras personas **\- ¡Te rescataremos Vanessa-chan! -** respondió con el mismo ímpetu provocando que la chica mostrara unas pequeñas lagrimas…

 **-Tú no tienes esa cajita, ¿verdad? -** cuestionó Alzek descifrando lo oculto en aquellas palabras - **¡Coup Burst! -** con esa orden, el Thousand Sunny aceleraba arrojando al pirata sable que caía en el océano junto a Vanessa…

 **\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -** preguntó Salvatore que observaba como el Sunny surcaba los cielos desapareciendo en un punto lejano **-Suban a Alzek y atrapen a esa chica** \- ordenó Salvatore al ver que su objetivo se había cumplido…

Minutos después, en otra parte del océano del Nuevo Mundo…

 **-El Sunny regreso a la normalidad-** habló Brook revisando el mástil principal **-Me hubieran dejado** **pelear, gao** \- recrimino Pekoms enojado para después escupir sangre cómicamente siendo ayudado por Chopper…

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -** preguntó Pedro ayudando a Carrot a levantarse - **Estoy bien, gracias** \- respondió la mink conejo sonriendo y acercándose para ver detenidamente a Natalie…

 **-Ese tipo me dio un buen golpe-** habló Luffy levantándose después de recuperar la consciencia - **¡Luffy! -** exclamaron Chopper y Carrot siendo detenidos por Brook y Pedro respectivamente…

Volteando hacia sus nakamas, Luffy veía como Nami se acercaba con la mirada hacia el suelo para después abrazarlo fuertemente **-Eso duele Nami, shishishishi-**

 **-Si no fueras tan imprudente no me hubiera enamorado de ti, tonto** \- murmuro Nami apoyando su rostro en la cicatriz que cruzaba los pectorales de su capitán **-ya veo, shishishishi-**

 **-Has cambiado Nami** \- habló Luffy desconcertando a su navegante que terminaba el abrazo **\- ¿Por** **qué dices eso?** \- cuestionó, permitiendo que Chopper y Carrot lo abrazaran…

 **-Antes me hubieses golpeado, parecía que eras más fuerte que Zoro, Sanji o yo, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy sin pensar, logrando que el momento fuera arruinado **-todavía que me preocupo por ti** \- murmuró Nami apretando su puño para acercarse lentamente asustando a Chopper que se llevaba a Carrot…

Con un golpe que resonaba en el Sunny, todos por fin curaban sus heridas dispuestos a seguir con el plan de rescate de Vanessa…

 **-Primero necesitamos descifrar lo que oculta la caja musical y así podremos rescatar a Vanessa** - **chan-** habló Nami en tanto Chopper vendaba a Luffy y a Leither - **Sin embargo, debemos hacerlo lo** **antes posible ya que no sabemos qué hará ese salvaje de Salvatore-**

En Ganclaw, en la zona donde habían peleado Camila y Leither

- **Ese imbécil de Salvatore me dejo aquí, debo alcanzarlo-** murmuró Camila viendo hacia el cielo acostada entre escombros…

 **-Nunca pensé que Akainu-san permitiera que viniéramos** \- habló un sujeto vestido de traje negro, con un abrigo que poseía una cruz en la espalda acompañado de una mujer de cabello naranja largo y ondulado…

 **\- ¿No crees que es afortunado, Suzanne? -** preguntó el sujeto observando a Camila que se levantaba alerta **\- ¿Acaso son del CP-0? -**

 **-En eso se equivoca, madame-** habló el individuo que revelaba una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo derecho - **Nosotros venimos de "más" arriba-**

 **\- ¿No es así Deblin-sama? -**

Al escuchar ese nombre, Camila palidecía al reconocer el rostro de una persona que surgía detrás de un edificio vistiendo un traje negro igualmente cubierto por un abrigo con una cruz en la espalda….

 **\- ¿Qué significa esto? -** cuestionó Camila alterada al reconocer el símbolo del gobierno mundial en el bolsillo del saco de Deblin **\- ¿Tú no eras mi más fuerte comandante? -**

 **-Deblin-sama fue infiltrado en la tripulación de Kaido, inclusive su recompensa es falsa** \- habló el primer sujeto carcajeando al ver el rostro de incredulidad en Camila…

 **-Deblin-sama, quiero decir Lacarde-sama-** habló la mujer interviniendo por primera vez…

 **-ES EL LÍDER DE LA SANTA INQUISICIÓN-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 15**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones finales del capítulo...  
**

 **-No, no se sumaran nuevos enemigos, la inclusion de estos personajes se atribuye a la linea de historia que seguirá mi arco (Imaginen que es como la breve aparición de Im en el Reverie y que en el siguiente capitulo se cambia de tematica)**

 **Me gusto como Vanessa es LuNa shipper, hahahahahaha**

 **Apareció el Snakeman de Luffy!**

 **¿Que revelara la cajita musical de Vanessa?**

 **Esperando les guste el rumbo de a historia, les mando un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Nos estamos leyendo...**


	16. Aquello Que Oculta La Caja

_**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo...**_

 _ **Hola a todos mis lectores...**_

 _ **Hace 6 meses fue la última actualización de este fic y no tengo palabras para expresar mi sentir ya que apenas este año pude recuperar mi herramienta de trabajo...**_

 _ **Una disculpa de antemano y a partir de este momento espero tener el tiempo para actualizar este fic ya que a pesar de estar inactivo, mi cuaderno se lleno de ideas sobre historias LuNa...**_

 _ **BREVE RESUMEN DE LA HISTORIA: Durante la travesía del rescate de Sanji, el equipo de rescate conoce un lugar donde la relación de Luffy y Nami es puesta a prueba...**_

 ** _Ahí_** _ **conocen a un enemigo que pertenece a las 5 calamidades de Kaido, Salvatore (no confundir con las tres catástrofes) que busca un secreto que podría beneficiar al Yonkou...**_

 _ **Ese secreto radica en una chica de la isla llamada Vanessa que resulta ser hija de un samurai de Wano...**_

 _ **Durante el trayecto, Leither y Natalie, ex-piratas Scalldorf se unen a la travesía al saber el peligro que se acerca...**_

 _ **Salvatore y su tripulación han logrado su cometido, pero Luffy y los demás poseen la cajita musical de Vanessa, que contiene la clave...**_

 _ **Ahora trataran de descifrarla para rescatar a Vanessa...**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, les dejo leer...**_

Capítulo 16: Aquello Que Oculta La Caja

En el mar, la embarcación de Salvatore continuaba investigando el paradero de Luffy hasta que Alzek finalmente informaba a su capitán del recuento de daños **–Camila-san no ha sido hallada en Ganclaw desde que zarpamos-** habló observando el enojo en la mirada de su jefe…

 **-Esa estúpida nunca me ha importado-** dijo finalmente Salvatore – **Nuestra alianza ha terminado, deberías enfocarte en hallar a ese imbécil mono y a su estúpida gata-**

 **-Es muy sencillo deducir lo que harán-** habló Alzek que vestía una chaqueta negra que dejaba al descubierto su torso sumado a un pantalón de cuero negro **–Mientras tengamos a esa chica, lo primero que harán es descifrar la cajita, luego vendrán para intentar rescatarla-**

 **-Espero no te equivoques-** dijo Salvatore levantándose para encarar a su subordinado **– porque puedes terminar igual que Dante-** a pesar de ver esa mirada intimidante, Alzek se mantenía sereno ya que su deducción no estaba tan alejada de la realidad…

En otra parte, en el Thousand Sunny…

 **-Luffy no te muevas o no podré curarte** \- habló Chopper intentando ponerle las vendas en la cubierta ya que todos seguían reunidos allí **–No me gustan Chopper, estorban cuando peleo** \- le respondió fastidiado hasta que Nami llegaba trayendo uno bocadillos…

 **-Me alegra ver que estés aquí, Natalie** \- habló Nami sirviendo los aperitivos siendo ayudada por Carrot – **Sabía que el idiota de mi nakama nunca podría ayudarlos bien-** respondió en tanto Leither se mantenía callado recibiendo el tratamiento de Chopper al igual que Luffy…

 **-El enemigo tiene un nivel equitativo a Eigel, ¿verdad Leither?-** preguntó Natalie recordando a su líder **–Mientras dos calamidades estén juntas no creo que tengamos oportunidad de ganar-** le contestó provocando que una vena de enojo surgiera en la frente de Luffy…

 **-¡Si no podemos derrotarlos, nunca podré ser Rey de los Piratas!-** exclamó Luffy levantándose y sorprendiendo un poco a Natalie que sonreía **– Tiene razón, no por nada derrotó a Eigel-** con esa frase, Nami y los demás comprendían como el joven de goma cambiaba la forma de pensar de muchos enemigos…

 **-Bueno intentemos descifrar la cajita musical de Vanessa-chan o no podremos rescatarla** \- habló Nami trayendo el artefacto para analizarlo…

Después de un rato usando sus habilidades como ladrona, Nami se percataba lo difícil que era abrir aquella cajita musical **–No puedo abrirla-** dijo dejando estupefactos a sus nakamas que la conocían (Luffy, Brook y Chopper) y exclamaban asombrados…

 **-¡¿NAMI NO PUEDE ABRIR UNA CERRADURAAAAA?!-**

Golpes resonaban en el Sunny provocando risas en Carrot y Natalie…

 **-No puedo creer que sigan diciendo que porque fui una ladrona pueda abrir todas las cerraduras del mundo-** habló Nami alejándose para ser detenida por una mano elástica que se enredaba en su cintura…

 **-Tu sabes que eres la mejor, por eso creí que podrías con esa cerradura, shishishishi-** habló Luffy abrazando a Nami que se ruborizaba por esa muestra de afecto **–Ya lo sé, pero no puedo con eso-** susurro dejando sorprendidos a sus nakamas por esa actitud…

 **-¡¿LUFFY SUPO COMO CALMAR A NAMI?!-**

Debido a esa expresión, nuevamente una vena surgía en la sien derecha de la navegante…

 **-¡¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE HACER ESO?!**

 **-¿Me permites la cajita, Nami-chan?-** cuestionó Natalie que se liberaba del abrazo garchu de Carrot **–Si toma-** dijo la pelinaranja dándole el objeto **–Versalles Keyblade-** susurro creando una pequeña daga de viento en su dedo índice…

Finalmente la cerradura cedía, liberando una pequeña explosión lo que ocasionaba que Natalie tirara la cajita en la cubierta del Sunny, mostrando una pequeña geisha que se movía al compás de una pequeña canción…

" _ **La pequeña geisha buscaba su libertad…**_

En ese instante, una pequeña jaula surgía de los costados de la cajita…

" _ **pero vivía encerrada ya que el shogun buscaba cuidar su belleza eternamente"**_

Observando detenidamente, se podía ver como el gesto de la geisha se ponía triste...

" _ **sin saber que eso solamente desgastaba el alma de la chica…"**_

 **-¿Qué fue eso?-** preguntó Nami observando como la cajita se cerraba **–Parece la historia de una princesa** \- habló Pedro expulsando humo del cigarro que fumaba…

 **-Creo que solamente es una cajita sin sentido-** habló Natalie levantando el objeto para regresarlo a manos de Nami – **Pero debe ocultar algo, no por nada Vanessa-chan estaba confiada en que aquí habría respuestas-**

 **-En ese caso debemos rescatar a Vanessa, es la única solución que se me ocurre-** intervino Leither que se arrancaba las vendas, provocando el enojo de Chopper que daba brinquitos regañándolo…

 **-Recuperemos las energías, mañana zarpamos de regreso a Ganclaw-** habló Nami viendo fijamente a Luffy que se mantenía serio **-¿Entonces comemos primero?-** preguntó rompiendo el ambiente totalmente…

- **Si serás….-** habló Nami preparando su puño para golpear a su capitán idiota **-¡Estas herido y lo único que te preocupa es comer!-** exclamó con dientes afilados en tanto le jalaba las mejillas deformando su rostro…

 **-Pero Nami, si no como no podré pelear y luego tú te enfadaras conmigo por salir herido-** respondió astutamente Luffy ya que la navegante se detenía momentáneamente – **a veces no sé cómo logras tener la razón** \- le respondió alejándose hacia la cocina siendo acompañada por Carrot…

 **-¡Y tu vuelves a ponerte las vendas ya que Chopper se esforzó para curar tus heridas!-** regañó Natalie a Leither que intentaba alejarse **-¡espérame Nami-chan!-** finalizó alcanzándola junto a la mink conejo…

 **-No sé porque están en nuestra tripulación, Luffy-san-** habló Leither sentándose para recibir el vendaje al igual que el joven de goma **-porque son las mejores-** respondió logrando una sonrisa discreta en el pirata Scalldorf…

Después de cenar, el Sunny comenzaba a navegar de regreso a Ganclaw en tanto en la biblioteca, Nami buscaba indicios en la cajita musical escuchando varias veces la canción al instante que analizaba a la geisha…

 **-¿En serio crees que hay un mensaje en esa cosa?-** preguntó Natalie que entraba para ayudar al igual que Carrot – **Sé que hay algo, por ello Vanessa está sufriendo** \- le respondió recibiendo un choque de mejillas por parte de la mink conejo…

 **-Luffy y Leither están descansando, así que deberíamos hacer lo mismo-** habló Natalie viendo el cansancio en la mirada de Nami **–Quisiera que fuera así, pero…-**

 **-¡Ordeno que descanses Nami!-** exclamó Luffy entrando a la biblioteca apoyado en Leither e interrumpiendo a su navegante **–Prometo patearle el trasero a ese hombre gato, solamente confía en mi-**

Sonriendo, Nami sentía una presión familiar provocada por el sombrero de paja que le era colocado por Luffy que se alejaba ya que estaba más dormido que despierto…

 **-Está bien, idiota** \- susurro levantándose para dirigirse a su camarote acompañada de las otras mujeres que también querían descansar **–No sé cómo siempre logras que te haga caso-**

Dentro del camarote que compartía con Robin, Nami se alistaba para dormir platicando con Natalie y Carrot **-¿Aun no le confiesas tus sentimientos a Leither?-** preguntó a navegante ruborizando a su compañera peliblanca…

 **-¿Por qué dices eso?-** cuestionó usando a Carrot como escudo para cubrir su vergüenza **–Es complicado tener una relación, pero es mejor que quedarse con el que hubiera pasado-** respondió Nami terminando de acomodarse una camiseta de Luffy como pijama…

 **-¿Tú crees que Leither lo sabe?-** preguntó Natalie logrando una sonrisa en Nami – **Sé que lo intenta ocultar, ya que si así no fuera, no me habría ayudado con Luffy** \- le contestó en tanto Carrot miraba curiosa lo que decían las chicas…

 **-Lo pensaré-** habló Natalie suspirando al recordar cómo casi asesinaba a la pelinaranja con la que ahora charlaba como si fueran amigas de toda la vida **–Supongo que Luffy-san te ha hecho muy feliz en varios sentidos, para que me incites a comenzar una relación-**

Con ese comentario, ahora Nami era la que estaba roja de vergüenza - **¡Deberíamos descansar para recuperar energías!-** exclamó caminando deprisa para chocar con Carrot y dejar caer la cajita musical de Vanessa…

En ese momento la canción sonaba normalmente, pero revelaba una pequeña llave…

 **-Esto es del tamaño de la jaula-** susurro Nami recogiendo la llave y colocándola en la cerradura de la jaula…

" _ **Una vez, un poderoso corsario llegó y destruyó la jaula que mantenía prisionera a la geisha, pero no era porque buscaba liberarla…"**_

En ese instante, los costados de la jaula regresaban a la cajita al instante que la geisha colocaba sus manos en forma de rezo, sorprendiendo a Nami, Natalie y Carrot…

" _ **Sino que buscaba el poder de manipular el tiempo…"**_

Al escuchar eso, la geisha mostraba entre sus manos un pequeño fruto…

 **-¿Una akuma no mi?-** preguntó Nami viendo el patrón de remolinos en esa fruta **–Y no solo eso Nami-chan-** intervino Natalie igual de estupefacta…

 **-Si es cierto lo que dice el poema, es una akuma no mi capaz de manipular el tiempo-**

 **-¡¿Quieres decir que eso está buscando Kaido?!-** exclamó Nami creando una conjetura mientras la cajita musical se cerraba de nuevo – **Esto es malo** \- dijo Natalie recordando unas palabras de Eigel…

" _ **La morph morph no mi es capaz de cambiar totalmente un suceso de la historia, eliminando los factores que se involucren con ella**_ _\- habló Eigel en sus primeros días de pirata_ _ **– tal vez esa fue la manera de eliminar la existencia del siglo vacío-**_

 _-_ _ **¿Quieres decir que hay akumas no mi capaces de alterar el universo?-**_ _preguntó Natalie consternada_ _ **–Es lo más probable**_ _,_ _ **pero supongo esas frutas provocan un gran sacrificio en el usuario que las consuma**_ _\- respondió Eigel buscando el libro de las akumas no mi para notar un espacio en blanco con la señal "akumas no mi peligrosas"…"_

 **-Debo avisarle a los demás** \- habló Nami sacando de su trance a Natalie **-¡Espera!-** exclamó siendo en vano ya que la pelinaranja abandonaba el cuarto **–Vamos Carrot** \- finalizó la peliblanca saliendo del camarote…

 **-¡Luffy!-** exclamó Nami siendo detenida por algo que emergía del océano y que se postraba en uno de los barandales del Sunny **–Suponía que eran los mugiwaras-** habló un pirata gordo que poseía un abrigo característico de los piratas bestia…

 **-¿Un pirata de Salvatore?-** preguntó Nami escondiendo la cajita musical en su escote – **eso que ocultaste debió ser valioso-** habló el pirata señalando hacia los pechos del navegante…

 **-¡Cuidado Nami-chan!-** gritó Natalie alejándola ya que un tremendo impacto destrozaba parte del piso de la cubierta **–Gracias-** habló la pelinaranja en tanto el pirata bestia aterrizaba en la cubierta…

- **Uno de los cien piratas bestia de los "luchadores voladores"-** habló Natalie viendo un rasguño en su brazo derecho **–Yatres Granad-** finalizó levantándose junto a Nami…

 **-Están en aguas de Lord Kaido, no sabía que los estaba persiguiendo Salvatore-sama-** habló Yatres carcajeando hasta que notaba como Luffy, Leither y Pedro salían hacia la cubierta **–Mira nada más, es mugiwara no Luffy-** habló recibiendo un golpe que evitaba con Busoshoku haki…

 **-Ese tipo es fuerte, pertenece a la tripulación de Kaido** \- habló Leither alistándose para atacar de ser necesario **–Tranquilos, esta vez lo dejaré pasar-** intervino Yatres con una sonrisa cínica **-Al fin a cabo, ustedes huelen a muerte-**

 **-Antes de irme, déjame decirte algo Monkey D. Luffy-** habló Yatres viéndolo fijamente – **Si no puedes derrotar a Salvatore-sama** \- continuó comenzando a transformarse en un Dilophosaurus **–no podrás contra Kaido o una de sus catástrofes-**

 **-Una Zoan prehistórica** \- habló Natalie sorprendida **–Soy usuario de la ryu ryu no mi, modelo prehistórico: Dilophosaurus-** con esas palabras, Yatres se lanzaba fuera del Sunny dejando con un semblante molesto a Luffy…

 **-¿Tan temibles son los piratas de Kaido?-** cuestionó Nami relajándose para acercarse a Luffy **–Si Kaido obtiene "esa" akuma no mi Zoan para su ejército, será un oponente difícil de derrotar** \- intervino Leither apretando el puño en tanto Chopper y Brook llegaban a la cubierta…

 **-Déjame ayudarte, Natalie** \- dijo Chopper curándole el rasguño en su brazo **–gracias doctor-** le contestó la peliblanca sonriendo cálidamente **-¡que me digas doctor no me hará feliz, idiota!-**

Mientras Natalie veía con una gotita de duda a Chopper que hacía su bailecito para después curarla, Nami recordaba que debía avisarle a Luffy sobre el hallazgo de la cajita musical…

Minutos después, Luffy y los demás escuchaban el resto de la melodía – **Así que busca una akuma no mi capaz de manipular el tiempo-** habló Leither comprendiendo lo importante que se volvía rescatar a Vanessa…

 **-Luffy** \- suplico Nami reconociendo el peligro que se avecinaba – **recuperemos energías, esta batalla debe terminar-** le respondió recibiendo un gesto afirmativo por parte de su nakamas…

A unos cuantos kilómetros de donde se hallaba el Sunny…

 **-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí Yatres?-** preguntó Calitri mientras el pirata bestia sonreía cínicamente **–he hallado a Mugiwara no Luffy cerca de Ganclaw-**

– **Así que Alzek tenía razón** \- intervino Salvatore que recibía con agrado aquella noticia **–Sé que podré asesinar a esa parejita que juegan a ser piratas-** continuo acomodándose el vendaje en su cuerpo…

 **-En Ganclaw terminaré con esto-**

Con Pedro haciendo guardia junto a Brook, el resto de la tripulación descansaba en tanto el Thousand Sunny surcaba el mar del Nuevo Mundo que parecía tranquilo sin conocer la gran batalla que se aproximaba…

Al día siguiente, Nami y los demás se enteraban de una noticia que cambiaba el curso del viaje, de igual manera que Alzek y los piratas sable:

 **-"CAMILA, "AVE DE TERROR" UNA DE LAS CINCO CALAMIDADES DE KAIDO CON RECOMPENSA DE 900 MILLONES DE BERRIES, ASESINADA EN LA ISLA DE GANCLAW"-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 16**

* * *

 **¿Referencias? ¿donde?**

 **Mientras el manga avanza, puedo cubrir huecos que quedaban pendientes (el nombre de las zoan prehistóricas de dinosaurios) y parte de la escolta de Kaido...**

 **Ahora Luffy y los demás deben rescatar a Vanessa ya que aun Sanji los esta esperando en Whole Cake Island...**

 **No tengo más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...**

 **UN ABRAZO DE BEPO**


	17. El Inicio de una Pelea Destinada

**_NOTA: Nuevo capítulo..._**

 ** _Estoy poniendome al día con varios fics y de hecho me alegra mucho que sigan leyendo mis historias... (Gracias Haruchan05)_**

 ** _Ahora es hora de recomendar a una escritora que apenas inicia su travesía por fanfiction y que de mi parte recomiendo mucho sus historias_**

 ** _-MARICLAST_**

 ** _Si tienen tiempo, pasen por su perfil y lean sus historias... shishishishishi..._**

 ** _Sin más que agregar, les dejo leer..._**

Capítulo 17: El Inicio de una Pelea Destinada

 **\- ¿Camila ha sido asesinada? -** se preguntó Leither al ver la noticia en los News Coo de la mañana **–Uno de los cinco piratas élite con recompensa más alta que Luffy fue derrotada,** **eso no puede ser bueno-**

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Leither? -** cuestionó Natalie que salía hacia la cubierta portando un vestido ajustado color negro y su cabello blanco suelto dejando varios mechones irse al frente…

Leither revelaba el periódico a la peliblanca al instante que los demás mugiwaras y aliados despertaban llegando a la cubierta **–Al parecer, nuestro enemigo se ha reducido a solamente uno-** continuó mostrando la noticia…

 **-Entonces, Salvatore tiene aún prisionera a Vanessa-chan-** habló Nami que usaba sus clásicos jeans color azul marino, la parte superior de un bikini color blanco y azul junto a unas sandalias de tacón color naranja…

 **-Lo que no puedo asimilar es que una pirata tan poderosa haya sido asesinada por un vicealmirante tan débil-** habló Natalie viendo la noticia, que enaltecía la victoria de la marina sobre un subordinado de elite de Kaido…

" _El vicealmirante Elios fue capaz de eliminar aquella amenaza…"_

En el periódico se revelaba un marine algo gordo pero robusto, siendo vitoreado por varios de sus subordinados mientras a sus pies yacía el cuerpo de Camila cubierto por una sábana…

 **\- ¿En serio crees que fue ese vicealmirante? -** preguntó Pedro que llegaba a la cubierta **–Debe ser un enemigo con un nivel igual a uno de nuestros comandantes, gao-** intervino Pekoms que se mantenía vendado gracias a Chopper…

 **-Bueno, voy a darme una ducha, en unas horas llegaremos a Ganclaw** \- habló Nami que se retiraba preocupada por el estado de Vanessa….

* * *

En el centro de Ganclaw….

 **\- ¿Puedes decirme quien fue el asesino de Camila? -** se escuchaba desde un den den mushi que Salvatore sostenía – **Ella se quedó aquí, puedes ver las noticias, imbécil-** respondió observando como Vanessa era arrastrada por varios Gifters que la encadenaban en un árbol…

 **\- ¿Crees que me voy a tragar tan fácilmente esa mentira hecha por la marina? -** preguntó de nuevo la voz del otro lado del den den mushi – **Como líder de las cinco calamidades no puedo pasar por alto una traición de tu parte, Salvatore-** finalmente se revelaba que Cedric yacía en una isla del Nuevo Mundo junto a Ginebra…

 **-Tu sabes que, si eso ocurre, King-sama no te lo perdonará-** intervino Ginebra que terminaba de limpiar su katana después de haber asesinado gente del lugar **–Tengo cosas más importantes-** contestó Salvatore agudizando su mirada…

 **-DEBO LLEVARLE LA CABEZA DE MONKEY D. LUFFY A KAIDO-SAMA** -

 **-Espero puedas traer a ese pirata antes que se vuelva una amenaza** \- habló nuevamente Cedric que observaba como otro den den mushi a su lado comenzaba a sonar…

 **-PORQUE SI NO ES ASI, ES MEJOR QUE NO REGRESES-**

Colgando la llamada, Cedric descolgaba el otro den den mushi que mostraba una mirada felina y sonreía al responder…

 **-Veo que no te preocupa que tus llamadas sean intervenidas, buraburabura** \- habló una voz algo aguda **\- ¿Quién eres? -** cuestionó Cedric sin mostrar asombro **–Digamos que nosotros asesinamos a Camila-**

 **-Solamente queríamos conocer al más fuerte de las calamidades, ya que tenemos entendido ustedes están debajo de las tres catástrofes de Kaido-** habló la voz sonriendo cínicamente mientras cuatro siluetas lo acompañaban en lugar donde se hallaba…

 **-Nuestro siguiente objetivo es Salvatore, pronto nos veremos-** finalizó la voz colgando, mientras Ginebra observaba como Cedric se mantenía sereno y se levantaba para irse…

 **-Bueno, regresemos a Wano, al parecer la gran guerra que planea Kaido-sama se acerca-**

* * *

De regreso en el Sunny, en el cuarto de baño…

 **\- ¿Nami, puedo entrar? -** preguntó Luffy que por orden de Chopper se daría un baño para limpiar sus heridas **–Adelante** \- le respondió mientras ella permanecía en una tina de burbujas…

Conociendo el momento que se acercaba, Luffy se sentaba en un banquito para comenzar a tallarse la espalda sin molestar a su navegante **\- ¿Cuántos enemigos crees que tendremos esta vez? -** le preguntó Nami consciente de la fuerza del enemigo…

- **No te preocupes, todos ustedes son fuertes, podrán con ellos-** contestó Luffy echándose agua con un balde para enjuagarse **–Solamente dejen que yo le patee el trasero a ese hombre gato** -

- **Mi pregunta suena absurda después de tantos enemigos que has derrotado** \- habló Nami recordando el estado en el que siempre terminaban sus nakamas, pero en especialmente Luffy…

 **\- ¿Nunca dudas de alguna de tus decisiones? -**

En ese momento, Luffy cambiaba su semblante, levantándose para entrar a la tina donde se hallaba Nami, sufriendo los efectos del agua debido a su maldición…

 **\- ¡¿Qué haces, idiota?!-** preguntó exaltada Nami ya que Luffy cedía hundiéndose de modo que ella se apresuraba para sacar, aunque fuese medio cuerpo – **No puedo creer que hicieras esa estupidez-**

 **-Nami, así como ustedes confían en mí como capitán…-** habló Luffy medio agotado por el efecto del agua…

 **-YO CONFIO EN USTEDES Y EN SU FUERZA, NO POR ALGO SON LA PRÓXIMA TRIPULACIÓN DEL PRÓXIMO REY PIRATA-**

Con esas palabras, Nami sonreía cambiando su semblante para acercarse sensualmente a su capitán **\- ¿Qué tal si nos relajamos antes de la batalla? -** le susurró en tanto sus pechos chocaban con los pectorales de Luffy...

A punto de ceder, una explosión los detenía acompañado de un grito de alerta:

 **\- ¡UN SUBORDINADO DE SALVATORE SUBIÓ A BORDO! -**

Vistiéndose rápidamente, Luffy llegaba a la cubierta hallándose con un pirata sable, distinto a Alzek y Calitri…

 **\- ¡Tranquilos, no vengo a pelear con ustedes! -** exclamó el pirata que lucía como un experimento de Dante **–Yo era parte de la facción de Dante-san, mi nombre es Stefan-**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres entonces? -** preguntó Leither que se mantenía alerta – **Solamente vine para dejarle un recado a Monkey D. Luffy y Nami-** respondió viendo como la pelinaranja llegaba junto al joven de goma…

 **-EL DESTINO DE VANESSA, SERA DECIDIDO EN 12 HORAS A PARTIR DE QUE PISEN GANCLAW…**

 **SI NO LLEGAN CON LO QUE DESCUBRIERON DE LA CAJITA MUSICAL, ELLA MORIRÁ-**

Con esas palabras, Stefan carcajeaba sin darse cuenta que Luffy había brincado preparando golpe…

 **\- ¡Gomu gomu no Red Hawk! -**

Recibiendo el impacto de lleno, el subordinado de Salvatore era arrojado cientos de metros, revelando que Luffy y los demás se hallaban cerca de la isla…

 **\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Luffy? -** preguntó Nami que observaba como el azabache aterrizaba en la cubierta **–Simplemente me cayó mal ese tipo** \- le respondió sintiendo como sus mejillas eran jaladas…

 **\- ¡Con eso, Salvatore sabrá de nuestros movimientos! -** lo regañó Nami con dientes afilados – **Lo mejor será prepararnos, ya que tu pareja nos delató-** intervino Natalie dándole una palmada en el hombro…

 **-Tienes razón, voy a prepararme** \- dijo Nami resignada yéndose hacia su camarote siendo acompañada de Carrot **–En veinte minutos arribamos, es mejor que todos se alisten-**

Todos los presentes respondían afirmativamente mientras que un cuerpo golpeado iba volando por los aires hasta aterrizar bruscamente en la guarida de Salvatore, provocando una tremenda explosión…

 **\- ¡Nos atacan! -** exclamó un gifter aterrado siendo tomado de la cabeza por Salvatore **–No seas imbécil, es obvio que fue arrojado por un golpe de ese mono-** finalizó reventándole la cabeza a su subordinado…

 **-Llegarán en 20 o 25 minutos-** habló Alzek que llegaba junto a Calitri **–Investiguen todo lo que puedan sobre lo que descubrieron-** ordeno Salvatore en tanto dos nuevos subordinados llegaban a aquella guarida…

 **-Ustedes han subido de rango, espero no me defrauden** \- habló Salvatore levantándose para dirigirse hacia donde se hallaba Vanessa…

 **-Déjelo en nuestras manos Salvatore-sama-**

Caminando hacia lo alto del castillo que parecía indicar era la alcaldía de la isla, la calamidad llegaba con Vanessa, que lucía lastimada y pálida…

 **\- ¿Ya recordaste algo, niñita? -** cuestionó Salvatore tomando la cara de Vanessa – **Traje a esa mujer tripulante de Camila ya que es igual de astuta que Dante-** continuó dándose cuenta de la mirada perdida de la chica…

" _ **-O-Vanessa, tú serás una mujer muy hermosa-**_ _habló un hombre con una barba desaliñada_ _ **–perdóname por huir de Wano y por poner esa carga en ti-**_ _finalizó abrazándola dulcemente mientras lágrimas surgían de sus ojos…"_

 **-Tú… no… tienes… la… culpa… padre…-** susurró levemente Vanessa atrayendo la atención de Salvatore **\- ¿Qué dijiste? -** le preguntó acercándose sin obtener respuesta…

- **Esa estúpida caja debe tener la respuesta de la mujer de Oden-** habló Salvatore abandonando aquella habitación para sentarse en un trono recién hecho por sus subordinados…

 **-No debo subestimar a ese mono idiota, esta isla debe ser su tumba-**

* * *

En la parte sur de Ganclaw…

 **-Al parecer no hay en enemigos en esta parte-** habló Nami que usaba unos jeans color azul oscuro, la parte superior de un bikini color rojo y blanco acompañado de unos tacones color naranja **–Pekoms, cuida el barco-** finalizó amarrándose su largo cabello naranja en una coleta…

 **\- ¡Hombre gato! -** exclamó Luffy que bajaba del Sunny vistiendo su atuendo habitual salvo la combinación de colores, siendo el pantalón color negro y su cárdigan color blanco **\- ¡¿Dónde te encuentras?! -**

 **\- ¡No seas idiota! -** le regañó Nami soltándole un coscorrón – **Espero no nos hayan escuchado** \- intervino Natalie que portaba una minifalda con olanes color negra, una blusa blanca de ¾ de mangas con olanes en el escote y finalmente tacones color negro…

 **-De hecho, es raro que no haya soldados por esta zona-** dijo Leither que portaba unos jeans negros, además de un cárdigan del mismo color junto a unas botas estilo militar **–tal vez estén concentrados en el centro de la ciudad** \- respondió Pedro que usaba unos pantalones con cargos estilo militar, chaqueta y botas color verde oscuro…

 **-No importa cuántos enemigos sean, los derrotaremos-** habló Carrot que usaba un vestido corto con temática de zanahorias **–Por supuesto, si no es mucha molestia, Nami-san, Natalie-san y Carrot-san-** intervino Brook que portaba un traje oscuro brillante…

 **\- ¿Serian tan amable de mostrarme sus bragas? -**

Con esa cuestión, Nami depositaba una patada y Natalie un puñetazo respectivamente en el cráneo del músico en tanto Carrot se reía acompañada de Luffy…

 **\- ¡Brook, voy por un vaso de leche! -** exclamó preocupado Chopper que usaba un traje de explorador café – **idiota-** murmuraron Nami y Natalie mientras el esqueleto permanecía con una enorme grieta debido a los golpes…

 **\- "Espéranos Vanessa-chan"-** con ese pensamiento, Nami miraba a Luffy que respondía el gesto colocándose el sombrero de paja para avanzar **\- ¡Vamos chicos! -** exclamó siendo interrumpido por Gifters que llegaban al lugar…

 **\- ¿Cuándo es que llegaron aquí? -** preguntó Natalie sabiéndose rodeada por el enemigo – **Hay muchas maneras de responder tu pregunta** \- habló una silueta desde lo alto de un árbol…

 **-Su presencia huele a asesinato** \- habló Luffy mirando fijamente al nuevo enemigo – **Todos nosotros éramos parte de la tripulación de Camila-san que se hallaba en la isla Sertik cobrando impuestos para Kaido-sama-** reveló la silueta bajando del árbol para mostrarse finalmente…

" _ **DOMINIKA GRENADER "ARMADURA" Wanted viva o muerta: 362 millones de berries"**_

Dominika poseía un cuerpo atlético, grandes pechos que eran mostrados debido al atuendo revelador de la chica que solamente constaba de un bikini de dos piezas color naranja, tacones del mismo color y encima una chaqueta característica de los piratas bestia. Su cabello era largo color violeta con dos largos mechones amarrados al frente y sus ojos poseían un color negro que auguraba muchas muertes a su paso como pirata…

 **-Perdonen mi atuendo** \- murmuró Dominika llegando rápidamente a lado de Nami y Natalie – **Pero mi akuma no mi rompe mis ropas-** afirmo creando espinas que se disponían a atacarlas…

 **\- ¡Nami! ¡Natalie! -** exclamaron Luffy y Leither interponiéndose entre el ataque para protegerlas ya que ambos piratas usaban Busoshoku haki al instante que Pedro usaba su espada para alejar a Dominika…

 **\- ¡Sabía que iba a ser divertido! -** exclamó Dominika obteniendo un vitoreo por parte de los Gifters **\- ¿Qué clase de fruta consumió? -** se preguntó Leither observando agujeros en la chaqueta de la pirata…

 **-Solo piratas fuertes de Kaido poseemos akumas no mi poderosas-** habló Dominika revelando los tatuajes que poseía en sus piernas y brazos al quitarse la chaqueta – **Consumí la ryu ryu no mi modelo: Diablo espinoso** -

 **\- ¿No debiste regresar con tu tripulación cuando supiste de la muerte de tu capitana? -** preguntó Nami viendo como más Gifters llegaban **–Regresar con el segundo al mando, me niego-** contestó Dominika caminando sensualmente para gusto de los Gifters…

 **-Estar con Deblin supondría mi asesinato, por ello cuando Salvatore-sama me invitó a su tripulación no pude negarme-** habló Dominika colocándose al frente de sus subordinados…

 **-Creo que esta es mi pelea-** habló Natalie alistándose para pelear **–Yo me quedaré con ella** \- intervino Carrot lamiendo su garra para sonreír en señal de reto…

- **Nosotros derrotaremos a los Gifters, nos veremos en el centro de la ciudad, ¿de acuerdo? -** habló Nami tocando el hombro de Natalie y Carrot **–seguro** \- le respondieron al instante que Luffy lideraba el ataque estirando su brazo para derrotar Gifters…

 **\- ¿En serio creen que soy la única de la tripulación de Camila? - c** uestionó Dominika permitiendo que Luffy y los demás pasaran **–"El siguiente enemigo es la mano izquierda de Camila"-**

Terminando de ayudar a Natalie y Carrot reduciendo el número de enemigos, el equipo continuaba acelerando para llegar al centro de la alcaldía hasta que una inmensa oleada los obligaba a esquivarla saltando en lo alto de los árboles…

 **\- ¿Qué fue eso? -** preguntó Nami que había sido tomada de la cintura por Luffy **–Parecía una técnica de Zoro** \- le respondió viendo fijamente el impacto de corte…

 **-Quien haya sido, no es un enemigo normal-** murmuró Leither bajando para revisar, recibiendo un nuevo impacto **\- ¡Leither! -** exclamó Luffy dejando a Nami en la rama del árbol para bajar y ayudarlo…

 **-Estoy bien** \- dijo Leither mostrando que se había protegido con Busoshoku haki – **El enemigo nos está mostrando su ubicación-**

 **\- ¡Luffy, bájame! -** pidió Nami sin darse cuenta que era muy tarde para arrepentirse de su petición al ver unas manos elásticas que rodeaban su cintura **\- ¡Pero no así, idiotaaaaaa! -** exclamó siendo jalada por el joven de goma en tanto Pedro, Brook y Chopper bajaban sin problemas…

 **\- ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso! -** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados después de haber golpeado a Luffy – **En fin, sigamos u otro ataque vendrá-**

Mientras el equipo continuaba caminando, en lo alto de un edificio, cerca del centro de la ciudad, una silueta se levantaba revelando una enorme lanza con una cuchilla en forma de luna…

- **Si sigo esperando aquí, me voy a dormir-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 17**

* * *

 _ **Asi que Camila ha sido eliminada, sin embargo, quedan dos de sus oficiales más poderosos...**_

 _ **Por fin da inicio la pelea y al parecer veremos nuevas habilidades...**_

 _ **Nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente capítulo, prometo traer más oneshots, solo tengan paciencia...**_

 _ **Un abrazo de Bepo...**_


	18. Nivel Pirata

_**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**_

 _ **Antes que nada, agradezco el apoyo de Haruchan05 que veo se esta poniendo al día con mis otros fics y en especial con la cronologia de esta serie de trilogias...**_

 _ **El momento de la pelea ha dado inicio y al parecer, dentro de unos días tendré otro capítulo :3**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, les dejo leer...**_

Capítulo 18: Nivel Pirata

Superando el bosque alrededor de la isla, Luffy y los demás por fin se hallaban con un ejército de Gifters que se preparaban para pelear…

 **\- ¡Yo quiero derrotar al de los 500 millones! -** exclamó un gifter que transformaba su brazo en la cabeza de un lobo **\- ¡Gomu Gomu no Bullet! -** respondió Luffy golpeándolo sin problemas en tanto los demás comenzaban a derrotar al resto de los piratas sable…

 **\- ¡Otra oleada!** \- gritó Leither deteniendo una nueva onda de corte enviada hacia ellos **–Deberíamos quedarnos aquí para que Luffy-san, Nami-san y Leither-san luchen contra los comandantes, Barón huesos-** intervino Pedro derrotando con Electro a varios Gifters…

 **-Voto porque me quede aquí junto a Pedro para que ustedes peleen, Luffy-** habló Nami colocada detrás del mink jaguar **–Mientras te proteja, puedo pelear sin problemas, shishishishishi** \- le contestó terminando de estirar su pierna para derribar a varios enemigos…

 **-Solamente lo hace porque no quiere pelear contra los comandantes-** murmuró Leither con mirada de haber vivido esa escena en otra pelea – **Tal vez, es porque una cobarde e inútil-** dijo otra voz desde lo alto de un árbol…

 **\- ¡¿A quién llamas cobarde e inútil?!-** cuestionó Nami enojada para cambiar su semblante al ver a Alzek, quien había sido quien pronunció aquellas palabras **–Si es verdad que no eres débil…** \- le contestó mirándola fijamente…

 **-VEN A RESCATAR A TU AMIGA-**

Un puño era lanzado hacia Alzek que lo esquivaba sin problema **–Nami te derrotará-** habló serio Luffy regresando su brazo después del ataque – **Cuando ella me contó de ti, supuse que eras interesante, Monkey D. Luffy-** intervino el pirata sable buscando algo en su chaqueta…

 **-Pero me equivoqué, por ello mi peligrosidad es más alta que la tuya-**

Dejando caer un papel, Nami se sorprendía al ver que era un wanted de manera que lo tomaba con sus manos para leerlo…

" _ **ALZEK "REBOUND" ECLASTIS, Wanted vivo o muerto: 710 millones de berries"**_

 **-Es mucho más alta que la de Luffy** \- susurró Nami soltando de golpe el papel – **Debieron destruir mi cuerpo cuando Dante murió-** habló Alzek aterrizando para golpear con sus puños el suelo…

- **Rebound Tierra Muerta-**

Al momento del impacto, la tierra se hundía, creando la onda de elasticidad que afectaba a los presentes **–Nos veremos pronto, Nami-chan-** murmuró Alzek mostrando una risa psicópata por primera vez…

Tanto Luffy como los demás y Gifters eran arrojados a distintas direcciones debido al rebote **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami tratando de alcanzarlo **\- ¡Gomu Gomu no… pistol! -** exclamó alargando su brazo para enrollarlo en la cintura de su navegante…

 **\- ¡No permitiré que terminen juntos! -** exclamó Alzek golpeando con ambas manos el abdomen del joven de goma que escupía sangre **\- ¡Luffy! -** habló Nami preocupada sintiendo como el agarre en su cintura se hacía más fuerte…

 **\- ¡No dejaré que nos separen! -** exclamó Luffy estirando su brazo libre para imbuirlo en Busoshoku haki y girarlo a gran velocidad **\- ¡Gomu Gomu no Hawk Rifle! -** con ese impacto Alzek era alejado para permitir que el capitán atrajera a Nami para ser lanzados juntos…

Minutos después del impacto de rebote…

 **\- ¿Dónde caímos? -** preguntó Nami abriendo sus ojos para ver que estaba en una cama hecha de hojas **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó al recordar lo que había sucedido **–Aquí estoy, shishishishishi** \- le respondió llegando después de explorar la zona…

 **-Nos arrojó muy lejos del centro, creo** \- habló Luffy acomodándose el sombrero de paja **\- ¡Chicos! -** los llamo sin obtener respuesta debido a los árboles de aquella zona…

 **-Le dije a Alzek que los mandara al centro, odio caminar hasta aquí-** habló una silueta llegando desde el fondo de varios árboles **–Ten cuidado, Luffy-** dijo Nami dándose cuenta de pequeños cortes en las cortezas de la flora…

 **-Tú fuiste quien lanzo esos cortes, ¿verdad? -** preguntó Luffy observando la lanza con la cuchilla en forma de luna – **El hombre de los 500 millones, capaz de derrotar a Joker-** contestó la silueta revelándose por fin…

" _ **ARTEMISA "RELIGIOSA" LOXSAR Wanted viva o muerta: 530 millones de berries"**_

Artemisa era mucho más alta que Nami debido a que era una mujer de la tribu de piernas largas. Poseía la piel morena, cuerpo atlético e igualmente cubierto por un bikini de dos piezas color negro sumado a una chaqueta de capitán con los característicos detalles de los piratas bestia. Su cabello era color azul cielo, largo y en ondas que caían irregularmente en su cuello…

 **-Mi nombre es Artemisa-** habló la ahora pirata sable – **Sé que tú tuviste que ver con la muerte de mi capitana, Monkey D. Luffy-**

 **-Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, cuando Salvatore-sama me dijo que me uniera a su tripulación, no dude ya que así podré asesinarte** \- habló Artemisa tomando su lanza para iniciar un ataque **–Santakurūzu-** murmuró girando su arma para enviar el ataque…

 **\- ¡Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun! -** exclamó Luffy respondiendo el ataque, para chocar con el filo del arma de Artemisa **\- ¡Gust sword! -** intervino Nami usando su clima Tact…

 **-Son buenos-** habló Artemisa alejándose – **veamos la distancia de mis 530 millones contra sus 566 millones juntos-** finalizó alistándose para pelear…

 **-Hōrītoriniti (Santa Trinidad)-** dijo Artemisa creando múltiples cortes que Luffy y Nami evitaban **–es la primera vez que peleamos como pareja-** habló la navegante liberando nubes de su clima Tact – **Si, shishishishishi-** le respondió el joven de goma saltando para contraatacar…

 **\- ¡Gomu Gomu no Hawk Gatling! -**

En la zona este de la isla…

 **-Ese pirata nos mandó lejos según pude ver, pero espera, yo no puedo ver ya que no tengo ojos, yohohohoho-** habló Brook explorando la zona junto a Pedro que encendía un cigarro – **Espero que los demás estén bien-**

 **-Claro que lo están, esperaba con ansias hallarme al esqueleto viviente** \- habló un pirata distinto a los piratas bestia – **Mi nombre es Molder** -

" _ **MOLDER "ESTRAMBOTICO" Wanted vivo o muerto: 103 millones de berries"**_

Molder era un hombre de mediana estatura, usaba una bata de laboratorio, su cabello era rubio peinado hacia atrás y usaba unos lentes redondos que brillaban con gran intensidad…

 **-Creo que debes seguir Pedro-san-** habló Brook blandiendo su shikomizue **–Te lo encargo Barón huesos-** le respondió corriendo hacia otra dirección…

 **-Los minks son bolas de pelos que no me interesan-** habló Molder acomodándose sus lentes – **Por esa razón, esa mink conejo no pudo con Dominika-** finalizó deteniendo el caminar de Pedro…

 **\- ¿Qué le sucedió a Carrot? -** preguntó Pedro algo molesto **\- ¿Por qué no vas a verlo? -** le cuestionó Molder con un tono sarcástico para recibir un espadazo que detenía con su brazo…

 **-No creas que soy sencillo de derrotar-** habló Molder alejando a Pedro que veía como el brazo del pirata parecía una roca color azul **–Soy usuario de la koba koba no mi, soy un hombre cobalto-** finalizó revelando como su rostro se convertía en el mineral azulado…

 **-Soy la primera akuma no mi tipo mineral creada por Eigel San Sebastián bajo la supervisión del genio Vegapunk-** dijo Molder lanzando estacas de su mineral hacia Brook y Pedro que se protegían…

 **\- ¿Así que eres una obra de mi ex capitán, Eigel? -** preguntó una voz que salía de escombros de la ciudad **\- ¿Quién eres tú? -** cuestionó Molder convirtiéndose en un golem de cobalto…

 **-Hace mucho, mi maestra Valentine consumió la morph morph no mi, una akuma no mi capaz de destruir el mundo-** habló Leither que se limpiaba el polvo de su cárdigan sacudiéndolo – **Mi maestro Eigel hizo una recreación de su poder que fue implantado en mi-**

 **-Después de su muerte, Natalie y su servidor perdimos esas habilidades, así que lo único que nos quedo fue buscar akumas no mi** \- dijo Leither incorporándose a Pedro y Brook que escuchaban atentos – **ella tiene la kaze kaze no mi tipo logia, una fruta muy poderosa, tanto que el Yonko Kurohige la desea-**

 **-Después de desertar de los piratas Scalldorf por decirlo de una manera, Natalie y yo obtuvimos nuevas recompensas y apodos** \- al decir eso, Leither revelaba nuevos wanted…

" _ **HAWKFLAME NATALIE "RAFAGA" Wanted viva o muerta: 316 millones, primer oficial de los piratas San Sebastián"**_

 **-En mi caso, Eigel me contó de una akuma no mi que usó de modelo para las frutas tipo mineral-** habló Leither cubriendo su mano de cobalto lo que sorprendía a Molder…

 **-Consumí la mine mine no mi, soy un hombre mineral-**

" _ **LEITHER SANSEBASTIAN "ELEMENTO" Wanted vivo o muerto: 473 millones de berries, capitán de los piratas San Sebastián"**_

 **-De manera que tu elemento me pertenece** -

Al momento de pronunciar eso último, Leither aceleraba su paso al instante que Molder intentaba atacar **–¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡No puedo moverme! -** exclamó luchando sin éxito alguno…

 **-Te dije que tu akuma no mi, me pertenece-** murmuró Leither jalando con su brazo el cuello de Molder **\- ¡** **Unterdrückung des Peon! -** azotandolo, el pirata azabache creaba un boquete derrotando al pirata sable...

 **-¿Por que no nos contó que fundó una nueva tripulación y se cambió el apellido, Leither-san?-** preguntó Brook al ver al enemigo derrotado **-¿No les dije?, lo siento-** le respondió para despues reir junto al músico esqueleto...

 **-Fue en honor de Eigel-**

Dejando a Molder inconsciente, Leither, Brook y Pedro caminaban hacia el centro de la ciudad hasta que un cuerpo venia de una dirección a gran velocidad siendo detectado por el kenbushoku haki del pirata azabache…

 **\- ¡Es Nami-san! -** exclamó Leither recibiendo el cuerpo que lucía lastimado **\- ¿Luffy? -** preguntó la pelinaranja al abrir los ojos lentamente – **Soy Leither-** le respondió observando varios cortes en el cuerpo de ella…

 **-Alzek es muy poderoso, pudo alejarme de Luffy-** habló Nami bajándose de los brazos de Leither **\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -** le cuestionó preocupado **–Estoy bien, Alzek viene hacia este lugar-** le respondió al instante que varios árboles se deformaban tomando el efecto elástico…

- **Aquí es donde se separan-** habló Alzek llegando al lugar **–Por cierto, tu médico mapache aterrizó frente a mi capitán Salvatore-** reveló preocupando a Nami ya que reconocía que su nakama, aunque era fuerte, no podría con la calamidad…

En la alcaldía, Chopper en forma Brain Point era cargado por la mano de Salvatore…

 **-Parecías interesante, mapache-** habló la calamidad arrojando al reno contra el suelo después de una batalla…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¿Dónde estoy? -** preguntó Chopper acomodándose el gorro para asustarse al ver el lugar donde había caído y en frente de quien estaba **\- ¿La mascota de los mugiwaras? -** preguntó Calitri al ver que Salvatore se mantenía en silencio…

 **\- ¡No soy su mascota! -** recriminó Chopper con dientes afilados hasta que se percataba del golpe que se aproximaba hacia él **\- ¡GUARD POINT! -** exclamó haciéndose una enorme bola que era lanzada por el impacto…

 **-Vete a cuidar a la chica, creo que me desharé de ese mapache-** habló Salvatore al ver como Chopper regresaba a su Brain point **–está bien, capitán** \- respondió Calitri yéndose junto a varios gifters…

 **\- ¡No soy un mapache, soy un reno! -** reprochó de nuevo Chopper defendiéndose de un nuevo ataque de Salvatore **\- ¡KUNG FU POINT! -** exclamó regresando para depositar impactos en la calamidad…

 **-Se nota que no sabes usar haki-** dijo Salvatore evitando los ataques con facilidad **–Garra artera-** continuó convirtiendo su mano en una zarpa que lograba golpear al reno…

 **\- ¿Por qué ese mono reclutó a un mapache? -** cuestionó Salvatore en afán de provocar **–A excepción de Roronoa Zoro, el chico Vinsmoke y Nico Robin, todos los demás tripulantes son basuras-**

Por primera vez, Chopper sentía como era subestimado a pesar de la confianza de su capitán…

" _ **-Tú eres fuerte, no por algo eres quien cura a la tripulación, shishishishishi-**_ _dijo Luffy una noche después de zarpar hacia Whole Cake Island_ _ **–No sé porque la marina no me toma en serio en cuanto a mi recompensa-**_ _le respondió Chopper cabizbajo al ver sus 100 berries…_

 _ **-Tal vez es porque no han visto tu Monster Point-**_ _intervino Nami que llegaba a la cubierta después de terminar de escribir la bitácora del día_ _ **\- ¿Qué hacen despiertos? -**_ _preguntó ya que Pedro realizaba la guardia esa noche…_

 _ **-No tengo sueño, Nami, shishishishishi**_ _\- habló Luffy sincero ya que seguía pensando en cómo rescatar a Sanji_ _ **–Yo estaba terminando mi inventario ya que no sabemos cuándo tendremos que pelear-**_ _respondió Chopper aun triste por su recompensa…_

 _ **-Chopper-**_ _le llamó Nami al ver ese semblante –_ _ **En algún momento tu recompensa aumentará, pero siendo sincera, no quisiera que ninguna de nuestras recompensas suba, ya que significa que tendremos enemigos más poderosos-**_

 _En ese momento, una mano se enredaba en la cintura de la navegante que era atraída hasta quedar frente a un joven de goma_ _ **–Yo los protegeré, no te preocupes por eso, Nami-**_ _le dijo Luffy muy seguro viéndola fijamente…_

 _ **-Quisiera que fuera más fácil, pero tienes razón-**_ _murmuró Nami enredando sus manos en el cuello de su capitán para besarlo_ _ **–Todos nos protegeremos-**_ _finalizó volteando hacia su nakama médico…_

 _ **\- ¿Verdad, Chopper? -**_ _preguntó la pelinaranja sonriendo para darse cuenta que el reno ya no estaba_ _ **\- ¿Dónde se fue? -**_ _cuestionó buscándolo en la cubierta sin éxito_ _ **–Bueno, no importa-**_ _finalizó para continuar con la sesión de besos con Luffy…_

 _En un rincón del barco, Chopper se acomodaba el gorro que le había dado su mentor Hiruluk y sin que sus demás nakamas lo supieran, cerraba una promesa consigo mismo…_

 _ **\- "Me haré más fuerte" -"**_

 **-Rumble ball-** murmuró Chopper viendo fijamente a Salvatore **–Monster Point-** en ese instante, un rugido se escuchaba en la isla, al instante que la calamidad por fin comprendía el nivel que poseía aquel reno…

 **-Así que puedes pelear-** habló Salvatore deteniendo el primer impacto de Chopper - **¡Te voy a derrotar! -** le contestó usando su otra mano para intentar golpearlo…

Sin embargo, el golpe era detenido por el brazo imbuido en haki de Salvatore **–Te hace falta esto para dañarme-** dijo contraatacando al lanzar al reno hacia un edificio que era destruido al instante…

 **-Además, la hito hito no mi es una burla para los tipo Zoan-** habló Salvatore convirtiéndose en una forma hibrida de su forma Smilodon **\- ¡Kokutei: Palme! -** exclamó Chopper apareciendo frente a la calamidad para golpearlo por primera vez moviéndolo unos centímetros…

 **-Es lo más lejos que llegarás, mapache-** murmuró Salvatore enterrando sus fauces en el hombro de Chopper **–Este es el nivel que nunca podrás alcanzar-** finalizó alejándose para revelar una técnica en su forma hibrida…

 **\- ¡COLMILLO TALADRO! -**

Con sus garras girando a gran velocidad, Salvatore depositaba un tremendo impacto que dañaba a Chopper regresándolo automáticamente a su forma Brain Point…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Espero que esto llame la atención de ese mono idiota-** habló Salvatore levantando a Chopper inconsciente para arrojarlo hacia la zona norte de la ciudad **–ahora es cuestión de esperar-**

En la parte donde se hallaban, Natalie y Carrot…

 **-Esa chica es molesta-** habló Natalie con un pequeño hilillo de sangre corriendo por su frente **\- ¡Algo se acerca! -** intervino Carrot brincando alto al ver de quien se trataba…

Bajando con un pequeño cuerpo, Natalie se acercaba para ayudar a la mink conejo **–Es Chopper-san-** dijo la peliblanca viendo como el reno estaba ensangrentado…

 **-Ese es el poder de nuestro capitán** \- habló Dominika en afán de provocar **–Natalie-san-** murmuró Carrot con su mirada oculta por su gorro…

- **Por favor llévate a Chopper-san al barco-** en ese instante, Natalie veía como la zarpa de Carrot irradiaba de electro inestable **\- ¿Estas segura? -** le preguntó al ver que el enojo era alto en la mink…

 **-Estaré bien-** respondió Carrot sonriendo…

 **-AL PARECER, ESTA NOCHE HABRÁ LUNA LLENA-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 18**

* * *

 _ **Pobre Chopper... T_T**_

 _ **¿Veremos una transformación Sulong de Carrot?**_

 _ **Mientras sigo puliendo nuevas ideas, les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...**_


	19. Carrot vs Dominika

**_NOTA: Nuevo capítulo..._**

 ** _Estas semanas intenté escribir dos capítulos para compensar la falta de actualización, pero por cuestiones personales, decidi seguir un ritmo regular a partir de este momento..._**

 ** _De hecho, esta historia va en un 60% y ya estoy planeando una serie de oneshots y continuaciones para otros fics, tal y como lo hice en varias historias..._**

 ** _Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer..._**

Capítulo 19: Carrot vs Dominika

" _ **-Ser un mink es grandioso-**_ _habló Chopper durante la noche en que Luffy y Nami se hallaban en la prueba de amor en Ganclaw_ _ **–Al principio pensé que tú también eras uno-**_ _le contestó Carrot que comía un pastel de zanahoria mientras Pedro se mantenía alerta…_

 _ **\- ¡Pero es que eso del electro me sorprendió mucho! -**_ _exclamó Chopper dando golpes en el aire_ _ **–Y eso que nos has visto nuestro verdadero nivel-**_ _intervino Pedro que encendía un cigarro para fumarlo…_

 _-_ _ **Nunca creí que el mundo fuera tan distinto a Zunisha-**_ _habló Carrot maravillada –_ _ **Cuando rescatemos a Sanji, verás las aventuras que tendremos-**_ _dijo Chopper feliz de haber conocido a los minks, en especial cierta mink con apariencia de reno…"_

- **Dejaré a Chopper y regresaré-** habló Natalie comprendiendo el enojo en Carrot que se mantenía en silencio – **Ten cuidado-**

Acelerando un poco, Natalie sentía la inmensa corriente de electro chocando con las espinas de Dominika **\- ¡Ese era el nivel que quería ver! -** exclamó sonriendo en forma de reto **\- ¡Gifters, no permitan que la otra mujer escape! -**

- **No podemos tocarla, Dominika-san-** habló un subordinado al ver como la pierna de Natalie se desvanecía – **Es por su estúpida akuma no mi-** le respondió la comandante al instante que detenía un nuevo ataque de Carrot…

 **\- ¡Son una bola de ineptos! -** exclamó Dominika rompiendo su bikini para quedar completamente desnuda **–Ahora conocerás mi nivel, coneja-** finalizó cubriendo su cuerpo con espinas en una especie de armadura…

 **-ARMADURA DEMONIACA-**

- **Espero hayan disfrutado verme desnuda-** dijo Dominika juntando su cuerpo para preparar un ataque **–¡Lanza espinas! -** en ese momento, los Gifters corrían asustados al ver cientos de espinas que salían disparadas hacia distintas direcciones…

 **\- ¡Dominika-san! -** gritos se escuchaban mientras Carrot esquivaba cada ataque – **Por fin tenemos el área libre-** continuó la pirata sable en su forma hibrida…

 **\- ¿Qué te hizo enojar antes? -** preguntó Dominika regresando a la normalidad aun estando desnuda **\- ¿Es por qué lastimaron a tu amiguito? -**

 **-Chopper-san es un buen amigo desde que lo conocí en Zou-** habló Carrot alistando su guante – **Se le dice, derrotar o ser derrotado-** intervino Dominika que aceleraba para iniciar un nuevo ataque…

 **\- ¡Electro! -** exclamó Carrot chocando contra el puño de Dominika para alejarse y regresar con una serie de golpes consecutivos **\- ¡THORN SWORD! -** juntando varias espinas, la pirata creaba una espada con la que intentaba cortar a la mink…

 **\- ¡THORN CUT! -** exclamó Dominika lanzando varios cortes que Carrot esquivaba – **Electric Claw-** respondió asestando un golpe en el vientre de la pirata sable que se defendía cubriendo su cuerpo al volver a su forma hibrida…

- **Sé que los minks son más fuertes que esto que me estas demostrando** \- dijo Dominika estirándose **–Es hora de pelear en serio-** en ese momento, desaparecía alertando a Carrot que la buscaba con su mirada…

 **\- ¡Garra del diablo espinoso! -** exclamó Dominika convertida en un diablo espinoso que atravesaba con una de sus espinas el hombro de Carrot **–Esta es la verdadera pelea, conejita-**

* * *

En la zona donde se hallaba el Thousand Sunny…

 **-Resiste, doctor-** habló Natalie observando el estado de Chopper **\- ¿Dónde está Pekoms? -** se preguntó dejando momentáneamente al reno en el césped de la cubierta…

 **-Creo que esa no debería ser tu mayor preocupación-** habló una voz que aparecía en la cubierta **\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -** preguntó Natalie con una mirada seria…

- **Se supone debería estar cuidando a esa chica de Wano, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de ver los escritos de Robin-san-** habló Calitri sosteniendo un libro ya que venía de la biblioteca…

 **-** **Skärpning-** habló Natalie lanzando ráfagas de aire para alejar a Calitri **–¿Por qué razon conoces a Robin-san? -** cuestionó recogiendo a Chopper que continuaba incosciente...

 **-hahahahahahahahahaha-**

Por primera vez, Natalie experimentaba un escalofrio que recorria todo su cuerpo al escuchar la carcajada de Calitri...

 **-Te contaré una historia en el lapso donde Nico Robin aun no se unia a los mugiwaras-** habló Calitri caminando por la cubierta mientras Natalie se mantenia alerta a cualquier intento de ataque - **En su existencia, nunca confió en las personas debido a su peligrosidad...-**

- **Pero…-** en ese momento la mirada de Calitri cambiaba mostrándose serio…

 **\- ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que fui el único amigo verdadero de Nico Robin? -**

 **(FLASHBACK: Nico Robin, edad: 18 años)**

 **\- ¡Busquen a esa niña demonio! -** ordenó un pirata robusto que salía hacia la cubierta de su barco **\- ¡Acaba de robar mis datos sobre la ubicación de un poneglyph! -** finalizó en lo que un inmenso aguacero caía en el mar donde navegaban…

 **\- ¡Debe seguir en el barco! -** gritó encolerizado **\- ¡Capitán Joulekan, hay una isla a 100 metros de donde estamos! ¡¿no habrá nadado hacia ese lugar?! -**

 **-Esa perra maldita-** habló Joulekan **–No creo que haya sido tan estúpida ya que comió una akuma no mi, pero de cualquier forma ¡cambien el curso hacia ese lugar! -** ordenó colocando balas en una pistola de chispas…

Cerca de la isla, Robin se mantenía a flote gracias a un pequeño barco que había improvisado – **no creo que soporte-** habló intentando luchar contra el oleaje sin éxito ya que la tormenta por fin destrozaba el barco…

Hundiéndose debido a la maldición de su fruta, Robin creía todo perdido hasta que una silueta le tomaba la mano para sacarla del agua, aunque ella no podía verlo ya que perdía el conocimiento…

Horas después, Robin despertaba visualizando una isla completamente destruida **\- ¿Dónde estoy? -** preguntó hasta que veía como un joven de cabello azul cargando una cortadora llegaba ante ella…

 **-Niña demonio, se nota que eres buscada-** habló Calitri de 18 años – **Por suerte pude deshacerme de esa amenaza-** finalizó sentándose para entregarle comida a Robin…

- **Dos Fleur-** habló Robin creando dos manos que rodeaban el cuello de Calitri dispuesta a asesinarlo **–Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez-** la retó mirándola fijamente…

- **Si no vas con la disposición de matar cuando inicias una pelea, tu oponente tomara ventaja para un eficaz contraataque-**

Sin deshacer su técnica, Robin analizaba el lugar donde se hallaba – **Dime porque me ayudaste –** preguntó en tanto Calitri suspiraba sin moverse…

 **-Si me sueltas, puedo explicarte con calma-** murmuró Calitri sin perder su compostura, de manera que Robin terminaba su técnica ya que sabía podría matarlo rápidamente si atacaba…

 **-Yo estaba en una de las islas cercanas cuando sucedió la masacre de los "demonios" de Ohara-** habló Calitri recordando cuando tenía 9 años y había escuchado ese rumor **–aunque la noticia fue ocultada, decidí investigar de mi parte y así pude saber de ti-**

 **-No me interesa tu recompensa o tu habilidad para leer poneglyphs-** dijo Calitri acercándose a Robin…

- **QUIERO PEDIRTE PERDON POR LAS ACCIONES DE MUNDO PODRIDO-**

Calitri se arrodillaba frente a Robin que observaba sorprendida como la tierra se humedecía **\- ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que me sucedió! -** le recriminó viendo esa extraña actitud **\- ¡¿Por qué me dices eso?! -**

 **-Tal vez no me pueda equipar a la sabiduría de un erudito de Ohara, pero después de lo que sucedió, puse toda mi alma para saber la verdad, ahora quiero destruir aquella mentira que forjó el Gobierno Mundial-**

 **-Por favor, quédate a mi lado, Nico Robin-** suplicó Calitri arrodillándose de nuevo – **Prometo nunca traicionarte-**

A pesar de desconfiar, Robin suspiraba al ver que tendría un aliado por cierto tiempo, ya que así sabría cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones…

Dos años después…

 **\- ¡Nos engañaron con la ubicación, Robin-san! -** exclamó Calitri escapando de un lugar que era atacado por los marines **– ¿Qué quieres decir, Calitri-san? -** preguntó corriendo a su lado para escapar…

 **-Hallar un poneglyph en esta base es absurdo, ellos tienen la obligación de destruirlos-** dijo Calitri que se resentía por un golpe que había recibido en su cabeza – **Buscaré la manera de que escapes-**

- **Por un momento pensé que me traicionarías-** habló Robin derrotando marines mientras seguía corriendo **–Escaparemos…-** en ese momento, la azabache sentía como era detenida por Calitri que sonreía al ver una vía…

 **-Espero puedas hallar la respuesta del mundo, fue un gusto permanecer a tu lado, Robin-san-** murmuró Calitri arrojándola hacia una ventana, al instante que una tremenda explosión sucedía en aquella base…

 **\- ¡CALITRI! -**

Ese día, un joven moría por proteger aquello que descubriría la verdad del Gobierno Mundial…

 **(FIN DE FLAHBACK)**

 **-Esa historia no tiene sentido** \- habló Natalie fastidiada **–Si eso sucedió, tu deberías estar muerto-**

En ese instante, Calitri se quitaba la gabardina que cubría su cuerpo, revelando varias cicatrices, además que una de sus manos tenia múltiples cortadoras clavadas…

- **Hace 24 años hubo un incidente que provocó la unión forzada del genio Vegapunk al gobierno Mundial-** habló Calitri mostrando un tatuaje con el símbolo omega en su pectoral izquierdo…

 **-Varios científicos buscaron nuevas tecnologías, el factor de linaje, poder crear superhumanos y recreaciones de las akumas no mi-**

- **Yo soy resultado de un científico que decidió volverse pirata-** habló Calitri recordando cómo había sido sanado…

 **-Jacob Steam-**

Liberando una cortadora de su brazo, Calitri sonreía terminando el relato – **Nico Robin seguirá presente en mi mente, pero la recuperaré después de asesinar a quienes ensuciaron su mente-**

Desapareciendo a una velocidad indescriptible, Calitri se alistaba para atacar dejando en una clara desventaja a Natalie al cuidar de Chopper - **Scharfes Messer-**

Una espada electrificada detenía el ataque, sorprendiendo a Natalie **\- ¡Pedro! -** exclamó aliviada al instante que se alejaba con Chopper – **Leither tenía razón, con Pekoms herido sería sencillo para el enemigo atacar el Sunny-**

 **-En ese caso, la batalla será en tu barco, hahahaha-** habló Calitri siendo interrumpido por un tornado que se lo llevaba arrojándolo hacia la costa – **Trata de que Chopper-san descanse, ve donde esta Pekoms y también ayúdalo, por favor-**

- **Debo ir con Carrot, también-** susurró Natalie preocupada – **Sabía que lo que dijo ese pirata era mentira-** respondió Pedro encendiendo un cigarro…

 **-No te preocupes por Carrot, ella será capaz de derrotar a su enemigo-**

* * *

Regresando con Carrot y Dominika…

 **-Pedro estaría decepcionado de mí sí me viera en este estado-** murmuró Carrot con varias heridas en su cuerpo que habían manchado de rojo varias partes de su ropa **– ¡Por esa razón deben** **quedarse en su isla, bola de pelos! -** exclamó Dominika acelerando con un nuevo ataque que daba por completo contra la mink…

 **\- ¡Electric Claw! -** atacó Carrot creando un gran destello **\- ¡Explosión de espinas! - r** espondió Dominika golpeándola varias veces para azotarla contra un edificio, creando una explosión…

- **Mi cuerpo esta entumecido por el ataque de esa conejita-** dijo Dominika intentando moverse **–En fin, ahora debo buscar a esa pirata de cabello blanco-**

A punto de caminar, Dominika se detenía al ver como una silueta se levantaba de escombros – **Esto aún no ha terminado-** murmuró Carrot ocultando su mirada bajo una ligera sombra…

- **Eres más resistente de lo que pensé-** habló Dominika sonriendo al ver como Carrot se mantenía ensangrentada – **Debido a eso, te enseñaré que no debiste pelear contra un pirata de Kaido-**

Desapareciendo de nueva cuenta, Dominika liberaba ataques por distintas direcciones, lastimando a Carrot que se mantenía inmóvil…

" _ **\- ¿Qué sucedió? -**_ _preguntó Carrot en pleno entrenamiento de su forma Sulong_ _ **–Aun necesitas entrenar para controlarte –**_ _le respondió Pedro con el brazo derecho muy dañado al igual que su rostro…_

 _ **\- ¡Pedro! -**_ _exclamó preocupada Carrot_ _ **\- ¿Yo te hice esto? -**_ _cuestionó con pequeñas lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos siendo detenida por un ademan hecho por la mano del mink jaguar_

 _ **-Hace no mucho, se me encomendó cuidar de los novatos para entrenarlos en su forma Sulong-**_ _murmuró Pedro limpiándose un rastro de sangre en su quijada_ _ **–En el momento que controles esa forma, serás invencible, Carrot- "**_

 **\- ¡Terminemos con esto! -** exclamó Dominika convirtiéndose en un diablo espinoso - **¡LARIAT THORN! -** con esa técnica, Carrot era arrojada a gran velocidad contra un pequeño monte que era destrozado al igual que muchos árboles…

 **-Se acabó-** susurro Dominika regresando a su forma hibrida – **Los minks no son rivales para piratas de nuestro nivel-**

Escupiendo sangre, Carrot se levantaba de nueva cuenta para asombro de la pirata sable – **Prometí nunca perder-** murmuró la mink preparando sus guantes para un ataque…

 **-Te mataré con una de mis técnicas más poderosas, conejita-** habló Dominika cubriendo su brazo derecho con espinas, creando múltiples capas lo que aumentaba el tamaño de su miembro…

 **\- ¡ROAD TO THE HELL OF THORNS! -**

Depositando un tremendo impacto contra Carrot, Dominika creaba un enorme boquete que movía la tierra alrededor, al instante que pájaros escapaban de los arboles alrededor…

 **\- ¿Qué les hizo creer que podrían contra nosotros? -** cuestionó Dominika viendo el enorme hoyo donde yacía Carrot – **En serio, imbéciles sin ambición como ustedes, solamente merecen la muerte-**

En el fondo del boquete, Carrot respiraba agitadamente intentando levantarse después de aquella técnica…

- **Pedro, siento que ya estoy lista para esto-**

Quitándose el gorro que cubría su cabeza, Carrot observaba la hermosa luna llena que iluminaba el cielo, al instante que sus latidos y respiración aumentaban de manera considerable…

Un rugido se escuchó en la isla, estremeciendo a Dominika que se asomaba por el boquete, llevándose una sorpresa al ver un destello que salía rápidamente para colocarse encima de una rama del árbol más alto de aquel lugar…

 **\- ¿Qué es eso? -** preguntó Dominika viendo una silueta que brillaba con un aura blanca **–Esa conejita entró en su modo Sulong-** finalizó riendo en forma de burla…

 **\- ¡¿En serio crees que podrás…?!-** un impacto interrumpía a Dominika que se daba cuenta como su hombro era lastimado por electricidad…

- **Espero que esto sea de tu "nivel"-** habló Carrot en forma sarcástica enfureciendo a la pirata sable **\- ¡¿CREES QUE PODRAS CONTRA MI?! -** le recriminó convirtiéndose en su forma animal para terminar con la batalla…

 **\- ¡Esta es mi técnica letal! -** exclamó Dominika colocándose múltiples capas de espinas – **Acabaré rápido con esto ya que aún quedan enemigos que derrotar-** habló Carrot lista para atacar…

 **-¡LAST DEMON'S GORING! -**

 **-¡ELECTRIC CLAW! -**

Una explosión sucedía, creando una nube de humo que no lograba determinar quien había sido la ganadora…

Carrot había regresado a su forma normal manteniéndose en pie totalmente ensangrentada mientras Dominika se tambaleaba debido al impacto que había dado de lleno en su vientre…

 **-Te odio, maldita conejita-** susurro cayéndose en el boquete, al mismo tiempo que la mink caía de espaldas siendo detenida por una persona…

- **Qué bueno que llegue-** habló Nami que auxiliaba a Carrot – **Tuviste una gran victoria, ahora descansa-**

 _GANADOR DOMINIKA VS CARROT:_

 **CARROT**

* * *

Regresando con Alzek…

 **\- ¿Por qué dejaste que esa mujer se fuera? -** preguntó Alzek viendo fijamente a Brook y Leither – **Ella debe derrotar a quien no deja que Luffy-san continúe contra tu jefe-**

 **-Brook-san, por favor ayude a Nami-san-** habló Leither listo para pelear – **tenga cuidado, yohohohoho-** le respondió el músico pasando a lado de Alzek que no se inmutaba por esa acción…

 **-Ahora si empecemos-**

Después de la primera derrota del enemigo, los escenarios han quedado de la siguiente manera:

 **LUFFY VS ARTEMISA**

 **NATALIE Y PEDRO VS CALITRI**

 **LEITHER VS ALZEK**

 **EN CAMINO A UNIRSE A UNA BATALLA: NAMI Y BROOK**

 **HERIDOS: CHOPPER, CARROT Y PEKOMS**

En la zona donde residía Vanessa prisionera, Salvatore apretaba su puño al saber que su misión podría fallar si no conseguía el secreto de aquella chica…

- **Creo que tendré que adelantar las cosas-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 19**

* * *

 _ **¿Les gustó la pelea de Carrot?**_

 _ **En este momento, es hora de recordar que ustedes son lo más valioso para mi y si en algun momento requieren algun consejo para escribir, alguna idea que quieran desarrolle como oneshot o inclusive apoyo de recomendacion, siempre me daré un tiempecito libre para ustedes... (Siempre y cuando mantenga una linea de respeto)**_

 _ **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos pronto...**_


	20. Los Más Fuertes

_**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo...**_

 _ **Sigo trabajando en esta historia, pero parece que no habido mucho movimiento en Fanfiction respecto al LuNa, T-T...**_

 _ **Bueno, no importa, yo seguiré escribiendo ya que mi regla es nunca abandonar una historia y menos esta que debe sincronizarse con el arco actual de One Piece que es Wano...**_

 _ **Creo que vamos por el 75% de la historia y creanme que se acercan más ideas que muchos escritores dejaron a medio camino y que su servidor buscará explorar en otras facetas...**_

 _ **Queria dejarlo como sorpresa, pero mis próximos planes terminando este long fic incluyen:**_

 _ **-Un ABECEDARIO LuNa (serie de oneshots)**_

 _ **-Un nuevo oneshot para los cumpleaños de Luffy y Nami (en su respectivo dia)**_

 _ **-La segunda parte de "Fantasías"**_

 _ **-Nuevos oneshots**_

 _ **Espero que con esto pueda seguir bien este año, que he consolidado muchas cosas en mi vida y ahora dispongo del tiempo para escribir y lo más importante: sonreír...**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar y revelar, les dejo leer la continuación de este fic...**_

Capítulo 20: Los Más Fuertes

En alguna parte del bosque cerca del Sunny…

 **-Estás muy herida, espero Chopper pueda ayudarte si lo encuentro** \- habló Nami cargando en su espalda a Carrot **–Eso no será posible-** le susurró a punto de caer en la inconsciencia…

-No puede ser cierto- dijo Nami después de haber escuchado lo que había ocurrido con su nakama **–Iré a dejarte en el barco para terminar esta batalla-**

- **Gracias Nami-** murmuró Carrot pegando su mejilla en señal de agradecimiento para finalmente caer inconsciente – **Ahora es mi turno de pelear-**

Con esa frase, Nami aceleraba el paso para llegar al Thousand Sunny, en lo que la noche seguía en su máximo ímpetu…

* * *

En la zona donde se hallaba un joven de goma…

 **\- ¡Gomu Gomu no Hawk rifle! -** exclamó Luffy depositando su golpe contra la cuchilla de Artemisa - ¡ **Terminaré con tu existencia, Monkey D. Luffy! -** le respondió implementando más haki en su filo…

 **-Este pirata tiene un nivel de haki más alto que el mío-** susurró Artemisa viendo el desgaste de su arma – **Pero tarde o temprano dejará al descubierto un punto débil-**

 **\- ¡Sigamos con esto! -** exclamó Artemisa quitándose la chaqueta de capitán pirata para realizar una nueva técnica **– ¡Reluce, Valkiria! -** finalizó desapareciendo su cuchilla para sorpresa de Luffy…

Acelerando para atacar, Artemisa chocaba puños contra Luffy que no activaba su busoshoku haki, recibiendo múltiples cortadas en su brazos **\- ¿Qué fue eso? -** se preguntó al ver las cortadas en su brazo…

 **\- ¡Sabía que dejarías una abertura! -** alardeó Artemisa alistándose para atacar de nueva cuenta **\- ¡Reluce, Valkiria! -** con una serie de nuevos puñetazos, Luffy esquivaba recibiendo cortes en distintas partes de su cuerpo…

 **\- ¿Cómo es posible que me corte? -** preguntó Luffy imbuyendo haki en sus brazos – **Además, ¿Dónde está su arma? -**

 **\- ¿Aún no lo entiendes? -** le cuestionó Artemisa al instante que su lanza reaparecía en su mano derecha **–Cuando activo mi técnica, mi arma se vuelve una con cualquier extensión de mi cuerpo-**

 **\- ¡Reluce Valkiria! -** Con una nueva técnica, Artemisa depositaba un puñetazo que Luffy detenía, dándole la oportunidad a la pirata de asestar una patada que cortaba el pecho del joven de goma…

 **\- ¡Duele! -** exclamó Luffy tirándose al suelo por el daño infligido – **Te dije que cualquier parte de mi cuerpo-** habló Artemisa caminando lentamente – **Si eso le sumo el haki, el daño es letal-**

Activando de nueva cuenta su técnica, Artemisa le soltaba una patada a Luffy cortándolo en distintas direcciones **\- ¡Mierda, eso duele! -** exclamó el joven de goma limpiándose los rastros de sangre en su cuerpo…

 **-Es impresionante que resistas…-** habló Artemisa interrumpiendo sus palabras al ver un esqueleto debajo de ella – **Yohohohoho, creo que estoy en el paraíso-** habló Brook avergonzando a la pirata que detenía su técnica para recuperar su lanza…

 **\- ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! -** exclamó Artemisa lanzando un ataque que causaba una nube de humo en tanto Brook aceleraba para reunirse con su capitán **\- ¿Brook? -** preguntó Luffy alegre de ver a su músico…

 **-Fue un placer ver sus bragas, señorita-** habló Brook liberando su espada – **Luffy-san, continúe con su camino, Nami-san lo verá con el terrible hombre-gato-**

 **\- ¡LO QUE ESTOY USANDO NO ES ROPA INTERIOR, ES UN BIKINI! -** exclamó Artemisa ruborizada cambiando totalmente su personalidad para asombro de los dos mugiwaras presentes…

 **-Te lo encargo-** habló Luffy estirando sus brazos para llegar a una rama de árbol y salir disparado **\- ¡No lo permitiré!** \- exclamó Artemisa dispuesta a detenerlo hasta que observaba como sus pies habían sido congelados…

- **Maldito esqueleto parlante-** habló Artemisa observando como Luffy desaparecía en lo alto del cielo **–Mi capitán derrotará a Salvatore-** le respondió Brook sacando su shikomizue para atacar…

 **-Eso lo dudo-** habló una voz desde el fondo de un edificio que se acercaba lentamente - **¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?! -** preguntó aterrorizada Artemisa – **Cuando llegué aquí, hallé a Dominika derrotada y de paso traje a estas basuras-**

Siendo arrojadas frente a Brook, se mostraban Nami y Carrot lastimadas **–Nunca pensé que el enemigo me atacaría por la espalda-** susurro Nami levantándose con esfuerzo…

 **\- ¿Crees que si fuera un ataque frontal me detendrías? -** cuestionó la voz mostrándose finalmente - **¿Quién es ella? -** preguntó Brook auxiliando a Nami y a Carrot…

 **\- ¿Se puede saber porque he escuchado que estás usando mi nombre después de que Camila-san muriera? -** preguntó la nueva pirata sable…

La chica que se mostraba era de complexión parecida a la de Nami, vestía una habito de monja por lo que se revelaba poco de su cabello que era color rojizo…

 **\- ¡Creí que se había unido a la tripulación de Ginebra-sama! -** exclamó Artemisa alejándose a pasos lentos y torpes **–Este estúpido cartel me ofende-** habló la pelirroja dejando caer el wanted de Artemisa…

 **-No voy a permitir que uses mi nombre-**

" _ **ARTEMISE "RELIGIOSA" LOXSAR Wanted viva o muerta: 530 millones de berries"**_

 **\- ¿Ella es Artemisa? -** preguntó Brook estupefacto **\- ¡No quise hacerlo! -** exclamó la falsa Artemisa activando su técnica **\- ¡Reluce Valkiria! -**

 **-Se nota porque tu nivel no es el apto para haber sido un pirata Valkiria-** habló Artemise sin inmutarse al instante que la Artemisa falsa se detenía para sorpresa de los presentes…

- **Para los presentes, deben saber que consumí una akuma no mi-** hablo Artemise en lo que la falsa intentaba moverse – **Soy una mujer aguja, consumí la hari hari no mi-**

 **-Adiós, impostora-** murmuró Artemise besando en la mejilla a la falsa Artemisa **\- ¡Lo siento mucho! -** imploró bañada en lágrimas…

 **-** **Sen hari no gisei (sacrificio de mil agujas)-**

Artemisa se retorcía mientras sangre surgía de sus labios, orejas y ojos, atemorizando a Nami que volteaba la vista hacia otra parte…

- **Así se trata con impostores-** habló Artemise arrojando un cadáver hacia el fondo de un edificio **–Brook-** lo llamo Nami al ver el nivel del nuevo enemigo **\- ¿Qué sucede Nami-san? -**

- **Carrot sigue muy agotada después de su batalla, debemos alejarla de esa pirata-** habló Nami preocupada **–no voy a permitir que te lleves a la persona que derrotó a Dominika-** intervino Artemise acercándose lentamente…

" _Una hora atrás…_

 _ **\- ¿Quién te hizo daño, Dominika? -**_ _preguntó Artemise que la observaba ensangrentada –_ _ **Creí que estarías peleando ya-**_ _le respondió viéndola fijamente…_

 _ **-Apenas supe por parte de Salvatore-sama que alguien está ocupando mi lugar-**_ _habló Artemise acariciando la mejilla de su colega_ _ **–Debiste darte cuenta, mi Dominika-chan-**_

 _Sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Artemise le rompía el cuello a Dominika dejándola caer en el boquete donde la había hallado…_

 _ **-Ahora debo encontrar a quien suplantó mi nombre- "**_

 **-Primero, mi nombre no es Artemisa, es Artemise-** habló la pirata sable observando a Brook – **Si te vas a marchar, hazlo de una vez, gata sucia-**

 **\- ¡¿Crees que me voy a ir después de que lastimaste más a Carrot?! -** exclamó Nami reincorporándose junto a Brook – **Creo que deberías irte para que Carrot-san sea curada** \- le sugirió el esqueleto viendo la técnica de la pirata sable…

 **-HARI NO AME-**

 **-VERSALLES SINFONIA-**

Un tornado evitaba las agujas que se disponían a atacar a Nami, Brook y Carrot, al instante que una patada era depositada en el rostro de Artemise **–Si no me protejo con haki, eso me hubiera dañado-**

 **\- ¡Natalie!, ¡Chopper! -** exclamó feliz Nami haciendo que ambos se reunieran con sus **nakamas –Debo curar a Carrot y a ti, luego hablamos-** intervino Chopper vendado regresando a su brain point…

 **-Creo que esta es mi pelea-** habló Natalie sonriendo **–Déjame ayudarte-** dijo Nami alistando su clima tact – **Es preferible que vayas con Brook-san para que salves a Vanessa-chan-**

En ese instante, Natalie volteaba sonriendo cálidamente **–Recuerda que tu pareja debe pelear contra el enemigo final y no tendrá tiempo para salvarla-**

 **-Ten cuidado-** respondió Nami reconociendo que tendría que apoyar a Luffy ya que el enemigo era de un alto nivel – **Vamos Brook, te encargo a Carrot, Chopper-**

Con eso en mente, Nami y Brook aceleraban pasando a lado de Artemise que no cambiaba su semblante – **Será divertido ver como tu capitán es asesinado por un verdadero pirata-**

Yéndose Nami, Chopper regresaba a su forma reno para llevarse a Carrot **\- ¿Chopper? -** se preguntó entreabriendo su ojo derecho **–Dentro de poco estarás andando de nuevo, lo prometo-** le respondió corriendo hacia lo profundo del bosque alejándose de la ciudad…

 **\- ¿Así que tú eres la real? -** preguntó en forma sarcástica Natalie **\- ¿No aparecerá otra pirata tratando de tomar tu lugar? -**

En ese instante, Natalie sentía como su cuerpo sufría un cambio repentino **–"no puedo moverme"-** pensó viendo el semblante de tranquilidad en el enemigo…

 **-Veo que eres un tipo logia, pero al implementar haki retengo tu cuerpo físico-** hablo Artemise acercándose lentamente – **Esa estupidez te costará la vida-** finalizó creando múltiples agujas en su mano para atravesar a la peliblanca…

Sin embargo, una ráfaga golpeaba de lado a Artemise que se protegía cubriéndose con busoshoku haki – **Y tu deberías comprender que existen muchos métodos para explotar al máximo tu akuma no mi-** dijo Natalie deshaciendo el clon que había sido inmovilizado por agujas…

 **-Esto se pone interesante** \- murmuró Artemise limpiándose el rastro de sangre en su mejilla provocado por un corte del ataque de Natalie **–Veamos que puedes hacerme-**

Creando ráfagas de aire en ambos brazos, Natalie daba comienzo a un choque contra Artemise, que sonreía en señal de reto, rompiendo el haki de la peliblanca **\- ¡Mierda! -**

Viendo su brazo ensangrentado, Natalie se preparaba para un nuevo impacto, sin darse cuenta que pequeñas agujas se hundían en su piel…

 **-Veamos si puedes aguantar esto-** susurró Artemise sonriendo fugazmente **–Donum mille acums-** en ese momento una explosión de sangre sucedía, alertando a Leither que volteaba hacia el cielo como se presintiera algo malo…

 **-No deberías distraerte-** habló Alzek dándole cualidad elástica a la tierra con su despertar **–Rebound Lariat-** un brazo rodeaba el cuello de Leither azotándolo contra el suelo que recuperaba su forma natural…

 **\- "Es rápido para modificar el campo"-** pensó Leither que intentaba zafarse del agarre – **Ambos podemos modificar nuestro entorno-** tocando el suelo, varios elementos creaban estacas que rodeaban a Alzek…

- **AFILES AL ATAQUE (** **Affiliate den Angriff** **)-**

Varios impactos desde distintas direcciones lograban que Alzek detuviera su ataque para alejarse **–Esta batalla durará un buen tiempo-** dijo Leither apretando su puño sutilmente **–"espero nada te haya pasado, Natalie"-**

* * *

Caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad, Nami y Brook por fin llegaban al lugar donde suponían estaría presa Vanessa **–Debemos ser precavidos o el enemigo sabrá de nosotros-** habló la navegante alistando su clima tact…

 **-Estaré dispuesto a supervisar con mis ojos… pero, ¡espera, yo no tengo ojos, yohohohoho! -** exclamó Brook riendo a carcajadas hasta que recibía un golpe por parte de Nami **\- ¡¿no puedes mantenerte en silencio?! -** le recriminó con dientes afilados hasta que una enorme sombra los cubría…

- **Esperaba hallar a ese mono estúpido, pero creo que contigo será suficiente para saber el secreto de esa mujer de Wano-** habló Salvatore acercando su mano hacia Nami – **Luffy-san será tu contrincante-** intervino Brook deteniéndolo con un ataque que cortaba las vendas de la calamidad…

 **-Ya veo, ustedes solo son los que salvarán a esa chica-** habló Salvatore reacomodándose las vendas en su brazo **\- ¿Tú crees eso? -** habló Nami lamiéndose los labios al instante que jalaba a Brook para alejarse…

 **\- ¡THUNDERBOLT TEMPO! -**

Un gran rayo golpeaba de lleno a Salvatore mientras a lo lejos, una silueta que seguía saltando entre árboles, esbozaba una enorme sonrisa **–Ahí debes estar, Nami, shishishishishi-**

- **Sigamos Brook-** habló Nami al ver la inmensa nube de humo después de su ataque – **Te has vuelto fuerte, Nami-san, yohohohoho-**

A punto de caminar, un puño golpeaba fuertemente a Brook arrojándolo contra un edificio que era derrumbado al instante…

 **\- ¿En serio este es el nivel de la tripulación de ese mono? -** cuestionó Salvatore surgiendo del humo sin mostrar daño alguno al instante que agarraba a Nami – **ahora me dirás lo que quiero saber, gata estúpida-**

- **Tal vez sufra daño por esto, pero si no arriesgo, no te dañaré-** dijo Nami revelando una segunda nube encima de la calamidad – **Eso no servirá-** le respondió Salvatore que aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre…

 **\- ¡GOMU GOMU…. RED HAWK! -**

Luffy golpeaba fuertemente el abdomen de Salvatore que por la inercia arrojaba con fuerza a la pelinaranja **\- ¡Arroja tu técnica, Nami!** \- ordenó el joven de goma ya que con su habilidad evitaría sufrir daño…

 **\- ¡THUNDERBOLT TEMPO! -**

Nuevamente el rayo impactaba en Salvatore, que esta vez escupía sangre debido al ataque combinado que lo dañaba…

Nami se preparaba para azotar en el suelo, hasta que una mano se enredaba en su cintura **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó de felicidad al sentirse protegida junto al pecho de su capitán que se alejaba para subir en lo alto de un edificio…

- **Qué bueno que estés bien, shishishishishi-** habló Luffy sonriendo hasta que era callado con un beso por parte de Nami – **Tardaste mucho, tonto-**

 **-Si no hubiera sido por tu técnica, no llegaría-** dijo Luffy que reaccionaba rápidamente al sentir una presencia con su haki **\- ¡Brook, cuida a Nami! -** exclamó aventándola ya que Salvatore atacaba en su forma smilodon intentando clavar sus fauces en el cuerpo del azabache…

 **\- ¡Esta bien, Luffy-san! -** exclamó Brook que recibía a Nami cargándola para escapar rápidamente del lugar **\- ¡Les encargo que salven a Vanessa! -** ordenó deteniendo con ambas manos el hocico de Salvatore que luchaba por morderlo…

Alejándose del lugar, Brook bajaba a Nami que agradecía viendo como una onda de haki indicaba el inicio de la última pelea **–Sé que puedes, Luffy-** murmuró con una sonrisa para después continuar la búsqueda de Vanessa…

 **\- ¡No dejaremos que pasen! -** exclamaron Gifters al cuidado de la entrada de la alcaldía **–terminemos con ellos, Brook-** habló Nami tomando su clima tact – **Por supuesto, yohohohoho** -

 **-Esta vez no te dejaré con vida-** habló Salvatore regresando a su forma humana – **Terminaré con esto, ya que debo salvar a Sanji de Big Mom-** le respondió Luffy tomando su pose de pelea…

 **-Mientras sigas con esa estupidez que te impide ser verdadero pirata, nunca podrás derrotarme** \- dijo Salvatore transformándose en su forma hibrida **\- ¿Estupidez? -** cuestionó Luffy que aún no comprendía las palabras de su rival…

 **-Cuando elimines lo que llamas "amor" por tu navegante, podrás actuar como un verdadero capitán-**

* * *

En la zona donde peleaba Pedro…

 **-Es mejor que por tu propio bien me cuentes sobre lo que planean tus jefes-** habló Calitri manteniendo en el suelo a Pedro – **Jack-sama busca a Raizo y será de gran ayuda saber porque lo ocultan tanto-**

- **Esto no es de tu incumbencia-** murmuró Pedro alejándose para alistar su espada electrificada – **Es muy poco probable que use todo mi poder, pero deja demostrarte porque me apodan "Cuchilla de sangre"-**

Arrodillándose, las cuchillas clavadas en los brazos de Calitri comenzaban a girar rápidamente, salpicando sangre que bañaba el cuerpo del pirata sable…

 **-BLUTRITUS-**

 **(RITO DE SANGRE)**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 20**

* * *

 _ **Se acerca un momento de glorificacion para aquel mink que arriesgó su vida en Whole Cake Island...**_

 _ **Solamente no se pierdan el próximo capítulo...**_

 _ **Un abrazo de Bepo y la seccion de Respuestas regresará dentro de uno o dos capítulos más...**_


	21. La Promesa de Natalie

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo**

 **La historia prosigue y aunque intento actualizar en menor tiempo, el trabajo y nuevas obligaciones hacen que mi tiempo en la laptop sea menor, pero no por ello se perderá la calidad ya que tengo el final e inclusive las ideas del próximo long fic que conectará la linea temporal del mundo de One Piece (además de otras sorpresas que revelé en el anterior capítulo)**

 **Sin más que agregar, les dejo leer...**

* * *

Capítulo 21: La Promesa de Natalie

Totalmente bañado en su propia sangre, Calitri se abrazaba para mostrar cambios en todo su cuerpo, las pupilas de sus ojos se pintaban de color rojo, su cabello se tornaba negro y su piel obtenía un color albino muy brillante…

Lo que más sobresalía de esa transformación era sus cuchillas, ya que relucían como si nunca hubieran sido usadas…

 **-derjenige, der dem Ursprung seine Existenz verlieh-**

 **(AQUEL QUE CONCEDIÓ SU EXISTENCIA AL ORIGEN)**

 **-Nunca espere usar de nuevo esta forma-** habló Calitri observando sus manos inmaculadas – **En fin, fue un gusto, señor mink-**

Desapareciendo a una gran velocidad, Calitri sonreía por última vez, alertando a Pedro que por primera vez experimentaba daño por un ataque en su costado izquierdo...

 **-** **Klinge stiehlt Blut (Cuchilla roba sangre)-** murmuró Calitri apareciendo en otra zona sin mancha alguna de sangre **\- ¿Que fue eso? -** cuestionó Pedro cubriendo la herida con su mano...

 **-Al ofrecer toda mi sangre, mi técnica requiere más sangre, por ello el daño al enemigo es letal-** dijo Calitri desapareciendo de nueva cuenta para atacar el brazo derecho de Pedro...

 **\- ¡No podrás atacarme de nuevo! -** exclamó Pedro clavando su espada en el suelo para conducir el electro en toda la zona - **Sünde aufsaugen (absorber pecado)-** con ese comando, una cuchilla se clavaba profundamente en el hombro del mink…

 **\- ¿Crees que mi rango de daño solamente se limita al suelo? -** preguntó Calitri apareciendo encima de una rama **–Fui descuidado-** murmuró Pedro parando el sangrado en su hombro con pólvora y el fuego del cigarro que fumaba…

 **-Aunque tú también eres muy confiado-** dijo Pedro expulsando humo de su cigarro **\- ¿Qué tratas de decir? -** preguntó Calitri percatándose de la fila de explosivos que tenía atado en su cuerpo…

 **-Espero sobrevivas-** dijo Pedro aventando su cigarro al suelo, ya que la punta de la dinamita llegaba al final de la mecha **\- ¡Maldito! -** gritó Calitri tratando de acelerar siendo demasiado tarde…

Una explosión sucedía en esa zona, alertando a los presentes, en tanto Pedro era un observador más desde lo alto de la copa de un árbol….

 **-Debo continuar-** habló el mink jaguar siendo detenido por una cuchilla que se clavaba en su estómago **\- ¡Blutregen! (lluvia de sangre)-** exclamó Calitri liberando más cuchillas que rodeaban a Pedro…

Todas las cuchillas se dirigían clavándose sucesivamente en el lugar donde se hallaba Pedro – **No podrás con un comandante de Salvatore-** habló Calitri revelando que la mitad de su rostro estaba deshecho…

" _Minutos antes de que el equipo de rescate partiera de Zou…_

 _ **-Pedro**_ _\- habló Nekomamushi al ver como su subordinado se preparaba para unirse al equipo de Luffy_ _ **–Hay una razón más por la que quieres ir con ese pirata, ¿verdad? -**_

 _Pedro mantenía un semblante serio ofreciendo fuego rápidamente para encender la pipa de Nekomamushi_ _ **–Luffy-san hará algo importante, si puedo ser ayuda para evitar que su luz sea apagada, mi vida tendrá sentido-**_ _respondió encendiendo también un cigarro…_

 _ **-Si esto es por Zepo, significa que estás buscando morir en ese territorio**_ _\- habló Nekomamushi comprendiendo el dolor que sentía Pedro_ _ **–Creo que si el duque Inuarashi y usted, maestro le confiaron el secreto de nuestro poneglyph, implica que confían en Luffy-san y su tripulación-**_

 _ **\- ¡Goronyanyanyanya! -**_ _carcajeó Nekomamushi al ver lo perspicaz que era el mink jaguar_ _ **–Ve con ellos**_ _\- continuó caminando para su revisión medica antes de que partiera en búsqueda de Marco, no sin antes dejarle algo claro a su subordinado..._

 _ **-Solamente no mueras hasta que Luffy-san salga del territorio de Big Mom-**_ _ **„**_

Oculto en un árbol hueco, Pedro observaba toda la sangre que había perdido y que podría indicarle su paradero al enemigo **-** **das Leben beginnen (arranca vida)-** susurró Calitri destruyendo medio árbol con la potencia de su técnica...

- **Una cuchilla ha muerto-** habló Calitri viendo la oxidación en el filo de su arma para posteriormente arrancarla de su brazo - **60 minutos más o esto terminará matándome-**

Siguiendo el rastro de sangre, Calitri destruía árboles para despejar la zona - **Quería respetarte como rival, pero me has decepcionado, mink-**

Recibiendo una estocada electrificada, Calitri sonreía al ver el daño en Pedro **\- ¡No permitiré que llegues a Luffy-san! -** en ese instante, una cuchilla atravesaba completamente al mink jaguar….

- **letzter Seufzer-**

 **(ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO)**

Siete cuchillas más se enterraban en Pedro que escupía sangre sin poder moverse debido a la primera cuchilla que se había clavado en su abdomen...

Retirando sus cuchillas, Calitri se alejaba arrancándose otra cuchilla que se oxidaba, quedándole siete en total **–Dos cuchillas es un nuevo record-**

 **-Hagamos que sean más-** murmuró Pedro levantándose para encender un nuevo cigarro – **Basura con pelo-** intervino Calitri apretando su puño de emoción y enfado...

 **\- ¡Por el simple hecho de llegar tan lejos, te enseñaré otro de mis rituales! -** exclamó el pirata sable clavándose una de sus cuchillas directamente en su corazón...

 **-Amtssymphonie aus Blut-**

 **(SINFONIA MAGISTRAL DE SANGRE)**

Al no tener sangre que perder, la piel de Calitri adquiría un color grisáceo, revelando venas de color negro, además sus seis cuchillas restantes se fusionaban en dos que se mantenían clavadas en cada uno de sus brazos...

 **-Erster Akt:** **Öffnung-**

 **(PRIMER ACTO: APERTURA)**

Juntando sus brazos Calitri lanzaba un corte que prácticamente partía el cielo en dos, revelando el inmenso daño en la tierra inclusive haciéndola temblar por un momento...

En la zona donde peleaban Nami y Brook contra Gifters...

 **\- ¿Que ha sido eso? -** preguntó Nami sintiendo como temblaba el lugar **\- ¡Cuidado Nami-san! -** exclamó Brook alejándola del tremendo impacto de Calitri para terminar chocando con los pechos de la navegante...

- **Si serás pervertido-** habló Nami después de haber golpeado a Brook, sorprendida por el inmenso corte que había partido la tierra en dos **–Se acerca una tormenta-** murmuró viendo como el estado del cielo cambiaba, oscureciéndose...

Lugar donde estaban Luffy y Salvatore...

 **-Calitri ha llegado al segundo nivel de su fuerza-** habló la calamidad que olvidaba ese ataque para chocar golpes con Luffy...

Regresando con Pedro...

 **-Ese nivel es muy destructivo-** habló el mink jaguar observando como Calitri regresaba a su posición original...

 **-Zweiter Akt: Zwischenspiel-**

 **(SEGUNDO ACTO: INTERLUDIO)**

Separando sus brazos, Calitri parecía danzar al instante que inmensos impactos llegaban desde distintas direcciones alertando a Pedro **\- ¿Cómo es posible esto? -** se cuestionó viendo las gigantescas ondas que destruían todo lo que tocaban...

 **-No me queda otra opción-** murmuró Pedro sin poder evitar que una onda de corte lo golpeara arrojándolo lejos hasta estrellarse con un edificio de la isla...

- **Acabemos esto-** dijo Calitri caminando lentamente mientras sus cuchillas caían al suelo siendo sostenidas por cadenas que aumentaban su longitud...

 **-letzter Akt: abschließend-**

 **(ÚLTIMO ACTO: CONCLUSIVO)**

Calitri arrojaba sus cuchillas que se juntaban girando rápidamente para atacar hacia el lugar donde había aterrizado Pedro, destruyendo todo por la potencia del giro que todo lo reducía a polvo...

Sin prevenir un ataque, Calitri veía como su brazo izquierdo se desprendía de su cuerpo, al instante que una silueta electrificada aparecía detrás de él, pronunciando unas últimas palabras…

- **Espero puedas contra mi Sulong-**

En el Thousand Sunny…

 **-Qué bueno que pude hallar a Pekoms-** habló Chopper terminando de curar a Carrot – **esos enemigos son igual de fuertes que Jack-** intervino la mink sentándose en la cubierta totalmente vendada…

 **-Pero Luffy derrotará a Salvatore-** dijo Chopper sonriendo para tranquilizar el ambiente – **Lo sé-** respondió Carrot acostándose de nuevo para dormir después de haber usado momentáneamente el Sulong…

En la pelea…

 **-Ese maldito mink-** habló Calitri al ver el daño en su cuerpo **–Así que has decidido pelear en serio-**

Minutos antes…

Observando fijamente la luna llena, los latidos de Pedro aumentaban de ritmo, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se fortalecía aumentando su musculatura y su pelaje adquiría un color blanco creciendo de longitud…

 **-Así que esa forma es su nivel verdadero-** habló Calitri confiado hasta que observaba la nueva técnica de Pedro **–Electric Fire-**

Dejando caer su cigarro en el suelo, una pequeña chispa de electro creaba fuego al instante que una ráfaga más potente golpeaba a Calitri dejando la marca por donde había ocurrido el ataque…

 **\- ¡Maldita bola de pelos! -** exclamó el pirata sable tocándose la zona quemada, sin darse cuenta que un nuevo ataque daba de lleno contra su espalda **\- ¡Electric Wall of Fire! -**

 **-No te daré descanso** \- habló Pedro con sus ojos iluminados en un color azul que combinaba perfectamente con el cielo de aquella noche de luna llena – **De todos los minks, los guardianes somos los más poderosos en nuestra forma Sulong-**

Con quemaduras que no sangraban, Calitri miraba hacia el hueco de un árbol, como si estuviera pensando en algo profundo…

 **-Der perfekte Weg, um meine Existenz abzuschließen-**

 **(LA FORMA PERFECTA DE CONCLUIR MI EXISTENCIA)**

Todo el cuerpo de Calitri perdía peso, su piel adquiría un color negro revelando una mirada de color blanco al instante que su cabello caía completamente...

- **Si no robo tu existencia, soy hombre muerto-**

Con esas palabras, las cuchillas restantes clavadas en el cuerpo de Calitri giraban a gran velocidad, inclusive sacando chispas y humo...

 **-** **Ändern (cambio)-** susurro Calitri desapareciendo para golpear a Pedro que se defendía con su espada – **Electric Fire Sword-**

Creando fuego en el filo del arma, Pedro asestaba un impacto que cortaba el torso de Calitri, llevándose una sorpresa al ver un hueco donde había ocurrido el corte...

 **-Te dije que ya no tengo nada que perder-** habló Calitri juntando sus brazos para generar una técnica – **Te enseñaré el máximo nivel de un pirata sable-**

 **-Es gibt keine Zukunft ohne Gegenwart-**

 **(NO HAY FUTURO SIN PRESENTE)**

Una onda expansiva surgía del cuerpo de Calitri al instante que recordaba sus últimas palabras después de haber salvado a Robin…

" **\- ¡Busca a nakamas como yo, Robin-san!, ¡nakamas que nunca te dejarán sola! -"**

 **-ELECTRIC BURST-**

Calitri era cortado en dos deteniendo su técnica por completo…

- **Así que Jacob modificó mis recuerdos, lo único que deseaba era que Robin-san hallara personas como ustedes-**

Sabiéndose derrotado, Calitri caía en el suelo sonriendo para mirar por última vez a Pedro – **gracias-**

Colocándose debajo de un árbol para recuperar su forma normal, Pedro encendía un cigarro terminando de curar las heridas que le había hecho Calitri – **te lo encargo, Luffy-san-**

 _GANADOR CALITRI VS PEDRO_

 _ **PEDRO**_

En la zona donde peleaba Natalie…

Una chica de cabello color blanco se ocultaba en un edificio al ser arrastrada por el impacto de una pirata **\- ¡Maldición! -** exclamó Natalie haciéndose un torniquete en su brazo izquierdo que sangraba – **Todo por pensar demasiado en mis acciones-**

 **-En eso tienes razón-** intervino Artemise apareciendo detrás de Natalie que se alejaba rápidamente **–Los piratas Valkiria tal vez no tengamos el nivel de los comandantes de la primera calamidad, pero somos diestros en la pelea-**

Convirtiendo sus dedos en agujas, Artemise preparaba un nuevo ataque que Natalie esquivaba, sin poder protegerse de una patada frontal que daba de lleno en su costado, arrojándola contra un edificio que era destruido…

 **\- ¡Intenta esforzarte! -** exclamó Artemise juntando sus palmas en forma de rezo, en tanto Natalie se levantaba mostrando sangre en la zona donde había recibido el ataque – **No volveré a caer-** susurro saliendo de los escombros para continuar la lucha…

- **Versalles Sword-** habló Natalie creando una espada de viento en su mano derecha – **Espada de mil agujas-** dijo Artemise aceptando el reto al crear una espada en su mano derecha también…

Acelerando, un choque de busoshoku haki demostraba la voluntad de ambas piratas, hasta que el haki de Natalie era superado aventándola contra un edificio…

 **\- "¿Qué me está pasando?"-** pensó Natalie reaccionando tarde al ver como Artemise preparaba un nuevo ataque **\- ¡Látigo de agujas! -** una inmensa enredadera hecha de agujas rodeaba el cuerpo de la peliblanca que sufría muchísimo daño al no poder evitar el haki impregnado…

Tratándose de levantar, Natalie no podía evitar el tercer ataque consecutivo de Artemise – **Sarcófago de 100 millones de agujas-**

Una enorme estatua de una doncella rezando caía encima de Natalie revelando una mano que surgía debajo después del ataque…

 **-Nunca creí que los piratas de Eigel, aquel prisionero que sus crímenes habían sido borrados de la historia, fueran tan patéticos-** habló Artemise alejándose del lugar para buscar a Nami y a Brook….

Debajo de la doncella, una chica se mantenía luchando por sobrevivir, hasta que una lágrima surgía de sus ojos…

 **-Nami-chan-** susurro Natalie moviendo lentamente sus dedos – **Nunca pude preguntarte…-** continuó recreando el tatuaje de la pelinaranja en el suelo donde se hallaba…

 **\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que amabas a Luffy? -**

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Días después de lo sucedido en Dressrosa…

- **Leither ha mejorado muchísimo en el manejo de su akuma no mi-** habló Valentine que observaba el entrenamiento junto a su hija Alessa, Natalie y Tabhita – **Inclusive su físico ha mejorado muchísimo-** intervino Deva que se unía al entrenamiento…

- **Una vez termine de entrenar, le diré a Valentine sobre mi plan de unirme a Luffy-san-** murmuró Leither deteniéndose al sentirse observado – **Creo que ya nos vio-** habló Valentine sonriendo para retirarse hacia un gran castillo, adornado con flores hermosas y una gran escultura de Eigel…

Dos noches antes de partir…

Un hombre de cabello color negro se mantenía observando tubos que contenían sangre dándose cuenta de un patrón que iba evolucionando **\- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo, tonto? -** preguntó Natalie apoyada en la entrada de aquel laboratorio…

 **-Solamente estoy terminando unos estudios que Eigel-san dejo pendientes-** habló Leither ocultando los tubos a la vista de Natalie – **Se nota que eres su pupilo, a pesar de que lleva tiempo muerto-** murmuró Natalie llegando hasta su nakama…

 **-Leither-** murmuró Natalie un poco ruborizada **\- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos grandes amigos? -**

Un poco confundido con la cuestión, Leither ladeaba la cabeza sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo en la peliblanca – **Todavía lo somos, ¿Por qué preguntas? -**

 **\- ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió antes del incidente con los tenryuubitos? -** preguntó Natalie alzando la mirada para chocar con la de Leither – **Me vas a odiar cuando te responda-**

Con esa respuesta por parte de su nakama, Natalie agachaba su mirada intentando no llorar, echándose a correr lo más rápido que podía **\- ¡Espera! -** intentó detenerla Leither comprendiendo que había algo más oculto en aquella pregunta…

Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, Leither regresaba a su investigación, esperando hallar una solución a un problema que se incrementaba en su sistema…"

- **Otome-gawa no ainosasayaki-**

 **(EL SUSURRO DE AMOR POR PARTE DE UNA DONCELLA)**

La estatua hecha por Artemise comenzaba a fragmentarse, mostrando una silueta envuelta en corrientes de aire, tan altas que inclusive modificaban el clima a su alrededor…

 **-VERSALLES KNIGHT-**

En distintas partes de la isla…

 **-El clima de la isla se está modificando-** habló Nami que se acercaba a la entrada de la alcaldía junto a Brook **\- ¿Acaso es tu poder, Natalie-chan? -**

- **No creí que tu poder seria altísimo, Natalie-** murmuró Leither que continuaba su pelea contra Alzek…

Todo el cuerpo de Natalie brillaba como la plata, inclusive su cabello ya blanco, relucía al igual que las pupilas de sus ojos, dándole un toque místico…

 **-Pensar que usaría esta técnica que entrené junto a ti, Leither-** habló Natalie sonriendo cálidamente al instante que lluvia comenzaba a caer dando el aspecto de una lluvia de estrellas, debido al poder de la peliblanca…

 **-DESPUES DE ESTA BATALLA, TE DIRÉ QUE TE AMO, LEITHER-**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 21**

* * *

 **La kaze kaze no mi surgió gracias a los magnificos fics de mi sensei Kaoru (es un pequeño homenaje a su personaje que ayudó para que Luffy reconociera que amaba a Nami)**

 **Al ser un tipo logia, diseñé técnicas que se vieron en "La destrucción de las akumas no mi", pero en el lapso en que se demostró la recreación, tuve que pensar en nuevas...**

 **Ahora es un personaje completo y dentro de poco demostraré el nivel de la antigua pirata Scalldorf...**

 **Sin más que agregar, les mando un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Nos leemos pronto...**


	22. Habilidad Recreada

_**NOTA: Regreso con un nuevo capítulo, shishishishi...**_

 _ **Estamos en la parte de las batallas y muchos se preguntan ¿Y el LuNa, apá?**_

 _ **Por el momento estoy trabajando en un pequeño oneshot que estoy seguro les gustará...**_

 _ **No quiero arruinarles las sorpresa, pero tendrá 3 parejas (dos que ya conocen y una que se formó en el arco de Whole Cake)**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, les dejo leer...**_

Capítulo 22: Habilidad Recreada

En la zona de pelea de Leither…

 **-Al parecer, esta batalla hará que Natalie ponga en riesgo su vida-** habló Leither apretando su puño **\- ¿de qué hablas, remedo de pirata?** \- cuestionó Alzek deformando un árbol con su habilidad para lanzar un ataque…

 **\- ¿Sabes porque los piratas Scalldorf éramos únicos? -** preguntó Leither saltando para evitar el ataque **–Nuestra última técnica es capaz de aproximarse al poder de un yonkou-**

 **\- ¿Y porque no usaron esa técnica para asesinar a Monkey D. Luffy? -** cuestionó Alzek recordando esa batalla **–Porque para usar esa habilidad, es necesario esperar unos años para acumular ese poder-** le respondió Leither mirando hacia el cielo ya que la lluvia caía sin dar tregua…

- **Trata de no morir, Natalie…. Por favor…-**

- **Este poder aun no es lo suficiente debido a la akuma no mi recién adquirida en mi sistema-** habló Natalie observando como un manto plateado la rodeaba **\- ¿Crees que tu nueva técnica es suficiente? -** cuestionó Artemise apareciendo frente a la peliblanca para atacarla…

 **-Impacto de mil agujas-** habló Artemise sin percatarse que Natalie había desaparecido **–Eres muy lenta-** habló apareciendo a su lado para depositarle un puñetazo en el rostro…

Siendo arrojada con tremenda fuerza, Artemise terminaba por estrellarse contra arboles – **esa maldita zorra-** murmuró acelerando para atacar de nueva cuenta **–Corriente ascendente al infinito** \- intervino Natalie golpeando con sus dos puños directamente en el vientre de la pirata sable…

Un tornado creado por el golpe levantaba a Artemise evitando que pudiera moverse, siendo arrastrada por distintas direcciones para finalmente estrellarse contra el suelo...

 **\- ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS CREES QUE ERES PARA LASTIMARME?! -**

Al momento de exclamar eso, Artemise recibía un golpe en el rostro y otro impacto en el vientre aventándola varios metros **–Bohren Versalles-** murmuró Natalie creando un tornado que chocaba contra la pirata sable imposibilitándola para contraatacar...

 **\- ¡TE ENSEÑARÉ EL VERDADERO INFIERNO! -**

Levantándose con sangre corriendo por su frente, Artemise se arrancaba el habito que la cubría, revelando un bikini de dos piezas, varios aditamentos hechos de piel de animal y plumas en sus brazos y piernas que le daban un aspecto de amazona...

Lo único escalofriante de su cuerpo, eran múltiples cicatrices que habían sido curadas con una mala práctica médica – **Cuando desobedeces a una calamidad, este es uno de los castigos más leves que puedes obtener-** habló Artemise cambiando su personalidad al tocarse las heridas…

 **-Al parecer esta pelea se prolongará más de lo que esperaba-** murmuró Natalie alistándose para continuar…

* * *

En la zona de la alcaldía, en el centro del edificio…

 **-Esos piratas fueron molestos-** habló Nami que caminaba en búsqueda de la entrada al sótano de aquel edificio **–Yohohohoho, al menos podremos llegar con Vanessa-san y esta vez sí podrá enseñarme…-** habló Brook recibiendo una patada por parte de la navegante…

 **\- ¡Como si fuera a hacerlo! -** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados para por fin hallarse con la entrada hacia lo que parecía las cárceles – **Hay que apurarnos-** finalizó deteniéndose al ver una silueta en la puerta hacia aquel lugar…

 **-Creo que he solucionado eso-** habló la silueta encendiendo un cigarro para fumarlo – **no puedo permitir que una mujer corra peligro si estoy presente-**

 **\- ¿Sanji-kun? -** preguntó Nami estupefacta secundada por Brook **\- ¿Sucede algo Nami-san? -** respondió con una sonrisa, revelando que vestía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color…

 **-No puedes ser Sanji-kun-** habló Nami recordando la ilusión donde había visto a Arlong **\- ¡No puedo creer que no confiaras en que podría escapar y llegar hasta tus pies, mi dulce diosa! -** intervino el cocinero arrodillado y golpeando el suelo con sus puños en pose cómica de tristeza…

 **-Dejaste una nota y supimos de tu familia-** habló Brook al ver que en verdad su nakama actuaba como tal **–No quería que se enteraran de ello, pero escape por el hecho de que mi capitán podría ayudarme** \- respondió Sanji seriamente, levantándose para ver fijamente a sus nakamas…

 **\- ¡Te dije que confiaras en Luffy!** \- exclamó Nami feliz acercándose para primero golpear a su nakama por irse y después abrazarlo, siendo detenida por Brook que aun dudaba **\- ¡¿Oye, porque no permites que mi dulce ángel me abrace?! -** intervino Sanji con dientes afilados enojado por la actitud del músico…

Sin darle tiempo de respuesta, el esqueleto músico asestaba un espadazo que Sanji detenía con su pierna **\- ¡¿Qué te sucede Brook?! -** exigió saber Nami al ver aquella escena **\- ¡Lo mismo digo! -** exclamó el rubio mirándolo fijamente…

 **-Sanji-san hizo un sacrificio para evitar que Big Mom atacara a nuestra tripulación-** habló Brook empujando con su shikomizue la pierna del cocinero – **Si evitó que Luffy-san se enterara de esto, es porque hay algo más grande que no quiere que sepamos-**

Al momento de decir eso último, Brook recibía una patada que prácticamente le partía el cráneo en dos, siendo arrojado con fuerza hasta quedar cerca de Nami…

 **\- ¿Estás bien? -** preguntó Nami levantando a su nakama – **Pudiste evitar salir herido, pero ahora comprobé el nivel de los mugiwaras –** habló Sanji desvaneciéndose para revelar a una mujer de mediana estatura de cabello color verde…

 **-Mi nombre es Lía y soy una pirata bajo el mando de Camila-san-** habló la pirata que portaba un short color azul marino, un top color negro y encima una gabardina color blanca sin mangas, además de unas botas militar color rojo…

 **\- ¿Cómo pudiste crear esa ilusión? -** cuestionó Nami en tanto Brook se reincorporaba con una grieta en donde había sido pateado **–Esa fue la habilidad de Alzek-san, ¿no es maravillosa? -** respondió Lía quitándose el polvo de su ropa…

 **\- ¿Inclusive las habilidades de Sanji-kun? -** preguntó Nami al ver el daño en su nakama músico – **En eso te equivocas-** le respondió Lía alzando una de sus piernas – **poseo las técnicas que tu nakama-**

 **LIA "** **Akaiashi" RAGGER, wanted: 82 millones de berries**

 **-Hace mucho hubo un pirata que recibía el apodo de pierna roja, pero actualmente me han dado ese título-** habló Lía mostrando su cartel de recompensa – **Ese apodo era del jefe de cocina que había educado a Sanji-kun-** dijo Nami recordando el Baratie y todo lo acontecido antes de que ella huyera…

 **-Camila-san estaba interesada en ti, en verdad no puedo comprobar que vio en ti-** habló Lía apareciendo frente a Nami para depositarle una patada que evitaba al cruzar sus brazos sin éxito al ser arrojada contra un muro del edificio de la alcaldía…

 **\- ¿Estás bien, Nami-san? -** preguntó Brook al ver que su nakama no se levantaba – **Si me sigo descuidando, el enemigo en verdad me hará daño-** le respondió mostrando como un hilillo de sangre surgía de su frente…

 **\- ¡Así es!** \- exclamó Lía **\- ¡Demuéstrame el nivel de un Mugiwara! -**

- **Es hora de probar las mejoras que Usopp hizo en mi clima tact-** dijo Nami sacando la lengua en señal de reto **–Deberías ir por Vane-chan, Brook-**

 **\- ¿Tan segura estás de tu victoria, gatita? -** cuestionó Lía recordando las palabras de Alzek **–"El punto débil de la navegante es…"-** le había contado el pirata sable…

 **\- ¿Por qué no lo compruebas?** \- respondió Nami haciendo crecer su clima tact – **Ten cuidado Nami-san-** dijo finalmente Brook alejándose intentando ser detenido por una patada de Lía…

– **¿No te dije que yo soy tu rival? -** habló Nami deteniendo el impacto con su clima tact, permitiendo que Brook escapara **–Lo sé, zorra de cabello naranja-** murmuró Lía aumentando el poder de la patada para terminar arrojando a la navegante contra un muro de nuevo…

En el momento de iniciar la batalla, un enorme pilar de energía atraía la atención de los presentes en la isla….

* * *

 **-Este es el máximo nivel en mi akuma no mi-** habló Natalie bañada en sangre, pero manteniendo un aura plateada a su alrededor – **Mis agujas destrozarán tus órganos internamente, ¿por qué peleas por un pirata que no tiene futuro? -** cuestionó Artemise igualmente muy lastimada, pero en menor grado…

- **Nami-chan confía en él, ¿Por qué no debería? -** contestó Natalie creando un arco de aire con su brazo derecho para disparar con su brazo izquierdo – **Tú lo quisiste, te enseñaré una técnica letal-** susurró Artemise revelando miles de agujas que rodeaban a la peliblanca…

 **-Sen hari no otome-**

 **(La doncella de mil agujas)**

Miles de agujas se enterraban donde se hallaba Natalie, creando una hermosa figura rezando, al instante que sangre salpicaba por todo el lugar y una mano surgía de aquel monumento de metal…

" _ **-Natalie, tu sabes que a Eigel-san no le gusta que lleguemos tarde- "**_

 **-Así que por fin voy a morir-** susurró Natalie con las agujas clavadas en todo su cuerpo – **perdóname por nunca haberte dicho que me había enamorado de ti, Leither-**

" _ **\- ¿Qué hacemos en esta feria?**_ _\- preguntó Leither que buscaba continuar con sus experimentos –_ _ **Vamos, Eigel dijo que fueran libres, es lo mejor que se me ocurrió para comenzar una nueva vida-**_ _habló Valentine que junto a Alessa, Deva, Lucas, Tabhita, Nadia y Natalie habían convencido al azabache…_

 _ **-Está bien-**_ _habló Leither siendo llevado por Natalie hacia los puestos ambulantes_ _ **\- ¿Intentará confesar sus sentimientos? -**_ _preguntó Tabhita al ver el nerviosismo en su amiga…_

 _ **-Eso parece**_ _\- habló Valentine sonriendo cálidamente_ _ **–Espero que tengas éxito, Na-chan- "**_

- **Kowareta seigen: Arcángel Versalles-**

 **(RESTRICCIÓN ROTA: ARCANGEL VERSALLES)**

Una estatua era destruida para sorpresa de Artemise que observaba como Natalie obtenía unas alas hechas de viento, además de accesorios que giraban a gran velocidad…

 **-Kakusareta geijutsu: Scalldorf-**

 **(ARTE OCULTO: SCALLDORF)**

Tomando su muñeca izquierda en donde un brazalete hecho de viento giraba a gran velocidad, Natalie mostraba una espada **–Voy a quedar inconsciente un rato, espero ganen, Nami-chan y Luffy-kun-**

Sin poder evitar un impacto directo, Artemise recibía un corte frontal que seguía una ruta destrozando prácticamente media isla….

 **\- ¡No voy a morir sola! -** exclamó Artemisa clavando su mano en la espalda de Natalie – **Tsuminotsugunai (expiación de pecados)-** dicho esto, una explosión interna sucedía en Natalie que escupía sangre…

 **\- ¡Electro! -** exclamó Carrot que golpeaba a la pirata sable para alejarla **\- ¡Tú, maldita coneja! -**

 **\- ¡LES MOSTRARÉ EL VERDADERO INFIERNO! -**

 **-Hyaku man hari nīdorudonsera-**

 **(LA DONCELLA DE UN MILLON DE AGUJAS)**

Una enorme estatua se disponía a caer en el área, sin embargo, debido al daño provocado por Natalie, Artemise perdía el control de su técnica, dándole la oportunidad a Carrot para escapar junto a la peliblanca…

 **\- ¡Maldicioooooooon! –**

 _GANADORA ARTEMISE VS_ _NATALIE_

 **NATALIE**

Una estatua terminaba con la vida de su creadora, al instante que Chopper llegaba hasta donde estaba Carrot **–Al fin terminó la pelea-** habló la mink conejo que recibía una caricia en su mejilla por parte de una ensangrentada Natalie **–Garchu-**

 **\- ¡Tiene los órganos muy dañados, hay que apurarnos y llevarla al Sunny! -** habló Chopper terminando la revisión médica **–No te preocupes, doctor-** intervino Natalie que escupía un poco de sangre…

 **-Usé mi habilidad para evitar que agujas penetraran en órganos vitales** \- continuó sonriendo lo más que podía hasta que escuchaba una voz a través de un den den mushi que Carrot tenía – **Aun asi no me puedo permitir que sigas herida-**

 **\- ¿Nami-chan? -** preguntó Natalie sorprendida **–Por alguna razón enviaste una pequeña ráfaga de aire hasta donde me encuentro, lo demás me lo contó Carrot-** respondió la pelinaranja oculta detrás de una mesa, presentando varias heridas en su cuerpo…

 **-Ya peleaste suficiente-** habló Nami con los ojos humedecidos comprendiendo el daño en su amiga – **Déjame terminar con esto, cuando regresemos al mar, ahora que Leither y tú son nuestros nakamas, tendremos una cita doble-**

En ese instante un impacto daba de lleno contra Nami arrojándola fuera de esa zona **\- ¿Con quién hablas, gatita miedosa? -** preguntó Lía que sonreía al ver el daño en la navegante…

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamaron Chopper y Carrot al escuchar el ruido a través del den den mushi **–Claro que primero tenemos que ir por el testarudo de Sanji-kun, hahahaha-** dijo la pelinaranja intentando mentir sobre su pelea…

 **-Después de eso, seguiremos navegando hacia donde mi idiota pareja quiere que lo lleve, al fin a cabo es el capitán-** en ese momento, la navegante recibía una patada en su vientre siendo arrojada contra muebles de la alcaldía **\- ¡Nami-chan! -** exclamó Natalie con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba…

- **Estoy bien, confía en Luffy tal y como yo confío ciegamente-**

Con esas palabras, Nami colgaba el den den mushi, guardándolo entre sus pechos **–Ahora es mi turno-** habló desafiante **–Eso espero, gatita** \- respondió Lía sonriendo para proseguir con la pelea…

 **-Ya escucharon a Nami-chan-** murmuró Natalie que sonreía preocupada – **Cuando me curen, regresamos, ¿de acuerdo doctor? -**

Al mismo tiempo en la zona donde se hallaba Leither…

 **-Creo que no podré llegar con Luffy-san, perdóname Natalie-** habló Leither que tenía clavado una estaca de minerales en su abdomen – **Creo que sabes la diferencia entre nuestros niveles** -dijo Alzek alejándose del lugar…

- **No lo decía por eso-** dijo Leither sonriendo **\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -** cuestionó Alzek acercándose para clavar profundamente la estaca y causarle más daño al azabache….

 **-Te dije que tenemos un poder oculto-** le contestó Leither rompiendo una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda…

 **\- ¡¿Qué está pasando en la isla?! -** preguntó Lía al sentir un temblor repentino que duraba unos segundos **–ese debió ser Leither, un pilar dorado-** habló Nami recordando la plática que había tenido con Natalie acerca de esas habilidades…

 **-Idiota, estas usando el segundo nivel de tu habilidad-** murmuró Natalie que entreabría sus ojos – **Eso significa que el rival es muy poderoso-** finalizó cayendo inconsciente por fin…

 **-XTIGMA DI VITA-**

Recreando aquella habilidad que había usado contra Zoro y Sanji, Leither mostraba un cambio significativo a diferencia de esa ocasión donde su técnica representaba un riesgo para su vida…

 **-Al parecer pelearas en serio-** habló Alzek golpeando el suelo para deformarlo con su habilidad y asi desestabilizar a Leither **–Mega Bound** -

Sin embargo, la técnica de Alzek era detenida por la mano de Leither que se mantenía sereno a pesar de la inestabilidad del terreno…

 **-Torre de babel-** habló Leither golpeando en el abdomen a Alzek que era alejado por una hilera hecha de minerales hasta terminar estrellándose con un árbol…

 **-Te dije que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo-** habló Leither brillando de un color rojizo debido a su técnica **–Armadura de Níquel-**

Alzek era atrapado entre minerales dejando al descubierto su boca, ya que era imposibilitado para siquiera ver lo que sucedía alrededor…

 **\- ¿Si sabes que un usuario muere si consume otra akuma no mi? -** preguntó Alzek al comprender que estaba acorralado **–Eso me lo explico Eigel-** le respondió Leither sin entender que es lo que quería su enemigo…

- **El único capaz de tener dos habilidades ha sido Marshall D. Teach llamado Kurohige-** prosiguió su explicación Alzek **\- ¿A qué vienen tus palabras? -** intervino Leither molesto por la actitud sarcástica del pirata sable…

 **-Nunca se lo supe agradecer, pero…-** murmuró Alzek alertando a Leither que era testigo al ver como corrientes de geiser surgían de la técnica donde lo había encerrado – **Ese maldito Dante me dio excelentes recreaciones de akumas no mi estudiadas por Jacob Steam-**

- **Nami-san me dijo que su anterior enemigo tenía esa habilidad, pero no creo que hayan obtenido tan rápido su fruta renacida-** murmuró Leither al ver como geiseres surgían en todo el terreno donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea…

Creando un pequeño estallido que lanzaba pedazos de tierra hacía varias direcciones, Alzek revelaba una segunda habilidad implantada en su cuerpo…

 **-Giga Impact "BOOST" nitro-**

Un tremendo impacto daba de lleno en el corazón de Leither haciéndole escupir mucha sangre mostrando una quemadura en dicha zona….

Una silueta que expulsaba humo color azul, sonreía preparando otra técnica con su dedo índice – **si no te proteges, morirás de tres golpes más-**

– **Esta es la técnica más poderosa de nuestro ex comandante muerto en el deber, Frederick Revenge-** habló Alzek revelando el poder de la jetto jetto no mi - **Se llama LAST REVOLUTION-**

En ese momento, Leither apretaba su puño al ver el daño en la zona donde estaba su corazón al instante que Alzek se preparaba para pelear - **Esta técnica es igual de poderosa que el Gear Fourth de Monkey D. Luffy-**

- **La diferencia es que sumado a poder de la bound bound no mi, lo supera con creces-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 22**

* * *

 _ **¿Por qué Alzek posee las habilidades de Frederick?**_

 _ **Un enemigo que posee técnicas parecidas a la de Sanji, ¿Tendrá algun pasado relacionado a él? (No lo creo, ya que son distintos lugares de origen)**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, ya que viene un power up de Nami..**_

 _ **Alistense para leer esa batalla...**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos pronto...**_


	23. Valkiria Nami

_**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo...**_

 _ **Creo que esta historia no ha tenido el impacto que buscaba como fue con los demás long fics, pero eso no implica que deje de escribir, al contrario, me anima a que siga escribiendo ya que he recibido mensajes de que siga trayendo historias LuNa y eso es muy reconfortante...**_

 _ **Esta historia me ha gustado por el hecho de que mucho detractores en el manga seguian afirmando que Nami es débil y en respuesta a ello le di más enfoque para demostrar nuevas habilidades dignas de la navegante...**_

 _ **En este capítulo hay pequeños guiños en los nombres de las técnicas de Nami, veamos si las descubren, (pista: es en referencia a lo que dijo Oda sobre las nacionalidades de los mugiwaras si fueran reales en este mundo)**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**_

Capítulo 23: "Valkiria" Nami

Una persona se estrellaba contra edificios debido a una técnica…

 **\- ¿Cómo es posible que tengas dos habilidades? -** preguntó Leither escupiendo sangre en tanto las zonas golpeadas por Alzek expulsaban humo – **Al ser golpeado tan de cerca provoca que aumente el daño-** finalizó observando como el pirata sable se impulsaba hacia el aire, preparando otra técnica…

 **-Giga Impact boost… ¡punch! –** exclamó Alzek lanzando un torrente de agua que con esfuerzo Leither evitaba observando la magnitud de destrucción **\- ¡GIGA IMPACT "BOOST" RAFAGA! -** varios impactos chocaban contra el suelo, haciendo que el azabache se resguardara y pensara una contraofensiva…

 **\- ¡GIGA IMPACT "REBOUND BOOST" LARIAT! -** exclamó Alzek deformando la constitución del edificio donde Leither se protegía, golpeándolo en el proceso debido al rebote **\- ¡Maldición! -**

Alzek regresaba a la normalidad el edificio aumentando el daño en el cuerpo de Leither que era arrojado con fuerza hacia otra dirección…

 **-El sueño de Kaido-sama es crear un ejército zoan, pero digamos yo fui uno de los experimentos para comprobar cuantas habilidades recreadas podía soportar un humano-** habló Alzek viendo como Leither se levantaba con esfuerzo **\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -** le cuestionó reincorporándose…

 **\- ¿En verdad deseas saber eso? -** preguntó Alzek demostrando una sonrisa psicópata – **Se supone me mataras, ¿Qué tiene de malo un poco de información extra para que esta batalla sea emocionante? -** respondió Leither recibiendo una estocada que lo atravesaba por completo…

 **-En mi cuerpo yacen 10 habilidades recreadas-** respondió Alzek quitándose su chaqueta para revelar en su espalda diez puntos de cicatrización profundas **\- ¿Diez akumas no mi? -** habló sorprendido Leither al conocer sobre las investigaciones que habían realizado varios colaboradores de Vegapunk…

- **Te enseñaré porque nuestras habilidades son completamente distintas-** habló Alzek acelerando para golpear a Leither en el abdomen – **primera habilidad: la Kaso Kaso no mi, me ayuda a acelerar-** en ese instante varios picos surgían del puño del pirata sable **–segunda habilidad: la toga toga no mi, crear picos-**

Golpeando a Alzek para alejarlo, Leither cubría su abdomen para evitar el sangrado sin darse cuenta que su enemigo estaba flotando encima cayendo para depositarle un golpe con el codo – **tercera habilidad: la ton ton no mi, mejorar mi peso de cero a toneladas-**

Con el impacto se creaba un boquete debido al peso, provocando que Leither intentara zafarse sin éxito **–Cuarta habilidad: la baku baku no mi, hombre explosión-** continuo Alzek creando un estallido en el lugar…

Totalmente desorientado, Leither caminaba buscando apoyarse en algo hasta que era agarrado en hilos **–Quinta habilidad: la ito ito no mi-** dijo Alzek comenzando a apretar el agarre para cortar los brazos de Leither…

 **-** **Sexta habilidad: la Kyōka Kyōka no mi, reforzamiento de un ataque-** habló Alzek acelerando para quedar cerca de Leither que observaba como el brazo derecho del pirata sable mostraba un haz de luz que se repetía en un patrón – **Si a este reforzamiento le agregas haki…-**

 **\- ¡EL DAÑO ES LETAL! -** exclamó Alzek golpeando fuertemente a Leither que escupía muchísima sangre siendo arrojado contra un edificio que era destruido – **solamente van seis habilidades, si sumamos la bound bound no mi y la jetto jetto no mi, quedan dos más-**

Leither intentaba levantarse debido a todo el daño acumulado, pero le era imposible, asi que Alzek se acercaba lentamente hasta quedar frente a él – **mi séptima habilidad sirve para crear ilusiones, asi que no es útil para esta batalla –** explico comenzando a retirar un vendaje en su mano derecha…

 **-Esta última habilidad me ha causado problemas, pero es la más temible que poseo-** habló Alzek revelando su mano totalmente negra – **Si resistes esto te consideraré un rival digno** -

Tomando el hombro izquierdo de Leither, Alzek mostraba humo negro surgir de su mano derecha – **Ultima recreación: la yaki yaki no mi, usuario calcinación-**

 **\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -**

Un enorme pilar negro surgía del lugar, al instante que los presentes en la isla escuchaban un grito desgarrador

* * *

En la cubierta del Sunny después de haber recibido los primeros auxilios **\- ¡Leither está en peligro! -** exclamó Natalie levantándose para posterior perder el equilibrio – **Aun estás lastimada, si no te recuperas, de nada servirá que ayudes a Leither-** la regañó Chopper que se mostraba igual de preocupado…

Regresando al lugar de la batalla, humo negro surgía de un lugar mientras Alzek se vendaba el brazo derecho completo ya que estaba totalmente negro por el impacto de su técnica – **Asi termina la patética existencia de un ser que no merecía ser llamado pirata-**

Junto al lugar de la explosión, un cuerpo totalmente calcinado intentaba mover sus dedos, mientras su mano izquierda tocaba la zona de su corazón…

 **-En verdad me gustas Natalie, espero que en mi próxima vida puedas perdonarme-** susurro Leither enterrando su mano en el corazón para llegar a un pequeño colguije y romperlo…

Contrario a la técnica de Natalie, el cuerpo de Leither se recuperaba al instante que comenzaba a comprimirse algo que alertaba a Alzek…

 **-XTIGMA DI VITA: LAST EXPIATO-**

* * *

En la zona donde Nami peleaba…

 **\- ¿En verdad creíste que podrías conmigo? -** preguntó Lía pateando varias mesas y silla del cuarto principal del ayuntamiento – **Necesito planear una mejor estrategia o terminaré muy herida-** murmuró Nami tomando su clima tact recordando la confianza que había obtenido con su entrenamiento en Weatheria…

" _Horas después de haber zarpado de Punk Hazard…_

 _ **\- ¡Usopp y tú son increíbles! -**_ _exclamó Luffy emocionado después de haber visto la actuación de Nami y el tirador contra Baby 5 y Buffalo –_ _ **Te dije que aún no he mostrado mis nuevas habilidades-**_ _le respondió un poco ruborizada y halagada por el comentario de su capitán…_

 _ **-A pesar de ello no creo poder alcanzar el nivel de monstruo que tienen Zoro, Sanji-kun y tú-**_ _habló Nami sabiendo el nivel del considerado Trio Monstruoso_ _ **–Mientras seas la navegante del próximo Rey Pirata, yo te protegeré, shishishishishi-**_ _intervino Luffy columpiándose en el barandal del Sunny…_

 _ **\- ¿Y qué harás cuanto pelees con un enemigo mientras yo peleo con otro? -**_ _le cuestionó Nami arreglándose un mechón de su cabello que era movido por el viento_ _ **–Confío en tu fuerza, pero si es necesario acudiré a tu rescate, shishishishishi-**_

 _ **-A veces no creo que esas palabras salgan de tu boca-**_ _murmuró Nami confundiendo a Luffy –_ _ **Sin embargo, no serás el único que pelees-**_ _continuó enredando con sus brazos el cuello del joven de goma para besarlo suavemente…_

 _ **-Todos estaremos para apoyarte, capitán-**_ _susurró la pelinaranja arrojando su aliento a los labios de Luffy que sonreía sin dudarlo_ _ **–Lo sé, shishishishishi-**_

 _Esa tarde-noche, capitán y navegante continuaban platicando de lo sucedido en aquel lugar que había sido la sede de la batalla de dos almirantes de la marina…"_

 **\- ¡Black Ball! -** exclamó Nami liberando varias weather balls que comenzaban a rodear a Lía - **¡Esta vez no te dejaré hacer movimiento alguno! -** continuó levantándose para correr a otra parte y salvaguardarse de su ataque…

- **Creo que no estas entendiendo lo distinto de nuestros niveles, gatita-** habló Lía adoptando una pose para impulsarse y llegar frente a Nami – **adiós-** en ese instante, la pirata sable le depositaba una patada que desvanecía una imagen para su sorpresa…

 **-Mirage Releise-** habló Nami cancelando su espejismo para ser visible de nuevo **\- ¡Maldita zorra! -** exclamó Lía sabiéndose engañada, observando como las weather balls se unían reventando…

 **\- ¡LION ROD! -**

Una tremenda descarga atacaba a Lía mientras Nami giraba rápidamente su clima tact para revelar una nueva técnica…

" _Durante la noche, en una casita mink en Zou…_

 _ **\- ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta que cuando peleas, demuestras ser astuto? -**_ _preguntó Nami acostada junto a Luffy, abrazándolo en el proceso_ _ **–Tuve tantas peleas con Ace y Sabo y ellos decían era instinto-**_ _le respondió mirándola directamente…_

 _ **-Pues creo que no es lo único que es instintivo-**_ _murmuró la navegante algo ruborizada al recordar su primera noche juntos_ _ **–¿Por qué lo dices?**_ _\- preguntó Luffy confuso como si hubiera entendido a lo que se refería la pelinaranja…_

 _ **\- ¿Crees que no te quiero? -**_ _cuestionó Luffy en su forma directa y sincera_ _ **–No es eso, tonto-**_ _le contestó Nami jalándole la mejilla con dulzura_ _ **–Solamente me sorprendió lo habilidoso que resultaste ser en otros aspectos de una relación-**_

 _ **\- ¿Lo dices por el sexo? -**_ _preguntó crudamente el joven goma_ _ **\- ¡no lo reveles asi de fácil! -**_ _le reprendió la pelinaranja ruborizada confundiéndolo_ _ **–Pero si…-**_ _susurro ladeando su cabeza hacia otra dirección para evitar mirar a su capitán…_

 _ **-Asi como yo te puedo sorprender con eso, tú puedes volverte una gran peleadora, shishishishishi-**_ _habló Luffy colocando su sombrero de paja en la cabeza de su navegante, algo que se estaba haciendo costumbre –_ _ **Confío en mi tripulación, shishishishishi-**_

 _Con esa frase rondando en su mente, Nami sonreía para acomodarse y colocar su rostro en el pecho de su capitán, escuchando los latidos de su cálido corazón…"_

 **\- ¡VENDAVAL ASCENDENTE DE NJORD! -**

Demostrando las mejoras por parte de Usopp en su clima tact, Nami se rodeaba de vientos que creaban un pilar alrededor de ella, como si de un escudo se tratase…

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! -** exclamó Lía soportando ser electrocutada – **¡Creíste que somos débiles, tu capitán perderá ante Luffy! -** intervino Nami estirando su brazo que acumulaba todo el tornado que antes la había rodeado….

Revelando un dragón de aire comprimido, Lía era golpeada con ímpetu, chocando contra una de las paredes del edificio que comenzaba a resquebrajarse hasta ser atravesada por completo…

 **-Debo alcanzar a Brook-** habló Nami sorprendiéndose por el alto nivel que poseía ahora su clima tact, todo gracias a las mejoras de Usopp y Franky sumado a la tecnología en Weatheria…

" _ **-Nami-chan, te dije que no usaras las weather balls como armas**_ _\- reprendió Haredas al ver el nivel destructivo provocado en una isla vacía_ _ **–tranquilo Haredas, ahora sé que tanto…-**_ _intervino la pelinaranja callando al ver por primera vez una mirada de decepción por parte de su maestro…_

 _ **-Sé que esto es para ayudar a tu capitán, pero debes comprender que no controlar esta tecnología adecuadamente puede causar mucho daño a terceros o en el peor de los casos, a ti misma**_ _\- habló Haredas cosechando una weather ball que había sobrevivido_ _ **–Lo siento**_ _\- se disculpó Nami al ver que su maestro hablaba en serio…"_

 **-Creo que por primera vez tenías razón-** murmuró Nami al ver cortes alrededor de su brazo – **Debería…-** En ese instante escombros eran arrojados desde la zona donde había chocado Lía…

 **\- ¡¿Creíste que me habías derrotado, Gata estúpida?! -** cuestionó la pirata sable revelando su costado ensangrentado – **Es la primera vez que me lastiman de gravedad-** continuó creando un torniquete para detener la hemorragia **–Déjame devolverte el favor-**

En ese instante, Lía aceleraba para quedar frente a Nami que se protegía de una patada que la terminaba arrojando contra un escritorio…

 **-Mirage tempo-** susurro Nami creando una nueva ilusión, lo que provocaba más enojo en su rival **\- ¡No me importa dónde te escondas, hare que llores y pidas que te salve tu capitán! -** exclamó Lía comenzando a destruir escombros en lo que la pelinaranja tomaba firmemente su clima tact…

" _-_ _ **Esto debería mantenerlo en secreto, pero sé que, si no te enseño, nunca me perdonaras si tu capitán sale herido-**_ _habló Haredas tomando la weather ball_ _ **\- ¿De qué hablas? -**_ _preguntó Nami acercándose…_

 _ **-Esto es el nivel de la ciencia de Weatheria**_ _\- habló orgulloso Haredas reventando la weather ball para mostrar algo que sorprendía a la pelinaranja…"_

 **-Es momento de revelar esto-** susurró Nami sonriendo en lo que deshacía su mirage **\- ¡¿Qué estupideces dices?! -** dijo Lía encolerizada pisando fuertemente contra el suelo para crear relámpagos color azul…

 **\- ¡ESTE ES MI MÁS ALTO NIVEL! -**

" _ **\- ¿Qué es eso, Haredas-san? -**_ _preguntó Nami observando una corriente de aire que formaba una especie de pulsera alrededor del brazo de su maestro_ _ **–Las weather balls pueden crear protectores para ciertas zonas, hace años pude descubrir que eran una buena defensa en el cuerpo humano-**_

 _ **-Eso es increíble**_ _\- habló Nami fascinada hasta que miraba pequeños cortes en el brazo de su maestro_ _ **–Sin embargo, el riesgo a dañar tu cuerpo es amplio, por ello no desearía que lo usaras en batalla**_ _\- intervino Haredas deshaciendo la corriente con su mano libre…_

 _ **-No te preocupes**_ _\- dijo Nami sonriendo_ _ **–No creo tener que pelear con un rival que me obligue a usarlo-**_ _finalizó para subir en la góndola y regresar a Weatheria…"_

 **\- "Es hora de demostrar lo fuerte que me he vuelto, Luffy" -** pensó Nami girando su clima tact para crear Weather balls que giraban alrededor de ella…

 **\- ¡¿Acaso piensas que me atraparás en tu técnica?! -** exclamó Lía acelerando para intentar depositar una patada electrificada **\- ¡ALTO VOLTAJE SANGRIENTO! -**

- **RELEISE:** **GEWEIHTE WALKÜRE VON NJORD-**

 **(LIBERAR: VALQUIRIA SANTIFICADA DE NJORD)**

Cada weather ball reventaba para rodear las muñecas, el pecho y las piernas de Nami creando una armadura de aire que giraba a gran velocidad, añadiendo dos alas de viento que surgían de su espalda…

 **\- ¿Qué es eso? -** cuestionó Lía deteniéndose de golpe al ver la técnica de su rival **–Nunca creí que el poder amplificado del clima tact crearía una armadura tan detallada-** dijo Nami viendo una pequeña corona encima de su cabello…

- **Debo terminar con esto rápido o terminaré muy herida-** habló Nami enseñándole la lengua a Lía **\- ¡MALDITA ZORRA! -** exclamó corriendo para hacer de nueva cuenta su técnica mortal…

 **-Creo que Luffy pelea asi-** habló Nami tratando de colocarse en posición de combate **\- ¡DEJA DE ESCUPIR ESTUPIDECES, NUNCA PODRÁS CONMIGO! -** gritó Lía acumulando electricidad y dar una patada certera…

 **\- ¡RAGNAROK! -** exclamó Nami depositándole un poderoso golpe a Lía que inclusive parecía la posición del Red Hawk de Luffy ya que rayos surgían en la espada del enemigo **– "¡¿Cómo es que son tan poderosos?!" -** pensó por última vez la pirata sable cayendo en la inconsciencia al ser completamente derrotada…

 **-Se acabó-** susurro Nami sintiendo como su piel empezaba a ser cortada por los vientos de armadura, de manera que caía al sentirse cansada **–Si Luffy-san estuviera aquí, estaría sorprendido de tu nivel, yohohohoho-** intervino Brook deshaciendo la armadura para sostener a la navegante…

 _GANADORA BATALLA NAMI VS LÍA_

 **NAMI**

 **\- ¿Pudiste rescatar a Vanessa-chan? -** preguntó Nami tratando de levantarse **\- ¡NAMI-CHAN! -** exclamó Vanessa corriendo para abrazarla **\- ¡Me asuste muchísimo al ver que te lastimaban! -**

 **-No llores** -habló Nami sonriendo en lo que Brook revisaba el área para ver que no quedaran enemigos – **Ahora solo quedan Leither y Luffy-**

 **-Ayúdenme a levantarme-** dijo Nami apoyándose en Brook hasta que un impacto los interrumpía bruscamente **\- ¿Estas bien, Vanessa-chan? -** cuestionó la pelinaranja buscándola entre el humo que se disipaba…

Sin embargo, el semblante de la navegante cambiaba completamente al ver que un joven de cabello azabache yacía en la zona de impacto, ensangrentado…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami preocupada corriendo hacia donde se hallaba **\- ¡aléjate! -** ordenó el joven de goma levantándose de prisa para impregnar sus brazos de busoshoku haki…

Deteniéndose al escuchar aquella orden, Nami observaba como Salvatore aparecía en su forma smilodon enterrando sus garras en los costados de Luffy que se protegía hasta que cedía siendo arrojado de nuevo contra otra pared…

 **\- ¿Asi que derrotaron a Lía? -** preguntó Salvatore que ya no tenía las vendas que cubrían su boca, revelando cicatrices que atemorizaban a Nami, Vanessa y Brook – **No dejaré que se lleven a esa chica de Wano-**

Abriendo sus fauces, Salvatore se preparaba para atacar, siendo detenido por un impacto a gran velocidad **\- ¡Gomu gomu no Black Mamba! -** exclamó Luffy asestando varios golpes que alejaban al capitán Sable…

 **\- ¿Otra forma en el Gear Fourth? -** preguntó Nami al ver a Luffy en su forma Snakeman **\- ¡Ya tienen a Vanessa, ahora regresen al Sunny! -** ordenó tratando de contener una hemorragia en su costado derecho…

 **\- ¡NO VOY A DEJARLOS ESCAPAR HASTA QUE ESA CHICA DE WANO ME DIGA LA UBICACIÓN DE LA AKUMA NO MI QUE BUSCA KAIDO-SAMA! -** exclamó Salvatore en su forma humana, arrancándose todos los vendajes en su cuerpo, mostrando su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices muy profundas…

 **-La primera vez que enfrenté a Kaido-sama, perdí muchos de mis órganos-** habló Salvatore cubriendo sus brazos de haki para atacar **\- ¡Sin embargo, la sensación de pelear con el pirata más poderoso del mundo fue indescriptible! -**

Asestando un golpe que Luffy detenía, un gran choque de ondas de haki provocaba un inmenso temblor en toda la isla…

 **-Su haki es muy duro** \- habló Luffy observando como su puño comenzaba a sangrar **\- ¡Si no puedes conmigo, es probable que seas una hormiga frente a Kaido-sama! -** intervino Salvatore derrotando el haki del joven de goma…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami preocupada siendo jalada del brazo por Brook que sabía debían escapar - ¡ **Derrotaré a este tipo, confía en mí! -** dijo el azabache arrojando escombros para crear otra técnica con su Gear Fourth: Snakeman…

 **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO…. KING COBRA! -**

Alejando momentáneamente a Salvatore, los demás aprovechaban para escapar dejando por fin a su capitán solo con el enemigo **–"No tienes que decir eso, yo confío en ti, tonto"-** pensó Nami por última vez, yéndose de aquella zona…

" _-_ _ **Mientras más pelees con enemigos que te superen, tu haki se fortalecerá, inclusive el Haoshoku, ya que depende mucho de tu voluntad-**_ _hablaba Rayleigh durante el entrenamiento en Rusukaina…"_

 **-Mi mano me duele-** habló Luffy deshaciendo el Gear Fourth – **Si no pruebo esta técnica, no podré derrotar a Kaido-**

Con esas palabras, Luffy observaba como Salvatore se reincorporaba para pelear, convirtiéndose en Smilodon…

* * *

En la zona de pelea entre Leither y Alzek

 **-XTIGMA DI VITA: LAST EXPIATO-**

Un cuerpo totalmente rejuvenecido envuelto en un aura rojiza electrizante, se mostraba alertando a Alzek que sonreía en forma de reto…

 **-Creo que tendré que usar todas las recreaciones de mis habilidades-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 24**

* * *

 ** _¡NAMI, NAMI NAMI!_**

 ** _Sinceramente me encantó escribir esta pelea, imaginar los cambios que tuvo que aprender en Weatheria me ayudó bastante para crear las técnicas..._**

 ** _Ahora quedan dos batallas, ¿Podrá Luffy contra Salvatore?_**

 ** _Les mandó un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo..._**


	24. Un Hombre Llamado Leither

_**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo...**_

 _ **En verdad no deseo que suene a excusa pero estos meses he estado teniendo problemas y preferí alejarme un rato de Fanfiction para no traer historias de mala calidad...**_

 _ **Finalmente, puedo decir que no estoy al 100%, pero si lo suficientemente bien para planear mis próximos trabajos en esta plataforma...**_

 _ **Este y el próximo capítulo indica el climax de este long fic revelando muchas cosas, asi que no se lo pierdan...**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, les dejo leer...**_

Capítulo 24: Un hombre llamado Leither

Un hombre de cabello azabache permanecía arrodillado siendo abrazado por una mujer de cabello blanco que lloraba desconsoladamente…

TIEMPO ACTUAL, LEITHER VS ALZEK

 **\- ¿Asi que ese es el poder que puede derrotar a un Yonkou? -** cuestionó Alzek estirándose para pelear en serio sin poder evitar un golpe que lo hacía escupir mucha sangre **\- ¡¿En qué momento llegaste aquí, bastardo?! -**

 **-Mi haki se ha comprimido de tal modo que adquiere este color rojizo, digamos que es un grado avanzado-** habló calmadamente Leither desapareciendo de nuevo para golpear a Alzek y arrojarlo contra varios edificios **–Luffy-san puede hacer esto, pero el daño en su cuerpo seria letal-**

 **-Acelerar-** susurro Alzek activando el poder la Kaso Kaso no mi – **Reforzar, ¡GIGA IMPACT REBOUND LARIAT BOOST! -** un poderoso impacto era detenido por el brazo de Leither que respondía golpeando el abdomen del pirata sable…

 **-Este tipo de batalla complican mi deber como mano derecha de Salvatore, pero te lo aseguro…-** dijo Alzek arrancándose el vendaje para activar el poder de calcinación **\- ¡No podrás derrotarme! -**

Una poderosa colisión de haki se llevaba a cabo en el lugar, alertando a Natalie que observaba la columna de luz desde la cubierta del Sunny…

 **-Sé que ofreciste tu vida a tu nuevo capitán Luffy-** susurro la peliblanca ocultando su mirada en una ligera sombra **–Pero por favor, no mueras antes de conocer mis sentimientos-** lagrimas caían en el césped de la cubierta…

En ese momento, unas voces familiares cambiaban por completo el semblante de Natalie **\- ¡Chopper, Carrot!** \- exclamó Nami que llegaba junto a Vanessa y Brook que ayudaba a Pedro herido – **Suban, debo atender sus heridas rápidamente-** les respondió el médico alistando el botiquín en lo que Carrot colocaba sábanas en la cubierta del Sunny…

 **-Gracias Chopper-** dijo Nami acomodándose junto a Natalie al ver su semblante – **Estas muy herida, Na-chan-** le habló ocultando su mirada **\- Estás preocupada por Leither, ¿verdad? -**

Sin dar tiempo de respuesta, Natalie volteaba rápidamente llorando apoyada en el regazo de Nami **\- ¡No quiero que muera! -** exclamó ocultando su rostro **–Debes creer en él** \- le susurró la navegante igualmente temerosa del estado de Luffy…

* * *

En la zona de pelea entre el capitán de los mugiwaras y la calamidad de Kaido…

 **\- ¡Mierda, su haki es duro! -** exclamó Luffy tomando su brazo para revelar que su puño sangraba a pesar de estar cubierto de haki – **En el verdadero mundo pirata, ustedes los de la peor generación solamente son hormigas ante los Yonkos-** habló Salvatore corriendo en su forma smilodon para depositar un zarpazo desgarrando el costado del joven de goma…

 **\- ¡Gomu gomu no Hawk Gattling! -** miles de puñetazos alejaban a Salvatore que regresaba a su forma hibrida para atrapar a Luffy entre sus garras y tratar de arrancarle la cabeza **–uff, eso estuvo cerca-** habló estirando su cuello al inclinar su cabeza…

Sin embargo, al estar atrapado entre las garras de Salvatore, Luffy solamente podía esquivar las fauces que amenazaban con dañarlo…

 **-Gomu Gomu no fussen-** dijo Luffy inflándose para deshacerse del ataque, logrando su cometido para solamente ser alcanzado por un nuevo impacto **–Ese tipo es muy fuerte-** habló después de haber chocado contra un edificio y destruirlo **…**

- **Te dije que no pienso perder el tiempo contigo-** habló Salvatore jalando el vendaje en su mano izquierda para acelerar y atrapar a Luffy **\- ¡Mierda! -** exclamó sintiendo como era atraído para recibir un golpe que lo azotaba contra el piso…

 **\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa cajita musical? -** preguntó Luffy levantándose con un pequeño hilillo de sangre que corría por su sien derecha – **Esa cosa puede revelar un mapa hacia el usuario de una akuma no mi poderosa-** le respondió Salvatore acelerando para intercambiar golpes contra el joven de goma…

 **\- ¡Prometí a mis nakamas que traería de regreso a Sanji! -** exclamó Luffy recordando lo sucedido en Zou **\- ¡Kinniku Fussen! -** mordiendo su brazo derecho imbuido en haki, el azabache su habitual forma en su nueva técnica…

 **\- ¡GEAR FOURTH: BOUNDMAN! -**

 **-Otra vez esa forma absurda-** habló Salvatore imbuyendo haki en sus brazos – **Una vez que te derroté, iré tras tu tripulación y los asesinaré, ya no me son de utilidad-**

Transformándose en su forma animal completa Salvatore mostraba una mirada sangrienta al instante que Luffy saltaba para inflar su brazo derecho y terminar la batalla con el golpe devastador que había derrotado a Doflamingo en Dressrosa…

 **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO KING…! -**

 **-TALADRO PREHISTÓRICO-**

Una poderosa ráfaga daba de lleno contra Luffy, dejándolo petrificado y sin posibilidad de continuar su técnica **–Y aun no acabo, ahora sabrás porque me apodan "FATAL"-** murmuró Salvatore impregnando sus garras en busoshoku haki…

 **-SMILODON RAMPAGE-**

Un tornado de miles de cortes dañaba a Luffy que expulsaba el aire en su cuerpo y terminaba su Gear Fourth para ser golpeado por el hocico de Salvatore que lo arrojaba a gran velocidad contra el suelo…

Regresando a su forma humana, Salvatore observaba como Luffy yacía inconsciente – **Mientras tu espíritu de "héroe" nuble tu juicio como pirata nunca podrás llegar a ocupar el lugar de Kaido o de cualquier Yonkou-**

Golpeando un edificio, Salvatore enterraba a Luffy, para alejarse y dirigirse hacia la zona donde se hallaba el Sunny…

* * *

 **-No entiendo porque razón Salvatore quiere esta cajita-** habló Vanessa que escuchaba la historia una y otra vez para encontrar una pista – **No te preocupes por ello, pero si es muy importante debemos llevarla a Wano-** intervino Nami que terminaba de vendar a Natalie…

 **\- ¿Asi que después de rescatar al rubio pervertido su próxima ruta es ir a Wano? -** preguntó Natalie que se reincorporaba sentándose en el césped de la cubierta del Sunny – **La alianza de Luffy y Law busca desequilibrar los negocios de Kaido-** le respondió Nami recordando todo lo acontecido y que había sido la desencadenante de su actual situación…

 **-De hecho, el plan original era destruir las fábricas que creaban akumas no mi artificiales para que Kaido atacará a Doflamingo, pero todo se vino abajo gracias a Luffy-** relató Nami suspirando – **Pero la verdad, ese tipo llamado Caesar merecía una paliza después de los experimentos que hizo con los niños de Punk Hazard-**

- **Incluso Eigel sabía que meterse en los negocios de Kaido era peligroso-** habló Natalie tomando para escribir en un papel – **Tal vez tú eres muy joven para saber esto, Na-chan, pero antes de Roger hubo piratas peligrosos que formaron una gran flota-** continuó dibujando un jolly roger…

 **\- ¿Conoces los niveles en Impel Down? -** preguntó la peliblanca trazando el enorme edificio para dividirlo **–He leído sobre ello y según tengo entendido hay 5 niveles, aunque después de lo que dijo Eigel, existe un nivel oculto-** le respondió Nami observando el dibujo detallado…

 **-En este nivel existen piratas que fueron "borrados de la historia"-** habló Natalie encerrando en un círculo la base del dibujo – **Muchos de esos piratas pertenecieron a la banda que te digo-**

 **\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que sucede actualmente? -** preguntó Nami preocupada al ver el semblante de Natalie que temblaba recordando las palabras de su capitán Eigel…

– **Que, si Kaido está buscando consolidar su poder en Wano, lo más probable es que busque a "esos" piratas-**

* * *

Marie Geoise, Castillo Pangea…

 **-Bienvenidos sean, inquisidores-** habló un sirviente que recibía a un grupo de cinco personas **–El Gorosei está ansioso de verlos-**

 **-Lacarde, ¿crees que deberíamos ir con ellos?, ¿No sería mejor ir con "él", primero? -** preguntó un hombre de cabello morado con una enorme cicatriz que pasaba por su cuello, tocaba el lado derecho de su rostro hasta terminar en el nacimiento de su cabello – **No le hables asi a Lacarde-sama-** intervino la única mujer del grupo que poseía el cabello naranja largo y ondulado…

 **-Vamos Suzanne, saber que tu líder es uno de los piratas que rechazó a los piratas Rocks, ¿no es suficiente para llamarlo de tú? -** preguntó el hombre sonriendo **–Cuida tus palabras, Anthony-** intervino un hombre de cabello y barba tupida color negro que se mantenía detrás de Lacarde…

 **-Demos nuestro reporte al Gorosei y después iremos con …Im-sama-** habló un hombre ciego de cabello gris cenizo corto **–Esta bien-** susurro Lacarde sin detener su paso para llegar a una enorme sala donde las cinco estrellas se mantenían leyendo documentos…

 **\- ¿Asi que eliminaron a esa amenaza de Camila? -** preguntó el anciano calvo que apretaba en su mano izquierda el wanted de Kaido – **Después de infiltrarme en su banda pirata, puedo confirmar que Camila "Ave de Terror" ha sido eliminada como amenaza al gobierno mundial-** respondió Lacarde sin titubear en algún momento…

 **-Hemos detectado que Monkey D. Luffy se halla peleando con un subordinado de Kaido, Salvatore "Fatal"-** habló el hombre rubio que tenía en sus manos el wanted del joven de goma **-Por qué razón, si sabían de la alianza entre Camila Y Salvatore, ¿no se quedaron para acabar también con ellos? -**

 **-Cuando supimos de Camila, tanto Mugiwaras como Fatal estaban fuera del rango para ser perseguidos-** respondió Lacarde siendo secundado por los demás inquisidores **–Por ahora dejaremos que uno de los dos bandos se destruya, ya que nuestra prioridad es garantizar que el Reverie se lleve a cabo-** intervino el anciano de barba larga viendo documentos sobre Kurohige…

 **-Por ahora pueden retirarse, pero lo más probable es que regresen al lugar donde están luchando Monkey D. Luffy y Salvatore-**

Con esa orden, Lacarde y los 4 inquisidores se marchaban del lugar caminando hacia una zona del castillo Pangea…

En el trayecto, Lacarde pudo observar como un Tenryuubito estaba a punto de asesinar a una mujer que usaba solamente un vestido corto color blanco y tenía esposas en sus manos y piernas…

 **\- ¡ESTUPIDA, NUNCA DEBISTE INTENTAR ESCAPAR! ¡SOY TU DUEÑO Y UN DIOS! -** exclamó el Tenryuubito alistando un arma mientras sus guardaespaldas y demás esclavos observaban en silencio…

Al momento de detonar el arma, una silueta salvaba a la mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente **\- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DESAFIAR A UN DIOS! -** gritó el Tenryuubito encolerizado disparando en repetidas ocasiones…

Sin embargo, ningún disparo había dañado a quien había salvado a la mujer, revelándose como Lacarde **–Conozco perfectamente tu estatus-** habló levantándose para colocar a la chica detrás de él – **Pero, ¿tú conoces el nuestro? -**

Caminando lentamente, Lacarde se mantenía sereno, mientras el Tenryuubito comenzaba a sentirse nervioso **\- ¡ERES UN PERRO DEL GOBIERNO, NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! -**

Burlando a todos los guardaespaldas, Lacarde se mantenía cerca del Tenryuubito susurrándole al oído unas palabras que lograban que este palideciera por completo…

 **-Hay que irnos, regresen a esta chica al mundo mortal-** habló Lacarde retirándose con los demás inquisidores dejando en completo shock al Tenryuubito **\- ¿Se encuentra bien señor? -** preguntó un guardaespaldas viendo el semblante de su amo…

 **\- ¡HAGAN LO QUE LES DIJO!¡YA NO ME INTERESA SABER DE ESA MUJER! -**

Mientras tanto en la sala Pangea, en un jardín lleno de flores…

 **-…Im-sama, están aquí-** habló un lacayo arrodillándose frente a una silueta que jugaba con una pequeña mariposa…

Caminando hacia un gran trono, una silueta observaba cinco personas arrodilladas frente a él -… **Im-sama, dentro de poco los D intentarán otro movimiento, el incidente con los Slavens y las batallas entre individuos de ese clan solamente provocaran otro caos en el mundo-** habló el hombre ciego sin levantar su cabeza…

Moviendo sus manos, la silueta se mantenía estática hasta que finalmente sonreía….

* * *

Regreso a la batalla Leither vs Alzek…

 **-Tu nivel es impresionante, pero te falta mucho para derrotarme-** habló el pirata sable bañado en sangre después de una feroz batalla **–Mientras lleve la voluntad de mi capitán Luffy, no moriré hasta que cumpla su sueño-** dijo Leither acelerando para crear una onda de choque que liberaba busoshoku haki…

- **Confío en que será el próximo Rey de los Piratas-**

Aumentando la fuerza en su última técnica, Leither comenzaba un intercambio de puñetazos con Alzek que utilizaba sus recreaciones para causar daño equitativo…

 **-Monkey D. Luffy solo es otro pirata que no comprende los niveles entre el Nuevo Mundo y Grand Line-** habló Alzek quitándose el vendaje de su brazo calcinado…

En la zona donde Salvatore había peleado, una mano sucia de los escombros, mostrando a Luffy con el cárdigan roto, de manera que se lo arrancaba para quedar con el torso desnudo…

 **-Eigel dijo lo mismo y terminó derrotado-** habló Leither chocando su puño contra la habilidad de calcinación de Alzek – **Espero que Salvatore esté preparado para una derrota dolorosa-**

Sin embargo, aprovechando la abertura en el costado de Leither, Alzek usaba la habilidad de la Kaso Kaso no mi para acelerar y golpearlo – **Te mostraré la técnica más temible de las recreaciones-**

 **-EL PECADO DE ELLIOT-**

Recibiendo un golpe que le destrozaba su costado derecho, Leither era arrojado contra edificios, siendo cubierto por una flama negra…

 **-Te dije que no eras rival para mí-** dijo Alzek retirándose lentamente en tanto Leither escupía sangre casi cayendo en la inconsciencia – **Desconozco que sucederá con mi cuerpo después de esto, pero será un sacrificio por el futuro, ¿No Eigel-san? -** susurró Leither con la mirada apagada escribiendo con su sangre unas últimas palabras…

En el Thousand Sunny comenzaba a caer copos de nieve confundiendo a Nami **\- ¿Una nevada? Es raro con este clima-** se preguntó para después ver como Natalie comenzaba a llorar…

Acercándose lentamente, la navegante no entendía que pasaba **\- ¿Por qué lloras Natalie? -** le preguntó preocupada hasta que observaba un gran pilar negro surgir de la zona donde peleaba Leither y Alzek…

 **-Ha decidido morir, Na-chan-** habló Natalie alzando su mirada llena de lágrimas…

 **-Leither ha decidido morir-**

 **\- ¿Qué fue eso? -** se preguntó Alzek viendo como el cuerpo de Leither se comprimía mostrando su haki rojizo y negro – **Esta técnica es el orgullo de años de investigación de mi maestro Eigel-**

- **XTIGMA DE VIDA, ULTIMO SUSPIRO: LEITHER-**

Sin darle tiempo de reacción un puñetazo era depositado en el abdomen de Alzek que escupía sangre siendo arrojado con gran fuerza varios metros destruyendo todo a su paso…

Después de haber depositado el impacto, una explosión sucedía en el brazo de Leither, dejándolo sin movimiento, sin embargo, aceleraba para llegar hasta donde se hallaba Alzek que apenas se recuperaba…

 **\- ¡¿Cómo demonios obtuviste tanta fuerza?!-** exclamó sin darse cuenta que Leither ya le estaba depositando una patada en el lado izquierdo, arrojándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, creando un inmenso boquete…

" _ **-Me llamo Natalie, necesito los apuntes para ponerme al corriente, ¿puedo ser tu amiga para que me los prestes? -"**_

Una explosión sucedía en la pierna de Leither dejándola inmóvil, de manera que se apoyaba en la que servía para depositar otro golpe en Alzek que sentía como su cuerpo era destrozado **\- ¡MALDITOOOOOO! -** exclamó intentando usar alguna de sus recreaciones sin éxito debido al daño acumulado en su cuerpo…

" _ **-Mientras yo viva y sea tu capitán, no permitiré que nadie te lastime- "**_

 **-Perdóname Natalie-** susurro Leither viendo como la tercera explosión dejaba sin movimiento su brazo – **Te amo-**

En el Sunny, Natalie se levantaba convirtiéndose en aire para acelerar **\- ¡Espera Natalie! -** suplicó Nami sin éxito al ver como se iba **\- ¿Qué hacemos? -** preguntó Pedro siendo detenido por la pelinaranja…

- **Espero que no sea demasiado tarde, Na-chan-** habló Nami preocupada por las últimas palabras de su amiga sobre Leither mientras la nieve caía en el césped de la cubierta del barco…

 **\- ¡NO VOY A MORIR POR SEGUNDA VEZ! -** exclamó Alzek levantándose para realizar de nuevo su técnica letal **–Asi que será un choque de técnicas finales –** intervino Leither apoyándose en su pie izquierdo para concentrar su haki en sus brazos…

 **\- ¡No puedes mover tus brazos! ¡¿Qué estupidez planeas hacer?! -** cuestionó Alzek destrozando su brazo por la acumulación de energía **\- ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! -**

Saltando con fuerza, Leither lograba alzar sus brazos por inercia, lo que sorprendía a Alzek, pero no por ello detenía su técnica…

 **\- ¡EL PECADO DE ELLIOT! -**

 **-XTIGMA FINALE-**

Una inmensa explosión sucedía tanto que la onda expansiva detenía momentáneamente a Natalie…

Un cuerpo arrodillado bañado en sangre y con los brazos juntos después de lo que parecía un golpe, observaba como su rival comenzaba a desintegrarse por el efecto de la calcinación…

 **-Eres un tremendo hijo de puta, Leither-** susurró Alzek desapareciendo por completo sin recibir respuesta….

Llegando al lugar de la batalla, Natalie observaba como pedazos de piel se desprendían del cuerpo de Leither, revelando un nuevo cuerpo sano, lo que la alegraba mucho…

 **-Tonto, hiciste que me preocupara, nunca habíamos visto el daño que te causaría usar esa técnica-** dijo Natalie arrodillándose para quedar frente a Leither que poseía la mirada apagada…

 **\- ¿Quién eres tú? -** preguntó Leither alzando la vista **\- ¿Dónde estoy? -**

Con esas preguntas, Natalie quedaba un poco sorprendida – **No estés jugando, es hora de irnos, Leither-** dijo para levantarse tomándole la mano sin recibir respuesta alguna…

 **\- ¿Qué hago en este lugar? -** preguntó el azabache de nuevo **\- ¿Quién es ese Leither? -** reconociendo que no había mentiras en sus palabras Natalie no podía evitar llorar para después agacharse de nuevo y abrazarlo…

 **-Leither era mi mejor amigo-**

 _GANADOR BATALLA ALZEK VS LEITHER_

 _ **LEITHER**_

* * *

En el Sunny la nieve paraba, de modo que Nami levantaba un copo con su dedo preocupada – **Luffy-** susurro hasta que era interrumpida por un movimiento brusco **\- ¿Qué está pasando? -** en ese instante su semblante cambiaba al ver a Salvatore en el barco sosteniendo a Vanessa…

 **-Por fin me dirás dónde está la Toki Toki no mi-**

Mientras eso sucedía, en la zona donde Natalie abrazaba a Leither, unas palabras escritas con sangre en la poca nieve que se había acumulado, claramente se podía leer…

 **-GRACIAS POR TODO, TE AMO NATALIE-**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 24**

* * *

 _ **Un capítulo con el que me siento identificado...**_

 _ **Espero tengan éxito en lo que se propongan, un último aviso:**_

 _ **ESTE FIC TERMINARÁ A MITAD DE DICIEMBRE, DARÉ UN DESCANSO BREVE POR FIESTAS Y REGRESARÉ EN ENERO CON EL ABECEDARIO LuNa**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo de Bepo...**_


End file.
